Last Chance at Forever
by MishaRoseTennant
Summary: The Doctor gets a chance. One he never thought he deserved. On this, possibly his most important journey since the Time War. A lot of Doctor/Rose, and Amy/Rory too! The first chapter is a preview into the story. *if anyone wants to create a cover please feel free to PM me!*
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically just a preview into the story I am writing. Obviously it involves the Doctor, but I am a huge Doctor/Rose shipper so if you don't like that stuff I apologize. But there might be some Amy/Rory because I just love those two****! I don't want to give too much away so just read this** **it'll give you an idea of what's to come.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Doctor Who or BBC or any of the actors involved. Trust me you'd know if I did!

* * *

><p>-Last Chance at Forever-<p>

There he sat, staring off into space. Quite literally actually, as he was sitting with his legs dangling off the TARDIS as it floated threw open space.

Exactly two hours, fifty two minutes, and twenty one seconds ago he had died. Well he had been inside a robotic form of himself when it was shot at Lake Silencio, but still. He hadn't thought to think how hard it would be to hear Amy scream his name as River Song shot him. But all had worked out, Amy and Rory were safe at their home and River had undoubtedly told them he was still alive.

As he sat there lost in thought, which was quite easy to do seeing as he could think of many things at once, an alarm bell sounded from the console. He checked the monitors, everything seemed to be working just fine. The he saw it. A light was blinking, a little one. An impossible little light.

No...nah...couldn't be... He thought his mind racing. He checked the monitor. There it was, that impossible light wasn't lying. There it was, so close. A hole, a breech, a tear, one in the universe. One that led to somewhere he thought was impossible to get back to. He beamed.

"Finally!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was only the very first part. It isnt really even a full chapter so don't worry, not all will be this small! I hoped you were at least interested in reading more into the story. This is only my first so please any critiques would be very much appreciated!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the first real chapter. The story starts in Rose's POV, then switches, but i do that a lot in this story. No Amy/Rory yet, and they wont come up for a bit.** **I tried to explain some of Rose's time in Pete's world, but the most of the stuff you don't find out about will come up later as the Doctor finds out.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, all rights go to BBC. Don't own them either just in case you were wondering.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1-<p>

Rose Tyler was walking around the downtown shopping center thinking. Sometimes thinking was dangerous for her though. Her thoughts recently threatened to cause her to have a break down right there in the middle of the sidewalk. Things weren't always like this though, no, it wasn't normal for her to be so pessimistic but with everything that had happened in the past few years, and considering what day it was...

Today was an anniversary. Not exactly a happy one at that. Even in past years on this day it wasn't so bad, she certainly had distractions then. A long, long time ago on this day she was in Norway on Bad Wolf Bay. It had been, about sixty one years give or take, to be more precise. She tried to shake away the thoughts as she walked but then she saw yet another reminder.

"'ello Rosie!" said her little brother Tony. Well she says little but even as he's pushing sixty six he's still taller than her.

"Hullo Tony." she said trying to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Tony's wife Sami stood next to him and gave her an apologetic smile. She, unlike her husband, remembered what day it was.

"Rose we were just heading home, would you like to come with us, maybe stay for supper?" Sami asked sweetly. Rose remembered when she first met Sami, she was so sweet and caring, with bright red hair that was still the same as it was almost forty five years ago.

"No thanks Sami, I think I'm going up to Pine Woods for the rest of the day." her family smiled knowingly.

"OK Rosie, but how's about next week? Mickey's coming by with Martha, even Jonathan's stopping by, and he hasn't seen you in awhile." Rose smiled genuinely but it still wasn't as big as it used to be. Jonathan was Tony's son; he was just twenty one last spring and had a bit of a wild side to him.

"Yeah sounds great. Will he be bringing Kate with him?"

"Oh no, he ended it with her about a week ago. Now it's Amanda with the gorgeous blond hair." Sami said, quoting her son and rolling her eyes.

Rose chuckled. Johnny was so much like Jack...oh Jack. She hadn't remembered how much she missed the captain. "OK well I best be off. Say hullo to Hayley for me." she said walking away. Hayley, her niece, was nearly thirty three now and just had her third child.

As Rose sat in her car she stared at the wheel. Her family was all getting so old now. She could remember that first day she came back here with John. Tony was only six then... Sixty years went by so fast. She sighed and started the car.

* * *

><p>As Rose walked up to the gates of Pine Woods, she waved at the groundskeeper. He was getting very old now and Rose wondered why he kept doing this depressing job. But she kept walking up the path and up the lone hill in the center. She hated this place. She didn't used to come up here as often as she had in the past, which she did feel guilty for, but in the past year and a half she came here almost every other week, sometimes more if she needed to really think.<p>

At the very top was a row of three grave stones. As she walked up to the first she layer down a wreath of flowers. Pete, he was such a wonderful man. She had really grown to love him like a Father and was crushed when he passed away. She loved him even more because he had made her mum so happy.

Her mum's was the next, now that had been the hardest. Her mum had always been there for her, after Jimmy, then even when she had run off with the Doctor; her mother was always there for her. She let a few tears fall, she missed her so much. She put down another wreath and kissed the stone.

Then she came to the very last one in the row. More tears...

* * *

><p>The Doctor held on to the console with all he had. He was smiling like a complete mad man but he didn't care. All he could think about was Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose. It had been so long since he had let himself think of her. He had to push back all the painful memories of her so he wouldn't fall apart. He had done a good job of it considering everything too.<p>

He only slipped up three times since he left her with Handy on Bad Wolf Bay. The first was when Amy found Roses bedroom. It wasn't her fault really; he blamed the TARDIS for not keeping it hidden. She was walking around it when he found her. She asked what it was and he told her it was nothing. But he had nightmares that night about Rose. He should have known better than to sleep after being in her room again.

The second was...well completely unexpected. He had just dropped River off at her cell and she kissed him. She must have forgotten they hadn't done that before but it still freaked him out a bit. It made him think of Rose for some reason. Maybe it was the look in Rivers eye, but he wasn't sure. That had been a bad night too.

The third was when he thought he was going to die. He thought there was no possible way to avoid it any longer. He allowed himself to think of her that time because he thought it was the last time he could. He thought of her smile, her hair, the way she laughed at his jokes and his previous love of bananas... That hadn't been a bad time because he was ready to die. Then he lived, and well things got very complicated but here he was, racing to find her.

The TARDIS landed with a sizable thud, not a good landing at all, and he fell. He shook himself off and ran straight for the door not caring about the bruise that would be on his lower back.

As he looked out he saw a great big manor. No…nah…couldn't be that lucky, he thought. He ran straight for it none the less. As he slowed to a stop at the front door, he saw the name plate. 'TYLER' he beamed at the sign, he was that lucky.

When he knocked on the door, a stiff looking man in a black tuxedo answered. "May I help you sir?" the balding man sounded rather up tight, defiantly not a Tyler, he thought.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for my friend R-rose, Rose Tyler. Is she here?" he fumbled over her name having not said it in so long.

"Mr. Tyler said his sister would be at Pine Woods Cemetery for the remainder of the day. I dare say you can find her on the hill in the center." the man, butler, the Doctor guessed, gave him directions and he ran as fast as his legs would allow down the road.

He finally entered the gates of Pine Woods Cemetery. The hill wasn't hard to find at all considering it was huge and in the middle.

As he walked up to the top he stopped dead in his tracks. There on a bench was a figure. One with stunningly blonde hair. Hair that was much longer than he remembered. He held his breath as he realized she was talking.

* * *

><p>"Yeah Johnny's coming by next week too. He has a new girl by the way. Makes it, what, six in a year?" she chuckled.<p>

"He reminds me so much of Jack now, even more that he did in his teens. 'member when we first met 'em? Durin the Blitz. Oh the look on your big eared face when you saw us, priceless it was. Then when he grabbed my waist, oh or when you tried to 'resonate concrete' and the music came on. You were all insulted when I said you don't dance. Then I said show me your moves." she smiled slightly at the memory.

The Doctor smiled too as she talked about that day. He had been so jealous then too, and even more possessive if that were possible. Then it dawned on him that she had to be talking to the other Doctor, handy. But he wasn't th- oh...oh. He didn't know quite how to feel about that. He let go of a breath he hadn't realized he had still been holding.

Rose was lost in thought now, remembering that regeneration. She loved his stupid big ears and leather jacket... And when he changed she was sacred. But she realized he was the same man, time lord, just a bit different.

Then she got that feeling that someone was behind her. A feeling she had grown to trust greatly while traveling with the doctor. She froze for a second.

Slowly she turned around...

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I know cliffhanger!<strong> **But hopefully you understand some of what Rose** **went through during her sixty-odd years without the Doctor. As I said before I didn't want to tell all of it outright because i wanted you to find out as the Doctor did. Remember please review and tell me how I'm doing!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 2-

_Slowly she turned around..._

There was a strange man behind her. He had a tweed jacket and a red bow tie. Then she saw his eyes. They were a mix of shock, excitement, joy, love and...no...it was just her imagination. For a second she thought she saw something familiar in the man's eyes, something she hadn't seen in over sixty years. She shook away that tiny glimmer of hope, knowing it was impossible.

Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. It was like his super powerful time lord brain was turned to custard. Oh she's looking at him oddly. Oh no. Oh wait I'm staring, I'm being weird. Speak, speak god damn it! "Uh, um err.." he fumbled over the words.

"Sorry? What was that?" she asked and it took his breath away. Her voice, oh he missed that voice.

"Um h-hello." he managed to get out. She raised her eyebrow.

"Hullo? I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. I'm sorry but have we met? You just look so familiar." His breath caught. She recognized something about him!

"Yes actually we have. But it was a very long time ago. I've changed singe then actually." he said, trying to hint. "Changed a lot. But I'm still me." she was even more confused.

"Oh, sorry but where did we last see each other? I usually never forget a face."

"Oh, um well Norway I guess it was." He wondered if he should just come out with it. But he couldn't seem to make himself do it.

Rose walked closer to him. "N-Norway? A-are you sure?" he smirked. She hadn't change, at least in appearance, didn't look a day older actually.

Her eyes widened so much she thought they would pop. Now that she had a good look at this man she saw his eyes more clearly. She knew those eyes. Even though they were a different color. And that smirk. That smirk that hadn't changed since she was 19. Even after regeneration.

"Yep." he popped his 'p' like he used to. He was absolutely frozen in place he still couldn't believe it was her.

"What's your name?" she didn't falter there.

"Rose I'm...I'm the.." he couldn't form the sentence properly. She gasped when he faltered and covered her mouth.

"Doctor?" she said a bit shakily, trying not to hope but failing miserably. He beamed at her.

"Oh my god, Doctor!" she flung her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, holding her as tight as was possible. He breathed in the smell of her hair, exactly as he remembered. She didn't let go for a very long time. Then she pulled back slightly not taking her arms off him.

"Oh Rose." the Doctor said. She had tears down her face. She sniffed and released him to wipe her face. He let go, immediately missing her touch. Rose had to sit because her knees felt like they would buckle. She motioned to the bench and they sat down.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she laughed shakily. He smiled.

"I know Rose. Believe me, I know." he said never taking his eyes off her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her again and never let go. He settled for just her hand.

"Then how? How did you come back? I thought it was impossible!"

"It should have been. There was a breech though. It was big enough to go through, and here I am." he said squeezing her hand slightly. She squeezed back and beamed at him. It had been so long since she had felt this happy.

"Wow. After all these years...and here you are." Oops, did she say all these years? Oh yes she did, and the look on his face told her he heard it too.

"Rose. How long has it been? I mean for me it's been a couple years and they were excruciatingly long years, but how long was it for you?" he was very serious now. She didn't look a year over 22, maybe 25 at the very most.

"Um weell." she glanced to the side.

"Rose." He said slowly, she took a deep breath.

"About sixty. Maybe sixty one." she said slowly, trying to gauge his reaction. Now it was his eye's turn to widen. His mouth dropped slightly. No. Not possible. She mud have just miscounted...by over fifty...

"I know, doctor. It's definitely not normal to say the least. But well one day at Torchwood, I got shot, by a ray gun type thing. I was dead for over an hour. Then weell.. My friend Arthur saw me go all golden as he put it. The next thing i remember is I woke up in the hospital." she waited for him to respond.

"R-rose, how? Bad Wolf?" his mind was racing trying to calculate all the possible explanations.

"That's what I thought too, but well, now..."

"What is it Rose?"

"I have two hearts." she said it fast like she couldn't get it out quick enough.

"Two? As in one next to the other?" he said dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. Two. Hear for yourself." he put his ear to her chest not even thinking about it really.

He looked up at her. She was blushing slightly. "Rose you have two hearts." she laughed at that.

"Oh really? You must be a doctor!" she smirked and found herself with her tongue between her teeth. She hadn't don't that in over two, possibly three,s years...

That smile, her signature smile. Took his breath away again. "How rude." he smirked, not able to contain his happiness at her smile.

"Still not Ginger too, huh Doctor?" pulling that tongue between her teeth smile again.

He mocked being offended. "That was low Rose." he couldn't keep it up any longer because he was too happy. He beamed at her again, amazed at how easy it was to be with her again.

"I'm getting a bit cold and it's getting late, do you wanna go back to my place?" she realized how that sounded but she didn't care too much. She stood and reached for his hand.

He defiantly realized how that sounded but stood up and took her hand anyway. "Rose Tyler? Run." he said with a smile and they ran all the way to the gates.

* * *

><p>They sat in her car laughing. "Can I drive Rose?" he asked pulling that puppy dog eyes face he was so good at this time around.<p>

"No Doctor, my car, my rules. Sound familiar?" there was that smile again. He wanted to hold her so badly, but it would be awkward to do so in a car.

"Oh that never really applied to you anyway and you know it." she shrugged.

"Still I know where I'm going." and she backed out.

The Doctor couldn't stop staring at her. It was so amazing he was here, with Rose. His Rose. After all this time.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Well you." She raised an eyebrow. He wasn't so honest during his last regeneration.

"Well I'm not going anywhere Doctor." she put slight emphasis on the "I'm" and the Doctor picked up on it.

"What do you mean? You think I will?" she shrugged slightly and her eyes fell slightly, but still on the road. "Rose. That is never going to happen. From now on, where you go I go. I've missed you so much Rose Tyler." he wished she could look at him so she could see him but they were driving so...

She pulled the car over and looked directly at him. "How can you know though for sure Doctor? Can you really promise that? Because it's happened before." her voice broke on that last part.

He couldn't take it anymore. He hugged her as close as the car would allow. "I know Rose. That will never happen again if I have anything to say about it. I missed you so so much and I won't lose you again." he told her still holding her.

Rose let a tear fall again. "Oh Doctor, my Doctor, I missed you so much. Even with John, I-" she couldn't finish, even after all this time apart she couldn't say it, not until he does, she told herself. She buried her face in his neck and changed it. "It didn't matter cause I knew deep down he wasn't you." his heart swelled at her words. He knew then for absolute certain that he would never leave her. Not even if he could.

"Oh Rose." he said closing his eyes. He let her go and her eyes fell thinking he didn't feel the same way about her.

"Rose" he said lifting her chin. He slowly moved his face towards hers, giving her time to pull back. But she didn't. Then his lips were on hers. It started out soft gauging her reaction. He pulled back slightly and she crushed her lips to his. Holding the back of his head. He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, she let him in and they explored each others mouths. She had to break the kiss because of her need of air but to her surprise he needed air too and she realized that they had been kissing for a lot longer than she thought.

Their foreheads were still touching and they were breathing hard. He smiled at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the universe, which she was. She was always his light amongst all the darkness in him.

"We really should get back to my house though. I mean the manor is closer if you're tired." He really really was and considering he had died earlier that... day? Yesterday? Whichever.

"Yeah and um well the TARDIS is close to the manor too." he added.

She beamed. "The TARDIS...I haven't seen her in so long, can we go there first?"

"Absolutely!" he beamed right back at her. Loving every second she was with him. She started the car again and there were back on the road, her hand in his the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! Thank you for reviewing it's really encouraging! I will be posting relatively frequently so no t to worry. I just wanted to say that <strong>**I do have a pretty good grasp about where this story is going but if anyone has any ideas please write a review and tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! thank you so much for reviewing!** **The next chapter should answer some of your questions about what will happen if they leave, so i don't want to give it away, although you might have guessed it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or BBC, yada yada yada

* * *

><p>-Chapter 3-<p>

They had made it back to the manor to park her car before heading to the TARDIS, and Tony saw them from the front porch. "'ello Rosie. Who's this?" he asked.

"Tony, this is the Doctor." she said squeezing the doctors hand.

Tony stiffened. "No, Rose, he's dead. He passed last year remember? What did you do to her that she's forgotten?" he was seething, staring at the Doctor. He reached to pull Rose back but she stopped him.

"No Tony. That was John. He grew out of the Doctors hand, sorta like a clone. This is the real one, the original. From the universe I came from. Remember those stories? About our travels? That was him. It's really him Tony."

Tony just looked at the Doctor. "Oh sorry then." not looking the least bit sorry. "I just want to protect my sister."

"Of course you do. Don't mention it. But Tony how old are you if you don't mind me asking."

"Just over sixty six. But from what I hear you're over 900 years old, old man." Tony teased.

"Yes well what can you do." Tony laughed and clapped him on the back. "Rosie give us a mo?" he asked. She eyed the doctor and he nodded in reassurance. She went inside to get Sami and tell her. The Doctor watched her as she went away, now nervous.

"Now Doctor, that's my sister you know. I see the way you look at her."

"Yes Tony, I care so much about her, I won't hurt her if that's what you're wondering."

"Not that. She hasn't been like this is so long. Hasn't been this...this happy. I don't think I've ever seen that look in her eyes that she has now. Even when John was around, everyone knew there was something missing, my mum did and I think even he did. If your what it takes to make her happy then that's fine with me. She won't grow old, and probably won't die for a very long time from what I've seen. You're 900. I'm guessing you're like Rosie so it's you job to protect her, keep her safe. So help me if she ends up hurt because of you I'll find you, even if I have to rip the universe apart." He stared the doctor down which wasn't hard seeing how he was a bit taller.

"I will never let her down again Tony, no matter what I'm never giving up on her." he stared Tony down right back. Tony smiled.

"Good man." he clapped the doctor on the back again. "So you hungry?" he said as he led the Doctor inside.

* * *

><p>After supper rose and the doctor sat on the couch in front of the fire. The Doctor had his arm around Rose and she had her head on his shoulder.<p>

"So what have you been up to since Norway?" Rose asked.

"Well I had to erase Donna's memory because it was killing her, humans can't handle all that knowledge. Then I took her home. I traveled around on my one for a bit then well..." the doctor went on to explain the master and the white point star, and how Wilfred ended up locked...then how he died.

Rose had wrapped her arms more tightly around him as he relived it all. "So new face, new TARDIS?" he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, but it's not that different looking really. Oh then I met Amy, she was only seven the first time I met her. I had to take the TARDIS out for a bit just to warm her up. But I got the timing all wrong again and when i came back, I ended up being twelve years late." he frowned. "She waited for me. My Amelia Pond, the girl who waited." noticing the look on roses face when he said 'my' he quickly rephrased "But Amy's just my friend, best friend really. Her husband Rory, oh you'll have to meet Rory, traveled with us too."

"I'd love to meet them!" she said. "Does that mean I can come with you?"

"Rose Marion Tyler. I already told you I would never leave you. Of course you're coming." she smiled her signature smile and rested her head against his chest.

"Tell me about one of your adventures." Rose asked.

"Well I think it's your turn, don't you?"

"OK then, what do you want to know?"

"How about when you found out about the two hearts."

"Right then, hm. Well I suppose when the Judoon came." she paused to figure out how to start. "It had to be only a year or two after you left. I was working for Torchwood then and Arthur had gotten stuck with me as a partner. It was only our fourth job together I believe. Anyway Arthur got us lost on the way to an airport, we were supposed to be going to Scotland, but he got us completely lost and we ended up in the middle of nowhere. There was this huge factory, and it was pouring, so we went inside. There were only twenty people inside luckily."

She decided to skip certain parts where she talk to Arthur privately and continued. "Anyway these huge talking rhinos came running in and a bunch of people fled. 'cept this one girl Flora, she was so brave..." she trailed off lost in thought for a moment. "Sorry, so Flora was with Arthur and me and this bloke Jeff, but he was only there for Flora. So Arthur asked them who, what, where, and why, they're all high and mighty ya know?" the doctor couldn't help but smile at how Rose talked about the Judoon.

Rose had gone on for awhile about how Arthur was so heroic and how they figured out who the Judoon were looking for. "It was a Slitheen if you can believe it. Shoulda known too what with the gas exchange and all" they both laughed at the memory of Downing Street. "But then Flora...she saw the Slitheen about to kill me with some weapon and she...she jumped in front of me. Th-the weapon didn't kill her fast it was slow, designed for torture. Flora was so brave, she barley complained, wanted to see Jeff before she died. She died in my arms, though." her eyebrows creased. "That's when I got it into my head that I could stop her. The Slitheen, that is. I managed to grab the thing off her, but the Judoon broke came in and tried to shoot her thinking she was killing yet another earth ape... It missed and shot me. They got her in the end though according to Arthur. I could feel the pain a lot of it actually. I was barely aware of Arthur holding me trying to stop the blood, putting pressure on it. But it didn't work, it just kept coming. I remember feeling warm after too, but not hot, more like comforting warmth. Then I woke up in Torchwood, John and Arthur were both there, told me about the light, the hearts. John did a bunch of tests and said it was most likely Bad Wolf. Another gift I suppose." the Doctor knit his eyebrows together.

"Well it's not regeneration, that's not exactly a comforting warm feeling."

"Let's just be glad ya? If it hadn't happened I might not be here when you came, or I woulda been so old." She made a disgusted noise. "Imagine me, all old."

"I still might take you." he teased. "You'd still be my Rose, just even more fragile, and wrinkled." Rose crinkled her nose. He knew he would always take her, but would she have him?

"Exactly, but tell me something else I don't know. You're the one with a time machine Doctor. Who else did ya meet?" he thought for a bit, well River Song...but best to leave her out for now.

"Well we went to America, even met Nixon. Did I mention I took apart that Apollo that went to the moon? The first moon landing in fact."

Rose laughed her amazing laugh that the Doctor couldn't get enough of. "I bet you did. Doctor can we just spend the night here? I really don't wanna walk to the TARDIS no matter how close it is." she said yawning.

He chuckled. "Sure, shall I carry you?" she mumbled something but he picked her up anyway. He loved the feeling of her head resting on him and hated losing contact with her, even if it was to put her in bed.

"Stay with me? Please?" she said when he tucked her in.

He hadn't planned on leaving anyway. "Sure." he sat above the sheets right next to her and she turned to lay her head on his chest, and rest her hand on his stomach

"Night Doctor." she mumbled.

"Night Rose." he stroked her hair for awhile as she fell asleep. He started to nod off thinking how great of a day it had been. He finally had his Rose back. Nothing would change that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK I lied. I'm sorry! This chapter won't answer those questions but they will be soon! That I can assure you!** **Don't be too mad and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 4-<p>

Rose woke up with the sun in her face. She opened her eyes and for a second forgot where she was and who she was sleeping on. Oh right the Doctor. She couldn't help but smile at the fact he was still here. Once upon a time would have had the Doctor slipping out before she woke up. Apparently her shifting woke him up.

"Hm-mum. Oh hello Rose. What are you smiling at?" His confused face was adorable.

"Oh I don't know. You I guess."

"Me? What's so funny about me?" he smiled.

"You're so different. A good different, defiantly good. But, I don't know, it's just..." she couldn't quite put it into words, but she was still smiling. "I can't quite find the right words really."

"I think I understand. Not really though. I have to admit this time around I'm very sexy." he said wiggling his eyebrows. She giggled.

"Oh yes Doctor I have to agree." she said only a bit teasing.

"Did you notice my bow tie?" he said as he looked down at it. Rose put her chin back up on his chest.

"Yeah I did. You took my advice this time. See, bow ties are cool." she said giving her smile. She had told him that one night when they went to a very formal event and he had to wear one.

"Course I did." he said beaming at her. "No one else seems to agree with us though..." she shifted to sit up and he gave her those puppy dog eyes that worked so well.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Just to get breakfast Doctor. I may have two hearts now but I still haven't lost my appetite." he smiled at her lovingly. Then he remembered kissing, really kissing, was OK now. Oh wait was it though? They had done it yesterday and well, it was wonderful, fantastic and thousands of other adjectives. But can he do it again?

He was about to test it out when she hopped off the bed. Timing off again, he thought. And hurried to join her.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon so Tony and Sami weren't home. They must have gone out shopping, Rose guessed. She walked over to the fridge and took out custard.<p>

"Custard for breakfast Rose?" he teased.

"Well it is past two Doctor." she set it on the counter and went back to the fridge.

"Oh your right, wow we really slept in didn't we." what she brought out next shocked him.

"What? It's really good actually, no one believes me though." as she dipped a fish finger in custard. He couldn't help but beam at her. What he did next shocked them both. He leaned across the table and kissed her. A real kiss too, which turned into a full on snog. Her hands found his hair and he put his on her neck. He pulled back but only because he had to breath, god did he love she didn't need as much air as a normal human.

"Not that I'm complaining Doctor, but what was that for?" she said breathing hard still.

"You like fish fingers and custard. I love fish fingers in custard! Never used to but you know, regeneration. Ive never seen anyone else who likes it. Amy thinks I'm just weird." he said still beaming at her.

Rose laughed. "Good to know, if that's all it takes to get you to kiss me." she teased, her tongue poking out. It was strange. She hadn't felt like this in ages, years really. How was it so easy to just fall back to the way they had been? Albeit the kissing was a terrific improvement.

"So Rose Tyler, what to do today?" he asked her.

"Well can we stay for just one more day? There's a surprise coming today and I just know your gonna love it."

"Ooh I love surprises!" it was funny how he could go from kissing her to five years old in a second, but she loved that about him. He had been like that before too, now she thought about it.

"Well then you'll really love this one. It should be here in oh, bit over half an hour?"

"Can't wait. What will we do until then?" He knew what he wanted to do...

"Well I really should shower, and get ready." she said trying to guess how much time that would take.

"Well that will take half an hour then." she bumped him playfully.

"Oi! It takes time to look like I do."

"You look beautiful no matter what Rose." he said with the utter most sincerity. A long time ago he would have only accidentally let that slip and covered it up with a 'for a human' remark which she seemed to be waiting for. "No you really do. Your gorgeous Rise Tyler."

She blushed. "Well thank you Doctor. But I really do need a shower." and she kissed him softly, on the lips this time, before bounding up the stairs.

* * *

><p>When she was in the bath he wandered around the manor looking at pictures. They seemed to be in chronological order starting out with just Pete and Jackie. Then there was one of them and Tony he guessed. The next was with those three, and Rose and Handy, well John he corrected himself. It must have been taken shortly after he had left...<p>

The next few were more similar, only real difference being Tony growing. Then he realized that John had started to noticeably age too, with Rose never changing.

John got older and older till he looked maybe over forty, the then it was Rose, John and a…a…baby? No, that wasn't right, she hadn't mentioned a child, he hadn't asked but still, not something one left out. He saw other pictures, soon there were more of Sami and Tony with a young girl and a baby. There were also pictures of a very old Jackie and Pete but he wasn't focused on them too much, he was looking for evidence of Rose's possible child.

He saw more and more of ones with Rose, John, and the girl from the picture with Tony and Sami, and the same with the baby that was now obviously a boy. He was getting more nervous now as well. Then he came across a picture of Rose and John. It made his heart break for her. Rose looked still in her twenties while John...he looked...past fifty. Maybe in his sixties. What he had always been terrified of happening to him with his companions, happened to Rose. He didn't look at the rest of the pictures after that.

Oh how hard that must have been. He had gone through it before too, but never with someone he had loved more than a friend. He knew she must have loved John; she had been married to the man, hadn't she? No matter what Tony had said, it must have broken her heart. He understood at least to some degree what she went through. The only reason he had those walls up, the reason he had tried so hard to never cross that line, was because he didn't want to see Rose that way, withering and dying in front of him.

He was torn from his thoughts when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Is everything OK? What's happened?" she asked. He jumped up and hugged her as close as was physically possible. He held her so tightly like she would slip away if he loosened his grip. Her hands wrapped around him, scared something was wrong with him.

"Oh Rose, my dear, dear Rose." he said into her hair.

"Doctor what is it, what's wrong?" she asked really worried now, and rubbing his back. He closed his eyes. She was trying to comfort him!

"Rose I'm so sorry. It's entirely my fault. I sent you back in the TARDIS and you, you amazing human you, found you way back by looking into her."

Rose caught on now. He must have looked at the pictures. She closed her eyes trying to stop the memories of the past years. She did a terrible job at it too, tears started falling and she did her best not to let the doctor see, but he did. He pulled back slightly to look at her.

He tried to wipe away her tears but they kept coming. "I-I I'm sorry Doctor." she managed to get out.

"No no Rose it's me who's sorry. You've done nothing wrong. Shhh, shh." he said pulling her back into him. He held her close but not as tightly. He started to hum an old Galifreyian lullaby. He wanted to know everything that had happened since he left, but he couldn't ask her if it hurt he so much.

She sucked in as much air as was possible and pulled away. She had to compose her self. She couldn't be this way when Mickey and Martha came, they knew her all too well. And it would worry Johnny too much, not to mention scare Amanda.

"I can't do this now. I need to get a grip." she said mostly to herself. "I should go fix my mascara I guess if they'll be here soon." the doctor still held her anyway.

"Who's coming? Oh never mind that, Rose if I know anything it's that it's perfectly OK to cry." she attempted to smile.

"Not in front of people who will worry too much over nothing." she made to move away but he kept her and and went with her.

When Rose was satisfied with her makeup she came out of the bathroom. The Doctor was waiting and took her hand straight away. She smiled again, hiding it much better now. "Ready for that surprise now Doctor? I believe they're here now." she genuinely smiled that time. She loved seeing Mickey, after all these years they were still thick as thieves.

"Alright, shall we?" he still wasn't convince she was OK, but he went with it considering.

They had perfect timing for once and met Mickey at the door just as he knocked. "Rose! How are you?" Mickey said, giving her a hug. He was quite old now, almost eighty two.

"Hullo Mickey! Oh I've missed you so much!" rose said squeezing him, but not too tight. "And Martha! Oh! Lovely dress by the way." she said smirking. Martha was only seventy seven and she loved reminding Mickey of it.

"Rose! Oh you look gorgeous!" Martha exclaimed.

"Oh stop it." Rose guided them into the main room where the Doctor was waiting.

He beamed at Mickey and Martha. Then he remembered they didn't know him because of his new face. "Mickey! Oh wow you got old! But look at you! No more Mickey the idiot."

"What are you on boy?" Mickey glared at him.

"No Mickey, wait." Martha walked up to him and stared into his eyes. Rose was biting her lip to keep quiet. "I know you. Your eyes, so familiar, so old."

"What are you on about babe, the bloke doesn't look a day over twenty seven." Mickey said.

Martha smiled. "You did it didn't you? Oh you, still terrible at timing huh?" talking to the Doctor.

"Oh Martha Jones. Or is it Martha Smith now?" she nodded and smiled. "Look at you, clever as ever. Oh that rhymed didn't it. Clever as ever." he smirked.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Rose couldn't contain it any more, she giggled.

At this Mickey snapped around. He had the most shocked expression he had ever had she had seen since he realized she was never growing older. He walked slowly up to her. "Rose, you feeling all right?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, yeah course. When aren't I Mick?"

"Ya giggled Rose, giggled."

"Is she not allowed to?" the Doctor asked. Mickey looked dumbfounded.

Martha put a hand on the Doctors arm. She smiled reassuringly at him. "Course Doctor. Rose mind coming to the kitchen?" she asked heading that way already.

"Doctor? The Doctor? No...no way. Gone and changed your face again did ya?" Mickey still wasn't convinced.

"Oh Mickey course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"Well don't know do I? It's been over sixty years Doctor. I have a child. She's twenty nine, married and pregnant for god's sake. Time still moves when you're gone Doctor."

"You don't think I know that? How could I not I'm a Time Lord. I watch people grow up and move on, they leave to have fantastic lives, and then they die."

"'cept some don't, don't they Doctor." Mickey just stared at him. Then Rose and Martha came back in.

"Oh I think I hear a car!" Martha said. Almost as soon as she said it, the door opened.

"Honey I'm home!" came a loud voice from the main hall.

A tall man walked into the room. He was really well built, with brown hair that stuck up in random places. In any universe he would be considered hot. But that wasn't what the Doctor saw.

The man had Rose's eyes.

"Jonathan!" Martha said as he hugged her.

"Aunt Martha! Uncle Mickey! Long time no see." Jonathan said hugging Mickey as well. Then he looked at the Doctor. "Who are you? We haven't met have we? If we have I apologize, I'm god awful with names." he smirked.

"Johnny, forgetting someone?" Rose teased leaning against a wall.

"No, nope don't think so." he smiled bigger.

"Oh well guess no one has to make you supper." she teased, but this time the Doctor noticed a change in Johnny's expression, slight shock.

"Well then I guess I should think a bit harder." he turned, picked Rose up and swung her around.

"Well someone's happy!" she said as he put her down.

"Your one to talk!" she smiled at him. "So who's the bloke? Long lost cousin? Alien?" he asked a bit quieter.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Ever since I got you that Torchwood job, you've gotten obsessed. Not everything's an alien." the Doctor laughed, and Jonathan turned.

"So who are you?" Jonathan asked. The Doctor glanced at Rose and she nodded. It was silent.

"I'm the Doctor." that never got old.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 5-

"Doctor Who?" Jonathan asked.

All four of the others in the room had to laugh at that. It was the question everyone always asks.

"Just the Doctor. And you must be Jonathan."

"Wow a doctor and a physic."

"Yes well. And I am an alien, Time Lord." he said proudly. "So how do you know Rose?"

"You mean she hasn't talked bout me? I'm crushed."Rose rolled her eyes. "Well I'm her nephew, favorite one at that." Nephew? Nephew! He wasn't her son! Oh thank god, he thought. He wasn't her son. That was all the Doctor kept thinking.

"Yep, my one and only, so naturally my favorite." Rose said her tongue poking out.

* * *

><p>Supper had gone well and everyone had a good time. Especially after Tony and Sami got home. The Doctor was mostly happy to see Rose having a good time. And so was everyone else by the looks of it. Almost everyone was happily shocked at Rose's behavior.<p>

While the ladies talked in the kitchen, the Doctor stayed with the men in the main room. He would much rather be with Rose but she pushed him towards the door. He hadn't noticed they were all staring at him waiting.

"What? Have I got something in my teeth?" he asked, rubbing his mouth.

"No. Doctor, it's Rose, I haven't seen her like this is so long. They've never seen her like this." Mickey said.

"She's so; I don't even know how to put it to words. Aunt Rose is always happier round me but not like how she is tonight. And in the past couple of years she's never really smiled genuinely, and forget ever catching her laughing." Johnny explained. "Rose has been, I don't know, locked in a shell and she won't let anybody in. Sure she grins a bit sometimes but I think that's more for our sake. Even when she's hurting so much she tries to protect us. She puts on a show so we won't worry too much but we're her family, we can tell she's…she's dying inside. Then you come along."

"I don't know what to say. Honestly I don't." the Doctor said. He couldn't even imagine seeing his Rose like that.

"S'fine Doctor, I just know what's gonna happen next. I've been through it before, you're gonna take off with her." Mickey said. All the men were solemn.

"Um, well…" he stuttered, that was his plan…

It was Tony's turn to speak, "Now Doctor, we know, we get it. It's better for her if she goes with you. She's so happy, why spoil it for her by asking her to stay."

* * *

><p>"So Rose, tell us about this mystery man." Sami said.<p>

"Well Martha knows him too."

"Yeah I do but still, we want to hear about what's happened. What are you two going to do now?" Martha asked.

"I dunno, really."

"Liar, come on Rose, we know." Sami said.

"You're going to run off with him." Martha added.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Rose said. "You both know how I feel about him, but even now…I don't know if he feels the same…"

"Oh Rose, he does! The way he looks at you, the way he is around you, it's so obvious. You mean he hasn't kissed you yet?" Martha raised her eyebrow and smirked, she knew that answer.

"Well, yeah, but that could just be him happy to see me, maybe he does that now."

"Oh Rose! Are you ever in denial! And if I remember correctly, he didn't leave your room last night…" Sami said smirking.

"Nothing happened! Trust me, it was just sleeping." Rose said blushing slightly.

"Oh Rose, I haven't seen you like this before. You're so, happy, full of life, not to mention love. No one would dream of asking you to stay. You love him so much, it's amazing you're both not shagging right now!" Sami exclaimed, Martha laughed and rose went bright red. She slapped Sami on the arm lightly.

"Sami!" she said hoping the Doctor couldn't hear.

"It's true! What's stopping you Rose? You know he loves you."

"Do I? He hasn't said it. I-I can't say it until he does, until I know for absolute certain." The other women smiled knowingly. Martha patted her shoulder.

"He will Rose, he will."

* * *

><p>Rose had finally said goodnight to everyone and flopped down on the bed in exhaustion. "Ugh. So what did you think? Of my family that is." She smiled almost apologetically, she knew they could be a bit rough sometimes and she hoped it wasn't too bad.<p>

"They were great Rose." he said sitting down next to her. They really were too; they cared so much for her and that made him doubt himself, and if he could ever take her away from them.

"What's wrong Doctor?" she saw that look in his eyes.

"Could you really leave them Rose? If we left...you could never see them again." his face was sad and it hurt her to see him that way.

She put her hand on his face. "Doctor, I love them I really do, so much." his eyes fell for a second. "No listen to me. I have had over sixty years with them, that's time a lot of people don't get. I even got to see my niece and nephew grow up. But it's more than that. Mickey, he's getting so old, I-I can't watch him die too. Not while I don't even age. And Tony, my baby brother, I'm eighty four Doctor and I look like I could be his granddaughter. I know it's nothing to you seeing how you're over nine hundred but it's a lot for me." she paused and stood in front of him. She had to talk about this. She had to get it out. She knelt in front of him.

"He died Doctor. Even with all my family here...I want to go Doctor. I know I'll miss them. And even if none of that mattered, if I was normal, I would still want to go, I will always want to go if it's with you."

"But why Rose? You're not making sense."

"Because of you, you stupid alien."

"M-me?" she sighed in frustration. Why didn't he see how she felt about him?

"Yes you." he stared at her. Was impossible for her to really feel the same way, yes they had kissed but it meant more to him hadn't it? How could she possibly love someone like him?

"What about John? I thought you loved him, married him even." she shook her head.

"I never could. Yeah I loved him, but it wasn't the same. He proposed but..." her voice trailed off, wanting to say so much more but she was unsure of herself. "I couldn't say yes."

He stood up to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He was so happy, happy she was here, alive, and safe. Happy that she was coming with him in the morning, happy that she could live so much longer than he could have dreamed of. For once things started looking up.

"Rose…"

"It's OK Doctor, you don't have to say anything." But oh he wanted to, and he should. He wanted to tell her just how much she meant to him, but he was scared. Coward through and through.

They went to sleep in the same bed again that night; he told himself that she was just looking for comfort. But still as she fell asleep curled up against him, he hoped it was something more.

* * *

><p><strong>OK i had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason, and i kept changing and changing but i think it turned out OK in the end. I hope you like it so far and if you are worried about spoilers, it should be fine. I don't think there will be anything major except a few stray references to the last episode of the 6th series. Be prepared for fluff as always, and loads of angst coming up as well. Please tell me how I'm doing too:)<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 6-

The next morning Rose woke up and found the Doctor staring at her. "Hullo." she mumbled.

"Good morning Rose." he smiled. She wondered what would happen when they left.

"I was just wondering, what are we going to do, after we leave?"

"Well whatever you want to do Rose. We have the whole of time and space at our finger tips!"

"Even visit people?"

"Well, yeah. I guess it depends on whom though."

"Like someone who, oh I don't know, happens to be an amazingly handsome captain?" she wanted to test the waters, a bit unfair she knew that, but still she wanted to know if he would get jealous.

"W-what? A-amazingly handsome?" She thought Jack was amazingly handsome…

"Oh I'm only joking Doctor!" she laughed.

"Oh, good, thought you were being serious…" he made that sad puppy face and her heart melted.

"Oh Doctor, you know I was kidding."

"I do?"

"Course silly. Besides you're _much _more handsome." Rose said her voice dangerously low. He reached to grab her around the waist, but she wiggled out of his reach and jumped up from the bed.

"So, TARDIS?" she asked tongue poking out.

"TARDIS." he sighed, the little minx, he thought.

* * *

><p>She said goodbye to everybody and told Johnny to settle down with a nice girl. "Aunt Rose, you know me, when do I ever slow down."<p>

"I never said to slow down. Just find someone that can keep up with you and don't let her get away."

"Will do Rose, and don't let him get away either. Don't waste time pretending this time OK?" she nodded and smiled.

"I'm really gonna miss you Johnny, never forget me OK?" he picked her up into a tight hug and spun her around.

She kissed Tony goodbye and hugged Sami. "Don't worry Rose; I know you two will be fantastic." Sami said with a huge smile.

Mickey was the last. He hugged him close. "Mick, you were an amazing friend. My best friend even after all I put you threw. You always helped me no matter what. I love you like a brother you know that right? I'm never gonna forget you." he hugged her again one last time.

"Love you too Rose, always have."

The Doctor was waiting at the TARDIS door leaning on the frame. As he watched her he remembered all that time when he thought she was gone for good. When he had lost all hope. He was so glad she was coming, he didn't know what he would do if she didn't. Actually he did, he would stay too. It was all the Doctor could do to not run over to her and hold her close. Now he immediately missed her by his side. As soon as she started walking back a huge grin made its way to his face.

Rose saw him standing there grinning and she couldn't take it anymore. She ran with all she had towards him and his mad blue box.

The Doctor swept her off her feet and spun her around. "Rose Tyler." he said putting her down. "Are you ready?"

"Oh more than ever!" Her grin matching his, she stepped into the TARDIS for the first time in so long. It was amazing, bigger on the inside. It really wasn't that much different than she remembered. True the coral-y pillars were gone; it was a bit more...clean? Maybe clean wasn't the right word. And the grating had been replaced with glass around the console. "Are the rooms still the same?"

"Yeah pretty much. Your room should be first on the right. Same as it always was." he said with a small smile.

Rose let out a small squeal. "I can't believe this!"

The Doctor chuckled. "Neither can I Rose."

"So where to first? Can we go see Jack? I've missed him so much."

"Of course. But um, mind if we stop somewhere first? I have a bit of explaining to do..."

"About what? Not me obviously because they didn't know me, so what?"

"Well I might have technically died and Amy and Rory haven't heard from me that I'm OK..."

Rose slapped his arm. "Doctor!"

"Well I wasn't thinking, I saw the light and came running." he smiled at Rose. God he loved her, he wanted to tell her, but he wasn't sure it was the best time.

"And I'm so glad you did." she beamed up at him. She put her hand on his cheek and stood on her toes so she could reach him. She hesitated to make sure he was OK with it. He didn't pull away so she pressed her lips to his. Her hands found his hair as she deepened the kiss. He wove his arms around her waist and it turned into a full blown snog.

When they broke apart only slightly they were both breathing hard. "I could get used to this." the Doctor breathed. He smiled at her like she was the only being in the universe. Her heart stuttered at that look in his eyes, maybe Sami could be right, maybe he does love me, she thought.

"Good." Rose said tongue poking out but her eyes smoldered. She loved him with all her heart. Well hearts, she let out a small laugh at herself.

"What's That for? Did I do something funny?" he asked arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"No s'just, I have two hearts. Weird for me."

"What made you think of that?" hoping for something but he didn't quite know what.

"Well you I guess."

"Yeah?"

"Always." she said. She basically told him without telling him.

The Doctor couldn't help himself any longer. "I love you, Rose." he said his eyes telling her he was being completely honest too. Rose beamed at him.

"My Doctor, I've always loved you." Rose said this as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. "I'm never ever gonna leave you again.

The Doctor beamed at her. He couldn't believe she was saying this, he never imagined she could ever love him after everything that had happened. He kissed her again arms wrapping even tighter around her, her hands running through his hair.

"You gave great hair by the way." she said when they stopped for air.

He smirked and crushed his lips to hers again. He couldn't get enough of her, of what they were doing. He couldn't believe he was so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this chapter was a bit short but I wanted to end it there. So the angst I talked about is coming in about oh two chapters or so, so don't worry it's not completely fluff. Thanks for the reviews and one reminded me to add in some extra info so <strong>**thank you again! **


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 7-

"Should we get going then?" Rose asked the Doctor when he set her down.

He sighed. He supposed they should, he didn't want to though. "Alright then. Hold on Rose!" Doctor said as he flipped a switch and the TARDIS started up.

"Where are we Doctor?" Rose asked when they had landed.

"This is the home of Rory and Amelia Pond. Oh this is going to be fun!" he said jumping out of the TARDIS.

It was late wherever they were Rose thought. Not quite night though. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and they started for the door on the house. The Doctor was obviously excited and she couldn't help but smile at him. 911 to 5 in no time at all.

He knocked on the door. A few minutes of waiting and a man rubbing his eyes answered the door. He had blondish hair that stood up and he was rather slender, not that bad looking either, but a rather long nose. "Hi, um hullo, who's there." he was obviously tired.

"Rory, who is it?" a woman's voice perked up. She sounded a bit Scottish.

"Amy, not to worry it's only me." the Doctor said beaming. Something fell from another room and a woman with bright red hair was at the door.

"Doctor! Oh my god Doctor!" the woman, Amy, Rose guessed flung her arms around his neck. Not releasing her hand, he wrapped his other around Amy.

"Hello Amelia Pond, miss me?" she slapped him.

"Left without a word eh? We didn't know if you were dead! River told us but still, it's been, what three days? No word from you at all."

"Amy I'm truly sorry but I couldn't tell you. And then when I was going to come back...well" he gestured to Rose.

"Hullo, I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." Rose said waving her other hand at Amy. Amy stood there confused.

"Sorry but, Doctor did you replace me already?"

"What? No! No, no, no! Amy this is Rose."

"You kinda replaced me actually." Rose said.

"Again what? No she didn't, Amy couldn't possibly replace you. No one can." he looked at her, his eyes burning with love, it made her knees want to buckle. Amy didn't miss that, a blind man couldn't.

"I'm confused Doctor. Come inside, both of you." Amy gestured inside.

"Not more than me I assure you." Rory said.

"Good old Rory!" Doctor said clapping him on the back.

They sat down in a living room. The Doctor sat as close to Rose as possible, and still holding her hand. Amy was utterly confused now. "Are you two...?"

Rose didn't know quite what to say, were they? She hoped so. But the Doctor answered for her. "Yes." he said simply. Releasing he hand to wrap it around her waist. Rose blushed slightly and tried to contain her huge smile that was threatening to spread, but she failed. He said it quickly too, like he was absolutely certain. She looked up at him and his smile matched hers.

"Ok got that cleared up. Sorry if I'm being rude." Amy said looking at Rose.

"Don' worry bout it. Trust me I know he can be completely mad sometimes. Showing up at your door with some blond girl must be totally confusing."

"Yeah, don't I know it?" Amy said smiling.

"You always pick pretty girls Doctor?" Rory asked earning a slap from Amy.

"Rory!" Amy said, she supposed he was right though…

"No Amy its fine." he said laughing. "But not on purpose Rory. So I know you have questions, lay em on me." he said smirking.

"Can I talk to you for a bit Doctor? It won't take long." Amy asked. He looked at Rose and she nodded.

Amy took the Doctor into the kitchen. "Who is she Doctor? Really?"

"Rose met me two regenerations ago. She saved me from an army of Daleks by looking into the heart of the TARDIS. Not something humans are supposed to do. I saved her but died." he explained more into his last regeneration. "I lost her before I had the chance to tell her. That's the room you found, her room. I didn't tell you because it hurt far too much. Then I got my chance. A whole in the universes Amy, probably something to do with that crack in your wall but it doesn't matter. I ran off to her as soon as I could. It had been sixty one years for her."

"But she looks in her twenties?"

"The vortex is still a part of her; my guess is it keeps her from visibly aging."

"OK, and I'm so happy you found her Doctor, I really am. What about River?"

"Amy. I know I realize that she'll be hurt but I can't help it. Rose means so very much to me. I love her more than anything in any of the universes. I have since I first met her and blew up her shop. I never stopped loving her and I never will. She means everything to me Amy, everything. I know I have to face her eventually, and that won't be easy, but I'd do anything for Rose."

Amy looked at her Doctor. She knew River, her daughter, would be crushed, worse than that. But The Doctor...without Rose... he was so incredibly happy, no trace of deep sadness in his eyes that she was so used to seeing. Amy didn't want to see him if he lost her again. "Doctor, I can see that, the way you look at er. I've never seen you that way before. But what are you going to do now?"

"Well travel, run, what I do best. You care to join? Of course Rory can come along too." he smirked.

"Well we were coming no matter what. I want to get to know your Rose too, seeing how she means the world to you. Think she'll mind?"

"Rose? Course not. She's probably already taken to Rory."

* * *

><p>Rory and Rose were sitting in the room a bit awkwardly. The Doctor had just left with Amy and she didn't even know Rory, but a feeling came to her, something she couldn't shake. Like Rory didn't belong here. Like he was thousands of years old, but that was impossible, well maybe not, she was one to talk.<p>

"Rory? Um this is gonna sound odd, completely mad even, but well, how did you get back?"

"Sorry what?" Yeah that was really stupid, she thought.

"Oh never mind. So you like traveling with the Doctor?"

"Yeah it's exciting. He's a good man, but sometimes it can be hard to keep up with him." Rory smirked.

"Oh don't I know it."

"How did you meet him?"

"Oh well he was different then. Two regenerations ago actually." she smirked and gave a short laugh. "He had these big ears and always wore this leather jacket, Northern accent too. He blew up my job destroying these living plastic things; I thought it was a joke type thing till they attacked me. Then I saved his sorry Time Lord butt from this alien. Swung across a fire pit to do it too." she said her tongue poking out.

Rory couldn't help but smile. He liked this Rose already. "Did he still have that superior- ego then too?"

"Oh God yeah, Got on my nerves sometimes too! Does he still talk at like a hundred words a second, then when you say 'what' look at you like you're a complete idiot?"

Rory laughed. "Yes! Thought he just did that to me! You know how he'll stroke the TARDIS?"

"He still does that?"

"Yeah! Amy doesn't think it's weird but, still."

"He did that all the time! It used to worry me a bit too." they were both laughing, talking about all his odd mannerisms when Amy and the Doctor walked in. They laughed harder and Rose couldn't help but feel a bit of De-ja-vu.

"What?" Amy and Doctor said at the same time. Rose leaned into Rory laughing like they were old friends.

"S-sorry Doctor." Rory said wiping his eye. "Just talking with Rose."

"Yes I can see that." the Doctor eyed them suspiciously.

"Rory you and Amy are coming with us right? Right Doctor?" Rose said finally composing herself.

"Well not if all you two do is laugh at my expense." he said chin tilted up slightly.

"We would never Doctor." Rose said with the best innocent face she could muster.

"Right what she said." Rory said standing to sit by Amy again.

"What was so funny then?" Amy asked.

"Oh nothing dear, just comparing notes." Rory said smirking.

"Right then," the Doctor started, "shall we get going?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Rose said grabbing his hand. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Geronimo!" Rose tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

She shook her head smiling softly. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>When everyone was finally in the console room the Doctor said "Well I don't know about you all but I could use with sleep. I don't sleep often and I'm knackered."<p>

"Fine with us Doctor; is our room in the same place?"

"Of course! At least that is if The TARDIS is in a good mood." he said stroking the console.

Rory and Rose looked at each other and stifled laughter, badly. The Doctor looked back and forth between them. "Is this what you and Sarah Jane were doing that one time at the school?"

"No Doctor why would you think that?" Rose said her face serious but her eyes shining with laughter.

"You wouldn't be lying to me Rose Tyler?" he said walking towards her and putting his hands on her hips. She moved hers to his chest.

"Oh never." Her tongue poking out. Rory raised his eyebrows and look at Amy. This wasn't the Doctor they knew. Instead of ruining their moment Amy pulled Rory out and to their room.

"You were talking to Rory for an awfully long time." he said sitting on the chair there and pulling her down to sit on his lap.

"Was I? Did you miss me in that hour while you were in the room directly across, talking to Amy?" only slightly teasing.

"One hour and forty three minutes Rose. It was a very long time." he said pouting. Her heart melted.

"I'm so sorry you had to suffer, Doctor." She said leaning into him more.

"As you should. It was terrible." he said nuzzling her neck. She loved how he smelt, she had really missed that smell.

"I missed you too."

"Didn't seem like it." he said chin resting on her shoulder looking at her. She was so beautiful. He only noticed now she had a touch more worry lines and less laugh lines but they were barely visible.

"I always miss you when you're not by me Doctor." she said seriously but so lovingly at the same time.

"Really?"

"Course silly." She said turning to look at him better.

"Good." he said his eyes smoldering. He didn't look five now...thank god.

"Good?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm still a touch possessive. Maybe not as bad as when we first met but still." was now a good time to say it? God he couldn't tell when was.

"Hey don't knock your past self. I liked that about you."

"Oh really?" his eyebrow raising along with his smirk.

"Very much." He kissed her along her neck.

"Well I wanted to protect you." Did he realize what he was doing to her? Her breath hitched a bit at the contact.

"From any person of the male species that stepped within a miles radius." she added smirking and causing him to stop, oh did she regret saying that now.

"Well that too I guess. You always were surrounded by the pretty boys."

Rose put a hand to his cheek. "Good thing you're pretty huh?" She teased. He kissed her passionately for a long time. God how he loved her new respiration systems, and well the rest of her.

"You must be exhausted." he said noticing the black forming under her eyes. When he pulled back slightly.

"Yeah well silly human me. Oh well half human? Whatever my sleep cycle hasn't changed a bit unfortunately." he picked her up. "Hey!"

"You're tired Rose, and I being the gentleman I so truly am, must assist you." he said kissing the side of her head. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck, realizing just how tired she was.

"'preciate it." she mumbled. He chuckled softly.

He turned into her bedroom placing her skillfully under the covers. She curled up into a ball almost asleep already. He kissed her forehead, "I love you Rose." he whispered but she was asleep.

He crept out not wanting to be weird but he had to force himself to. They had kissed but he didn't know what else he was aloud other than that, if she would be weird-ed out by him laying next to her while she slept.

She would love it actually but he couldn't know that of course.

* * *

><p>Rory and Amy had just walked into their room. "So." Amy said.<p>

"I know that face, what is it Amy?"

"I don't know really. Maybe it's just because I don't know her, you like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do actually. She's nice and I don't know, something about her, like I could trust her. You'll like her Amy; she has a great sense of humor."

Amy smiled at him. "I could tell by the way you two were dying of laughter."

"Oh ya, she's got loads of stories about the Doctor."

"Think she loves him? I know he does her it's heartbreakingly obvious."

"She does. I mean she jokes about him sure but the look in her eyes, there's no doubt. And did you see the way he was with her?"

Amy giggled. "Oh I know! Our little Doctors all grown up. It's adorable really. I'd be more upset with him if he didn't look at her every second like she was the only thing in the universe. And her him for that matter, at least I think, I don't know her that well."

"Upset? Why would you be upset?"

"Rory, you stupid face. Our daughter, River."

"Oh. Oh. River, right, oh that's not good. What if she shoots Rose?"

"No she wouldn't. She'd never hurt him like that. But she's going be crushed, oh Rory what do we do? We can't make the Doctor not love Rose, or vise versa for that matter. What about when she finds out though?" Rory hugged Amy close to him wanting to take away all her stress.

"As much as you want to intervene Amy, and I know you do, you have to let whatever happens happen. All we can do is comfort her." she pulled back slightly.

"Your right, your right. Let's just go to bed, my heads going to explode."

* * *

><p><strong>So, finally met Amy and Rory!<strong>** Thank you for the reviews you guys are awesome!** **And just writing it makes me anxious too!** **The angst I promise is coming up but there's still a bit to go! Hope you like it so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 8-

Rose woke up and looked at her clock, 7:15. Oh she should not be up yet. But it was the TARDIS she didn't know what time it was when she went to sleep in the first place. She flopped back on her back. The Doctor hadn't stayed but she didn't want to think too much into that. He was probably under the console, working on something or other. She finally sat up and looked around her room. Exactly as it was, like it hadn't been over sixty years. She shook her head.

Rose heard a hum inside her head. '_Of course he would never change it'._ Oh the TARDIS. Hello there, long time no hear, she thought.

She got dressed and opened her door. '_Kitchen.'_ Rose didn't have to ask what she was talking about; only one thing it could be really, Doctor.

"Good morning!" she said. He was sitting there with a cuppa in his hands. He beamed at her.

"Hello Rose! Good sleep?"

"Yeah I was out like a light." she said sitting down.

"Where would you like to go today? Your choice. Whole galaxy at your finger tips." His plan was to distract her from Jack, usually those kind of plans never worked on Rose but he had to try.

"Hmm. How about backwards? Earth time though, just not Rome." she shuddered, not in a hurry to be a statue again. He smirked, for once it worked.

"Oh that was one time Rose! But OK. Shall we wake the other two?" she nodded already up and starting for the hall where the bedrooms were.

She guessed the red door she didn't remember was theirs. She slowly walked up to it hoping she wouldn't disturb anything important. She knocked on the door three times.

"Coming, meet ya there in a mo!" she heard from inside.

Back in the console room, she found the Doctor buzzing around pushing buttons and pulling levers. She smiled, he really wasn't that different. She didn't realize he noticed her staring.

"Ro-ose. Still asleep there?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

Amy came bounding in with Rory right behind her. "Morning Doctor, Rose." she said smiling.

"Amy, Rory! Nice of you to join us!" he said with a smirk.

"Where to now Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Well I thought back in time, Earth time that is. Oh say...1902?"

"What happened in 1902?" Amy asked.

"Don't know, shall we find out?" he said and smirked at Rose.

He pulled a final lever and they were off.

* * *

><p>"Oh well 1889. Same difference." he said as they landed.<p>

"Oh my god this is Paris! Always wanted to go to Paris." Rose said with a huge grin.

"How did you know that?" the doctor asked, slightly confused. All they could see was a few buildings considering they landed among a bunch of hills.

"I dunno, feeling I guess." Rose said brushing it off.

"Five quid your wrong?"

"Make it ten. I still haven't forgotten the ten you owe me from the trip to Scotland." her tongue poking out.

"So! Can we go see the Eiffel Tower? Or is it not opened yet?" Amy said swinging Rory's hand as they walked towards town, they had a very long way to go.

"Course we can! It's May, 1889, so that means...oh I believe today's the grand opening!"

"Perfect! My first trip back and we go to Paris! Grand opening if the Eiffel Tower no less." she smiled up at the Doctor, and he grabbed her hand. He grinned at her.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" she said as they took off down the hill running as fast as they could without losing the others hand. They blew past Amy and Rory.

"How old are they again?" Rory joked.

Amy laughed. "I know, hard to believe he's over 900. Think he'll let Rose and me go shopping? Don't want to look out of place at an event like this."

"I bet if Rose asked he say yes to just about anything." she nodded in agreement. Now to see if they could go alone, Amy thought.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose slowed down as they were closer to the city. Amy and Rory were so far back now they decided to wait. They were both panting and smiling like mad people. Well he was a bit mad, he thought. He sat down with a thud on the grass. Rose flopped down next to him and sighed. He wondered what she was thinking. Well of course he always did that though.<p>

She looked beautiful, the sun shining down on her hair. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Nothing really. Well that was a lie. I was thinking about a lot of things. You mostly though." he said smiling softly as she blushed slightly.

"Oh like what?"

"How beautiful you are for one."

She gave a short laugh. "If you say so, what else?"

"Oh I do. And how I really want to kiss you." he said his eyes smoldering.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes."

"What's stopping you then?"

"Now that I really don't know." he said leaning into her. She kissed him back loving how they could do this now. That there were no invisible lines that were toed but never crossed. Those infuriating lines were shattered now, and she loved it.

He pulled her closer and unto his lap so it wasn't as awkward a position. She ran her hands through his hair and his found her waist. They were moving on their own accord and found the hem of her shirt. She felt a shiver go up her spine at his touch. His hands were cool but still warm in a way she couldn't explain. She lightly scratched his scalp and a tiny moan escaped his throat.

They heard someone clear their throat and then a little giggle. He broke away and turned his head slightly to narrow his eyes at his other companions.

"You two quite finished? Good thing this is France or you might be arrested for indecency." Amy joked.

"Thank you for that Amy, much appreciated." the Doctor said sarcastically. Rose giggled and blushed a bit more.

"She is right though Doctor. Imagine if Queen Victoria saw this when we were in Scotland. She'd defiantly not be amused." he smirked at her.

A bit unwillingly he let Rose get up and pull him to his feet. "Oh you can finish that later Doctor. Rose and me are going back to the TARDIS because shopping really isn't an option without any time left for them to make dresses!" she said smiling at Rose.

The Doctor frowned "When was this decided?"

"Just now." Amy smirked at him.

"She's right Doctor, it is an important event." he frowned deeper almost I a pout. "Please Doctor?" she put her hand on his cheek and said it in such a voice that made his hearts melt.

"Oh all right. Am I allowed?"

"No!" Amy said as if it were obvious. Now he was pouting.

"Oh Doctor, it'll only be a little while. We can meet for lunch after yeah?" Rose said as she squeezed his hand.

"Fine but twelve thirty sharp, deal?" he said really not wanting her to leave him at all.

"Yay! Let's go Rose!" Amy said grabbing Rose's arm so he couldn't keep her any longer. They started off in one direction and the boys in another.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rose were finally back in the TARDIS, and in the wardrobe room. They had to look around three levels until they found the era they were looking for.<p>

"I love clothes and all but there's just so much here!" Amy said.

"Oh I know, and a lot of it is stuff no one would be caught dead in!"

"Hm your right." Amy said holding up a bright green monstrosity.

"Why women ever wanted all that lift in the back is beyond me." Rose said.

They had been looking for about an hour with no luck. Then Rose gasped. "Amy! I found the perfect one for you!" it was a dark emerald green. It had a low cut bodice but not too low that she would be too inappropriate for the time period. The sleeves were middle length and sheer. It was much less puffy than the others and when she tried it in it fit perfectly!

"Oh you look gorgeous!"

"You think so?"

"Oh no doubt, Rory will love it too." she winked. It did show off her figure nicely.

"Now we just need one for you. I think there might be more on the other side." she said as she went into the curtained stall to change back.

They continued to look some more but none seemed to work just right. "Rose how did you and the doctor meet?" Amy asked.

"Hm? Oh well..." and she told her everything just like Rory. But she added back in the Mickey parts.

"Oh wow! The London eye, never would have guessed."

"I know right? Always loved it. And then well, he asked me to come with him. Mickey grabbed me round the waist and begged me to stay. I told the Doctor I had to stay to look after him and he went inside his box. It started to leave and we started walking away." she smiled. "Then we heard the noise again and he peaked his head out and said 'Did I mention it travels in time'. Always said it was his best line. I couldn't say no."

"What happened to Mickey?"

"He waited for me..." she paused. "We went back for a couple hours to see my mum, but you know the Doctor's timing. We ended up a year ahead; no one had heard from me, my mum and Mickey were freaking out when they saw me. And one time he just finally came with us for a bit. He wasn't for it as much though. He stayed in the parallel world then and we sorta broke up without saying it cause we couldn't. I guess we both knew it was over the moment I ran away with the Doctor." she smiled a bit sadly.

"But he found Martha right? She traveled with the Doctor didn't she?"

"Yeah she met Mickey and they went back to that parallel world to be with his family. It all worked out I guess. I still feel guilty sometimes though. How about you?"

"I ran away on my wedding night." Amy grinned sheepishly. "I guess it was nerves along with the fact my raggedy doctor came back for me." she smiled. "Promise you won't be upset? I sorta kissed him when he brought me home for a bit once. Well assaulted is more like it actually. I don't know what came over me really. But I love Rory, with all my heart. And I don't like him that way in the slightest." reassuring Rose.

Rose laughed to Amy's surprise. "Oh I can just imagine his face!"

Amy laughed with her. "I swear I scared the life out of him, probably cost him a regeneration!"

They laughed some more and shared stories about their experiences. Amy, just as Rory said she would, already liked Rose.

Rose saw a piece of red cloth sticking out, when she pulled on it, it revealed a gorgeous red gown. Yes it had a corset, she hated them with a passion, but still, it was perfect! It had long, slender sleeves that fanned out at the ends. It was slightly poufy but it fit nicely around her waist and flaunted her 'assets' as her mother used called them.

"Rose that's perfect!"

"I know! This is definitely the one!"

They took the dresses and some black boots with heels, to their rooms. Amy met Rose in her room shortly after.

"Shall we get going? The Doctor might panic if we aren't exactly on time." Amy said smirking. Rose chuckled. "No I really think he would! He was so upset you were going to be gone for this long, I think if you were gone any longer he might actually panic."

"Yeah, and I really don't want to be without him for too long anyway." Rose said smiling.

"You love him don't you?"

"Oh yes. I love him with my entire being. Even when there was no possible way to see him again, I never stopped. Did he tell you about John?"

"No who's that?"

"He was well, a clone I guess you could say, grew from the Doctors hand when Donna Noble touched it. The Doctor, he thought it would be a good solution to leave John with me. As if he could be the same. I was so angry with him for leaving me there. It was hard, for John too. He had all the Doctors memories and feelings. I just couldn't love him more though. Deep down I knew he wasn't the same and I just couldn't. Then he grew old and my heart broke even more, we tried to act like normal, running around, holding hands, trying to pretend he wasn't any different. Then he grew even older, we knew he wouldn't last past the year. I never left his side though. That entire time. It didn't matter he was so old, he was my closest friend, I loved him but not like he loved me. It's the worst feeling in the world, knowing you live on while everyone you love dies. It was the absolute worst part of my life when he died. I felt so alone. My brother Tony was old too, and he had a wife and two kids. He tried to help me but it felt like I was falling. I always went to his grave, I talked to him. It made me feel slightly better talking."

"The day the Doctor came, I was at his grave. Before the Doctor saw me I had been crying. I lost my very last connection to Doctor and it was just overwhelming. Then I saw him. I didn't know him but I saw something in his eyes that was the same." Rose finished. She sighed deeply wiping stray tears that had fallen when talking about it.

Amy hugged Rose close. Feeling her pain as much as possible. She understood somewhat, she had lost Rory numerous times. The two girls stood like that for a while until Rose calmed down more. "Thanks, sorry I kinda dumped all that on you." Rose smiled apologetically.

"No it's perfectly fine, better to get it all out than keep it bottled up." Amy said rubbing Rose's back trying to comfort her.

"Still, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Amy said as they started out of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>It had only been a half an hour since they left and the Doctor already wanted to run back to her. He and Rory had been walking around Paris for awhile in silence and finally Rory spoke. "You miss her already don't you?"<p>

"Yes I do. I've been without her for too long, I want to spend as much time as possible with her."

"I understand. So you two are...?"

"Are what?"

"That's what I'm asking."

"What are you asking we are?"

"Just if you are."

"Are what?"

"If you are like together now."

"Rory, how can we be together if she's not here?" Rory stared at him. "Oh! Well...yes but…I don't know actually." his eyebrows knitting together.

"Well the way you were carrying on, looked like a couple."

"Yes but it's more than that." he hoped. "I love her more than anything, much more than life itself. I don't think 'couple' is a meaningful enough term."

"Yeah, and you, a boyfriend?" Rory chuckled.

"Why is that funny?"

"Your just...you're the Doctor. You don't seem like a boyfriend."

"I suppose so."

"So you would marry her?"

The Doctor stopped walking. "It's…different for Time Lords."

"How so? You still have like partners right?"

"Well yes but it's different."

"Oh, so you have like, different parts? So you and Rose can't…ya know."

"What are you talking about, different parts? Humans and Time Lords have a very similar anatomy. Oh! Parts, right. Yes of course!" Rory laughed at the Doctor's blushing.

"So what's the problem?"

"You have to have a bonding of sorts mentally. And if that happened, she could never be with someone else. It would destroy me mentally, emotionally, and somewhat physically. A bond like that breaking is excruciatingly painful. It wouldn't affect her much but still. I would never want to do that to her, if, if she ever left…"

"Doctor, you're worried that she wouldn't want to? That she wouldn't want to stay with you?" the Doctor glanced down. "Does that bond have to be there?"

"Yes. At least to you know…"

"Take it further?"

"Yes exactly. If we took it further, without that bond…it would be almost as equally painful but less."

"Does she know this?"

"No not that I'm aware of."

"Don't you think she should?"

"Well…"

"Doctor she should know."

"I don't want to lose her Rory! If she knows it would hurt me after to take it further without bonding…what if she didn't want to? She's still young, what if she doesn't want to be tied down like that? I can't lose whatever it is we have, I love her far too much. And I don't know what I would do if that happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I put another chapter up because I don't know if I will be able to tomorrow<strong>**, so more into the plot finally but still so much to go! Thanks again for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 9-

Amy and Rose were walking around Paris looking for their boys. All he had said was to meet them for lunch but where?

"Where could they have gone off to?" Rose wondered.

"Who knows, with the Doctors attention span, god knows where they could have ended up." Amy replied. They laughed walking arm in arm around Paris.

About fifteen minutes later they were about to give up and turn back to the TARDIS when Rose was grabbed from behind. The person picked her up and spun around. Rose giggled. "Hello there!" she said as he put her down. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her front, her back against him. He rested his chin on her head.

"Hello."

"Miss us did you?" Rose teased, tongue between her teeth.

"Mostly you, but yes." he said kissing the back of her head.

"Hey!" Amy said.

"Well I missed you" Rory said grabbing her hand. She smiled and squeezed it.

"Where too now, lunch?" asked Rose.

"You and your appetite," said the Doctor chuckling, she nudged him in the rib "sure let's go get lunch! But I don't think they have chips here."

"I'm not obsessed with chips Doctor!"

"Aren't you?"

"Well maybe a bit…" she put her tongue between her teeth. They started walking again, the Doctor with his arms around Rose and Amy's shoulders, and Amy's hand in Rory's. They probably looked quite odd, the Doctor thought, Amy in a skirt and Rose in quite short shorts. Then Rory's vest, did he ever take that off?

"We look mad don't we?" Rory said. Amy and Rose laughed.

"They probably think we're escaped from the asylum, if they have those here." Rose added.

"Well actually they probably think you and Amy are prostitutes." The Doctor stated, earning him two elbows in his ribs.

"Hey!" the girls said at the same time.

"Well it's not my fault! And ouch!" Rory laughed.

"Not best to call girls prostitutes Doctor, really stupid actually."

"Think I look like a prostitute do ya?" Rose said stepping around to Rory's other side and wrapping her arm in his, Amy did the same. "Well fine then."

"I didn't mean I thought so! For the time period, they most likely came to that conclusion!" he said pouting a bit, sad Rose had gone over to Rory. He hadn't meant it, Rose looked beautiful.

Rose wasn't that offended but still, the fact he called her one earned him this. "Still said it mister." Amy added.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, Rose giggled. She released Rory and moved back over to him. He grabbed her by the waist hugging her to his side, while still walking. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him relax.

"Were you actually worried I was really angry?"

"Yes, does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Of course, but don't do it again. And I wasn't really that upset Doctor." Amy laughed at the Doctor, he was so possessive sometimes.

"Then why did you go over to Rory?" making it sound repulsive.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Rory said.

"I'm sorry to worry you then Doctor." Rose said trying not to giggle; she didn't know why it made him so upset.

"Good."

"Am I forgiven?"

"No." He said still with his arm around her waist.

"And why not?" Amy and Rory laughed to themselves.

"Cause you hurt my feelings." Rose's mouth fell open; there was his inner five year old again.

"Hurt your feelings? Doctor you're the one who called me a prostitute!"

"You left me to go to Rory!" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking about doing it again!" he held her tighter.

"OK, you're forgiven." Rory and Amy laughed a bit louder. Rose smiled.

"You're such a five year old Doctor!" Amy said.

* * *

><p>They entered a little restaurant on the corner and they had a wonderful view of the Eiffel Tower. Amy tried to sit next to Rose but the Doctor pouted again and Rose caved in. "Oh all right Doctor." Rose said. He smiled and scooted his chair closer to her.<p>

"Good evening monsieur, what would you have to eat?" said a rather young waitress, she eyed the Doctor in a way that made Rose scoot closer to him.

"Oh I'll have…" Rose didn't hear what he said and looked at Amy. Amy knew what Rose was thinking; the waitress was eyeing the Doctor, and flirting? Oh no, she thought, this won't end well.

"I'll have what he's having." Said Rose, Rory didn't understand the menu so he said the same, and Amy had something she couldn't pronounce.

"Wine?" asked the waitress. She was tall, slender and had blonde hair.

"Oh no thank you." He said smiling up at her, she took that as a good sign and smiled back.

"Very well monsieur." and walked away.

"What?" asked the Doctor when all three his companions were staring at him.

"Nothing." said Rose, wanting to drop it if he didn't know what he was encouraging.

"OK then."

* * *

><p>After they had eaten, Amy said "Doctor, walk with me for a bit." He looked at Rose wanting her to come too, but she smiled at him.<p>

"Oh go on! I promise not to wander off."

"I've heard that before." Pointing his finger at her, but Amy took his arm and lead him away.

"He's so…" Rory started.

"Possessive?" Rose finished. Rory laughed.

"That too, but I mean he's so, I don't even know." She laughed.

"I think I understand. Like when I grabbed your arm, his face. It's like he can't bear to not be with me."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, no I kinda feel the same. I mean I tease him of course but I would never seriously be mad at him for long. I love him."

"Yeah I know how that is, I could never be mad at Amy, not for long."

They didn't notice a woman standing behind them. She had mad, curly hair and was smiling. Rose looked up for a second and jumped. "Oh sorry ma'am, you scared me." Rory turned around.

"R-River?"

"Hello dad." He stood up and hugged her. Oh no, oohh no, he thought.

* * *

><p>Amy and the Doctor were walking around arm in arm. She missed him lately but she was so happy for him. "So that waitress was pretty."<p>

"Huh? Oh I suppose so."

"You didn't notice her?"

"Not really."

"She certainly noticed you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my poor, poor blind Doctor, she was flirting up a storm and you smiling encouraging her! I almost feel bad for her." He caught on.

"Did Rose notice?"

"There you go, caught on finally. Yes of course she did! Even Rory did." She laughed.

"Do all women have a telepathic link? How do you know she noticed, and did she think I was flirting back? I wasn't, I swear I didn't even notice!" his eyes were huge with panic.

"Yes, I just know, yes, and I know you weren't." Amy said answering his questions.

"That's why you three were looking at me funny. Oh I am so stupid."

"Yes you are. But don't worry Doctor, she'd never be mad, just a bit jealous." His eyebrow raised.

"Jealous?"

"Yes jealous, but don't take that as a good thing!"

"I know, it's just, she was jealous." He smiled. Amy hit his shoulder.

"Of course! She's a girl, she gets jealous, just as you do."

"Time Lords don't get jealous." She laughed.

"Oh OK, so her taking Rory's arm, her even talking to him and laughing with him didn't even faze you? Right and I am the queen of Sheba."

"You know me too well Pond, far too well." She smiled. "But did it make you jealous?"

"Oh god no! I trust Rory, he would never, and I also trust Rose now, I know she doesn't like him that way."

"What about yesterday?"

"Maybe a tiny bit, but only cause I didn't know her!" he smirked.

"No better than me then Pond."

"Oh shut up. Why were you so worried when she went to Rory though?"

"I-I wasn't…oh fine then. I was nervous she was really upset with me."

"That and your possessive, I saw the way you held her to you when she came back." She teased.

"Well yeah maybe a bit." He was, well, very much possessive he thought.

"You and her…I've never seen you like this Doctor. It's like…I can't explain it. You light up with her around."

"She's my world, Amy. So yeah I get a bit possessive."

"I'm scared though Doctor. Scared about what will happen when she, River finds out." He didn't say anything. "What am I supposed to do then?" she sighed. "Oh well, won't have to worry about that for a while yeah?" he was looking down. "Come on we should head back, she might worry." She teased and he smiled.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Rory asked his daughter, he still hadn't gotten used to that…<p>

"Same as you I recon. You are here because of the Raxacorians?"

"No we're here cause the Doctor missed the landing again." She laughed

"Of course." Rose was just standing there quiet wondering who this woman was. "Oh I am sorry, how rude of me. I'm Professor River Song." She held out her hand and Rose shook it.

"Hello my name's Rose, Rose Tyler." River didn't recognize the name, good, Rory thought.

"I'm guessing you travel with him too?" River asked and Rory gave Rose a warning look like she wasn't supposed to say too much.

"Yeah, that obvious?" she joked. River chuckled softly.

"I'm afraid so dear, so where is he anyway? With Amy?"

"Yeah, he won't be back for a long time." Rory said hoping he was right.

"OK then, well I guess I'll see you both at the party tonight? I'll tell you about those aliens later when he's here."

"Bye River." Rory said and Rose waved her off.

"OK what was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Rory said looking down at his shoes.

"Rory please, give me some credit, I'm not stupid."

"I know, but we'll see her later I guess."

"Oh fine but you still have explaining to do." She said staring him down.

'What does he have to explain?" the Doctor said walking up behind her. She beamed at him and threw her hands around his neck. "Hello." He said laughing.

"Hello." She said pulling back to look at him.

"What brought that on?"

"Dunno, wanted to I guess." she said her tongue poking out.

"Oh really? You should do what you want more often then." She smiled, her eyes lost that playfulness and now they smoldered.

"OK then." She stood on her toes and kissed him. He leaned forward so she wouldn't have to reach up so far. Her hands found their now familiar position in his hair and his traveled down to the small of her back holding her to him.

* * *

><p>She watched. Standing on a roof top a block away. She thought something was off when Rory started acting funny. Nothing happened for awhile, and then she saw her mother's familiar red hair and smiled. The Doctor was walking alongside her arm in arm, some things never changed. Rory and the Rose girl were still standing and Rose was pointing her finger at Rory. Rose, the name sounded so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned to get off the roof when she saw Rose hug the Doctor. She smiled and shook her head, the girl was in her twenties, and the Doctor was, well the Doctor, she couldn't blame her. She climbed back down the ladder and walked the other direction. She would show Rose that the Doctor was hers, but she wasn't jealous.<p>

River didn't see the Doctor smile, didn't see him hold her closer. Didn't see Rose kiss the man she loved.

And River Song defiantly didn't see him kissing her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, yeah finally getting closer to the angst. But I don't do the angsty thing for too long, sorry if you really love angst or something but it only lasts a few chapters. Just a reminder, I am sooooo for DoctorRose ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! OK so I hope you like this chapter it's...well just read it. Thank you so so much for the reviews I love hearing your opinions! This is a bit short but I felt like I had to end the chapter there. Please tell me how I did with this one because it was a bit iffy. I know i just said it but thank you so much for reading this and reviewing! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 10-<p>

"Defiantly do what you want to more often Rose." The Doctor said beaming at her as he pulled back.

"Yeah think I will, but what do you want to do Doctor?" she asked, pulling a cheeky smile.

"Well…" he leaned into her but she pulled back. He was now utterly confused. Hadn't she wanted him to kiss her again?

"We should get back to the TARDIS, don't you think Doctor?" his eyes were a mess confusion and desire. She poked her tongue out and grabbed his hand.

"Such a tease Miss Tyler." He said, god he wanted to kiss her again. She started to walk forward but he held her back and wrapped an arm around her waist first. He saw her smile and kissed the side of her head.

"Ah, young love." Amy joked in a sing-song voice as they walked back over to her. Rory put his hand on Amy's waist and they headed back to the TARDIS. Rory had told her that River was here and Amy was that much more nervous now.

* * *

><p>Once back in the console room Amy said "OK time for me and Rose to change, once you two are done head over to the Tower, we'll meet you there." She smiled but the Doctor frowned.<p>

"Why don't we just go with you?"

"No dice hot shot. Rose and I'll meet you there. Bye-bye!" she said dragging Rose into her room.

"Women." The doctor said rolling his eyes.

Rory laughed and clapped him on the back "Never gets any easier."

"So why can't we go with them?" Rose asked at they were changing.

"To make an entrance, of course." She smiled, and hoped Rose wouldn't see through her. She really only wanted River to run into the Doctor before she got there. She hoped he would explain and she wouldn't have to see her daughter hurt. She was usually never a coward but she couldn't choose sides this time so what was she supposed to do? She would be there to comfort her daughter after, she told herself.

Rose didn't know Amy well enough to call her on it but she could tell she was lying. "OK then. Do you want me to do your hair?" Amy looked up from tying the laces on her boots.

"Sure thanks." She could use the help, she was thinking about so much she wouldn't be able to concentrate. Then she noticed a tattoo on rose's ankle as she put on her boots. It was a symbol of some kind. "When did you get a tattoo?

"Oh, it was a long time ago."

"What does it mean?"

"It means forever. I-I got it before I made it back the first time, before we fought Dravos. I got it as a reminder to never give up trying to get back to him." She said sadly.

"But you did Rose."

"Yeah, just took a bit longer than I thought." She started to curl Amy's hair.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but he said you were there longer than a couple of years."

"Yeah, um just over sixty actually." Rose started to twist the curls into a French bun, or what she hoped was a French bun.

"Sixty?" Amy thought the doctor was exaggerating, that the vortex only slightly kept her young and she was only there maybe twenty years.

"Yeah, I know. Least I won't ever have to buy moisturizer." She half joked.

"Yeah, quite the money saver."

"Amy, why did you really want to join them later?" Rose knew something was wrong, just not exactly what.

"I wanted to talk to you." Oh that was a bad lie.

"So talk. Amy please, tell me what's wrong. You let me lay all that stuff on you earlier, seriously I want to help if I can."

"Rose, it's just, you met River Song right?" she couldn't tell her everything, the Doctor should be the one to tell her that.

"Oh, I think I see, you think there's going to be drama with her and the Doctor and you didn't want to be there?"

"Oh my god exactly! So can we stay here a bit longer?"

"Don't worry, I get it. And we need to put on makeup on and who knows if we'll remember how to get back? It's a foreign country after all." Rose said smiling.

"Thank you Rose." Rose was so easy to like, which she supposed made it worse…

* * *

><p>"Where are they? It's been exactly an hour and a half." the Doctor said.<p>

"Amy takes forever sometimes. She was half an hour late to our own wedding." Rory said not worrying in the slightest.

"Yes well still, they could be a bit more hurried considering it's the first Eiffel Tower grand opening."

"They'll be here soon, not like they have anywhere else to be Doctor."

"You're right, again." He said looking around.

Rory caught sight of a mass of curly hair. His eyes bugged out and he turned around "What? Rory why did you…" he turned the Doctor too. "Hey!" Rory shushed him.

"Keep quiet and don't look back." He dragged him behind a bush.

"Why?" he whispered.

"She's here." Doctor looked confused. "River. River's here, we saw her earlier."

"Oh, oh…" he had to think. He couldn't just run, but oh he wanted to…no! No he had to face her. He should face her. What would he say? 'Oh sorry I found Rose again now, bye.' He couldn't do that. What would Amy have…Amy. That's why she wanted to stay back! Oh, what was he going to do? He wished she was here, wished Rose was here too…they would know what to do…no scratch that, he was glad Rose wasn't here yet.

"Doctor, what should we do?"

"I-I-I don't know. Rory what do I say?"

"She deserves to know, that much I do know."

"Yes, your right, yet again. Rory when did you start being right?"

"Right about what?" River said poking her head over the bush. "Hello sweetie." She said.

"River, hello!" he stood, no point in hiding now…

"Just popping in, you know me, can't resist a good party." She winked.

"Oh right, yes of course."

"Well that's no proper hello!" she grabbed him by the lapels of his suit, and crushed her lips to his. His eyes widened and he put his hands on her arms to push her away. Then he heard a crash, like something shattering, maybe a glass. She let him break away when she turned to look at whatever had made the noise.

He saw blond hair in a crimson dress running away. That was odd, this was France, kissing wasn't shocking…blond hair…oh no…oh no, no, no, no, no. He saw Amy with her mouth wide open looking back and forth between the retreating figure and him.

* * *

><p>Rose had a wine glass in her hand laughing with Amy about Rory. "Yeah my parents thought he was a bit gay, seeing how he never fancied anyone." Amy said.<p>

Rose let out a louder laugh picturing Rory chasing after Amy as little kids. Then she looked forward. A woman with amazingly curly hair was kissing a man; oh it was that River Song woman! The man was holding her arms they looked like a really sweet couple. Who was that she was kissing, whoever he was he had great hair…the hair…his hair…the Doctor.

She dropped her glass.

She couldn't think.

She just ran.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 11-

Rose. The blond girl was Rose. "Rose! Rose! Rose stop!" he yelled as loud as he could and tried to run after her but Rory grabbed his arm.

"Doctor no! Don't."

"Let go Rory!" he said, his voice reminding them of his darker side. But Rory wasn't fazed.

"No, Doctor." Rory said sounding more like a centurion. Amy came running up to him.

"What were you thinking? What is wrong with you?" she half yelled at the Doctor.

"What's going on?" River asked. The doctor forced himself not to turn and yell at her.

"He hasn't…" Amy looked to Rory, he shook his head. "Oh god, OK look Doctor, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" he said in a quieter voice. "Amy…" he closed his eyes, wanting to break down. He hurt her, she probably didn't know he was trying to pull away, to her it must have look as if he were holding River.

"I know, I know, Doctor." She said pushing Rory's hand off him so she could grab him by the shoulders and look at his face. "You should go take a walk." He didn't open his eyes, afraid of what would happen if he did. So he simply nodded and walked off.

"What was that about?" River sounding angry.

"River, that was Rose Tyler." The name still didn't click in her head. "Never mind, meet us here tomorrow, the Doctor _will _explain everything. I promise." Amy said giving her daughter one last hug. She grabbed Rory's hand and he gave her an apologetic look. They had to get back to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Rose never stopped running until she reached the TARDIS. She flung open the doors and ran to her room. 'Hide my room' she managed to think once she was inside. The TARDIS had done it before, after that time with Madam de Pompadour so long ago.<p>

She flung herself on the bed and cried. She just couldn't stop it. Tears poured and poured down her face, soaking her pillows. She felt her mascara running but she didn't care enough to wipe her eyes. The tears wouldn't stop.

How could he…how could he do that…

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory sat in the console room. Amy had gone to look for Rose's room even after Rory tried to stop her. Amy had come back after a while. She couldn't find her room. The TARDIS must have hid it from them by Rose's request.<p>

"Oh Rory what happened?"

"I don't even know. We were hiding behind a bush and she found us. She said something about that not being a proper hello and grabbed him, I mean I could tell he was trying to pull back but she wouldn't let him."

"It looked like he was holding her arms."

"No trust me he was pushing her back, I guess he was trying to do it gently considering she didn't know."

"She couldn't have known that. Oh Rory what are we going to do now? Rose loves him so much, he's her entire world, the way she talks about him…I wish she'd let me talk to her. She has to know he didn't mean to kiss River."

"She needs time Amy, time alone. She's upset, sad, and not doubt angry. She has to process everything."

"Think she'll stay?"

"Yeah, she won't leave him, no matter how bad it gets."

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked in the rain. Wanting to go back but too afraid to. He had messed up before but never this bad. He had promised to never hurt her. Swore to her brother, swore to <em>her <em>he would never ever hurt her. He had broken that promise. Not on purpose but it still happened, because of him. He never wanted to be the cause of her pain; he wanted to be her comfort.

He longed to hold her, to protect her again. But would she ever let him near again? Could she ever trust him again? He sat on a bench in some park and put his head in his hands. She would eventually, he hoped.

He had hurt her...

* * *

><p>Rose kept crying, she thought she would be all out of tears but they kept coming. He promised to never hurt her, that he would never do anything like this.<p>

He said he loved her. Told her he loved her. He kissed her. She believed him, but was it all a lie? Maybe he did love her somewhat but it wasn't enough, he didn't lover her like she loved him. She cried harder. Why did her do this. She told him she loved him, tried to show him. She left her family for him. Everything else that ever mattered besides him she left, her brother, Sami, Jonathan, Hayley, Mickey, and Martha. She threw away everything, just to be with him, everything she loved.

And her went and kissed her, that woman, River Song. He held River, instead of her, kissed River instead of her. Was River the one he loved? Did he love River? Was she just a stupid ape to him? Rose replayed the moment she saw them over and over, then she fell asleep.

And the nightmares returned. She hadn't had these nightmares since the Doctor came back to her.

* * *

><p>Amy was sitting in the captain's chair staring at the ground, hoping Rose would let her door be found soon. It had been about three and a half hours since she and Rory came back. Her heart broke for Rose. Then she heard a scream. She jumped up and ran for the hallway hopping the TARDIS would let her into Rose's room to help. It did, she saw Rose's pink door and breathed a sigh of relief until she heard another scream.<p>

Amy opened the door carefully and hurried over to the bed. Rose was curled up on top of the duvet, her forehead had sweat on it and her face was covered in smeared makeup. Amy put her hand on rose's shoulder trying to wake her up.

Suddenly Rose shot up, breathing hard. She looked at Amy, her eyes wide and a bit red from crying. Amy hugged her close, rubbing her back. "Shhh, its OK, everything's OK, it was just a dream."

When Rose finally calmed down a bit she pulled back. "Rose what was the dream?" Amy said wiping away some stray tears and rubbing away some mascara.

"I-I had t-these dreams before too, before I came here. I-it's always the same, world burning, children and women and men screaming in agony. I try to help but every time I get closer they burn more, and everyone's dying…" she couldn't continue and Amy pulled her back into a hug. "It feels so real Amy."

"It's not; it's just a nightmare, your safe here."

"Yeah but I'm not, am I."

"Oh Rose…" Amy hugged her again. "Let's get you cleaned up huh?" She led Rose to her bathroom and sat her on the edge of the tub. She took a towel and helped her clean off her face. Her eyes were still puffy and slightly red. Amy brought in some clothes and stepped out to let her change.

"I'm going to go and get you something to eat, ice cream, yeah? Then we can talk." Rose tried to smile but it was a tiny one.

"Thanks Amy."

"No problem, I'll be right back yeah?" Amy walked out and into the kitchen. Rory was there when she got there.

"How is she?"

"Nightmares, terrifying ones too, a world burning and she's right in the middle of it, while people were dying and screaming. She said it felt real, and she was sweating when I came in, I'm worried about her, Rory. I'm getting some ice cream, and try to explain things. Its best thing I can think of to do." Rory smiled. "Is he here?"

"Yeah he got back a bit ago."

"Don't let him near got it? Not yet."

"Never dream of it, I'm not stupid OK?" she kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Rory."

The Doctor went to the kitchen looking for tea. He bumped into Amy with a tub of ice cream. She didn't say anything, just kept walking. He wanted to ask how Rose was but he wasn't stupid, Amy wouldn't tell him a thing yet anyway. He saw Rory sitting there.

Rory got a good look at the Doctor, he had rings around his eyes and he looked terrible. "Doctor."

"Rory."

"Amy's not mad at you. She's just worried about Rose."

"That's something."

"Doctor did Rose ever go to a planet that burned? Like she was there while it burned, in the middle of it watching?" Now the Doctor perked up.

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Oh, maybe it's nothing then, she just had this nightmare. Amy said she said it felt real and there were people screaming, dying around her. Amy's worried." That sounded like…but no, Rose couldn't possibly know of Galifrey.

"Oh." He said lamely, he didn't know what to do.

"You should get some rest too, you look half dead."

"I'm just going to fix the TARDIS, call if you need me." He wanted to comfort Rose, but he didn't think she would want to see him.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rose watched some movies, only those with no romance in them at all. Which didn't leave much options but Amy managed to find a few. Rose felt slightly better knowing Amy was there. She appreciated Amy trying to help her.<p>

After the last movie ended Rose spoke, "Thank you Amy."

"No, don't mention it Rose. Girls gotta stick together yeah?" Rose smiled but it didn't reach her ears. "So who's this?" Amy asked pointing to a picture of Jack.

"Oh my god that's Jack, Captain Jack. I miss him so much, he's like a brother to me, total ladies man too." She actually giggled a bit at the memories of him.

"Can we go see him?" Thinking it might make her feel better.

"I don't know actually, he doesn't stay in one place much." She didn't want to see him like this though.

"Oh, well what do you want to do Rose? Anything you want."

"Where's Rory?" she asked changing the subject. She wanted the Doctor back but she didn't know if she could look at him.

"Um I don't know, want me to get him?"

"Yeah I could use with a laugh." She smiled sadly.

"Rory's great with that trust me." She smiled brightly, but didn't get much back.

* * *

><p>Amy closed the door and went to look for Rory in the kitchen but he wasn't there, she then looked in the console room. She found the Doctor there instead.<p>

"Oh sorry." She said leaving.

"No Amy wait!" she turned. "What can I do? She as to know I didn't mean to kiss River, I tried to push away! I would never intentionally hurt her Amy! Please."

"I'll tell her, she's finally calmed down a bit." Amy sighed hoping Rose would actually believe her.

* * *

><p>"Rose what do you think happened?" Amy asked when she and Rory were back in Rose's room. Rose didn't have to ask what she was talking about.<p>

"He…kissed her." She managed to get out, it hurt saying it.

"Rose, he tried to push her away. I was right next to him I saw." Rory said.

"B-but what?" she wanted to believe it but her brain to her no.

"River Song and the Doctor…well it's complicated."

"Yeah I get that, saw enough of it."

"No Rose, River meets the Doctor in reverse order, they never meet in the same time, he knows more when she knows less, and she knows more when he knows less. But then you happened. You weren't supposed to happen, least I don't think so. She loves the Doctor yes, but he doesn't love her like that anymore I don't think. Rose you changed everything."

"Why didn't he tell me then? He had so much opportunity to; I even asked who else he had met. He didn't even bother telling me there was someone else!"

"Rose, you know him, he's stupid, really, really stupid. Talk to him. It's the only way you can get this all cleared up."

"Fine, but you two are going to be there." She really didn't want him to distract her from finding out what the hell was going on. But Rose didn't know if she fully believed Rory and Amy, not yet.

"We will. But Rose, trust us, trust him." Rory said, and she looked down. Easier said than done with what she had seen with her own stupid eyes, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's a bit choppy but i think it's ok. So this chapter...yeah I can't really say anything.<strong> **Hope you like it and thanks much for reviews!:)**

**p.s. some people have guessed certain stuff and i think it reaffirms their guesses :P**


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 12-

Amy was really confused now; just yesterday Rose had cried her eyes out because of the Doctor, now she was going to talk to him today. She knew it wasn't the Doctor's fault entirely, but if he had been straightforward with both Rose and River in the first place it wouldn't have happened. She walked into the console room in front of Rose and next to Rory. She could feel how nervous Rory was and it made her more nervous.

Rose stared right at the back of Amy's head as they waled afraid to look anywhere else. She had a billion emotions running through her head and every single was had to do with the Doctor. She had to understand what was going on, but it didn't mean she was entirely ready. They reached the room and she had to force herself to walk unto the glass floor. She looked straight down afraid to look up and see him.

The TARDIS hummed reassuringly in her head and she calmed a bit. She still focused on the glass as Amy spoke. "Doctor."

"Amy, Rory what are you…oh Rose." She felt him looking at her but she couldn't seem to find the courage to look back at him. The Doctor felt better instantly seeing her, but she wasn't looking at him and his hearts sunk a bit.

"Rose…" Amy said turning to look at her. Rose took in a deep breath. She looked up and walked towards him. His face made it so hard to stay mad. He looked so tired and sad, but she saw part of him light up when he saw her looking up. He looked like he was starting to walk closer but he stopped himself.

"What's going on Doctor?" her voice made his heart break even more, it was shaky and held so many emotions.

"It wasn't how it looked, at all. I was trying to push her off Rose I promise you."

"Don't promise me. Why would she kiss you in the first place then Doctor, it wasn't nothing." She couldn't trust herself enough to hope too much.

"Rose…River… River Song and my timeliness are all jumbled up. We don't meet at the same points in our lives. She had spent all this time with me that I never spent with her. Then time started catching up and I met her when she didn't know me."

"So…you love her don't you?" it hurt so much more to ask but she needed to clear up any misunderstandings.

"No Rose, I do not love River. How could I? I never ever wanted to hurt you, that is always the very first thing I would never do. Rose I didn't feel a thing when she kissed me, except that I wanted her off, I wasn't holding her at all. I am a coward, I was nervous to talk to her, to tell her about you, but I was about to! I started to tell her then she did that. Rose you have to believe me." He was close to falling at her feet; the console was the only thing holding him up. She did believe him a bit.

"I…I do believe you. But I'm not the only one you need to explain things to. You have to talk to her, tell her everything." She finished and turned around, all she wanted to do was run back and hold him to her but she couldn't let herself.

"I will, Rose I will. I'll do anything to prove you that I love you, more than anything." He stared at the back of her head, knowing he couldn't run to her, hold her. He closed his eyes.

"I know, but…"

"I know too Rose, I will prove it too you, no matter how long it takes." She turned back to him.

"I won't leave Doctor." She needed him to know that, if he was unsure of everything else she needed him to know that.

The Doctor sighed; he felt so much relief knowing she was staying. At least now he knew she would wait for him. He watched her as she walked away. He fell unto the chair and rubbed his face.

"Doctor, what are you waiting for?" Rory asked.

"Right, be back soon." He jumped up with one last look in the direction Rose left, and closed the door behind him. Now to find River…

* * *

><p>He had looked all over for her, the only other place he hadn't was the grounds around the Eiffel Tower. Deep down he knew she was there so that was his real reason for checking everywhere else. As he walked around the gated masterpiece he reveled in the fact silly little humans could create something so beautiful, and fantastic. He smirked, and then remembered why he was there.<p>

"Hello sweetie." Came her voice, he couldn't put it off any longer. He turned and she was smiling.

"River we need to talk." His face a mask of seriousness, one he had perfected to show absolutely no emotion.

"I guess as much dear." She said and sat down on a nearby bench.

"River no, you don't understand." He scratched the back of his head. "I found Rose, River, Rose Tyler. I know you know about her, weather you remember or not. She's the one I lost River, the bad wolf."

"So what is she to you, Doctor?" River said almost a bit cocky.

"She is…Rose is my everything. I lost her and stopped caring weather I lived or died. Then I met Donna Noble. God she was an amazing woman, she was my best friend, reminded me what I fought for. Then that last time I was with them all, when we fought against Dravos, Rose found her way back to me. In the end I lost her again, I sent her back, worst mistake of my very long life. I had to take Donna's memory to protect her and I lost her too. That same cycle started over again but I regenerated, met Amy and my life was better. You know the rest up until after the lake. There was a tiny rip in the universes, just enough to go through. I made it back to her River." He didn't want to talk about how he loved her and bits in between. "Then I hurt her. Broke my promises, when you kissed me and she saw. I don't blame you in the slightest, it was me, I didn't tell you. But River…I can't…"

"Love me? After all we've been through? You…" she stopped when she saw his expression, no longer a mask. His eyes were so very sad. She saw all the guilt he felt and she knew he was sorry, but not enough to change his mind.

River smiled sadly, very sadly. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces and she wanted to be furious, wanted to want to yell at him, once upon a time she would have truly gotten furious and taken it out on him and maybe Rose. But she didn't. Everything they had been through, she knew he wasn't a man to hurt people on purpose. She saw something in his eyes he had never had before. She knew he could never love her. Anything they had, or could have had was gone. She wanted him to be happy; if anything she wanted at least one of them to be happy.

"I understand, I do Doctor. And I want you to be happy." She couldn't say anything else without it being a lie. She stood and sucked in everything that was threatening to come out. "This isn't good bye though." She smiled sadly again and walked away.

The Doctor was somewhat shocked, but almost felt a bit worse. He watched as she walked away then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting in the Kitchen with Rory. She was laughing harder than she thought she would what with everything going on. But that was Rory, he didn't take away the pain but he made it so much better to deal with. He was telling her of the time he tried to impress Amy by working out and had gotten stuck under a very heavy barbell.<p>

"It wasn't that funny! Her last boyfriend was really buff so I thought if I got buff too she would like me." He said laughing too.

"Sorry. How did you get out?" she said quieting her laughter.

"Well, Amy showed up a bit later than I told her to. So she came in and saw me stuck, she almost fell over laughing and had to help me get up." Rose laughed again.

"Oh Rory, you poor thing."

"Yeah, then she took me to her house and talked about boys all night! I agreed with whatever she said and I guess that's why her parents thought I was gay…" Rose started laughing again and Rory joined her.

Amy came in and saw Rose and Rory laughing. She smiled; Rory was the best at chasing away people's pain, if only for a bit. "So what's this?"

"Oh telling her about the barbell." He said smirking.

"Oh right! God Rory I can't believe I never noticed you trying so hard!"

"Yeah neither can I." Rory muttered and Rose chuckled. They heard a door close, and Rose caught her breath. He was back. She just sat there seeing if he would come in the kitchen. It was completely silent and she heard his footsteps getting farther away, then another door shut. He went into his room. She stared into her tea. "Rose…?" Rory started.

"I'm alright Rory, don't worry." She smiled but this time it didn't reach her eyes.

"Company?" Amy asked.

"I need to think, but thank you Amy." She stood up and walked back to her room.

Thinking wasn't exactly her favorite thing to do but it needed to be done, especially now. She wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were. Now there was a thick feeling of unresolved tension in the TARDIS. "Should I forgive him? Go back to the way it was? Fake it?" she asked the TARDIS. _'Rose dear, I don't have your answers. I know both of you are hurting now. Sometimes it is best to give in to our desires and forget our fears.' _"Yeah but I can't keep making the first move, I want him to show me he actually wants this, not just my friendship either." _'Rose. Give it time. Trust in yourself child. You know what to do, and what needs to be done.' _

Rose flopped on her bed with a groan. She didn't know what to do. She knew what she wanted him to do. But it would take time for her to trust in him, no trust herself the way she had, she trusted him. She sighed deeply. Time to grow up, she thought to herself. She knew what she wanted to do next. She wanted to see Jack; she missed him so much and was almost jumping with excitement at the thought of seeing him again, not to mention he would know what to do. But how would she ask the Doctor? She would obviously have to wait until he came out of his room.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two hours and no sign of the Doctor. She was worried now, what had happened with River? She felt instantly awful thinking she could have been a part of some of his pain. She missed his presence; she wasn't upset with him anymore. Sure she wasn't going to kiss him for awhile…wait no. He hadn't wanted to kiss River. With all her pain she forgot about how he might be feeling. Rose frowned. She wanted her Doctor back now. She was done being sad, done with not having him here. She had waited sixty years for him and she wasn't going to push him away any further. She sighed deciding to wait for him to come out.<p>

She walked into the console room and sat on the chair. Rose waited for another hour before she started getting tired. She wasn't going to not be there when he came out though. She shifted so she could lie down on the chair, it was just wide enough to lie curled up. She began to nod off and told herself she would only close her eyes for a second…maybe a minute…or five. But she would wake up when he did come out.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had been in his room for three hours and forty five minutes. He thought that was more than enough time spent moping and feeling sorry for himself. He sat up on the bed and opened his eyes. <em>'It's about time' <em>He ignored the TARDIS, he knew she was upset with him still, she was so fond of Rose now. _'Get up, idiot' _"I am!" he said out loud on accident. He straightened his bow tie and put his shoes back on. Time to face whatever he had coming.

Rose woke up with a start. She sat up fast afraid she missed him. Either, he left without waking her or hasn't come out yet, she thought. She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. She felt someone watching her and she turned around.

"Have you been here all night?" the Doctor asked. No emotion on his face.

"Um what time is it?" she asked.

"Almost five in the morning."

"Oh wow, then I guess I have." She tried to keep her face the same as his and it worked; she had been doing that face for years back in the parallel.

"Why did you do that? It doesn't look very comfortable."

"It's not really I guess."

"So why would you sleep out here?"

"Well I wasn't trying to sleep, that was an accident."

"What were you doing then?" he thought he knew, he just wanted her to say it.

"Waiting for you…" she said looking down now unsure of herself.

His hearts soared. "Really why?" that he didn't know, but he tried to keep his voice normal so didn't sound so hopeful, it didn't work.

"I-I-I dunno…" he looked down now. "Well actually I do. I-I missed you." She couldn't look him in the eye, afraid now for some stupid reason, some bad wolf. She didn't see him walking closer, but not too close because he was unsure she wanted contact just yet.

"I miss you too, Rose." She looked up, his eyes were full of uncertainty, and, and love. She saw love in his eyes. She felt her walls slip a bit but regained control of herself.

"I'm sorry." She said wanting him to forgive her for acting so silly but also wanting him to apologize. He grabbed her shoulders to look in her eyes better.

"Oh Rose don't be, you've done nothing to be sorry for. It's me, my fault. I was so stupid not just telling you right away, I should never have let River get that close either." she wanted to break down, and fall into his arms but she was afraid she still couldn't trust herself. "I would never lie to you Rose Tyler, I love you, I love you so much more than anything else and it hurts me to see you upset."

Rose let her walls fall and she hugged him burying her face in his shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into her, burying his face in her hair. "I love you too Doctor. And I am sorry for being so stupid and locking myself in my room, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

"Oh Rose don't be! Never be sorry for something like that."

"But I am, I love you Doctor." She looked up at him, she saw his eyes getting a bit moist and she smiled. "Oh Doctor, it's ok now, I'm here." She kissed his forehead and he wrapped his arms around her even tighter just holding her to him. She tightened her grip too not wanting him to let go. The Doctor felt so happy. He closed his eyes just taking in the scent of her.

"Rose."

"Yeah?"

"I really missed you." Slackening his grip a bit to look at her.

"Me too." She said, she couldn't stop it now, and she crushed her lips to his. He ran his tongue on her bottom lip and she eagerly let him in. Her hands running through his hair again and she let out a soft noise of pleasure and relief at the fact she was finally back with him. His hands traveled down her back and rested just under the hem of her shirt, it sent a shock up her spine and she kissed him harder. When they finally broke apart she was beaming at him.

And right then, everything was wonderful, all her fears were erased. Then she noticed the picture she dropped. And she remembered why she first told herself she was going to find him, Jack. She smiled slyly.

"What?" he asked still beaming at her.

"Um well there was another reason I came looking for you…"

"Anything Rose."

"Well remember when I wanted to see Jack and I let you distract me?"

"Is that honestly who you were thinking about just now?" his eyebrows knitting together, not beaming anymore.

"Oh no, no, no!" she put a hand on her Doctor's face to reassure him. "No I just saw the picture I dropped of him, trust me you are all I was thinking about." She smiled at him and he relaxed.

"Oh alright then. But you didn't let me distract you, I just distracted you." He smirked.

"Well maybe a bit." Her tongue poking out. "I could use with a bit more…" she was cut off by his lips. She smiled into him and kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this took so long to update! But i did get much farther in writing it so hopefully i can update faster! I just can't keep the Doctor and Rose apart for long tho:) So I also got farther into the plot but i might tweak things just because it takes a while to get anywhere. Just a little tiny bit of info: people stop asking the right questions:P<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

"Do we really have to?" the Doctor whined.

"Yes you said anythin remember? And this is classified under anything." Rose smirked and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Plus I'd be so grateful wouldn't I?"

"Oh, yes well wouldn't want you to not be grateful then. Wait why?"

"Hm I dunno maybe..." she smiled and kissed his lower lip but just a tiny peck. When he she pulled back he moved forward but she put her finger up. He pouted.

"Oh don't pout, not saying no, and just...showing what grateful people do." she smirked and poked her tongue out.

He smirked back at her. "Well you've twisted my arm, how can I say no?" but he didn't move his hands from around her waist.

"Shouldn't you let go to push buttons and pull things like you always do?"

"Nah that doesn't sound good." he maneuvered himself so he still had his arms around her but her back was to the console and he could still pilot the TARDIS. "See? Much better." Rose laughed and kissed his cheek. "That is not helping me focus Rose Tyler."

"Yeah but its fun." he chuckled and Rose almost fell over as he stepped too fast around the console but he still didn't let her escape.

"See not so hard, I'm a very good multitasker. Now you should hold on." he said pulling a final lever down.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Rose laughed as she wrapped her arms securely around him and they tumbled to the floor.

Amy and Rory came running in. "Where are we and whoa you two get a room." Amy joked seeing them laughing on the floor.

"Cardiff the year 2014. And no we won't." he tried to kiss her again but she had already hopped up and rushed to the doors flinging them open.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory stood just outside the TARDIS watching Rose.

It was so bright she had to blink a few times to see properly. When she could, she smiled. It was Cardiff, and it was the exact same spot they landed last time they were here. She looked around. Maybe finding Jack would be a bit harder...

"Rose?" came a voice yelling from her far left.

She turned and saw him. In that same grey coat too. She didn't even think she just ran as hard and fast as she could, beaming at him.

Jack met her halfway and hugged her as tightly as possible lifting her and spinning her around. He didn't stop spinning nor did he make any move to lessen his grip on her waist. She laughed and a few happy tears fell.

When he finally did stop spinning he didn't put her down. He just pulled back to look at her. "Rosie." she saw a tear fall from his own eye and she beamed even brighter at him.

"Jack." he couldn't control himself. He crushed his lips to hers. She didn't exactly stop him either. She was just so happy to see him alive and happy too she couldn't stop him. It wasn't a full on song, just a kiss, but still managed to hold so much joy and excitement and love.

He pulled back again still not putting her down. "Oh my god Rosie. I missed you so much, didn't think you were coming back."

"I didn't think I could either but I missed you too Jack. So, so much." she beamed and buried her face in his neck, hugging him close.

"Are you ok, not terminally ill?"

"No I'm good, perfect. You?"

"Fantastic." She laughed a bit of a crazy but so very happy laugh, and he joined her, she couldn't believe how happy she was.

"D'you wanna put me down now?" she laughed again.

"Nope I'm good like this. But we can go back to the TARDIS."

"I can walk ya know."

"Maybe so but remember Rosie I'm a true gentleman." he smirked and carried her all the way back to the blue box carrying her over the threshold of the TARDIS and walking right past the Doctor. He sat her down on the chair and sat next to her, as close as possible.

"Yeah you couldn't have changed that much Captain."

"Still can't let a lovely lady like you go walking all by herself into a strange alien spaceship."

"Oh and you're so safe? I happen to remember a trail of women, men, and its that followed you where ever you went."

"Hey at least it was a happy trail." he smirked and she hit his arm. They laughed.

"I really did miss you Jack."

"Oh Rosie..." he said and hugged her close again, burying the side of his face in her hair, "I missed you more."

"Yes a lot of missing went on but would you mind acknowledging there are other people still here?" the Doctor said. He didn't like the feeling he got when he saw Rose with Jack. Yes he knew she loved him like a brother, and he loved her like sister, but it didn't change it. He still knew that though so he kept quiet when Rose ran out of the TARDIS. Bit his tongue when he spun her a little too long. Nearly lost that tongue when he hugged her even longer. Gripped the door frame of the TARDIS for dear life and nearly ripped it clean off when he kissed Rose. Then he almost lost it and fell to the floor when she didn't stop him. But he couldn't watch them forever.

Jack looked up and put an arm around Rose. "So another new face huh Doc?"

"Yes. If you don't mind I need to get the TARDIS out of here before someone wonders how five people could fit on a tiny blue box." he turned his back to them and fiddled with the console.

"Ok, Jack mind talking for a bit, in private?" Rose asked. The Doctor closed his eyes.

"Yeah sure Rose. Then you must introduce me to the stunning red head." he winked at Amy and she blushed slightly.

"That's my wife actually so no." Rory said wrapping a protective hand around Amy.

"Him too." Jack said and winked at Rory.

"Oh come on!" Rose said dragging Jack down the hall.

"Ok who was that Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness. He's a friend and like a brother to Rose."

"Didn't act quite like a brother." Rory mumbled and Amy elbowed him.

The Doctor couldn't help but agree...

* * *

><p>"So Rosie, how?" Jack asked. They were sitting in the Library on a couch by the massive fireplace.<p>

"That I don't know. One day he just showed up. He said there was a leftover crack between the universes."

"And you just left? Wasn't your family there? And the other Doctor?" Jack noticed her face darken a bit and a slight frown appeared. He held her hand knowing something bad had happened.

"Jack I was there about sixty years."

"Rose how is that possible? You look just barley older than when I last saw you."

"I know. And well..." she moved his hand to her hearts and bit her lip, waiting for his reaction. His eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Two. As in Time Lord two."

"Well uh I don't think I'm Time Lord, Lady, but I'm not a normal thing. I think I'm a sort of hybrid."

"So what happened in that world that made you leave? Did people treat you bad Rose?"

"No not at all, I worked at Torchwood actually, that's how I found out. I got shot on the job one day and my partner said I was dead, like completely, but later I started glowing."

"Regeneration."

"Yeah but my face didn't change."

"So sixty years...oh Rose I know what that's like. Did Mickey...your mom..."

"Yeah my mom passed away, but just of old age. I had a brother too, name was Tony. He was younger than me but it looked like I could be his granddaughter. And Mickey...he's fine. Married Martha actually and they had a kid. He was just so old...I couldn't bear to see him die too, and leave me."

"Oh Rosie I'm so sorry." he said squeezing her hand. "But...the other Doctor?"

"John. He um, yeah he died too. He aged. He uh, saw me stay exactly the same though. I stayed with him right until the very end. Last words he said were 'Allons-y Rose Tyler'." a few stray tears fell. She hated remembering that day.

"Did you have kids with him? Marry him?"

"No. I-I couldn't. I knew he loved me but I couldn't. I knew deep down he wasn't the same. It was awful sometimes, to see him looking at me, all that love in his eyes. He never left me though. He should have, he should have left and had a proper family. He never did. I needed him too. Needed at least that last connection. But we were still best friends, had adventures. I didn't love him like he loved me. And he never left." she closed her eyes and jack wrapped her in his arms. He knew how that must have felt. He hated seeing Rose upset.

"Shh, it's ok Rose. I bet you made his life great. He stayed because he wanted to. Rosie don't cry I'm here now, not gonna leave you." Rose looked at him and smiled. He wiped her tears and hugged her again.

"Thank you Jack. Like a brother I always wanted."

"Love you too Rosie. So, is the new Doc always like that?"

Rose laughed and wiped her eyes. "No not usually. He's funny and still just as hyper. I think he lost that oral fixation though. Now he likes bow ties." Jack laughed too.

"So it's me then."

"No! No Jack he loves you too!"

"Oh. Oh I see."

"What?"

"I guess he saw that kiss huh? Oops forgot how jealous he could get."

"What, jealous? Jack why would he be? It's jut you he knows I love you like family."

"Yeah but seeing you run into my arms and me kiss you, well that couldn't have been too fun. Spill it Rose, are you two a thing now?"

"Uh yeah I suppose." Jack laughed and clapped his hands together.

"I knew it! Saw it back with big ears too. Took you long enough. Speaking of that how was he in bed? I've always wondered."

"Jack!" she hit him but laughed. "I wouldn't know." she said a bit quieter.

"He hasn't? You two haven't? What are you waiting for? You said you were a thing."

"We are! Sort of I guess. I told him I loved him and he's told me. And we kiss but..."

"What? You don't think he really loves you? Don't be stupid Rose."

"I know he does! It's just..."

"That man...he needs a good kick huh? What say we give him just that?" he grinned wickedly and raised an eyebrow.

"Jack..."

"Oh come on Rosie! Just for a little while? Please? It could be just what he needs to see sense! Remember last time? He danced with you. Maybe he'll really dance now." he winked.

"I don't know Jack, really, make him jealous? What if he kicked you out?"

"He wouldn't." Jack said waving that off. He was already thinking of ways to really get under the Doctor's skin.

"I don't know..."

"Please Rose do it for me? If it gets too bad I'll stop, promise. Scouts honor."

"Why don't I believe you were actually a scout?"

"Ok fine Captains honor. Please? Just for a little while?"

"Oh fine. Just for a little while and if it goes too far..." she said pointing a finger at him.

"It won't trust me. This is what I do Rosie, what I'm best at. Give me some credit."

"I know I'm going to regret this."

"Regret not doing it sooner. Now come on Rose we have work to do!" Jack winked and pulled her up with him.

Rose couldn't say she wasn't at least curious to see what the Doctor would do. Jack could be pretty convincing.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so ive been gone for a loooong time I know! But I do have a good reason! My computer got a virus and I lost all i had written so I've been re-writing stuff and i honestly don't know how consistent i can upload because I cant use my own computer: But i won't stop! and i did wirte a tiny one shot story which is up if you haven't read it. It does have to do with this story too!**

**So about this chapter...I love Jack. Like completely so I do apologize if he annoys some people. But aww miss him so much on Doctor Who! I do have a few tricks up my imaginary sleeve and an actual adventure on the way! Plus a sort of mini-one-but-not-really-one coming first. I hope you like it and you're all not too mad about the updating:/  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor had gone into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Seeing Rose with Jack bothered him. Logically, he knew Rose thought of Jack like a brother. She loved him. And the kiss was probably just a result of the excitement and happiness of seeing each other after so long. But he didn't like it. Not that he could say anything when it was happening. It wasn't fair to Rose to not expect her to be happy to see her close friend after over sixty years apart.

Still, he came close to ripping Jacks head off for kissing her. If he was his ninth self he probably would have too. And Jack didn't exactly know Rose and him were...whatever they were. So he couldn't be mad at Jack either. He tapped his fingers on the counter. He would show Jack exactly who she belonged to.

Rose and Jack walked into the kitchen with Jacks hand around her shoulder. But when he saw the Doctor there, it moved to her waist.

"Oh Jack, Rose, hello."

"Hey there Doc! How've ya been? Been awhile."

"Wait you didn't see him?" Rose looked up at Jack confused. The Doctor winced inwardly; oh she wasn't going to be happy about that.

"I was going to! Things just got in the way."

"It's fine Doctor. So, any new threats to destroy you, the Earth or universe?"

"None that I'm aware of at the moment." Jack sat on a chair opposite the Doctor and Rose moved to sit too but Jack pulled her to sit on his lap. Rose was a bit surprised but sat anyway smiling a bit at the Doctors face, maybe Jack was right.

The Doctor watched as Rose sat cuddled up on Jack and bit his tongue. That feeling came up again. He wanted so badly to just pull Rose off Jack and hold her close. After all they had just made up...and she said she would be grateful.

"Something the matter Doctor?" Jack asked innocently.

"No." it came out a bit high pitched. "Why should there be?"

"Just checking. Well I'm tired. Busy day. I'm guessing my room is in the same place good night you two." he grinned at the Doctor and mock saluted him, and then he kissed Rose's cheek and gently lifted her off. He walked out with a final wink at her. He smiled to himself, it was a good start.

"Night Jack." Rose called after him. She looked across the table at the Doctor still sitting across from her silent. "What is it."

"Oh nothing, just you're so happy with Jack." he pouted slightly seeing what she would do.

"Oh Doctor is someone feeling a bit neglected?" she smiled but he just pouted more. She got up and walked over to his side.

"No don't mind me I'll just sit here and watch you cuddle Jack some more."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not."

"Oh ok then I guess I'll just go then." she took a step back and for a moment he thought she was serious and really pouted. "Oh come here." Rose said sitting on his lap and hugging him.

The Doctor relaxed into her and buried his face in her shoulder. That annoying feeling went away and he hugged her tighter.

"Did it really bother you? You know I love Jack like family."

"I know that. It just, bothered me to see him kiss you and you didn't stop him." Rose pulled back and saw a bit of sadness in his eyes, like she betrayed him.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, but it really didn't mean anything it was just..."

"I know Rose." he looked down. She would realize she actually didn't love him and go to Jack.

"Really Doctor, I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"I know."

"Do you really, or are you just saying that?" she looked him straight in the eye and held his chin so he wouldn't look away.

"I trust you Rose." She still saw something but hugged him close, wanting to make it go away. "I know you missed him very much and it was just your happiness taking over." Something clicked in her mind.

"That's what you think I'm doing now isn't it? You honestly think I'm just happy to see you again?" she thought she figured it out, now she was upset. Did he honestly think she didn't love him enough?

"No."

"Liar. Doctor don't be stupid. I love you. Get it? I love you. This isn't just stupid happiness clouding my judgment." he looked at her.

"If it was you wouldn't-" she glared at him. "No don't be cross!"

"I'm not Doctor. Why can't you understand I love you? Not just now, not just some stupid crush. I will love you always, forever."

He hugged her again and closed his eyes. "Thank you Rose." she pulled back, still not convinced. Then she kissed him. She crushed her lips to his and kissed him with all she had, she poured all her love into it, hoping her would somehow understand what he meant to her, and then more when he started to kissed her back.

She ran her hands threw his hair and he pulled her even closer to him.

Then they heard someone clear their throat. The Doctor mumbled for them to go whoever it was because all he cared about at that moment was Rose.

"Um yeah sorry, the TARDIS is flashing and Jack can't fix it so we need you to." Rory said.

The Doctor pulled back and looked behind Rose to glare at Rory. Rose then realized she had her legs around the Doctor and blushed.

"I wouldn't interrupt if I didn't have to."

"Go." Rose said and he kissed her cheek one more time then gracefully lifted her off and hurried out of the kitchen. Rory looked at her and raised an eyebrow grinning.

"Shut up." Rose grinned and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Never said a thing."

"Didn't have to mister." they started walking out.

"But it did look like you were having fun." Rose whacked his arm with the back of her hand and tried to look mad but she laughed.

"You just wait Rory."

* * *

><p>Jack had just tampered with the console but not enough to cause real damage. Still the Doctor had gone under to fix it.<p>

"Rose..." Amy said raising and looking pointedly at Jack.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Care to enlighten us?"

"He's a friend."

"Ouch, Rosie that burns." Jack said clutching his chest.

"Oh shut up you. Captain Jack is my friend, best friend. He traveled with us when the Doctor was his ninth self. He was really the only one I could talk to about ya know..."

Amy nodded. She knew what Rose meant. Before Rory traveled with them she wished she could have had someone to talk to.

"Did you ever...?" Rory asked.

"I wish! Big ears made it very clear she was off limits when I first stepped onto the TARDIS." Jack said and Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Well we did dance on your old ship right next to Big Ben during the Blitz."

"Yeah I saw a blond thing dangling from a rope with a union shirt, couldn't resist. Not your best choice in clothing though Rose."

"I didn't know we were going to the Blitz!"

"Remember our song?"

Rose laughed. "Yeah why?" Jack pressed a bottom on a device on his belt and it started playing. Rose laughed some more as he held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

"Didn't ask last time."

"Okie dokie then." he grabbed her hand and put the other on her waist. They started gliding around the room not quite in rhythm but they laughed and kept going faster.

The Doctor popped his head out when he heard the music. "Do you mind? TARDIS's very temperamental."

"Alright Doc. Such a spoil sport." he released Rose and the Doctor went back to work. "So what's your name beautiful?" he asked turning to smile at Amy.

"I'm Amy."

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service." he kissed her hand.

"And I'm her husband Rory."

"Pleasure." Jack kissed Rory's hand too and Rose laughed.

"What are you a captain of?"

"Yes I am. And if I may say so, you two are a lovely couple." He never really answered that question, Rose thought.

"Jack..." Rose warned.

"What? All I did was complement them."

"I know what comes next, and to save them from it, no."

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, you know me too well."

"All set. It seems someone tampered with her circuitry." the Doctor said bounding back up and looking at Jack.

"What a shame." Jack said shaking his head.

"Yes so! Gangs all here, where to next?"

"Well bed. Doctor, not all of us can run on an hours sleep."

"I'm with the Captain." Amy said.

"No don't call him that his heads already big enough." the Doctor moaned.

"I resent that. But good night Doc, Amy, Rory, and sleep tight Rosie." he winked and walked off down the hall.

"Yeah see ya Doctor, good night Rose." Amy said coming to hug Rose. "Explain everything later." she whispered in Roses ear. She winked and dragged Rory with her.

"How did he get music to play?" Rose asked coming to stand by the Doctor as he Fiddled with the console.

"A music player Rose."

"Oh right. Well I think I should go to bed too then. Goodnight Doctor." she turned but a hand on her waist stopped her.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Remember what you said about being grateful?"

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you going to show me what that meant?"

"Hmm..." he didn't feel like waiting so he kissed her anyway. She pulled back. He froze, had he done something wrong? He thought she meant this...

"Sorry." he said, best to apologize first. She didn't speak. He still didn't move to they just stood there, his hands still on her waist.

"No don't be, it's my fault." for a moment she her head felt like it was on fire, didn't sound too good but she didn't want him to worry.

"Rose what's wrong?" he said slowly. Too late for him not worrying.

"Nothing it was just...but it's gone now don't know what it was. I'm sorry; I wasn't pulling away because of something you did."

"What was it Rose? Please don't lie to me." his eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"Just something, bit like a headache but it's gone now I'm fine. Really I am." she put a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Good." he relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, so I think I forgot to show my gratitude didn't I?"

"Well so busy with Jack..."

"Oh stop it." she smiled and kissed him. He backed her up against the console and her hands found their oh-so-familiar spot in his hair. He shivered a bit at her touch and one hand traveled down her back while the other supported her neck. As soon as he touched the bit of skin that had peaked out under her shirt, he heard footsteps, which he planned to ignore and continued kissing Rose. Maybe they would go away...

"Doctor."

No such luck. He pressed his forehead against Roses and sighed, eyes still closed. "Always with the interruptions." he muttered. Rose giggled softly and wove her hands around his waist.

"You better have a very good reason." he said.

"I do. Rose." it was Amy.

"Amelia Pond. Couldn't it have waited?"

"No actually. Rose?" Rose turned her head to look at Amy and the Doctor kissed her jaw. She smiled and was oh-so tempted to just turn her head and kiss him again.

"Yes Amy?"

"Could I borrow you for a moment?"

"No you can't she's busy." he tried to distract Rose by holding her even closer and kissing her neck. It was definitely working.

"Rose?"

"Doctor..."

"Please Rose?" he whispered into her ear, oh god he was making this so, so very hard.

"Um Doctor it does look important..."

"It is. It's really very important" Amy added.

"Rose Tyler you will be the death of me." he moaned, but let her go with one last kiss made brief by Amy pulling her away.

"Oh and you make it so easy?" he quite enjoyed how breathless she sounded. But Amy dragged her off before he could pull her back.

The Doctor flopped down on the chair. Maybe it was best Amy pulled her away...no what was he thinking? Amy was evil. He needed Rose so very badly and people had a terrible way of getting in the way of that. But then again he couldn't, not without that physic link, and would she ever do that?

* * *

><p>"Oh my bloody god, Amy. Please. Tell me why. You decided to interrupt then. I mean come on; can I never catch a bloody break?" Rose said. Amy had taken her to her and Rory's bedroom.<p>

Amy laughed. "I am really, really sorry, truly. I mean you two looked pretty busy, but he made me."

"Who the hell made you?"

"Well two someone's really."

"Rory and Jack get out here now." She knew they'd be in here somewhere.

"Calm down Rose it was for the greater good." Jack said as he and Rory stepped out of the bathroom.

"Before I slap you. Please. Explain."

"Well there is our little plan..." Rose threw a pillow at him.

"That's not all! Don't kill him, or me." Rory jumped in quickly to spare Jack a slap.

"Go on then."

"Well we can't really tell you. We really can't Rose. But it is to protect the both of you. I swear I wouldn't break that up if I didn't have a very good reason." Jack said.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"We can't say that either." Rory said.

"What can you say?"

"Just that you don't have to stop kissing him or whatever but Rosie we will break it up if it goes too long." Jack tired to placate her but that wasn't going to work.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Rose, trust us, trust me. You can't know why." Amy said trying to help her friend calm down.

"Fine, I'm going to bed then. Unless that's too dangerous too." and she walked out.

Amy hit Rory's arm. "I hate not telling her. Why can't we tell her?"

"Because, she shouldn't find out from us that's worse."

"Rory's right. The idiot has to come clean first. And if my plan does what it's supposed to it might make him see she does love him for him and, for whatever reason, doesn't want to and won't leave him."

"That, or it could lead to what we're trying to prevent in the first place." Rory added.

"Oh come on it's the Doctor, not a normal bloke. He has more self control." Amy said.

"With the way they were going at it, it doesn't matter if he has boat loads of self-control. He's in way too deep, loves her too much."

"I have a feeling were going to get slapped anyway." Rory added.

"Yeah maybe you two will, but not me." Amy said grinning.

Jack laughed. "I will never understand that women bond thing. Well, you kids have fun but I should hit the sack too. Try not to make too much noise." he winked and left a shocked and confused Amy and Rory behind him.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up in what she guessed was morning. Never could tell in the TARDIS. She flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Why would her friends stop her and the Doctor, then not tell her why? It couldn't be some time thing...or death threat...could it?<p>

_ Don't worry child. They are just helping. Everything will work itself out in the end._

"Thanks but that's not very helpful" Rose mumbled. She sat up and swung her legs off the edge. Mind as well get up Rose thought.

When she was dressed she started to walk down the hall to the console room where she knew he'd be. Suddenly she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her head, and fell to her knees, holding her head.

It was worse than before this time. Then she felt the fire again and thought she heard...drums? But she couldn't tell and the pain wouldn't stop. She felt hands on her shoulders and suddenly most of the pain stopped. Rose still had her eyes shut tight.

"Rose, Rosie are you ok? Doctor!"

She heard a lot of footsteps coming closer. "Rose! What happened?" Rory asked.

"Rose can you hear us?"

"Very well thanks." she mumbled but some of the pain was still there and her eyes remained shut.

"Rose, it's ok open your eyes." the Doctor told her softly.

She shook her head, oh that was stupid. "I'm fine give me a mo." she managed to calm down a bit more. Slowly she opened her eyes and the pain was gone.

"Rosie how do you feel?"

"Fine, great. I don't know what that was. But it's gone. Like a migraine but it was gone too quickly." She left out the supposed drums because she guessed she imagined them.

"You collapsed Rose, and you were holding your head." Amy said, worried, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah weird. But I think I'm good."

Rose stood but they all still stood around her and Jack had his arms hovering to catch her if she fell.

"Really I am." she looked at Amy for help.

"Ok Rose, so you men, off you go."

"What?" all three of them asked at once.

"You heard me, go. Go eat or mess with the TARDIS or something. Go on." she waved them off but the Doctor stood confused. "You too!"

"But Rose...?"

"She is fine. Go!" Amy turned him around and pushed him off. He walked away very confused.

"Thank you Amy." Rose said.

"No problem. But you do still owe me explanation about Jack." she reminded her.

"Right, Library?"

* * *

><p>"So the Doctor was jealous?" Rose had told her everything about the day they met Jack.<p>

"Well I don't know if jealous is the right word. Protective and overly possessive, yes."

"Wow, and Jack?"

"Jack is protective too, not possessive though. I love him like a brother. He was there when I needed to talk to someone other than the Doctor, cause he wasn't that easy to talk to about certain stuff ya know?"

"Yeah I do, I mean it was good having Rory too for the same reason. But you would never go there with Jack?"

"Oh no, I mean I love the Doctor too much to even really think about that. Even a bit way back then."

"So this plan of Jacks, is to make him jealous?"

"Yeah I don't doubt Jack, but I don't think it'll work all that well."

"I've never really seen the Doctor this way. He so different around you."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Like usually he would get all nervous and confused around River when she made a move on him and even when I did that one time. He would like scratch his face and get all awkward. With you it's like, natural."

"Oh, well he once told me, when he regenerated into ten, that the body was based on me, made for me. Like his last thoughts were about me so that's what happened. Maybe that happened this time?"

"Whatever it is I'm glad he has you." Amy smiled.

"Yeah me too."

"Should we get back before the boys worry too much?"

"Yeah I suppose so."

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked around the console room. Something was wrong with Rose and she wouldn't let him help. Then Amy had to go and send him off. Why would she do that?<p>

"Ok boys, where to next?" Amy said leaning on the railing.

"Rose are you ok?" the Doctor said walking towards her. She smiled at him.

"Of course, perfectly healthy. Probably just a headache. Don't worry." she said putting a hand on his arm. He covered her hand with his other.

"Too late. But if you insist."

"I do."

"Alright then. So! Off to another world where should we go? Amy! Any ideas?"

"Castles. A real big proper medieval castle."

"Castles it is! Hold on!" he did his dance around the console and jumped to stand by Rose. "If it happens again you have to tell me. Promise?" he whispered in her ear.

"I will, I promise." she turned and smiled at him. They were so close all she had to do was glance at his lips and he got the message. He kissed her, cupping her cheek.

"Let's go Doc!" Jack said loudly, the Doctor sighed.

"Never a moment." he whispered and grabbed her hand pulling her to the doors. Rose gave Jack a look and he just shrugged.

He swung open the doors. "This isn't medieval; this is like a place that just looks medieval right?" Rose said smiling at the huge stone castle in front of them.

"Very good...but this isn't Earth, humans are here yes but by now every human has left Earth, moved on." the Doctor said raising an eyebrow; Rose did that before in Paris too.

"Ooh can we go inside?" Amy said clutching Rory's arm in excitement.

"Why not!" The doctor said grinning at Rose. She squeezed his hand and they ran off along the side of the castle to find the doors.

"Those two..." Amy said shaking her head.

"Yeah but wait till you two see them after I'm done with him." Jack winked and ran off after the Doctor and Rose.

"That I have to see!" Amy said and laughed pulling Rory into a run too.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is a bit long but I didn't want to end it<strong>. **So, poor Rose, and poor all of them really, having to deal with the Doctor's little problem. But it will be resolved eventually**. **I'm still a die hard Doctor/Rose shipper!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello! I'm Sir Doctor, and this is Lady Rose Tyler. My friends that are coming are Lady Amelia and Sir Rory Pond and Captian Jack Harkness." the Doctor told a big guard at the doors.

"Are you all here for the ball ma Lord?"

"Sure!"

"Why is the Lady so naked sir?"

"Oh um we were robbed."

"Oh pardon me ma Lord. Please, enter your papers check out."

"Thank you good sir."

"Go to the Castle, they might be able to help the Ladies." the Doctor nodded and when their friends caught up, walked through the massive doors.

"Yes of course, any friend of Sir Samuel is a friend of mine; my sister Katrina will help Lady Rose and Lady Amelia." The Doctor had told the Prince that he was friends with some other knight but Rose really had no idea what he was saying.

"Thank you very much Prince...?" Rose didn't want to be rude but she had no idea who he was.

"David." he smiled and kissed her hand. Rose blushed and looked at Amy who wiggled her eyebrows and held back a laugh.

"Thank you Prince David." she smiled. He bowed to her.

"No need Lady Rose. If you will excuse me I need to help my father." He nodded to the others and left.

"I can take you two to get proper dresses for this evening, follow me." the Princess said.

The Doctor was still frowning. The prince kissed Rose's hand. He didn't like this prince. Jack came behind him and nudged him.

"Come on Doc he was just being polite. No need to hate him so fast." Jack smirked.

"I never said I did." Jack just laughed and turned to Rory.

"So Rory, let's go get better suiting clothes. Can't have you at a ball with a vest." he clapped him on the back.

"Right, coming Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Yes course I'll be right there Rory. Don't worry he doesn't bite." Jack laughed. "On second thought..."

* * *

><p>"Here you go Rose, I think this will look lovely. And Amelia, this one for you." Katrina handed them each dresses.<p>

"Oh wow thank you Princess Katrina, this is really kind." Amy said giving her a slight curtsy and hoping she did it right.

"No need to thank me. But do I detect a Scottish tongue?" Katrina asked politely.

"Yeah I'm Scottish, that obvious?" the princess laughed.

"I'm afraid so, I'll leave you two to change. My maid can escort you to the hall when you finish."

"Thank you again!" Rose said as she left the room. "Oh my god Amy can you believe this?"

"I know! Usually we get attacked or something!"

"Well fingers crossed." Rose grinned.

When they had changed Amy gasped. "Oh my god, Rose! You look amazing!"

"Really?" Rose looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. Even with the awful corset. It was a very dark maroon with almost silver accents and it really showed off her curves beautifully. She had to admit, the corset did look nice, even if it was trying to kill her and forget it if she had to run tonight.

"How do I look?" Amy was in a similar dress but it was a deep emerald with gold accents and had a wide satin ribbon draped around the waist held together by a gorgeous golden metal piece.

"Amy you look gorgeous! Rory will love it too." she winked. "I hate these bloody corsets though. It makes it awful to run in too."

"Yeah but it does help." Amy grinned pointing at her chest and they laughed.

"Ready miss?" came a soft voice from outside.

"Oh yeah we are, just a moment. Ready?" Rose said holding her arm out for Amy.

"Let's go, I can't wait to see what Jack had planned!" Amy said taking Rose's arm.

"Oh don't remind me." Rose sighed and Amy laughed as they walked out.

* * *

><p>"Where are they? Even they shouldn't take this long." the Doctor said passing.<p>

"Really Doctor they'll be here. Amy takes forever; she was almost late to our wedding."

"Yeah cool it Doc, Rose will be here soon, not like she has anywhere else to be."

"Right I know that." he stopped fidgeting.

"Gentlemen, welcome. I'm Sir Ian pleasure to meet you." Sir Ian was tall, blonde and extremely well built. Hopefully he wouldn't meet Rose, she always attracted the pretty boys.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, this is Sir Rory Pond and Sir Doctor."

"Welcome. Are you here with others?"

"Yes my wife Amelia." Rory said.

"Wife? Do you have a daughter here?"

"No?" Rory said confused and it sounded more like a question,

"Well this is for young women, to find and meet possible suitors and for the parents to arrange marriages with other parents."

"Oh right well, we just came with our friends. To um look in advance?"

"Oh yes that's quite alright, and you sirs?"

"Oh I'm not spoken for, just here to enjoy." Jack raised his glass. And Sir Ian laughed. The Doctor wasn't paying attention; he was still looking for Rose. "So is my friend, he has his eye on a young Lady and well this is the best time right?"

"Quite right! Good luck to you on that Sir Doctor! Good evening gentlemen." he nodded and walked away.

Music started playing from somewhere and the king stood. "May I introduce the Ladies of the kingdom." he moved a hand to a set of doors and they opened. Two lines of women came into the crowd and the music got louder.

"Great where are they?" Rose said.

"I don't...Oh! There's Jack, and Rory!" Rory walked over to her and bowed like he saw some other men doing.

"You look beautiful Amy."

"Not so bad yourself Mr. Pond."

He chuckled. "Care to dance m'lady?" she giggled and took his hand.

"Wow Rosie you look stunning!" Jacks said completely serious, and Rose blushed a bit.

"Oh shut up Jack." She grinned.

"No I'm dead serious Rose. You look fantastic." she blushed a bit. "Can I have this dance?"

"Hm, let me think about it..."

"Sorry time's up." he took her hand and she laughed as he led her to a more open space. He placed his hand on her waist and held her hand as she put her other in his shoulder.

They glided much more gracefully this time and were in perfect time with the music. Jack glanced to his left briefly and saw the Doctor staring. He winked at Rose and brought her closer. She raised an eyebrow and he motioned to his shoulder. Looking over se caught a glance of the Doctor before he spun her around.

Then suddenly the music stopped and picked up. It turned into a much more fast passed song and almost sounded like a salsa.

"Is that…why did the music pick up?

"Oh well just go with it and act like you know what's going on, that's my mode. Ready to really get under his skin Rose?" she looked skeptical. He swung her away from him and she laughed. They danced back and forth to the music and then he dipped her. When he lifted her back up he spun her around and swung her threw his legs and back to standing in one fluid motion. She laughed and he was smiling like an idiot.

The song changed again but the tempo was still fast, they didn't stop to worry about it. He put both hands on her hips and she swiveled them. They moved back and forth and Rose lost herself in the dance.

"My turn." she grinned her tongue poking out. She put her hands on his hips and did exactly as he had done, moving them through the song. She took over the lead and Jack laughed with her. The song changed and slowed but she was still worn out.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had to stand and watch Jack hold Rose close. No one was supposed to hold his Rose like that. Then Rose rested her head on him and that feeling in his gut came back. He hated that feeling. Then the music changed and he spun Rose around and brought her back close. All through the fast passed song he held Rose all to close. How could she move like that in a corset?<p>

Then Jack held her hips and it was all he could do to not walk over there and take Rose away from his reach. Oh that feeling was new too, well not new. He always felt like that when Rose was with him before. Especially with Mickey, then Adam, and Jack too the first time they met. But watching Jack and Rose now...he didn't like it.

Rose belonged with him and no one else.

* * *

><p>Jack put an arm around her waist and guided her to where the Doctor stood. "Didn't know you could dance Rosie."<p>

"You never asked. You weren't so bad yourself Captain."

"Although isn't it tradition for the male to lead?" he teased.

"Just jealous I was better."

"Oh really? Care to make that a bet?" she was about to answer when another song came on. "Come on Rosie one more dance? Please?" this time it was more because he was enjoying himself, but annoying the Doctor was a bit of a plus.

"Oh alright! One more!" she laughed.

"Ok after this I'll take you to him." he held Rose closer and she put her head on his shoulder.

They hadn't been dancing for long when someone put a hand on Jack's shoulder. When Jack turned he saw who it belonged to. The Doctor. He smirked. Finally, he was surprised it took so long, but he knew it would happen eventually.

"Cutting in." the Doctor said as politely as possible.

Jack winked at Rose and kissed her cheek. "Have fun." he whispered quickly before stepping back so the Doctor could step in.

Rose raised an eyebrow at the Doctor but she was smirking. "What?" he asked innocently.

"What brought this on?"

"Nothing…oh alright I didn't like Jack holding you like that, so close."

"So are you saying you were…jealous?"

"So very, very jealous Rose." he looked at her and her heart quickened.

"And you decided to step in?"

"Yes."

"Wh-" but she was cut off by his lips again. He kissed her gently at first then deepened in.

They forgot about everyone else in the room. All the Doctor could think about was Rose. Not so different from any other moment really.

Then two people grabbed them and pushed them towards the exit.

"Hey!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Not now Doctor, the guards are very unhappy." Amy said before he could complain any more.

"What now?" Rose asked still a bit breathless, and the corset didn't help.

"We run back to the TARDIS. Oh look Jack there are your new friends." Rory said sarcastically. A few big guards with swords were chasing after them.

"Not my fault how was I supposed to know she was the queen?"

"The Queen?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I did apologize!"

"You snoged the queen Jack?" Rose asked not really that shocked, more disappointed it had interrupted her and the Doctor.

"Oops." he said and they ran faster with the guard still directly on their tail.

"Quickly in, in, in!" the Doctor yelled as they reached the TARDIS with the guards' swords nicking Rory's

"Jack I will kill you." Rory said still panting and the Doctor slammed the doors shut and leaned against them.

"Sorry to interrupt you two looked like, well ya know what I mean." Jack said to Rory, panting and smirked.

"Yeah, exactly." Rory said.

"Why did you snog their queen Jack, I mean really?" Rose asked.

"I didn't know! She didn't have a crown!"

"Um yeah she did." Rory added.

"Oh well then. She didn't complain though."

"Oh you are going to get us all killed one day." Rose said standing straight up. "And I need to change cause this corset is trying to beat you to it." Amy nodded agreeing.

"Oh same. Why did women wear these things?"

"What are you talking about they look great." Jack winked.

"I'll put one on you and make you run around, see how you like it!" Rose threatened he smirked and she hit him. "Oh shut it."

* * *

><p>After she had changed Rose went into the Library and found Jack there.<p>

"Hey there Rosie." He said smirking.

"Jack." She said a bit curtly.

"Still mad at me?" she shrugged and looked away folding her arms. "I know how to fix that."

Jack turned on an old radio and music played. He held out an innocent hand and she smiled taking it.

They started dancing again and as if on cue, the Doctor walked in with his nose in a book. But Jack saw him looking. Jack dipped Rose and leaned down with her, their faces centimeters apart. Then the book snapped shut. Jack grinned and lifted Rose back up.

"Buzz kill." he said to the Doctor. "Details Rose." he whispered and walked out, turning off the music.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?" he pretended to be oblivious.

"You just happened to walk in and return a book at that moment?"

"Yes, but I may have had other reasons." he walked closer to Rose.

"Care to share?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No Rose. I think I am quite done with sharing." he looked into her eyes and she swore she saw them darken.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. My sharing days are completely over." he bent down and kissed her. But it seemed different this time, she felt more passion and suddenly she felt a wave of emotion come over her. Her eyes widened at the sheer amount of love and passion of it she stumbled back.

"Rose?"

"I-I what was that?"

"I'm sorry Rose, oh I'm so sorry I let my walls slip and I guess you felt what I felt. Time Lord thing, it won't happen again."

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want you to have to hold yourself back Doctor. You can let go, it won't scare me off, I was just unprepared. I love you and I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back." she said putting a hand on his cheek.

He hugged her, shutting his eyes and burring his face in her neck. "I don't deserve you Rose Tyler" he whispered. "I love you, so very, very much." He wasn't sure she fully understood what that meant to him.

"I love you too Doctor." she said hugging him back. His eyes widened and he pulled back to look at her. "What?"

"You understood that?" he looked absolutely shocked and it started to scare her a bit.

"You said you didn't deserve me and you loved me. But your wrong. You do deserve it."

"No Rose. I slipped into Gallifraian when I said I love you very, very much."

"No that's not right, I understood it. I don't know Gallifraian."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I think I would know if I did."

"Rose I did it on purpose that time." the door opened and Rory walked in. "Rory you better have a very good reason."

"Oh I do. Um we have a guest." He shifted in the doorway.

"What? No were in the Vortex, it's not possible." Well he says that but there was the case with Donna…

"Tell that to River." Rory said and his eyes widened. Why would she show up?

"Can't you handle it Rory? She is your daughter." Rose was still a bit confused on that but she kept quiet.

"It's a past River, she doesn't know Doctor." He stiffened.

"Oh well, good reason then." he looked at Rose and she held his hand.

"It's ok, you owe her an explanation, I'm fine."

"But Rose..." he didn't want to admit he was nervous about talking to River again.

"Don't be nervous. She needs to know Doctor, and not for my sake. I'll be there too if you need me." She didn't think he would but she said it anyway.

"Ok then. Lead the way Rory."

* * *

><p>"River?" Amy said when River appeared in front of her in the console room.<p>

"Amy. I don't blame you for being scared dear, it should be impossible for me to be here." River smiled. That wasn't why Amy was surprised. Amy looked at Rory and he nodded not needing her to ask out loud and he hurried down the hallway to find the Doctor.

"You're my daughter and I love you, but why are you here?"

"Just to speak with the Doctor." she hugged Amy. "Hello mum." Amy hugged her back. Oh not this again, she thought. She couldn't see her daughter in pain all over again.

"River." the Doctor said coming up the stairs with Rose behind him.

"What's the hubbub Ponds?" Jack said bounding down the stairs to join them. "Oh hello there beautiful. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." he smiled his best smile and held out his hand.

Rivers mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "No."

"Well that's not the usual reaction."

"Doctor, you told me…you said you could never even face this man ever again." the Doctor looked down and Jack gave him a hurt look.

"Jack I'm sorry, but you know why." Jack was still a bit hurt but he nodded, he was too much a reminder of Rose.

"Why is he here Doctor, and who are you?" she asked Rose.

"River we need to talk." Amy grabbed Jacks arm and pulled him out while Rory put an arm around Rose and followed.

"Who is she?"

"River that is Rose Tyler." River felt like her heart skipped a beat. She closed her mouth.

"The Rose Tyler?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"How."

"A crack. Probably left over, but it's gone now. I went in to find her as soon as I saw I could."

"You went in not knowing if you would come back. Not caring."

"Ri-"

"No, I understand. You didn't care who you left behind. You took her with you."

"Yes but-"

"You love her. Even though she will die soon."

"I do. But she won't. She has two hearts, probably to do with her taking in the vortex."

"You love her."

"Yes. River I didn't mean for this to happen, I truly didn't."

"Ok then. But Doctor this isn't goodbye. No matter what I will still love you. And we will meet again. I won't beg, or yell at you because I see something in those eyes that wasn't there before. That little light that had gone out is back. And all I want is for you to be happy my Doctor." she kissed his cheek and pressed a button on her vortex manipulator. He saw a tear fall right before she disappeared.

The Doctor was frozen in place. He knew. He knew that the very first day he met her in the Library would still happen. That she would do the same thing. He held his head in his hands. He felt horrible. She would still give up her life...

* * *

><p>An hour later Rose and Rory were waiting in the kitchen. She didn't know what to say. River was Rory's daughter and she knew how River felt.<p>

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No Rose don't be. I know River. She will be fine. She will still be the same as she always is. She's my daughter and I know she can handle it. Don't be sorry for what you and he have."

"You're too good of a friend."

"Well I try." he grinned. She heard the Doctor's bedroom door close. "De-ja-vu." Rose smiled.

"I'm going to check on him."

"You sure?"

"He shouldn't be alone." Rory smiled and nodded. He needed to go to Amy now too, she would no doubt be upset.

Rose came up to his door and stood there for a moment. Then she knocked, to no answer. She quietly opened the door to a pitch black room. The little light the opened door gave off reveled the Doctor sitting on his bed staring at nothing.

She moved over to sit by him. She knew how he hated to be the cause of anyone's pain. But it must have been something more too. He didn't look at her but after a while rested his head on her shoulder. She placed her hand on his hair and held him.

The Doctor turned slightly more into her and she rubbed his back. "You should sleep Doctor." she said softly. She felt him tense up a bit and smiled. "I won't leave. Just lean back ok?" he listened and she laid down with him. He rested his head next to hers and put an arm around her waist. She hated seeing him like this. He never got this bad, or at least never around her.

Rose held him too and felt him relax more and fall asleep. She still wondered what could have made him so upset. She was glad at least she could do something, even if it was just being with him, to help. Then she felt herself falling asleep too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! So new chapter yay! And I also started a completely different story too and it has nothing to do with this what so ever but it's 10/Rose!**

**Enjoy the chapter, it's a bit long!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up the next morning with his head on Rose's shoulder. He blinked a few times. Oh, she had stayed with him. Things like last night didn't happen often. But just knowing River would still die for him even knowing he didn't love her, and was in love with someone else. It had really managed to affect him. He didn't move though not wanting to wake Rose, or move at all really. He liked being close to her.<p>

Rose woke up shortly after him. She looked down at him and he looked up. Rose smiled. "Hello."

"Hello. Thank you." he said really meaning it.

"You're welcome, I'm always here for you remember?" she shifted and saw his eyes flicker in confusion. "Not leaving."

"I know."

She wanted to ask what was wrong last night but she knew he wouldn't want to talk about it. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." it was a half truth though, he was much better than last night but it still clawed at him.

"Liar, but that's ok. Do you think we should get up?"

"No we should never get up. Stay here forever." He said pulling her closer and trapping her. She laughed.

"Tempting."

"Yay so we can then?" he nuzzled her neck. She always smelled wonderful, he thought.

"I don't think that would be very smart."

He groaned. "Out there we get interrupted every five seconds." he said still trapping her but he shifted to look at her better.

"Yeah we really should lock their doors, save us some trouble." she joked and he chuckled.

"Evil, Rose Tyler."

"At least we wouldn't get interrupted then." he caught on and rolled them over so he could reach her lips. He had badly even touched her when there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe I should invest in cages..." he mumbled and Rose giggled.

"Come on you two, we're bored. Let's go and do something!" Jack yelled through the door.

"Busy Captain, go and bother the Ponds." He yelled turning back to Rose.

"I'll just have to mess with the console then if I have nothing else to do..." that got his attention; he froze torn and not knowing if it was a bluff.

"Oh go on Doctor, he's not going to leave." Rose sighed. The Doctor frowned and glared at the door.

"I don't bluff Doc." Jack yelled.

The Doctor groaned louder and heard Jack laugh. Rose smiled and wiggled free pulling the Doctor with her. He followed reluctantly and threw on his jacket and Rose handed him his bow tie. He grinned and put it on too.

"Bow ties are cool." he said.

"Very. Now are you ready?" he grinned and took her hand.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do? We can't keep this up forever." Amy said to Jack and Rory.<p>

"Well just until they bloody bond or whatever. I told you, he said it would kill him if they, you know, when they aren't." Rory said.

"I know but then why doesn't he just ask her? I know he's stupid but really he can't be blind."

"Trust me; he's blind as a bat. Two years he went on not knowing she loved him. All that sexual tension nearly killed me." Jack said.

"And Amy if we don't he's either going to hurt her by pulling away or torture himself to death by giving in like he obviously wants to. I mean he is a bloke too. He can't resist for too much longer." Rory said.

"Well Rose should at least know. It's not fair to her."

"She can't find out from us Amy." Rory said.

"Rory's right. Amy she'd be more upset then if he wasn't the one to tell her." Jack added.

"Then can we go yell at the Doctor?" Amy said crossing her arms.

"Sadly no, he needs to tell her in his own time." Jack said.

"He better hurry up."

"What we need is a dangerous adventure. With that and my little tricks he might come to his senses. He should see that one, she's not going anywhere, but two, I think he should be faced with the thought if losing her."

"You are evil. Like an evil mastermind." Rory said.

"I'd be terrified to be the girl you started fancying." Amy added.

"Thank you, and I don't limit myself to just girls Amy. Wouldn't be fair to keep this to just one group would it?" he said smirking and Amy laughed but rolled her eyes.

"Ok gang, off to see a new thing do something exciting if you're all so bored." The Doctor said bounding into the console room with Rose in tow.

"Let's go somewhere exciting Doc!"

"Why do you always call me Doc?" the Doctor complained.

"Most people take it as an endearment." the Doctor looked a bit snug. "Me, I do it because it annoys you." Jack smirked as the Doctor's smug look was wiped off.

"Alright girls, shall we get going?" Amy said breaking it up.

"Right. Excitement, adventure! Maybe pick up a few cages..." he grinned at Rose and she shook her head laughing. He ran around the console and sent the TARDIS lurching forward a bit unexpectedly and it sent Rose stumbling back. The Doctor moved to catch her but Jack beat him to it.

Jack caught Rose just before she fell and he dipped her back a bit dramatically, making sure their faces were close and in view of the Doctor. "My hero." Rose said a little sarcastically.

"I try. Can't resist a damsel in distress." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and he lifted her back up. Rory chuckled and rolled his eyes too, would Jack really be able to make the Doctor jealous?

The Doctor ignored Jack and ran over to the doors. "Well hurry up, I thought you were all so bored."

"Coming." Jack draped his hand on Roses shoulder and followed behind Amy and Rory. "How did it go last night? Did anything happen?" he whispered to Rose.

"No course not he was...I don't know really upset last night and I still don't know why exactly. But honestly Jack we just slept, not what you're thinking about." she whispered back. They were walking very slowly so the Doctor wouldn't hear.

"And I thought I was bored, how do you cope Rosie?" he joked and she hit him lightly.

"Shut up Jack." but she was smiling so he knew she wasn't actually upset with him.

"Just a concerned friend Rose." he whispered quickly as they reached the others. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Nice of you two to join us." Jack rolled his eyes. "OK, here we are!"

"You brought us to a desert?" Amy asked.

"Not just any desert Pond, the Sahara Desert."

"Um Doctor, why the Sahara Desert?" Rose asked.

"No idea! The TARDIS decided we need to be here though so something must be wrong..." he started walking in circles scanning the sand.

"Doctor that's sand, what are you trying to find in sand?" Rory asked.

"Well there has to be a reason she sent us here Rory." he squatted down and picked up some sand sniffing it.

"Doctor really-" Amy started but he held up a hand. Suddenly he jumped up and laughed loudly.

"There's something under here. Lots and lots of metal. And if I'm right people will be down there."

"How do you expect to get down there? Dig?"

"No that would take too long, we're going to sink."

"Through the sand? No way Doctor. I've sunk through the ground before remember? Once is plenty good enough for me." Amy said.

"Don't worry Amy, it's perfectly safe. That's how they get down there. Secret tubes and passageways." Rose chuckled. "What?"

"No it's nothin, just, how many times have you said 'it's perfectly safe'?"

"Point taken but trust me Rose it is." Rose walked over to him.

"I do trust you but Amy is terrified, just look at her. Can't we go in the TARDIS?" Rose whispered trying to help her friend.

He thought about it and looked at Amy. She did look terrified, last time she went through the earth...Rose was right. "Right back in the TARDIS, we'll go down the boring way."

Amy looked at Rose and smiled grateful. She mouthed a thank you.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into a small room. The walls were all white and it was basically empty.<p>

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Oh I love that feeling, don't get it too often." He grinned like a idiot.

"Let's find out then." Jack took a step towards the door and into a while hallway with only a few doors. "Nothing's here Doctor are you sure this is what we came for?"

"Oh Jack don't trust quiet white halls. If I'm right this is a lab."

"Lab? For what? What would they be doing here?" Rose asked.

"We could ask you the same question." came a female voice from a intercom above them. "Stay where you are, no point in running."

"Ok Doctor something doesn't feel right." Rose said rubbing her arm." Amy felt it too.

"Rose is right something is off."

"Whoa, ok, it must be a big something cause I think I feel it too..." Rory said.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. Rose started feeling faint.

"Somethin...air...oh." she fell to the ground and almost at the same time Amy and Rory fell too.

"Doctor...air...cover...mouth..." Jack said before slumping to the ground.

The Doctor ran over to Rose covering his mouth. She was breathing but very lightly and slowly. He felt even his own brain going foggy.

"Rose...it'll be...fine...don't...worry...I'm..." he felt himself fall too and then nothing.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black. Then she saw a flash of light and people mumbling. She could only make out a few words "Dangerous...humans...he's woken...abnormal...Rose...violent..." then Rose felt the darkness come over her again and she passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a blinding light. Jack tried to look around but couldn't focus. He heard people talking and closed his eyes. He could just make out the last of a conversation.<p>

"...someone called Rose, yes he won't stop yelling for her. He's not human. Should we call someone? Yes you're right." then he fainted again.

Amy tried to sit up but there was something holding her down. "Rory? Where is Rory?" she yelled at the woman in a white lab coat.

"Oh you're awake. Who is Rory?"

"Husband." she could barely speak, what had they done?

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for this. We didn't know you were humans. This is a research lab. Your friends are ok you were just sedated. Stay calm it should leave your system soon. Relax child." Amy felt herself slipping again.

* * *

><p>Rory woke up. He saw a woman in a lab coat passing. "Where is my wife." he managed to yell.<p>

"Oh you must be Rory."

"Where is she? What have you done to Amy?"

"Amy? Oh, your wife. She is fine. You were all just sedated. I do apologize; we didn't know who you all were. This is a research lab and I'm guessing coming here was accidental?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"Amy is in sub level B. I was just there she is fine..." he didn't hear anything else before he passed out too.

* * *

><p>Rose woke again and could at least see a room. She was on a bed but couldn't move. And she was wearing that gown they gave you at the doctor's office. Where was she? And where was the Doctor?<p>

"Hello? Where am I? Hello?" she yelled and a woman cane rushing in.

"You are perfectly fine, just sedated. This is a high security research lab and we didn't know you were humans so I do apologize."

"Where are my friends?"

"Fine everyone is fine. You seem to have reacted differently to the sedative though; do you have any medical conditions?"

"Um I dunno. Where is the Doctor?" she saw the woman stiffen.

"Are you Rose?"

"Yeah now...where...Doctor...please..."

* * *

><p>Jack woke up again but this time he heard people right away so he stayed still.<p>

"The beast is lose." one guy said.

"What?" came another voice.

"We don't know how but it is. The doctors are going nuts. Some of em think it's because of the nutter that keeps yelling, threatening people that if they hurt a rose he won't hive second chances."

"A rose?"

"Yeah what's so important about a flower anyway."

"But where is this beast?"

"Level Two."

"Isn't that where the civilian is though?"

"The blond one yeah. She's pretty, it's a shame the things gonna kill her but after he eats he falls asleep so he'll be easier for us to catch."

Jack froze. A beast was near Rose. And the guards thought it was going to kill her. "Let me out."

"The blokes awake."

"My friend is in danger right? So let me out." He said again.

"Hello sir, don't worry, relax. This is a research lab, you were sedated." a woman in a white coat said calmly.

"Rose is in trouble. She is my best friend so you are going to let me out now."

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid it may have already killed her. It has been there over an hour and managed to knock out all the cameras."

"So let me out. What do you care?"

"I can't sir I'm to take you to the conference room after you have recovered."

"I'm fine lady, take me there and then show me where level two is."

She frowned but turned off the force field that was holding him to the bed. "Come with me then. Don't run off or we will have to sedate you again and handcuff you."

* * *

><p>"Take me to Rory." Amy said as soon as she came to again.<p>

Rory was already right next to her and held her hand. "Amy its fine I'm here." he shut off the field trapping her and hugged her.

"Oh thank god, I didn't know where you were." Amy said.

"Yeah me neither. But its fine the nurse let me go and brought me here. She says our friends are safe." Amy sighed and relaxed a bit.

"I can take you to the conference room now, your friend Jack is already there." The woman said.

* * *

><p>Jack sat in a big black chair at the head of a long table with other black chairs on the two sides. He heard the door unlock and jumped up.<p>

"Jack!" Amy said, she sounded relieved.

"Amy, Rory, are you ok?"

"Fine. Where are The Doctor and Rose?" Rory asked. Jack's face hardened and he looked down.

"They said Rose is trapped in level two with some kind of beast and Rey don't have visual."

Amy covered her mouth. "No, what are they doing? They can't just leave her there!"

"They won't help."

"Then we'll go after her. Who cares about them Jack, it's Rose!" Amy said.

"Wait, there's something else isn't there? Jack where's the Doctor...?" Rory asked slowly.

"They said they think he's hostile. I think he heard about Rose."

"Oh god, well why can't we see him at least?"

"You can." a voice from the television screen behind Jack said. There was no picture just a fuzzy screen. "We couldn't get anywhere with him and he wouldn't calm down. He kept talking about a Rose?"

"Rose is trapped down in level two with some beast you all let out. Tell me when the Doctor is and how to get to level two now." Jack said. His voice had gone dark and murderous. No one messed with people he loved. And Rose was at the very top of that list.

"We can't. We can bring you to the Doctor but not level two."

Jack slammed his hand on the table. "You can and you will."

"I'm so sorry for your loss but we can't allow you to go down there."

"She. Is. Not. Lost. Rose is down there and I will get to her with or without your help."

Amy bit her lip. They would save Rose. Rose would be fine. But something worried her. They talked about the Doctor in past tense. Maybe it was nothing. He was fine, she knew he was. It was just a mistake on the speakers fault. Never the less she gripped Rory's hand tighter.

Two guards opened the door for them and escorted them down the hallway. The Doctor would be fine and then he would save Rose. That was what he did. She knew that.

She still couldn't shake that feeling as they walked down what seemed like an endless hallway.

Jack was fuming. How dare they not want to help Rose. She was an innocent civilian to them. Something nagged at the back of his mind though.

What was down there with Rose?


	18. Chapter 18

_What was down there with Rose?_

The guards stopped at the only dark metal door there was in that hallway. It didn't have a window and looked extremely solid. There were big bolts along the sides and they punched in a code on the panel on the side.

The Doctor wasn't that scary. Not in this regeneration anyway, Jack could understand them being nervous around big ears with all his tough guy leather, but this one? Tweed jacket and bow tie?

Amy squeezed Rory's hand again when she saw how strong the door looked. Something was very wrong. The Doctor was locked in what seemed to be a high security...prison?

The door opened very slowly. One guard stepped inside and pointed his gun at the corner of the dark room. It was odd how all the rooms were a sterile white and this was so dark. It looked like the walls were covered in the dame metal as the door.

"It's same. The nutter's unconscious" guard one said to a little walkie talkie device.

Amy heard that and rushed into the room. Jack was right behind her pushing past the second guard.

"Doctor?" Amy said shakily.

In the corner was a slumped over figure in a metal chair. Amy could see burn marks on his clothes and he looked sweaty.

"What did you do to him?" Jack asked, thoroughly pissed now. For all his teasing even the Doctor was high up on his list of people he loved.

"He was violent. Fought us, we had to shock him, don't worry he's not dead. The electromagnetic shock we had to use just to knock him out was more than enough to kill a grown man, maybe a bear." Amy rushed over to him and lifted his head. He looked terrible. His face was sweaty and his neck had a very definite burn mark.

"Doctor? Doctor it's Amy. Amelia. Please be ok. Rose needs you." she whispered.

"Amy he's unconscious." Rory said stepping behind her slowly.

"He has to wake up. He has to. Doctor, Rose is in danger. Rose needs you to help her. Doctor please. Rose needs you." they waited for another moment. Then Jack punched the wall.

"He's not waking up and we need to get to Rose." Jack almost growled at the guard.

"Sir we are under orders."

"A girl is in serious danger solider. A young girl who will die if we can't get to her in time to help her. I know her she can take care of herself but not against a beast trying to kill her. Not for long. You joined to help people am I right? You're a soldier, I can tell. They just stationed you here." the guy nodded slowly. "You can still help. You can save her. Please." the guard shifted and looked down, but Jack stared him down.

He moved to grab his walkie talkie and Jack closed his eyes, he hadn't gotten through to the stupid boy. Then the guard dropped it and stepped on it. Jack gave a barely visible smile and nodded. "Thank you. Now how do we get down there?"

"I can get you as far down as level three and distract the people on watch there but that's as far as I can go."

"What about the Doctor what can we do with him?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry miss, I truly don't know. I know he was shocked and that he's not normal. The doctors were talking about him being an alien. I'm not one for science."

"Isn't there anything? What do you do for an average person that's unconscious?"

"Basic shock? Like water or a slap?" Rory asked.

"We don't have time. Rose might not have that long. How bad is this beast? How did you control it before?" Jacks asked quickly.

"We didn't have to do much. It didn't fight back. But it is very territorial and lately it's been extremely violent."

"Ok so we go in and find Rose first. Get her safe and get the hell out. No unneeded fighting." Jack said to no one in particular, he was mapping out a plan in his head. "Do you have a map?"

"Yeah, here. Red button, left side." the guard said handing him a square screen.

"Thank you. Rory come with me, Amy stay with the Doctor."

"What, you don't think I can help Rose?" Amy asked offended.

"Really not the time Amy. The Doctor will need an explanation and how to find us. Not to mention you will have to keep the other guards thinking we are still there." Jack said.

"I'll be back soon, and with Rose, I promise." Rory kissed Amy quickly and followed Jack out.

Amy sighed. They were right; they couldn't just leave the Doctor. But she had to find a way to wake him up. Light shock? "I'm sorry for this." she slapped him and waited, nothing. She tried again...still nothing. He was breathing so that was something.

She didn't have water with her so that wasn't an option either. What else woke people up? She tried screaming...nothing. Amy took his head in her hands. "You listen here Doctor. There is a beast down there and it is locked there alone with Rose. There are no bloody cameras so we can't see what's going on either. Rose is trapped with a beast and we don't even know if she's awake yet or if she even knows she's in danger or...or...she's just in trouble and she needs you, you stupid alien. Rose needs help. You obviously love her so wake up!" Amy stood and paced around the room.

She waited a few minutes. No response. "Doctor please, wake up. She could be...Rose could be..." she walked back over to the Doctor, "Rose could very well be dead."

* * *

><p><em>Three hours ago...<em>

The room was pitch black and oddly cold. The Doctor opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He could feel metal.

"Who are you?" asked a cold male voice.

"I'm...the Doctor." he managed to say.

"Why did you come Doctor?"

"Accident...honest...happens a lot. Not meaning to be...rude. Is this a sedative?" he could feel something trying to slow him down.

"Yes. Do understand, you show up out of nowhere with four others, we are bound to be suspicious."

"Then why am I tied to a metal chair in a metal room with a...security camera?" he asked looking around.

"Precautions."

"But why?"

"This is a research lab. A very secret British government operated reserve lab."

"Lab knew it. Where are my friends?"

"The humans? They are your friends?"

"Shocker I know. So you've figured out I'm alien good on you, but why do you care if my friends are human? And again where are they?" he wasn't in the mood to deal with this man, plus he had a gun on him, guns were not good.

"The scientists here specialize in aliens and their technology. And your friends are safe but still out cold. Well the blonde woke up once briefly but she's back asleep now."

"Blonde? Where is the blonde?"

"Safe. I have to go you don't seem like a threat to me. Well to fashion maybe..." and the man walk out.

Rose was apparently safe so that was good but she was unconscious, so not so good. He had to think, where were they? The man seemed like military but he had said British government so that was understandable.

A conversation outside broker his train of thought. "The beast is lose. Yes I know. Which level? Two? Is the civilian still down there? Which one? Blonde, oh shame, she was pretty. At least after he eats, the thing sleeps do it'll be easier to catch..." he froze.

"What is going on?" the Doctor yelled as loud as he could.

A guard opened his door. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"You said a beast and a blonde I think that is something I very much need to worry about so explain." He had already started mapping out a plan to get out if they refused.

"There's nothing to do about it the blonde is as good as dead."

"Her name is Rose. Where is Rose?" The guard shut the door. "Where is Rose? If she is hurt and you did nothing to stop it you will have to deal with me. Where is she?"

The man from earlier came in. "You should calm down sir."

"Calm down? Rose is somewhere trapped with some kind of beast and you want me to calm down? Let me go. Now."

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why not?" the Doctor was growing angrier by the second and this man had hell to pay if Rose was hurt.

"We ran tests. You are Time Lord. The last if my specialist is correct."

"Where is Rose."

"We think you being here might have set the beast off. You getting closer to it wouldn't help."

"Where is Rose."

"The girl can't be helped."

"You made three big mistakes. You locked me in a metal box with metal handcuffs. You didn't check my pockets." the Doctor jumped up. "And you said Rose can't be helped." he pointed the sonic at the man and he collapsed.

He quickly unlocked the door and ran as fast as he could down the hallway having no idea where he was going. He passed a few glass rooms where medical beds were and saw Jack.

"Jack! Jack, Rose is in danger." but Jack was out cold. He left and kept running. He got about five feet before a long electrical shock went through him. He continued to move forward, but slightly slower. The shock wasn't nearly enough.

Then an electrical whip wrapped around him. Oh, that was enough. He collapsed and the last thing he saw was a guard pointing a gun at him.

* * *

><p>Jack and Rory were led by the guard so no one questioned them. They walked down three flights of stairs and went through numerous security ports.<p>

"Are there this many ports on level two?"

"No, not where you're going to be. You don't have long. Not even considering the beast, they are going to pump enough sedative through the vents to knock you out for a year. And if that doesn't work the scientists have some sort of new toxin they can try out. You have just less than two hours I'd guess."

"Ok. No problem." Rory said.

"Thank you." Jack said to the guard as he punched in the security code and opened the door for them.

"You shouldn't have to worry about codes either; everything's been shut off down there." Jack nodded and led the way down three more flights.

"What do you think the beast is?" Rory asked.

"No idea. You cover my back, I'll check rooms."

The first hallway was still that white and nothing seemed out of place. The first door he opened was just an office, looked untouched. The next few were the same.

"If this is such a dangerous beast, where's the damage..." Rory asked, getting even more worried.

"Exactly." Jack said turning a corner slowly. He pulled out his gun he kept in his pant leg. Really what kind of military base was this they only checked top half?

"Wait, Jack listen. Do you here that?" there was a very faint humming coming from the other hallway on the left.

Jack put a finger to his lips and pointed for Rory to take the right side and he took the left.

They walked closer and the hum grew louder. He cracked open the door and saw a massive black tail. Just a tiny bit further and he saw more of a massive black shape. The humming faltered but kept going. When he peaked his head further in he saw blood. It looked human but he couldn't be sure. He froze. Please let it not be Rose, he prayed.

He didn't think he just quickly moved inside and Rory followed just as fast.

It was Rose. She was trapped under a claw and...she was humming? Why? Oh, the thing was asleep, she was keeping it asleep. But Roses eyes were shut tightly.

Then he noticed the gash. Rose had a gash on her cheek and a huge rip down her arm. He panicked.

He moved slowly to Rose. He lightly touched her hair and she flinched. That woke the beast.

Its grip on Rose tightened and he saw it fling her behind it. Now seeing it better it looked like...like he couldn't describe it, it looked almost like a massive lizard. It swung its claw at him and Rory shot the stun gun the guard had given him.

That didn't work; it made it even madder.

Rory heard Rose...shushing it? She started humming and...trying to clam it.

"It's ok they didn't know. Shh, it's alright they are friends. Friends." it still swung at Rory but he saw Rose petting its tail. What was she doing?

"Get out Rose!" Rory yelled.

"Don't yell you'll scare her. Shh, it's ok."

"Rose what are you doing? Run!" it swung again and this time it connected and sent Rory flying backwards.

"Rory! Shh please. It's safe, you are safe. I am safe." Rose said rubbing the beast.

* * *

><p>Amy paced around the room. She had a terrible feeling. "Doctor this isn't the time to waste. Wake up!" and yet again nothing. "Doctor you helped me. Remember? You've saved so many worlds, so many times but none of it matters if you can't save her. I know. Everyone knows you idiot. You love her and I've seen what she does to you. If she dies, if you don't wake up...Doctor the universe still needs you and if you don't have her I don't think you'll care anymore. Doctor. Rose is in danger. Every second you wait is a second she loses. Rose loves you and trusts you. She's waiting Doctor. She has waited for sixty years, don't make her wait any longer." she saw his eyes flutter. "Yes! Come on!"<p>

Amy lifted his head. He made dome noise. "What?"

"Whe...ose...ere...my..."

"What?"

"Where...ose..."

"She is trapped down on level two with some beast thing and Jack and Rory are down there too but it's been too long I think something's happened."

His eyes shot open fully and he sat up straight. His head was still a bit foggy but he heard that. "Where."

"Can you walk?" he stood and shook his head to clear it.

"I can do better. Hurry Amy." she led him down as far as she could but they got stooped at a security port.

"Our friends went down here earlier? We're just joining them." Amy smiled sweetly.

"Alright miss. Take this with you. Don't worry; my friend is the one who took Jack and Rory. He explained." he handed her a security card.

They ran the rest of the way flashing it at every port as they ran. The Doctor stopped suddenly as they reached level two. He put a finger to his lips. He heard the humming. It was very faint, maybe a couple hallways over but with his Time Lord hearing he heard it.

Amy looked confused ad he pointed at his ear. She couldn't hear anything but he took her hand and lead her closer to the sound. Her eyes widened when she heard it.

He opened the door to the room just a crack and immediately saw blood. He froze. It was human but whose was it. It didn't really matter because it would have been one of his friends no matter who's it wad. He became even angrier and carefully pushed Amy behind him.

He opened the door and saw what the beast was. It was an alien from a very far off planet, it shouldn't have been there. Then he saw Jack unconscious and Rory sprawled next to him. So did Amy.

"Rory!" she screamed and ran to him. That woke the beast and revealed blonde hair behind it as it swung around.

"Shh, it's ok...friends...please they don't want to hurt you or me it's safe I promise." Rose said softly and a bit berating like she was struggling.

The Doctor saw Rose stroking the beast but it swung at Amy. "No! Let her go! Leave!" the Doctor yelled.

"Don't yell!" Rose said angrily that confused him but he got a better look at her. There was a gash on her cheek and a rather long one going down her arm. "Trust me." she said looking at the beast. It seemed to calm down.

"Rose it's dangerous. It can't reason like you, it might be calm now but one wrong move and it will kill you too." he said as kindly as possible but it was difficult to do so with her looking a bad as she did.

"Don't you dare." Rose said and she sounded angry but she shouldn't be mad at him, he was helping her!

"Rose."

"She's not a beast. She's terrified and injured. She's a mother and they took her baby. She can reason and she's just trying to protect me. She thinks you are trying to attack, and Jack and Rory had guns so don't blame her." he was shocked.

"How..."

"She is physic Doctor. She opened a link with me and didn't mean to hurt me. They have been experimenting on her and took her baby Doctor. She's just scared. She told me all of this and I'm trying to help her." Rose looked determined and when she had that look there was no swaying her.

"She attacked Jack, Rory and Amy, Rose."

"They're fine. No blood on them, she would smell it if there was. She's sorry Doctor. But she's terrified and lashed out."

"Are you ok Rose?" Rose saw that look in his eyes and knew he was just worried for her.

"I am, I'm fine."

"Will she let me come over?" he watched Rose rubbed its, her, back.

"Yes she knows your safe but you can't touch me. As soon as Jack did she lashed out." as he walked closer she saw the burns and gasped. "Oh my god..."

"What? Oh these, I'm fine Rose. Just marks. You look worse. Please let me help you."

"I-I can't. Not until she's helped. We have to free her and her baby Doctor. They torture them here, this place. It's government research all right but these people are evil. They do countless tests on them."

"How did she get here?"

"Bounty hunters took them from their home and brought them to Earth. Someone must have bought them. But it doesn't matter. Oh!" Rose covered her mouth and held back a tear.

"She's dying. Doctor...she felt her baby die, they were connected. They killed her baby." Rose felt their connection weaken and she closed her eyes. "I can't help her she's...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..." she whispered rubbing the beasts back. Then Rose felt what was keeping her strong failing and she felt the pain from her arm that the beast had dulled come back.

"Rose! What's wrong?" he reached for her and she looked at him. But her eyes were golden.

Bad Wolf.


	19. Chapter 19

"Rose?"

"Hello Doctor." She said grinning, but it was off, it wasn't quite the way Rose grinned.

"What's going on Rose?"

"Not Rose. I am the Bad Wolf Doctor. Rose is perfectly safe. The Daharian died because of these human practices. Rose's anger awoke me just as her death had. I know what has happened. Rose formed a connection with the mother." Bad Wolf stood and held out her hand to the Doctor. "I am the beginning and the end Doctor. Every unnatural death pains me. They are all my children. This one time I can take justice. Do not be afraid Time Lord. There are worse days coming for you and Rose both. I opened and closed the crack that united you once again. But I can't do everything for you." did he imagine it or did the Bad Wolf just wink at him?

"What will you do?"

She smiled softly and it almost looked like Rose's smile. "Justice."

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up to sand in his face. He blinked a few times and sat up. His face didn't hurt anymore and he couldn't feel the scaring that had been there just a second ago. He was outside again where they had first landed. He jumped up quickly.<p>

Looking around he saw Jack, Amy, and Rory lying around him. "Jack. Ponds." he yelled.

"Hm? Five more minutes." Rory mumbled. Then he shot up remembering what had happened. "How did we get up here?"

"Doctor, where is Rose?" Jack said, now very much awake and looking around but all he saw was sand and the TARDIS.

"She's...Rose! Rose!" he was turning around franticly, she wasn't anywhere they could see. "Rory get Amy to the TARDIS." he had a bad feeling.

As soon as Rory opened the door he saw her, Rose was lying on the floor of the console room. "Doctor, Jack, Rose is here!" Rory and Amy rushed over to her with Jack and the Doctor right behind them.

The Doctor fell on his knees beside her head. "Rose?" he whispered.

"Doctor, Rose had a massive gash along her arm and one on her face too. Where did they go?" Rory said slowly. Rose looked as she had when she woke up this morning, no trace of blood or sweat on her.

"Doc it wasn't...?" Jack asked kneeling beside Rose too.

"It was." he said quickly and took Roses head in his lap. "She's unconscious. It was like this the last time as well."

"So what happened after I passed out Doctor?" Jack asked.

"I don't really know Jack. Rose will have to explain later, right now we need to get her to the med bay and make sure she is alright."

Jack nodded and helped the Doctor carry her down the hall. Thankfully the TARDIS knew something was wrong and moved it closer to them.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up to bright lights in her face again. She froze, was she back where they had first taken her? The bed felt similar and the fluorescent lights did too. How did that even happen? Suddenly there was a hand on hers and she involuntarily flinched back.<p>

"Rose? I'm sorry..." the Doctor said. She looked over and sat up slowly.

"Where are we...?"

"Rose we're in the TARDIS, we're safe." she relaxed more when she felt the hum of the TARDIS in the back of her mind. Then she flung her arms around him. He hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. It felt so good to have Rose with him after all that had happened.

"I missed you." Rose said quietly into his neck.

"I missed you too Rose, I was scared something worse had happened to you down there." she tightened her grip on him.

"For a while I thought I was going to die. Then the link...I felt all her pain and fear, all at once. That's the only reason I didn't let you near me. It was just so much...and they killed her baby Doctor."

"Rose I'm so sorry."

"But...Doctor I felt Bad Wolf take over. I can remember some things but..."

"Do you remember what she did?"

"I remember she sent the innocent, the ones that didn't know, home and wiped their memories. But...with the general and scientists and doctors...I don't know." he took her face in his hands.

"That's ok Rose don't try and push your memory. Everything's fine now." the very real fear he had when he truly thought he was going to lose Rose...he never wanted that again.

"Doctor, what happened to you? Those burns that were there...I know she fixed them but they were bad."

"I tried to find you and to do that I had to escape. I didn't hurt anyone, just stunned the general in the room with me."

"And they...shocked you? With what a rope?"

"Actually yes, a bit like the one the Sykorax tried to use on our first Christmas." Rose looked sad and worried...but for him! "Rose, how can you worry about a little shock when that gash ran all down your arm, and one on your cheek too."

"So? Doctor you mean more to me than a stupid cut." actually it had hurt quite a lot but what she said was true, even then she was more worried about him. He shook his head and smirked.

"Rose..."

"Don't you even; you know you felt the same. Don't be a hypocrite." she teased lightly.

"So you do feel better Rose?"

"Yeah, perfect actually I-" but again she was cut off by his lips. This kiss was more desperate, like he needed to reassure himself she was here and fine. She matched him with every move of his lips with just the same passion. His hands tangled in her hair and hers gripped his jacket and pulled him closer.

"Doctor is she-" Jack walked in and froze. The Doctor didn't complain this time for the interruption. He knew Jack had been just as upset as him judging by the state of him when the Doctor first walked in to that room. He slowly moved away and Rose opened her eyes. She looked at him questioningly but he just smiled. Looking behind him she saw Jack standing in the door way.

Jack beamed at her and she hopped of the bed to meet him half way. He hugged her tightly and lifted her slightly. She hugged back just as tightly and laughed. "Hello."

"God Rosie, don't scare me like that again okay?" he said putting her down but still hugging her.

"I'll try not to."

"You better."

"I missed you too Jack." she knew he was going to say that.

He laughed. "Are you feeling better? You look fantastic by the way." he smoothed her hair that the Doctor had messed up.

Rose laughed. "Thank you, and yeah all better. Before you ask yes she healed me, and him, and you by the looks of it."

"Thanks for that by the way. But Rose, what happened to the base?"

"Justice I guess. She took all the innocent out and put them home with wiped memories but I don't know what she did to the rest."

"Good enough for me." he said and put an arm around her shoulder, squeezing it. She smiled again.

"Thank you for trying to rescue me Jack, it was very brave." he just laughed.

"Like you would have done differently Rosie."

"True. Next time you get to be the one needing rescue, deal?"

He laughed and hugged her again. "Mind if I talk to the Doc for a second Rosie?" she raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I'll find Amy and Rory then." and she walked out really wanting to know what they were going to talk about...

As soon as Rose left Jack sighed.

"What is it Jack?" the Doctor asked wary.

"How long are you gonna play around Doctor?"

"What?" he usually only properly said his name when he was serious, which was not often.

"You know what I mean Doctor. This insane game you're playing is getting a bit pointless."

"What game Jack?"

"You and I both know you can't be that blind. And you told me before when you were all tough guy and leathery, when I joked around with you about her. Why you can't." the Doctor didn't say anything. "Fine with me, I'll just talk at you then, Doctor. You can't keep this from her. It's insane to think you can hide anything from our Rose for long and you know that. We've done our best to help but Amy's already going crazy."

"What? You interrupt on purpose?"

Jack just stared at him. "Doctor, the other option is so much worse. I would have at least expected you to be grateful, this way you are not the one pushing away. Point is she deserves to know. The longer you wait the madder she'll be Doc." the Doctor for once in his life didn't know what to say.

"I-I Jack what if I'm wrong. What if she...what if Rose..."

"What, says no? Doctor, okay, are you serious? Do you honestly think she wouldn't want to? Do you not know Rose? Have you been absent since she's been back? Doctor I know you're a bit blind but really."

"Jack, it would mean more than just a human marriage. A bond links the two minds for eternity."

"You think she would want anything else?" Jack sighed and turned to leave shaking his head almost laughing. Rose had her work cut out for her with that one.

* * *

><p>Rose had gone into the kitchen to find Rory and Amy but they weren't there, and they weren't in the console room...they were in the library. Rory never went in there neither did Amy really, but Rose did, and they knew that. She knew that meant they wanted to talk.<p>

As soon as she walked in Amy hugged her and giggled. "Good to see you ok."

"Yeah you too. And Rory how's your head?"

"Great, perfect actually." Rose hugged him too. Oh so that was what they wanted to know.

"I know. I mean, I know what you want to talk about." she told then about that day on the game station and what had happened, but a shortened version.

"He sent you back to Earth? Never really changes, does he?" Amy said. Rose chuckled and continued on.

"Then, well I'm still not completely clear on this but he took the vortex out of me somehow and that's why he regenerated. It's too much for anything to handle."

"So you saw everything, all of time? Do you remember any of it?" Rory asked.

"I remember destroying the Daleks, but not saving Jack or any of the time stuff."

"Oh yeah so he can't die, like at all?" Rory asked.

"Nope, and it's my fault." she frowned slightly.

"Rosie, I told you it doesn't matter." Jack said walking in.

"I know but..."

"Yeah I know too." Jack sat down next to Rose and she leaned against him. He nudged her "Besides, wouldn't wanna miss messing with your guy. And has anyone mentioned his hair..."

"Oh I know!" Amy said laughing.

"And that chin, but the bow tie, really?"

"No, that's not the worst, he had a fez. Wanted to keep it too." Amy added.

Jack laughed. "Oh he makes it too easy. Coulda done worse though huh Rose? Still good looking enough." Rose laughed and poked him with her elbow.

"Blimey I'm half dead. Felt like I haven't sleep in days." Rory said.

"Oh that might be my fault or Bad Wolf actually."

"Still I'm not complaining. Goodnight Rose, you too Jack." Amy said walking out.

"I think I'm going to bed too. Not an invitation by the way." Rose said, Jack laughed and smirked.

"Wouldn't dare Rose. I might tease him but not that far; I enjoy having all my limbs thank you." Rose laughed.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Sleep tight Rosie."

"Oh Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, really. It meant a lot to me you came to save me. I didn't think anyone was going to for a second so, thank you." Jack saw a look cross her eyes and for a split second, she looked vulnerable. He turned and hugged her tightly.

"Rose, don't ever think I won't save you. Of course I came. Don't worry about that, ever ok?"

"Yeah. Thank you still." she smiled at him and she ruffled his hair. "Night Jack." he laughed and waved, walking in the opposite direction to his room.

Rose sat on her bed in her pajamas which were really just and oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. She had been so scared earlier. She knew as soon as she made the link with the mother that she was safe but before that she really didn't know. She had been all alone and all of a sudden the lights went out. It had been only five minutes with them off but it felt so much longer. When she called no one answered. She sat up and walked around, but she couldn't find anyone. Then she saw it.

At first she saw a fast black thing whip across the hall. Rose had run into a room closest to her and hid behind a desk. She wasn't sure quite how much time had really passed then but she knew it was a lot longer than five minutes, more like over an hour. Then it came. It went through the wall next to her and she couldn't help but scream and of course no one heard her. It lashed out and scratched her cheek. She scrambled back and it had lashed out again, tearing a claw down her arm. She had passed out then.

When she had woken the thing was lying by her but she could hear it. She could feel its fear and pain. Somehow it kept her from feeling the pain of her wounds. But she still felt its pain. Then all she wanted was to protect it.

She had lied to the Doctor before. She remembered everything. Bad Wolf had killed the guilty people. Even though they were evil and terrible human beings, they didn't deserve the death they got.

Rose laid back down and curled up on top of the duvet. She was just about to drift off when she heard a soft knock. "Who is it?"

"It's um, me Rose." the Doctor said poking his head in.

"Come in then." she sat up and ran a hand threw her hair. "What's wrong Doctor?"

"Nothing, does something have to be wrong?"

"You want to talk to me, that's obvious Doctor."

"Yes I do." he said sitting on her bed next to her.

"So...?"

"Rose, how are you feeling?"

"Doctor I'm fine."

"Rose please."

"Doctor it's nothing really. I'm still a bit shaken up but I'm fine."

"Rose, there is something bothering you, I know it."

"I was just scared, down there. It was awhile before anyone came down, before I knew people were even still there."

"You didn't think I would come?"

"Of course I did. I just didn't know when, it was stupid and I'm perfectly fine now." Rose smiled at him and he seemed to relax a tiny bit.

The Doctor did love Rose. Jack was right. He was just being stupid and cowardly. He shouldn't keep running away from it and the next second come so close to making it worse for himself.

"I think we should...go someplace calm."

"Calm?"

"Yes, I was scared too Rose, for you though. I think we should go and relax for just awhile someplace nice." Rose laughed softly.

"That would be nice but Doctor are you trying to ask me on a date?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Um well maybe, possibly, yes actually. Only if you want to though Rose." he looked down for a second, unsure.

"Doctor, of course, anything you want to do."

"Good, good. So, um, yes." Rose laughed.

"What is with you? Did you think I'd say no? I love you remember?" she smiled and he shrugged. She kissed his lips lightly. "Well I do."

"Good, so do I. I'll let you sleep now Rose." he stood and kissed her forehead, really not wanting to leave and if he really kissed her he wouldn't, so he couldn't. "I love you Rose, goodnight."

"Goodnight my Doctor." just her saying that made him want to turn back and...but no, Jack was right. The alternative was worse.

* * *

><p>"Ponds!" the Doctor exclaimed as they walked into the console room the next day.<p>

"Hello Doctor, where are we going today?" Amy asked.

"Well it's a different planet and the dogs have no noses and-"

"Wait no noses? Really how does that work?" Rory asked.

"Rory not everything has to be how it is on Earth, I thought you would have that figured out."

"Sorry, what's it called? The planet?" Rory asked.

"Patience Rory."

"Yeah Rory listen to the big Time Lord with the time machine who-" Amy started.

"Point taken, I'm not the most patient. So where are the captain and the blonde?"

"The blonde now is she?" Amy teased. The Doctor stuck out his tongue. Jack ran up to the console and clapped him on the back.

"Morning Doc! Gorgeous as ever Rory." jack winked. Rory looked confused and the Doctor chuckled. "So where's Rosie? There's a definite lack of blond in the room."

"Here, sorry, my showers a bit wonky." Rose said.

"So is ours, he won't fix it." Amy said pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the Doctor.

"I will!" The Doctor said defending himself.

"That's what you always say!" Amy said.

"So! Off we go then!" said the Doctor changing the subject and throwing a lever.

"Where are we goin?" Rose asked. The Doctor grinned.

"Barcelona!"

"Oh that's on Earth, you said it was a different planet." Rory added.

Rose looked at the Doctor and grinned widely. He didn't say anything and the TARDIS shook as it flew through the vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! Yay finally Rose gets to go see Barcelona!<strong> **I love hearing from you guys and I hope you like how this is going!**

**(sorry for the exclamation mark abuse but I'm excited about thie story!) :)**


	20. Chapter 20

-Chapter 20-

"Are we really?" Rose asked smiling.

The Doctor smiled and held out his hand. She took it and they opened the doors. "Barcelona!"

"Oh my god Doctor I can't believe this." she couldn't stop smiling. So long ago, when he was dying after the Game Station, he had told her about a place he wanted to take her. The planet Barcelona. For some reason he didn't after he regenerated and she had forgotten about it.

"I know. Sorry it took so long, I've been told my timing's a bit off." he smiled and she laughed holding his arm. "Thought it was a good idea."

"It is, it's amazing. So where are those dogs?" Rose said poking her tongue out. He smiled and looked back at the others.

"Mind if Rose and I go off on our own? Just try not to get arrested or into trouble. Amy, call Rose if you need something, but try not to need anything." Amy smiled and nodded.

"Have fun you two. And don't worry I'll try not to." she winked at Rose and Rory waved them off.

"Should we...?" Rory started.

"No Rory, I think he's got it. Well I'm off, like the Doc said, call if you need something." Jack said.

"Where are you going?"

"Mingle with the locals; take in the scenery, who knows!" Jack said turning in the other direction.

"Oh he's so getting into trouble."

"Yeah." Rory said and Amy smiled.

* * *

><p>They had landed along a building in a city. It looked to be evening and it was a bit cold.<p>

"This place doesn't seem too different from earth." Rose commented.

"Wait until you see the dogs."

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well there's a large meteor shower soon and this sky reacts differently. See how it's pink and purple now?"

"Yeah a bit like sunset right?"

"Well it's night here. At least what you would call night. The planet has turned and the suns have 'gone down' as humans say. Their atmosphere is just normally that color in the dark."

"So what happens with meteors?"

He grinned. "Oh you'll love it. Hungry Rose?"

She smiled and they continued down the street. He was nervous. Not about Barcelona, it was a peaceful planet and the locals were nice. And for once he had never done anything to upset local officials. No he was nervous about tonight. Jack was right. He couldn't keep something like this from Rose. And she would find out because she was Rose. It was better to tell her, but that didn't mean it would be easier. He wasn't sure quite how to tell her either. Yes he loved her, more than anything, and yes he knew she loved him, she had proven that over and over. But still part of him didn't feel he deserved Rose, she was too good for him. Then the other side of his mind hated that idea. He knew he belonged with Rose and the past events had just proven how much and what he would feel like with her gone again. But that was another reason he hadn't. She could decide that was too much and leave him. Rose could say no and ask to be dropped off somewhere with Jack. And that might just kill him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Rose whispered in shock.<p>

"Told you." The Doctor smiled at her amazement.

"They have no noses. Wow."

"All we've seen and this is what really amazes you?" he chuckled and petted the dog.

"It's just, it's a dog. Looks like a normal dog but no nose." Rose scratched behind its ear and its tail wagged.

"And no we can't keep it." he warned before she asked.

"I know that, I wasn't going to." she rubbed its belly and stood. "Ok, so where's this meteor shower?"

"Just over there, we can go now if you like."

"Yeah." she smiled at him. "Chips after?"

"Chips after." he said grinning and she smiled and took his arm.

* * *

><p>"Rose..." he said as they sat down on the grass in a park already filling with people to watch it too.<p>

"What is it Doctor?" he turned to face her and had a completely serious look on his face.

"Rose...I know I've said most of this before, but I want...need, to know if you understand. Rose I love you. More than anything I have ever known. You came into my life and completely took it over. After the Time War I was broken. Nothing mattered and I stopped really caring. Then you showed up. You gave me something to care about and you showed me how to see things in a whole new light. Then you were gone, really and truly gone. I didn't think there was ever going to be a way to get you back. I…wasn't in the best shape then, terrible really. Then you, my brilliant, fantastic Rose, you made a way back. You came back. And then you were gone again. I…thought it might be better for you that way. With a me that would die like I thought you would. I hated it, every second before I regenerated. Now you're back, really and truly back. Rose I know I was distant before. I know because I did it on purpose. I was afraid of getting hurt and losing you all over again. I thought if I did do what I wanted that it would all end and you would be gone. Rose I don't want to be distant, I want to be with you. Forever."

Rose was speechless. "Doctor..."

"No Rose, don't say it's ok. I know it isn't fair for me to keep things from you. I love you and I do want you to know everything, no secrets, even if I think I might be protecting you. Rose...there is something I wanted to ask you. But I was scared you would walk away. Rose I want to be with you, in every single sense of the word. I want you to be mine. I don't want to share you and I don't care if that's selfish." he paused and she took the opportunity.

"Doctor you don't have to. You never have to."

"Let me finish Rose. On Gallifray, they had bonds. A bonding meant that the two were together, but it was so much more. When they were bonded, it was for life. A bonding linked the mind and soul of the two. If one left, or went with another, the other would be in excruciating pain because the bond would have broken. Bonding had been outlawed for years when I was young. The Council thought it was flawed and held too much power in emotion. But my parents were. They were of the very few who dared to defy the Council for love, another concept frowned upon by the Council. Rose I know that might not mean much to you, but I love you and want to be with you until the end. Rose Marion Tyler, will you, be bond mate?" he waited in silence. Rose was speechless, and stunned to say the least. Was he...was that...did he just propose?

It was another two minutes before she remembered she should speak. Now the Doctor was nervous, why wasn't she speaking? Then she hugged him. She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Um...is that...a yes?"

Rose pulled back quickly and wiped a stray tear. "Sorry, yes, yes of course its yes!"

He beamed at her and she threw her arms around him this time he hugged her back and held her tightly. "I love you." he whispered.

"Did you think I'd say no?" she said still hugging him. He lifted her to sit in his lap so it was less awkward a position.

"I didn't know if you would want to be with me forever, and not be with...someone...else."

She pulled back again. "My Doctor, sometimes you are so stupid." she said with such obvious love in her voice he laughed shortly and almost in a whisper. "Of course I want to be with you, and d'you know what? I'm not sharing you either." he beamed and crushed his lips to hers. She was his, really and truly his.

He broke the kiss, "Good."

"Doctor? Just one question."

"Rose, anything."

"Why were they purposely interrupting us? I know they were."

"Oh...well...um that's my fault I suppose. For Time Lords, without that bond you can't...truly be with someone, in that way, without it being extremely painful after. The mind couldn't handle it."

"Oh...oh. So why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to be tied down in that way and then you would either leave or ask to just go back to...friends. I couldn't take either of those."

"Doctor, that is really silly. I want to be tied to you in every way. I love you and I'm sorry but your mine too, not getting rid of me."

"My Rose." he grinned.

"I quite like that." she smirked.

"Hm, so do I. Oh look, its starting!" Rose laughed. The Doctor leaned back and opened his arm for Rose. She smiled and laid next to him, cuddling against his side, looking up at the sky. The meteors danced across the sky like balls of light. They could see the tails glittering behind and they looked like falling stars from a kid's book. It was beautiful.

"It so beautiful."

"Yes it is." he said looking at her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Do you know something?"

"Possibly, what?"

"Your eyes, the color changes but they never really do. They always look the same somehow. They're so kind and hold so much."

"Most of it's about you Rose. You bring out the best in me." he said honestly. But she had a question itching in the back of her mind.

"What happens with the bonding Doctor?"

"Oh!" he sat up immediately jostling Rose. He searched his pockets.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I did this wrong I think. It's a bit out of order, but this is yours now Rose." he opened a black box and took out a gorgeous ring. "It's Gallifran silver and a sacred jewel from a cave near where my parents lived. It was my mother's actually; I never thought I'd use it."

"It's so beautiful..." he slipped it on her finger and smiled proudly.

"I think I like that ring on your finger. Now the pretty boys know who you belong to."

"They never stood a chance Doctor. You're the only one that matters." he kissed her again as the meteors fell above them surrounding them in a dim light.

For once everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>They came up to the TARDIS and he lifted her into his arms. "Don't people usually do that after?" Rose asked holding back a giggle.<p>

"Well I'm practicing then. Plus I don't see you complaining Rose." he smirked.

"Nope." she smiled and kissed his neck. He controlled a shiver but she saw his neck tighten. She continued to kiss his jaw and around his mouth when he stopped walking.

"Rose, you are making this very difficult."

"Oh I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." He chuckled and set her down on the glass floor of the TARDIS console room. She smiled at him again. Then she crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain. She felt like her whole body was on fire and her head was throbbing.

"Rose? Rose what's wrong?" he was at her side immediately, kneeling down and putting a hand to her back. She flinched at his touch and moved away from it. "Rose I'm sorry, Rose please what's wrong?" Rose screamed and started to hear them again. They got louder and louder in her head.

The Drums.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, whats wrong with Rose now?<br>**

**Stuff is about to get kinda weird, but then fine, then odd, then great, and then it's absolutely mad.** **Just a word of warning.**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

-Chapter 20-

The Drums.

Rose tried to speak but it came out as a muffled scream as she felt like her spine was retracting and expanding all at once. She held her head willing the bloody drums to stop.

"Stop! Stop it!" she screamed.

The Doctor was frantic, he had no idea what was wrong and every time he tried touching her she flinched away. "Rose!" he cried desperately, he couldn't do anything if he didn't know what was wrong.

"My head...make it stop please make it stop!" she cried on the floor, her head was killing her and the drums wouldn't stop.

"Rose please let me help you."

"Doctor!" she screamed as her pain managed to intensify, if it got worse she didn't think she could cope. Then she felt herself slipping, but she didn't want to and she tried to fight it. "Doct-" she fell unconscious and went limp.

"Rose! God please Rose." he held her head and felt for a pulse, it was faint and the beats were far slower but it was there. He lifted he up and carried her to the med lab. "Rose please, hold on, it'll be ok, I'll make it ok." he couldn't break down, not when she needed him.

He set her on the bed and did a body scan. She was changing. Her entire body was altering. But...she already had two hearts, what else could change? He felt her head and it burned. He tired to give her a shot of something to kill the fever but her system burnt it off in seconds. Just like his. He ran a hand threw his hair. What was happening, was she...she had mentioned her head...could she have heard... Then he remembered when Amy had said Rose had nightmares. About a burning world. Could it be possible, but no it wasn't, for someone even with two hearts, to become a full Time Lord...it was supposed to be physically impossible. But this was Rose. And if he remembered correctly, this is what he went through after he looked into the vortex when he was a child. Rose had been human, that could account for the lapse in time between looking into the vortex and now...possibly. But the drums didn't make sense. The only person that had ever heard drums was...the Master. But he was dead. Completely.

The Doctor stooped thinking about that and called Jack. "Jack...no, well I don't know. Jack, Rose is unconscious, she had another attack like before when she fell to the floor...yes I have her hooked up...of course I checked her! Jack this is not the time. Find Amy and Rory...yes...now go!" he hung up and walked back over to Rose smoothing back her hair. She looked better already actually. And her fever had died down, if that's what it was.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up but it was different. She was in an empty room with pink walls. It looked like her room back before she met the Doctor, but empty. She looked around and saw herself standing and smiling.<p>

"What is this? Who are you? Why..."

"Hush child. Be calm. Do not be afraid we are in your own mind after all."

"B-bad Wolf?"

"Yes Rose Tyler. I am what you call the Bad Wolf."

"Why are we in my head?"

She smiled and it was beyond creepy to see herself smile at...herself. "Rose you shouldn't be afraid. I want only to help you understand. Do you know what is happening?"

"No?"

"You are changing Rose. More than just a difference in hearts, I'm afraid that was only the first step. Those dreams you have, the nightmares, do you know what they are?"

"What are they?"

"Ask him. He will tell you. Rose you are becoming something great and powerful. A Time Lady. The very, very last."

"But the Doctor...?"

"Has already guessed this I imagine. Rose I gave you an opportunity. I saw the great potential and I gave you that hope. You have suffered greatly but I fear that is not the last. Someone else is coming. But your love for your Doctor made this possible. He was made for you, and now you for him."

"Will I change now too? Will I regenerate?"

"No. You will remain this way. You were born for this Rose. You were born to be the vessel of me. But I will not take you over like you fear. I will remain dormant until you understand my purpose. You can live Rose Tyler, with your Doctor."

"Thank you, I guess then." she really didn't know what to say. "Is he...how long have I been out?"

"Almost five hours. The process is not an easy one and is not finished even when you awake."

"So this will happen again?"

"Not on this scale no. There is only one more change but that will not be painful. You are brave Rose Tyler. Your kindness and love will prove you to be what you need to, to become."

"What?"

The Bad Wolf laughed softly, it was very creepy honestly, to see herself laugh. "Do not fear Rose. You will understand later. For now be with him. Be with your Doctor."

Rose felt herself black out again.

* * *

><p>The next time Rose felt a sheet under her hand when she woke. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the med bay again. Her head was much better, no more drums. She blinked a few tines and rubbed her eyes. She heard a long sigh and looked over to see him watching her, relieved.<p>

"This is becomin a habit." she joked

"Let's not go for three, Rose." he said seriously and she saw darkness under his eyes.

"Have you been up the whole time?"

"Of course, I couldn't leave you."

"Doctor..." she started but stopped herself, she would have done the same. "Oh come here." she sat up and he held her tightly.

"How do you feel Rose?"

"Perfectly fine, tip top shape" she smiled and pulled back slightly. "But sorry I ruined the night." she said and his lips twitched at the corners.

"That can be fixed later. Now, are you sure you are alright Rose? What happened?" she was sitting with her legs off the bed and he was standing between them still holding her hips. A situation she would have taken advantage of if he didn't look so worried and tired.

"Well...don't think I'm crazy, but I heard drums. When I collapsed from the pain, I started hearing drums. And there is another thing..." he looked at her very seriously and took her face in his hands gently.

"Rose, tell me."

"Doctor Bad Wolf told me...she said I was..."

"No...Rose do you mean...?"

"I'm a natural blonde now." she managed to get out. He looked at her roots. She was right. That meant...that meant...her genes changed. Her genetic makeup was altered.

"Rose, you're a...Time Lady?"

"Almost, she said there was another step, but yeah." he beamed at her still speechless. "Not alone anymore Doctor."

"I haven't been since you've been back Rose." he took her and kissed her deeply, pouring himself in the kiss. Then he knowingly opened a part if his mind to hers and she felt all he felt. All his emotions, love, his passion for her, trust faith and so, so much happiness. Her feelings mirrored his and she moved her hands through his hair causing him to moan a bit into her and she shivered at his light touch on her waist. Then she remembered. The bond thing.

"Doctor..." she said with the little breath she had, breaking the kiss. He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes sighing.

"Rose..."

"You need sleep my Doctor. You look like you're about to fall over." he grinned.

"That's just you Rose, nothing to do with me being tired." she smiled back at him.

"I'm serious."

"You think I could sleep now? I don't think that will happen."

"I could go with you? You've helped me sleep before, and it's not as if I mind." he thought about it. Truthfully he was tired and for him that was saying something. He didn't sleep much, hardly ever.

"Rose, if you want, you don't have to, but um if you did want to, you could, we could, just...make it our room?" he asked a bit sheepishly.

"Doctor, I'd love that." he beamed at her again and put an arm around her waist as he led her to his, their, room. He smiled again at his correction.

Rose smiled and shook her head slightly. He was so thick sometimes. Of course she would want to be in the same room. That also meant she would have to keep herself in control but that wouldn't be too hard...she hoped.

The Doctor opened the door to the room and smiled at her. "What is it?" Rose asked smiling back.

"You, really it's always you Rose so I don't know why you have to ask." she nudged him and he grinned wider. "It's only that I'm happy Rose."

"Good, you should be happy. Oh I have to go get clothes to sleep in, I'll be back."

"Oh Rose you don't have to. The TARDIS would have probably already done that." he said and grinned. It was so very domestic to share a closet, but with Rose he didn't care, he liked it.

"Alright then I'll just be a moment." she grabbed an oversized shirt and shorts and headed into the bathroom. When she was safely inside the bathroom she let out a deep breath. Ok, she thought, TARDIS am I really...Time Lord?

_'Yes my child I believe so_.' what does that even mean though? Rose thought back. _'Do no fear Rose, you are perfectly fine. This will make the bonding even easier. Do not worry_.' I'm not scared, I'm just...I don't want to disappoint him. He's been the last for a long time and I know about the master and everythin that happened and... Rose shook her head. It was stupid.

She changed and came out to find the Doctor messing with his sonic screwdriver. She smiled and tapped his shoulder. "When I said bed, I didn't mean tinker." she teased.

"I was waiting." he stood and kissed her. The force of it startled her at first. He was kissing her fiercely and with so much desire. She matched it exactly and ran her hands through his hair. He pressed her closer to him and one hand moved up her back and into her hair. She moaned a bit into him at his fingers knotting in her newly natural blonde hair.

When she pulled back it was only for lack of air. Rose was still pressed against him and she could feel his hearts just as wild as hers. He kissed along her neck and she only a little bit accidentally moved her hands through his hair.

The Doctor was only vaguely aware that this was definitely not something they should really be doing; his control was only so strong. "Rose" he whispered his voice a little husky. It sent a shiver down her spine and she kissed his jaw really not wanting him to talk. "You make this so difficult Rose." he groaned softly. He still didn't push her away but she pulled back her head.

He was right, she knew he was. "My Doctor." she said and sighed. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. He didn't want to hold back but he knew it would be worse if he didn't, and now with Rose even more Time Lord it would hurt her too, not just him. But he loved when she called him that. Knowing he wasn't the only possessive one was nice. Well nice wasn't the word.

"I know."

"Let's just get bloody bonded." she said, he laughed softly and she joined him.

"It's not exactly that easy Rose."

"Is anythin?"

"It will take a bit of time to prepare and..."

"What is it Doctor?"

"Well I didn't know if you wanted a dress, I mean isn't that what humans do? For weddings?" she laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist smiling.

"That really doesn't matter Doctor, not to me."

"I want to do this properly Rose. Well as proper as a bonding can be for a human." she smiled.

"Ok then. So...if we're doing this properly..." she smirked.

"Yes Rose?" he smirked too and raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Will we have a honeymoon?"

"A what? Honeymoon? Oh! Honeymoon, wedding night, yes! I mean if...if that's...if that's what you want?" his stumbling made her giggle.

"Of course, don't be silly Doctor. If I didn't, I wouldn't have said yes, or done what we did a minute ago."

"I know I was just..."

"Giving me an out? You don't have to do that anymore, you never did. I'm all yours." she smiled and she could've sworn she saw his eyes darken for a second.

"Good."

"Maybe I shouldn't sleep here just yet..." she would've jumped him right there if the stupid Time Lord thing didn't hold her back.

"No, please stay. I was...nervous. When you passed out. I didn't know what was wrong and I couldn't do a thing." she saw his worry in his eyes and even felt it at the back of her mind. Rose looked him straight in the eye and gave him her most reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Doctor. I'm perfectly safe." she put a hand to his cheek and he covered it with his.

"I know." she still saw that look in his eyes.

"I'll stay. But you do need actual sleep, you look like you're half dead." he grinned but let her pull him to the bed. Their bed. He grinned wider but she didn't see it. It was their bed, his and Rose's.

He flopped on the bed and put his hands behind his head. Rose lied down next to him and he turned to face her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are Rose?" he asked softly and brushing a lock behind her ear. Rose laughed shortly.

"I look absolutely dreadful Doctor." her hair was a mess, and much to her disappointment, she still had dark circles. She had thought they would be fixed since her hair was.

"No you are Rose. Truly." she sighed and decided not to argue it.

"Alright then. No more stalling Doctor, go to sleep." he sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I love you, my Rose." she moved closer to him and cuddled to his side.

"I love you too, my Doctor." he laid an arm over her waist and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep with the smell of her shampoo still lingering in his nose. He loved his pink and yellow girl. He smiled to himself knowing that soon she really would be his.

No more pretty boys. And definitely none of whatever Jack had been playing at.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and sticking with this story! <strong>

**Certain details are becoming very important...just so you know;)**

**And also thank you for reviewing! They always make me smile:)**


	22. Chapter 22

-Chapter 22-

The Doctor woke up to a face full of blonde hair. He smiled and brushed it away. Rose turned over and blinked a few times.

"Sorry bout that, has a mind of its own." she said still drowsy. He grinned at the sleepy Rose.

"Ah it's not a problem. I could get used to it."

"Oh yeah?" she wrapped an arm around him and closed her eyes. He could feel her emotions flowing out; tired, safe, peace, love, happiness. He really should show her how to control that.

"I love you too Rose."

"Hm? Not that I'm objectin but I didn't say anythin."

"No but you felt it. Telepathic Time Lord-y stuff. I can teach you how to control it a bit. Some species will be greatly offended if they get all that rushing up to greet them."

"Mmm, sounds like fun." she mumbled. He chuckled and brushed hair out of her face.

"Rose, are you waking up?"

"Yeah sure." she stretched and sat up. He pulled her back down and she yelped. "You said wake up?"

"Yes, not get up." He said and she laughed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Just thinking."

"Yeah there's a lot of room in here now." she tapped her head. "It's a bit weird. Is it always like this?"

"Yep."

"Oh no wonder you get so distracted. It's like a hundred thoughts running through my head."

"What are they about?" he said playing with a strand of her hair.

"Mostly trying to wrap my head around the fact that we'll sort of be married soon." she said and he grinned.

"That makes you my Fiance." he winked.

"Oh it does. So...not to sound pushy but uh, when are we gonna do the bond thing?" he chuckled and let her hair fall.

"Well I was hoping sooner rather than later. Honeymoon and all..." he said with a grin, she poked her tongue out and grinned too.

"Sounds like a plan. Oh!" her face fell. A thought popped into her head. A thought she had forgotten about completely. She sat up.

"Rose?" he looked at her concerned.

"I'm...I'll just be a moment. Meet you in the console room yeah?" she slid out of bed and hurried out to her old room.

* * *

><p>Amy ran into Rose as she walked out of her room. "Woah, sorry Rose. Wait did you just come out of his...?"<p>

"Don't worry, not like that. I mean we didn't...and I have to talk to you in a bit. So much to tell you. But...not now I'll be right back."

"Alright Rose, find me when you're done then." Rose nodded and rushed into her old room.

She searched around for a jewelry box she had forgotten about since she came back. In that first night back in the TARDIS...she had put a watch in that box.

She gently took it out and sat on her bed. She took a deep breath and opened it. The watch was still there. The fob watch that...John had given her before...

"Is this what you meant? The last change? I knew I felt something in this before. And now it's only stronger, and a little warm. Is-is this...what is it?" she didn't know who she was asking really, hopefully Bad Wolf might hear and tell her.

'Child. Do not fear it.' the TARDIS hummed.

"But... What will happen? John... He gave this to me. Like he knew this would happen. How could he have known?"

'He was the Doctor, Rose. At one point he knew all your Doctor did. He saw the possibilities.'

"Will it hurt?"

'No. Just open it child. You may understand more.'

She took a shaky breath. She couldn't, she couldn't open it. She couldn't make herself open the stupid watch. John had known? She put the watch in her pocket and left the room. She could deal with it later.

* * *

><p>"Soo, what did ya want to tell me?" Amy asked Rose once Rose had met her in the kitchen.<p>

Rose smiled bit her lip. She held up her left hand. Amy's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. She gasped and took Roses hand.

"Is this...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. This is beautiful! I can't believe he finally asked you!"

"I know, last night on Barcelona he...he did it."

Amy squealed and hugged her friend. "Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Rose smiled and laughed with Amy. "It's not a wedding though really. He said it's a bonding thing...and Jack told you, didn't he!"

"No! He doesn't know the Doctor asked you, but he did tell me about the bonding and what it meant or whatever."

"Why am I that last to know?" Rose said and Amy smiled.

"So where are you going to...bond or whatever?"

"Um here I think. He said we have to be by the time vortex. Oh and I don't know of you'd want to, or if it's called this or if it's even a part of the ceremony, but would you be my maid of honor?"

Amy beamed at her. "Of course! Oh that means bachelorette party!" Amy winked and Rose laughed.

"Oh I feel bad for the Doctor, whatever Jack will do to him..." Rose joked and Amy laughed.

"Oh that's really scary."

"What's really scary? Morning Ladies." Jack said walking in.

Amy just smirked and hugged Rose again. "I'll go and get Rory."

"What's that about Rosie? Something happened? You were with the Doc last night so I figured it was a false alarm." he was slightly worried now.

"Um yeah but something happened."

"Good or bad?"

"Fantastic." Rose couldn't help but smile and Jacks eyes drifted to her left hand as she moved it slightly. He laughed and hugged her, swinging her around.

"Finally! Took him long enough! Oh Rosie this is great." he beamed at her and she laughed too. "Ok tell me everything. Start from the beginning where you two walked off." he sat her down and she retold everything.

* * *

><p>"What a sap. Jeez Rose I had no idea he was so mushy." Rose hit his shoulder.<p>

"Shut up, I loved it." she smiled and so did Jack.

"I'm joking Rosie. So, just checking, but you're not mad at me?"

"No you were trying to protect us, why would I be mad at you? Him on the other hand, I'm a bit annoyed he kept something this big from me but I understand."

"Good. And you two didn't do anything when you got back did you Rose?" he sounded like a protective parent she rolled her eyes.

"No. But something did happen..." Rose told him about what happened when they got back.

Jacks eyes were wide but he let her finish before he said anything.

"Wow…Rose, are you ok now?" he looked concerned. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm great Jack. Really, I am." he smiled too.

"So do I get to help with finding the dress?" he grinned his trademark grin and Rose couldn't help laugh.

"Of course you can."

"Plan bachelorette party?"

"No Jack, Amy and I are just going out. Girl's night. No strippers." he actually looked disappointed.

"Boring but fine. Think he'll let me do a bachelor party?" Rose cracked up at that and he started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor asked. Jack jumped up and threw his arms around the Doctor. Rose laughed harder.

"Good on ya Doc! Though I admit it's a shame Rose will be basically married." Rose elbowed him as she walked up to them. "Seriously Doc, it's great. By the way how do you feel about Vegas in the sixties? Or fifties, whichever." Rose snorted and covered her mouth.

"Um, I'm afraid to ask Jack." that made Rose laugh again and he raised an eyebrow. Jack clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry Doc, I'll take care of it all." he grinned and left the kitchen.

"What was that, should I be worried?"

Rose smiled. "He wants to throw you a stag party."

"Ah. Well I'd rather just be with you." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh but the night before you can't, it's against the rules." she smirked when he frowned.

"I don't like those rules."

"Yes but you were the one who wanted to go with tradition, so really you can only blame yourself." he pouted and she kissed his jaw.

"I should stop deciding things then." Rose laughed.

"Well I don't know about that..." she said and he kissed her. He pulled her closer to him, his hands on her hips. She wasn't quite used to feeling what he felt when he let his walls down. She felt everything. So did he. Really they were one massive mess of passion, love, and maybe a bit too much physical need.

The Doctor had forgotten what it was like to not feel so alone in his head. To have another person's mind so close to his. Then feeling what Rose felt when he let his walls go...he was torn between gratitude and hatred when Rory and Amy walked in. He sighed and broke their kiss. Both his and Roses hands were getting dangerously close to going under each other's shirts too.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Rose muttered under her breath so their friends wouldn't hear. He grinned.

"Ooh me too Rose." not that he ever wanted to.

"Sorry to break that up, really I am. But...congratulations!" Rory said and Rose laughed. She took a step back and turned to hug Rory.

"Thanks Rory." she smiled. If it weren't for the lack of the bloody bond, Rose would have told them nicely to shove off.

"Yes thank you Rory." the Doctor said, putting a hand back around Rose and pulling her away from Rory.

"So Doctor, I know you just got basically engaged and all last night, but where are we going now?" Amy asked.

"Anywhere! Oh I know! Tropical! Rainforest of Jadadoon. Best bananas in the universe!" he smirked at Rose and she grinned back at him.

"Did I hear something about bananas? You still have that obsession Doc?" Jack said with a massive smirk as usual.

"Yes you did, and not half as bad as last times. And none of you should complain, it's not like its celery." he shuddered internally at his previous self's sense of fashion. The celery stick wasn't one of his finer moments.

"Okay whatever you say Doc. Shall we go?" Jack always got antsy after awhile Rose noticed.

"Yeah, Doctor let's get this show on the road!" Amy said. "Oh and next you can drop Rise and me off at a bridal shop." she winked.

They landed and it was so...green. That was Rose's best adjective. Green. Everything was covered in what she guessed we're vines and moss and leaves.

"Woah, it's really green." Rory said making Rose chuckle.

"Yes Rory, brilliant deduction. I'm glad I've taught you some good adjectives." the Doctor said and clapped his hands together. "Ok, let's try not to get arrested! No, scratch that, that's no fun."

Rose laughed and grabbed the Doctors arm. "Are these trees?" there were massive things that looked like trees as least. But they were taller than anything on Earth.

"Well yes, sort of. Genetically altered trees. Made to supply this planet with more oxygen. This isn't where I thought of originally though. This is the planet Diku. When humans showed up here it was alright at first, only a few of you were here. Then word spread and more people came. With the Earth unsuitable for human life they had to find somewhere. But too many people came, not enough oxygen for them. So what do you do? Make a better tree. Ah, gotta love you humans, destroying natural order of things to accommodate you."

"Um, that didn't sound like a compliment..." Rory said.

"Sure it was! So let's look around shall we?"

"Doc you said humans were here? That means a town right?" Jack asked.

"Oh not here. These are the forests Jack. A third of this planet, and it's twice the size of Earth, is covered in them now."

"Oh look! It's beautiful." Amy said crouching by a bright blue flower.

"They're not poisonous are they Doctor?" Rory asked, too late, Amy picked it up.

"Ah, shouldn't be!" the Doctor said. He started walking and Rose dropped his hand. He turned around to see why, he got a bit worried.

Rose waited for the others to catch up a bit. Jack took out a cylinder type thing covered in leather. He pressed a button and the end of a machete popped out.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Rose asked.

"Doc said Rainforest, I came prepared." he grinned. Rose shook her head and laughed.

"Rose..." the Doctor called, It almost came out a bit whiny but he wasn't exactly patient.

"I'm right here Doctor."

"Yes but let's go! People to go and places to meet! Oh, no reverse that." Rose laughed and took his hand.

"Let's go then." she smirked. He suddenly had the overwhelming desire to kiss her, and he was about to, but Jack came up by them and swung at a branch, slicing it away.

"Ok lover birds, walking involves actually moving. I've said it before but I've never seen people get so absorbed in each other, they forget everything else." Rose just grinned and squeezed the Doctors hand.

* * *

><p>They had been walking a while when they found a river.<p>

"I'm scared." Amy said suddenly.

They all turned to look at her, utterly confused. Her eyes widened and she threw a hand over her mouth.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked slowly.

"I-I don't know why I said that. I'm not scared, nothing to be scared of here is there?"

"So why did you say it Amy?" the Doctor asked his eyebrows pulling together.

"I-it must have just slipped out." she honestly had no idea where it came from. She wasn't scared. Well not really.

"You sure Amy?" Rose asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry."

"You remind me of that Donna." Jack said. The Doctor turned immediately on his heel and stared at Jack shocked. Jack blinked. "Uh, sorry. I must be tired too or something."

"Jack..." Rose started. If it was the Donna she was thinking of, she had no idea why he would say that.

"It's nothing, I think it's just from all this running yeah Doc?" the Doctor frowned. He understood the connection between Amy and Donna, but he had no clue what would make Jack say that.

"Rose you're hiding something...something big aren't you?" Rory said. He clamped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Yes I did. No! No, sorry."

Rose stiffened and her eyes widened a bit too. "Rory are you feeling alright?" the Doctor asked stepping up to him and putting his hands on either side of Rory's head to look at his eyes better.

"I-I don't understand. I didn't mean to say that. Why did I say that?"

"It's happening to everyone, Doctor does that mean were going to say stuff too?" Rose asked nervous. Rory was right, she was hiding the watch. She didn't exactly want to say something about that just yet.

"I don't know... Did anyone touch anything? Anything at all that you didn't bring?"

"No, Doctor is something making us say stuff?" Rory asked.

"Or someone..." he trailed off, looking at Amy. She shifted.

"Well the flower..."

"That might not be it though. We don't know for sure." Jack added in.

The Doctor nodded. He really didn't think it was a good thing for whatever it was to get to him, not with the mess of thoughts his head was.

"We should keep going. Maybe the TARDIS brought us here on purpose? Maybe this is it." Rose said.

"Any rate we should get moving. Whatever is up it's probably not good..." the Doctor mumbled.

"Those jeans look really nice on you Rose. More than nice, fantastic." Jack said. The Doctor turned around to glare at him before he remembered something was wrong and made Jack say that.

"Jack did it happen again?" Rose asked suspicious.

"Yeah I think so." Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh alright, you caught me." he grinned. "They do look amazing on your-"

"Jack." the Doctor almost growled, cutting him off. Jack held up his hands still grinning.

"Sorry Doc, couldn't resist." the Doctor still glared at him but turned around. Rose giggled and took the Doctor's hand.

"You know he just likes to mess around." she said. He mumbled something and she grinned.

"He is right though." the Doctor said, changing his mood. He grinned at her and squeezed her hand. She kissed his jaw and he used all his little remaining resolve to not snog her senseless right there. That wasn't a new thing though.

"Will we do anything...else? Will whatever it is get worse?" Amy asked.

The Doctor ginned like a mad man again. "No idea! Best find someone who does before we find out the more difficult way, eh Pond?"

* * *

><p><strong>So no, this isn't the end of the story! Not even close! Well I say that but there will be a time when I split it up a bit. But even that's not for awhile still so its not important quite yet. <strong>

**I hope your enjoying this story! :)**

**(Little bit about my other story, Kiss of the Wolf, just encase some people are wondering what happened to updating it, my computer's been all wonky again and I have no idea what happened to the next chapter but when I went to update it, the chapter I had labeled as the next one was really the one after that and so I gotta rewrite the one I lost but it wont take as long and will be up either today or tomorrow! My apologies to people if you were reading it!)**


	23. Chapter 23

-Chapter 23-

They were walking in silence for awhile more. Rory had his hand clamped over his mouth in case it decided to say something else it shouldn't. Amy had a hand on hers too, and the other holding Rory's free one. She wanted to ask what Rory meant about Rose and a secret but she didn't dare take her hand off in case some other thought popped out.

Jack didn't bother, they all knew the sort of mind he had. That and he never really got embarrassed. If he did say anything, it wouldn't be necessarily unexpected.

Rose bit her lip, hoping nothing would come out about the watch, no, she couldn't think about that.

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand when he saw her expression. "You should be fine for awhile Rose, at least part Time Lord and all." he said grinning, she smiled at the proudness in his eyes. And he was, he was ecstatic she was at least part Time Lord, maybe even fully. Then he felt her emotions pulling on his mind and it was all he could do to not jump her right there. Love, and happiness, and if he was right, and he so unfortunately was, a bit of lust. He had to teach her to control that, for both their sakes.

Rose saw the look in his eyes and blushed slightly, mouthing sorry, not trusting her voice. He just grinned and squeezed her hand.

"So Doc, Time Lord senses kicking in? How close are we to people?" Jack said from the back.

"Oh I'd say maybe fifteen minutes or less? Can't be too sure but I believe they would have some scattered houses of banished people out here."

"Banished? Wouldn't that mean they would have done a crime?" Amy asked.

"Well yes, but not all crimes are the same on all planets. Like littering or public displays of affection are banned completely some places. Even punishable by death." he explained, looking up at the canopy of the trees. Some small patches of light broke through the leaves.

"Oh well let's hope it was just that and not some axe murderer." Rory said.

Rose giggled. "Yeah here's hoping..." she said as she saw what he thought looked like a log cabin.

"Oh! Look there, we've got a house." the Doctor said pulling Rose a bit faster towards it.

As they came up to it they heard a loud click from behind them.

"That was a gun if I'm not mistaken, anyone bring a gun?" Jack said. He felt something hard poke his back. He grinned. "Or maybe.." but it clicked again and moved to his head. "Nope it's a gun. Some help guys?"

"Ah. Well I know this looks bad but really we were just-" the Doctor started.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" came a very deep male voice.

"Oh he sounds hot, like Clooney." Amy said and covered her mouth again. The man raised an eyebrow and lowered his gun.

"Travelers then. I know the work of that damn flower when I see it." he started walking to what they assumed was his home. "Come with me then." he said not looking back.

* * *

><p>"I'm Abe by the way. Abe K'larich. Not a criminal. Well the bloody king says so but not by my standards."<p>

"Why are you out here then?" Rory asked.

"Love. Rotten thing it is, but hard to stop once it's going. My wife and I aren't allowed to be married according to the Council. Rubbish that is. So we said no, an' we're banned now. Courtesy of our esteemed leader of course." Abe said. Rose smiled, she liked this Abe.

"Alright has anyone been unaffected?" the man asked as they sat down in front of a fire in his home.

"Well me and Rose, but we have different systems so it is most likely just taking awhile to affect us." the Doctor said.

"Well then I'm afraid there's not much I can do. I can offer masks but other than that the cure is almost impossible to get hands on."

"Good thing we do impossible." Jack said.

"How long since the first signs?" the man asked.

"Not very long."

"Under three hours?"

"Yep."

"Well you're all in for it now then. Just saying little stuff is only the first bit. Then you start not being able to control what you say at all. Then doing what you feel like, or what you've been wanting to do but haven't. The flower is sometimes used by physicians to help certain conditions but in a diluted form. You all got it in its purest. Not the smartest folk, are you?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. Doing things they had wanted but stopped themselves? That wasn't going to end particularly well. He could barley stop himself as it was, without that little bit of restraint he was a gonner.

"How do we cure it then?" Rose asked, thinking the same thing as the Doctor.

"Well I couldn't say for certain, I'm not too good with all that. But my wife, she'll know. She was the head physician back when we lived in the city."

"Where is she?" Amy asked.

"Klara is at the market square. Or what the rest of us banished folk have made out of a clearing. It's as close as we can get really." the Doctor knew there was a downside; it wouldn't be as easy as just asking.

"Where is that exactly?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh I have no idea! I know it's somewhere to the north. I'm rubbish at direction and keeping time too. That's Klara's job, and why she's the one out there."

"Can you help at all?" Amy pleaded.

"Well I know she starts off on the path behind our house and goes that way for while." the Doctor beamed at the man and hugged him.

"Thank you! We should be off now before we waste time."

"Oh uh you should also know displays of affection that are not between family members are against the law." Abe said and the Doctor made an 'o' with his mouth and brushed Abe's shoulder like he was dusting it.

"Sorry about that then...good to know though!" Abe laughed and clapped a hand to the Doctors back.

"No bother son, just get going before you say anything inappropriate about your lovely lady over there." Abe winked and Jack laughed along with Rory and Amy. Rose bit her lip so she wouldn't crack up too.

"Right...will do. Goodbye Abe!"

"Goodbye Doctor. And may I say my condolences and congratulations." Abe said cryptically. He winked at the Doctor and waved them off.

"That guy seemed a bit off. Like physco off." Jack said.

"Oh he was a nice man Jack, leave him alone." Amy said.

"Exactly, nice guy alone with his wife, exiled. You'd think there would be kids around. But nope. And whatever he was talking about with you Doc, what did he mean with the congratulations and condolences?"

"Not a clue Jack." the Doctor said as they found the path.

* * *

><p>"John." Rose muttered. They had been walking in silence but she had said it so quietly no one heard. Well almost. Rose's eyes grew wide but she managed not to give anything else away when she realized no one heard. But that wasn't true.<p>

Jack had stopped dead as soon as he heard that. John? The other universe John? Rose wouldn't say that unless the flower dust stuff had gotten to her too. Then again, why would she even think about him? Jack caught back up with them and put his hand gently on Rises shoulder.

Rose almost winced. Jack must have heard. She slowed with him so the others were walking ahead of them. The Doctor was wrapped up in telling a story about this planet so he didn't notice.

"Rose." Jack said quietly. He didn't think he had to ask.

"I know, I really, really didn't mean to say that."

"So you were thinking about him then? Rose what's wrong?" Jack asked concerned. Rose bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Jack she had a watch John had given her and now she was supposed to open it but she was too scared of what she would find inside.

"Not...not exactly. I mean the flower might have just picked up somethin from my memory. My heads a whole lot bigger now with the Time Lord-y stuff." she tried to play it off but his look told her he wasn't buying it.

"Rose..."

Rose sighed. "Later then? Please."

The look on Roses face, like she was scared and nervous. He stopped and hugged her. "I'm here Rose. You remember I told you that before? Way back before everything? It still applies. You can tell me if something's wrong, always." she grinned at that almost forgotten memory.

"The fair. What a day that was." she laughed half halfheartedly.

"You can say that again. If looks could kill, old big ears would have roasted me alive. But I'm serious."

"I know, just...not at the moment yeah? Especially when some flowers messin' with my head."

Jack nodded and noticed the confused glance the Doctor was giving him. "Looks like hubby's not to happy with me now too." Rose laughed. Hubby? Oh the Doctor would just love that one. Jack laughed with her, slinging his arm over her shoulder as they caught up with the Doctor.

"What's so funny now...?" the Doctor asked skeptically.

"You really don't want to know Doctor, trust me." Rose said still giggling slightly. The Doctor frowned slightly, even more worried now. But he grabbed her hand possessively and pulled her away from Jack.

Rose grinned and Rory raised an eyebrow. She mouthed 'hubby' and Rory snorted.

"Hey! He gets to know." the Doctor said pouting.

"Sorry...I-I'm sorry Doctor. Just, yeah sorry." Rory said after telling Amy. The Doctor looked to Amy for help and she shook her head holding back a laugh, unsuccessfully

"Sorry, hubby." Amy said grinning as Rose, Jack, and Rory started laughing.

"Hubby?" the Doctor said looking horrified.

"Sorry Doctor, really they'll stop." Rose said. He still looked pouty so she turned him to face her and kissed him.

As soon as his hands skimmed the line of her shirt, Jack broke them apart. He stepped in between them and put his arm around their shoulders.

"Jack." the Doctor all but growled.

"Sorry Doc, we can't take chances with flower dust stuff that lowers all that Time Lord restraint." Jack gave Rose a look. Rose wiggled out of Jacks grip and moved to the other side of the Doctor.

"Fine." she said defiantly. The Doctor grinned at her as she took his hand. It made a part of him very happy that she had stepped away from Jack to go to him. Oh who was he kidding, it made all of him very happy. She hadn't done that much lately. She squeezed his hand. "Let's hurry up with this then yeah?"

"Right." he said picking up their speed. Amy giggled.

"He's like a teenager now." she said to Rory as they tried to keep up with them.

* * *

><p>It started getting dark and there was still no sign of Klara or a market.<p>

"Doctor, do you even have a clue where we're going anymore?" Rory asked.

"Yes of course. Well no, actually no. Not a clue."

"Maybe we should stop for the night then? Abe said she was coming home soon so maybe we can catch her in the morning?"

"I don't think I can hold back quite that long." the Doctor said, very clearly. Rose grinned but then noticed his eyes widen.

"Oh god, you didn't mean to say that did you?" she said and he covered his mouth and shook his head.

Jack frowned. "That's not good Doc. If you're slipping up now too, we might start getting worse."

"Well Rose hasn't slipped up yet." the Doctor said. Honestly he had been looking forward to her slipping up. If what she was thinking sometimes was anything like he did at times, he was really looking forward to it.

Jack have her a look and she bit her lip. "Well actually I have. But it wasn't anything big or embarrassing." she added.

"Oh." the Doctor said slightly disappointed.

"You sound disappointed Doctor. What were you hoping for?" Amy said smirking. She hadn't exactly meant to say that but it was true. The Doctor gave her a look and she giggled. "I didn't exactly mean to say that."

"Great, let's rest somewhere before its one big truth fest." Rory said.

"I'm with Rory, I don't think any of you will appreciate some of my thoughts." Jack said with a huge smirk. Rose hit his arm and he laughed.

"I think I have a few tents here somewhere..."

"Tents Doc?"

"Pockets. Bigger on the inside." Rose explained. The Doctor grinned as he searched threw them and pulled out two rolled up tents.

* * *

><p>"Ok, now that Rose and I have put up the tents." Jack said grinning while the Doctor scowled. The Doctor had tried and failed to set them up himself. "Doc, you and Rory in that one."<p>

"Wait, I get why he and Rose have to be separated, but why me and Amy?" Rory asked.

"Simple, you're married, and Rose has said I have to keep to myself."

"Oh. Wait what?"

"Oh trust me Rory, you'll thank me later." Rose said grinning.

"Why does he get to go with you then?" the Doctor asked. Rory's eyes widened as he realized that too.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't ruin a good thing. You Ponds are a great thing. Doc, you and Rose are a cosmic thing. I wouldn't dream of messing either of those things up."

"What about the flower?" Rory asked.

"I don't want to mess it up in the slightest; your wife will be fine. Why? Are you jealous Rory?" Jack teased and winked, and Amy and Rose bent over laughing at Rory's face.

Amy went up to Rory and kissed him. The Doctor became extremely jealous. They got to kiss, why couldn't he and Rose? Jack saw his expression and gently shoved Rose into the tent.

"Hey!" she said.

"Sorry Rosie, I know you were both thinking the same thing. Don't make me lock you in there."

"Jack..." the Doctor started but jack held up his hand.

"I'm doing you a favor. Hey, if you woulda just asked her sooner..." Jack stopped at the daggers the Doctor was sending with his eyes. Maybe this Doctor could be slightly scarier than he thought. "Only saying. Well, goodnight then. Amy?" he called.

Amy and Rory broke apart and Amy pulled her hands from underneath his shirt. They both blushed slightly and smoothed out his shirt. "Sorry." she said, not really sorry at all and it took all of her concentration not to continue.

"It's not like we're not married Jack."

"Oh that's not a problem, it doesn't matter if you weren't. It's that the Doc here and Rose can't be in the same tent, too big a risk with all those issues with Time Lords. And I don't think you want anyone else with you two in a tent of your own." Jack explained and Amy sighed and kissed Rory again.

The Doctor groaned and Jack snickered. "Really Ponds, have some control." the Doctor said almost whining.

Amy pulled away again and ran into the tent Rose was in. Then she zipped it up and locked it from the inside. "Suit yourself, but you're not getting in here Jack."

"Well that solves that. Night boys." Jack said climbing into the other one.

* * *

><p>"Rose, what did Rory mean, earlier, about you hiding something?" Amy asked.<p>

"It's...complicated."

"I have a daughter that was stolen from me and instead had one made of the Flesh. Then she became my best friend all my life and I never knew it was her. Then she regenerated in front of me and now looks older than me and I'd technically met her after all that for her but I didn't know it then and she did but couldn't say anything because of the timelines. Need I mention the whole thing where the Doctor was my son-in-law for a day that wasn't actually a day because time was broken?" Amy said raising her eyebrow. "Traveling with the Doctor is always complicated. So try me."

Rose grinned and sat up on her elbow. She sighed and pulled out the fob watch.

"A watch?" Amy asked.

"I think, really I have no idea what it's supposed to be."

"How did you get it?" Amy asked when Rose handed it to her. Rose paused for a moment and Amy saw her eyes grow old and hint at how old she really was; she got that look when she talked about the time away from the Doctor. "John." Amy said quietly understanding.

"Yeah. Before he died. He gave it to me...and...I couldn't open it. He said...he said I would be able to open it when it was time." her eyebrows pulled together and Amy sat up and hugged her.

"Now you think it is time?" she said still hugging her friend.

Rose hugged her back tightly. "Bad Wolf told me...sort of. I just got this feeling this morning...and I remembered it." Amy pulled back.

"And you're sacred. Scared of what's inside? Or scared it's something personal from John?"

"All of the above. I mean, I'm more...Time Lord now...and Bad Wolf said that there was one more thing I had to do. What if opening it is the thing? I-I'm not scared of becoming like him. Not if it means we finally have our forever now. But what if it's something worse? What if-"

"No." Amy cut her off. "I don't think John would have given something terrible to you. Don't open it now. He said when it was time, yeah? Obviously it's not time. Just wait until it is. And maybe you should tell the Doctor."

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"Because it's something involving John. That, and Rory wouldn't have know you were hiding something of you had."

"It's only...I mean John..."

"I get it Rose, I really do. He was a big part of your life, and now you have the Doctor back, you're afraid of hurting him by talking about John."

"Yeah."

"But he might be able to help. Wasn't John him once? Maybe the Doctor would know something."

"Yeah, but not now. Not when I can't even control myself properly. I mean, usually I can not kiss him all the time but now, it's like I was shot with Cupid's bloody arrow or something."

"Oh I know! Five more seconds and I would have locked Rory in the other tent with me. It's like the stupid flower put everything on overdrive."

"I'm so sorry about River." Rose blurted. Damn that flower dust.

"I know. Really Rose, I'm not upset with you. I'm worried about her, and I feel terrible for the pain she must feel, but I don't blame anyone. She's my daughter, and I will always love her more than anything. Still, what you and the Doctor have is nothing I ever saw with him and River. I want to be mad at him, even just a little, but I'm not. He's so happy Rose, and he's my best friend. How could I not be happy he finally feels complete?" Amy said.

"Oh, thank you Amy." Rose said a bit lamely. Amy just grinned and hugged Rose again.

"Just a quick question then, how did he ask you anyway? I mean I can't see him on one knee. Well I never saw him proposing at all but still."

Rose giggled. "It was during the meteor shower."

"Oh we were there too! How did we not see you?"

"We were at the top of this hill...and he scared me for a second. Honestly he looked so serious I thought he was going to say something bad happened!" she giggled. "He forgot to actually give me the ring for a moment. He only remembered after I said yes and kissed him." Amy laughed.

"That is so Doctor! Rory was a mess of nerves when he proposed. He could barley start the sentence."

Rose and Amy laughed and talked until eventually they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Jack what did Rose let slip before? When she said it wasn't that bad?" the Doctor asked. He wouldn't have asked if he had never come in contact with the bloody dust but oh well.<p>

"Oh." Jack said.

"Jack Harkness, at a loss for words? I'm stunned." Rory said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever centurion." Jack said.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh yeah, do you not remember me? Well I did dress a bit differently back then. We met a few times over the centuries. Technically I met you before I met the Doctor. In good old Rome. Filled with agents to scam."

"What, I met you in Rome? How is that possible?"

"Well I heard rumors that the mythical Pandorica was out and about so how could I resist? I was surprised to find an adorable little centurion, the lone centurion, guarding it. What was with the name anyway?"

"I didn't choose it, the people did."

"Rory you left Stonehenge during the Roman Era?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"Not by my choosing." Rory said solemnly, then he grinned. "But I do remember this one crazy bloke running around in a ridiculous scarf and hat." he saw the Doctor blush slightly. "I didn't actually meet you but I saw you and some brown haired girl in modern clothes. I didn't know it was you for sure until Rose showed me those pictures..."

"Rose showed you pictures?"

"Doc, Rosie and me found those albums the first week I was with you. She made me promise not to tease you about it do I kept my mouth shut. But what was with that celery stick while we're at it?"

"Oh I remember that one! And that one with the really dark hair that looked a bit creepy?"

The Doctor was frowning. "I never made fun of your vests Rory. And anyway I admit I had questionable fashion sense in previous regenerations. Be glad you didn't meet me in my early years! Your shins would be black and blue."

"Sorry Doc. But honestly, what was with all those question marks that one time?"

"I thought it was clever." the Doctor sniffed. "You avoided the question Jack."

"I know I did. I don't think she wants you to know. Oh, god, that's not what I meant, I meant she doesn't want you to know yet at least." Jack said quickly trying to not upset his friend more.

The Doctor frowned. She didn't want him to know? Why would she want to keep something from him? "Why would she keep something from me?" the Doctor accidentally asked softly.

"Doctor, I don't pretend to know what goes on in her head or Amy's for that matter, but I believe she'll tell you eventually." Rory said simply.

"Why not now? And when did she even say it?"

"When we were walking and I pulled her back. Uh, yeah I'm shutting up now. Seriously Doc, don't sweat it. She loves you." he wanted to drop it before anything else came out.

"Jack's right. You'd have to be blind not to see that." Rory added.

"Two years." Jack coughed and the Doctor glared at him and stuck out his tongue.

"Wait two? No way Doctor, two whole years without telling her?" Rory said.

"Oh you waited your entire childhood Rory. I don't want to talk about this." the Doctor said.

"Yeah but I never knew, she thought I was gay for God's sake! I don't think Rose ever thought you were gay."

"Alright Rory, let's leave poor Doc be for the night. Night you two." Jack said and he turned onto his back and closed his eyes. "Oh and I've locked the tent, so don't either of you think about getting up and sneaking out. Just so you know, I hate being the responsible one."


	24. Chapter 24

-Chapter 24-

~~About Thirty Years Ago~~

"Well hello you." said a man with light blonde hair in a black trimmed suit.

"What?" said the other man with brown hair, that seemed to have a mind of its own, in a blue suit.

"Lovely day here. Can't say I've ever been what with those silly laws and all." the blonde man smiled but it looked manic. His eyes shine with some sort of anticipation.

"Can't be." the other whispered.

"Oh yes, I'm quite pleased to say it can. It's like Christmas isn't it?" the man said smiling wider and clamping his hands together.

"How are you here?" the other man seemed to lose his sense of shock and now his voice was colder, almost no emotion in it but his eyes betrayed him.

"What? Not happy to see me? But I've come so far."

"You were gone. Gone, gone. Dead gone."

"Now I'm back. Wonderful isn't it?" he smirked.

"Why?"

"Why not? I'm not even close to being done here, or there. You seem to be. Getting a bit worse for wear are we?"

"Stay away." he growled.

"Oh scary. Don't worry, I'm not here long. I brought you a present, old friend. A gift."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh I insist!" he smirked and took out a small box. He turned it over in his hands and grinned. He tossed it to the blue suited man.

"What is it?"

"Oh don't open it just yet. Not that you'd be able to make much use of it. It's not strictly for you. It's for her." he said wiggling his eyebrows and then winking.

The blue suited man's head shot up when he heard the last bit and his eyes narrowed. "Stay. Away. From her."

The other man seemed to find that funny and laughed, sounding like a mad man. "Oh struck a nerve did I? It's just a gift. Harmless. Won't hurt her in the slightest. Scouts honor." he said holding up a hand.

"Why then? Why did you come here to give me this?"

"I have my reasons old friend. Ones that you won't need to worry about. Does it hurt?"

The other man lowered his head and turned the box in his hand as if controlling his temper.

"So it does. He leaves you with the short end of the stick then. Leaves the both of you here. You stay and yet he is the one who comes out on top. Him the one who still has what you thought you won. We have that in common."

"We have nothing in common."

"Oh but we do. Even our denial. We both get the rotten apple while he gets the golden goose. Don't worry, I'll soon right that."

"You're here. There's no way back, you know it and I know it."

"Am I?" he smirked again. "Give it to her at the end."

"No."

"You will. You're one of those good ones; well at least you always did like to think so. Always doing what's right even though you have nothing left to lose."

"There_ is_ no way back."

"I believe we both thought things were impossible once. We know how very wrong we were then. And then again, she's clever isn't she? Clever and determined. Reminds me of…well me." He smirked.

"You won't touch her."

The man just winked. "Bye bye now."

The man in blue rushed to grab the other but he only caught air. He was gone.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up and yawned. Suddenly someone started knocking on the tent, shaking it on accident and waking Amy too.<p>

"Oi, too early, go away." Amy mumbled. Rose chuckled and sat up.

"Sorry Pond. Rose?" the Doctor said nervously. Rose couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face. It wasn't that long but she missed him more than she should have since he was only a few feet away the whole night.

She unzipped the tent and crawled out. As soon as she stood he wrapped her in a hug. She smiled into his shoulder. "I was only a few feet away, Doctor." she said.

"I don't care, it was a few feet to many." he didn't realize how much he missed her until that moment. Her hair still smelled like her shampoo and he grinned into her hair.

"I know, let's get that cure so Jack doesn't have a heart attack." Rose said and the Doctor chuckled.

"Who are all of you?" came a quiet voice from behind them. The Doctor looked up and Rose moved beside him and he grabbed her hand.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rose."

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said giving the woman a smirk.

"And I'm Rory, my wife Amy is in the tent, over there."

"Oh my poor dears. You must be the group my Abe wrote about. He sent me a letter by bird, bless him."

"You're Klara?" Jack asked.

"That I am young man. Oh I can see that flower in your auras, gone all wonky with your hormones dear." she said to Rory. "Oh and you!" the woman walked up to Rose and put a hand on her cheek. "Oh beautiful child, just look at you. I haven't seen one like you in a very long time. Precious girl, do not worry over what cannot be helped."

"Sorry what?" Rose asked stunned.

"My apologies child, the women of my people all have slightly telepathic abilities, I can feel auras. And I have bad news for you."

"You don't have a cure?" Rose asked nervously. The Doctor was having trouble reading this woman, well reading anyone really. He couldn't think quite clearly with this toxin in his system. Really all that he could think about was Rose's hand in his.

"I know where it can be found yes, but not on my person no."

"Well that's not so bad is it?" Rory asked.

"Oh it's very bad dear, especially for you all. The only place it can be found is with my dear friend Cyril."

"Well dear friends are good right?"

"Very but I'm afraid he is absolutely and utterly mad. He enjoys toying with people who require the cure. He's older than dirt but clever."

"Good thing I'm clever too." the Doctor said smirking.

"Well then you should have no problem. You should know he discovered the toxin that affects you in the first place. He knows how it works and how to work it to his advantage."

"Where does he live?" the Doctor asked.

"Well you are in his property dear. His front yard to be exact."

"Oh that makes it easy." Rory said happy they didn't have to search anymore.

"I hope none of you talked about anything important here though. He'll have heard it all. Good bye Rose Tyler, good luck child." the woman said walking away.

Rose got a weird feeling, like the woman was referring to something else. She shook it off and turned to smile at the Doctor. He grinned back.

* * *

><p>They stood at the front doors of a small castle. All stone with one tall tower.<p>

"You travelers are slow aren't you? I would say something about the lazy youth but then again some of you aren't young at all." a old man's voice came from behind large oak like martial doors.

"Cyril?" the Doctor asked.

"Hello Doctor, lovely to see you. I've heard much. And you Bad Wolf, quite the young form this time isn't it?"

"Um, what? Sorry, I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." the creepy old man just grinned.

"I know. And I've also heard stories of you, Captain. So very many in fact." he said turning to Jack, and Jack grinned too.

"What can I say?"

"I know why you are here. And I know the lovely Klara will have informed you I enjoy my little tests."

"We don't have time, Cyril." The Doctor said.

"Oh Time Lord, we have all the time in the worlds. Each will have a test and when it is accomplished you will get your cure. I may be what some call mad, but I am fair. And I keep my word."

"What do we have to do?" Rory asked.

"Oh that is easy boy. Fear drives you all from telling the truth. It is quite simple. Some fears are greater than others. I quite enjoy fear. So does my little flower."

The man snapped his fingers and the last thing Rose saw was the Doctor hit the ground before she blacked out too.

* * *

><p>"Hello? I don't have a fear old man. And I've lived long enough to know everything has an end. So save us both some time and let me and my friends go." Jack said as he passed around the dark room he woke up in. "Well almost." he muttered.<p>

"You have fear just like the others. Every being fears. I fear. Even the Bad Wolf fears. You cannot escape it."

"Bad Wolf? What do you know about Rose?"

"Ah, you have proven me correct already Jack. Your little Rose Marion Tyler. Oh, but that's not it is it? She is important to you yes, but that is not the most important fear is it? Ah."

"Ah? What does that mean?" he screamed at nothing.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up and scrambled to his feet.<p>

"Rose? What have you done with her?"

"To business then, Doctor. Last of your kind. Well, not completely. Your fear is perhaps the very easiest to uncover. The only thing you fear is the only thing you have."

"Is this what you do then? Trap people and give them some type of psycho therapy?"

Cyril laughed. "Yes, to put it simply. So much pain in your life Doctor. You believe everyone leaves you. In the end. But that is what all must do at some point."

"I know that now, granted it took me over nine hundred years."

"But that is an incorrect statement."

"How so?"

"I know everything Doctor, or at least almost. Even what I will become. Trust me I do not want it but I must. I also know your very real possible future."

* * *

><p>"Rose Marion Tyler."<p>

"Yeah? Where am I? You realize this is insane don't you, trapping people for fun?" Rose said, she turned around but saw nothing but black darkness.

"Absolutely barmy. At least I believe that's what you call it."

"So, what's my fear then if you're so all knowing." Rose tried to sound confident but it only partly worked.

"I'm sorry to do this to you child. To do it to your Doctor is quite fun."

"Where is he?"

"Safe, I would not physically harm anyone my dear."

* * *

><p>Amy woke up and sat upright with a start.<p>

"Rory?"

"Amy?" he said back. Amy beamed and hugged him. At least the crazy guy let them be together.

"The lovely Amelia Pond." Cyril said.

"What's this test then?" she asked gripping Rory's hand.

"So Scottish aren't you? Oh how I missed you Earth people, so entertaining. But your 'test' will quite possibly be the easiest and shortest if I am correct. I have met your daughter too by the way"

"River? Where is she?"

"River Song is wherever she wants to be. You know that my dear."

"Is she safe?"

"Not at all. Is she ever? But enough of Melody. My dears, I need to ask a question. One that isn't easy. That is why you are together. To make a decision."

Rory squeezed Amy's hand. "What is it?"

* * *

><p>"Cyril, what kind of name is that anyway?" Jack asked after almost an hour of silence from the crazy old man.<p>

"Jokes when you are scared. Quite predictable. You humans are always like that aren't you?"

"You can't hurt me. But if you hurt my friends I will hunt you down."

"There we are. There's the protective Jack we all know. But where is the real Jack?"

"Stop these mind games old man. We need to get out of here."

"Oh but you love games boy. Isn't that your life story?"

"Not anymore." Jack said shortly.

Cyril chuckled. "Yes. Back to my question. Where is the real Jack? Hidden under layer upon layer of bravado? Under that jacket you like to hide under?"

"I don't hide; if you knew me you'd know that. I do exactly the opposite."

"I am certainly not the first to know the show you put on. You love everything, that much is true. But isn't it love you fear most? Love can hurt. Love can burn. Love can shake you to the very core of yourself. Take young Rose for example."

"Leave her out of this."

"Rose, the first girl to last longer than a day without being completely seduced by you. It intrigued you didn't it? How a young London girl from the twenty first century could suddenly capture all your attention. You got to really know her then. And she saw right threw you."

Jack chuckled. "That's just Rose, she's always been able to do that."

"Not to someone like you..."

* * *

><p>"Doctor, have we calmed down yet?"<p>

"Not quite, but let me see Rose and I'll be fine."

Cyril laughed. "Your hormones give you away Doctor. I don't think that would calm you in the slightest."

"Rose does." he said quietly. The man stopped laughing.

"She does, doesn't she? But no. Not at this state she wouldn't. The Kaladalapi flower is a tricky one I'm afraid. Yet ever so useful."

"What is my test then?" the Doctor said exasperated. Cyril was right about Rose not quite calming him at the moment, but not being with Rose stressed him out further.

"Let's start with the facts then, you enjoy those don't you? You, Doctor, are in love with Rose."

"Yes."

"You would do anything to make her happy."

"Yes."

"You want to be with her."

"Yes!"

"You would do anything for her."

"Yes of course!"

"You would make the choice?"

The Doctor froze. "What choice?"

"Would you always choose her? No matter what?"

"I love her...yes, I would."

"Good. That's step one done then!" the man sounded happy.

* * *

><p>"Rose my dear." Cyril said.<p>

"Why can't I see you? It's a bit creepy."

"It is not time child. Rose do you have the watch with you?"

"Why?" now Rose was scared.

"You haven't told him have you? I don't have to tell you what secrets can do to people, especially when you add in the love you and he have."

"Do you know what is inside?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Big help you are."

"I am sorry for that Rose. Your test will begin. I give you warning that it is very real. Everything will be real, as will the danger."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"What does that mean?" she yelled again. She started feeling dizzy and sat down. "Oh I don't feel right, something's wrong..."

* * *

><p>"Why did he stop talking?" Rory asked Amy after a few minutes if silence.<p>

"No idea, but it can't be good. I'm scared." she hated admitting that but she was.

"Me too, but I won't let him hurt you, no matter what."

"I would never hurt either of you." Cyril said calmly.

"So what's this question so we can go back to our friends?"

"You love the Doctor. Although not romantically, you both love him."

"Yeah? Is that it?"

"No. And you have come to like Rose as well?"

"Yeah, she's brilliant." Amy said and Rory nodded.

"Good."

"So what's the bloody question?" Rory asked.

"Pushy Ponds. Be patient Rory."

* * *

><p>Rose woke up to a face full of dirt and grass. She sat up and rubbed her head. Where was she...It wasn't the same planet they had just been on. The grass smelled funny. A bit like fruit. Rose went rigid. Apple grass. New Earth. No, no, no, no. That wasn't possible, how could she not have been aware that she had traveled? She scrambled to her feet.<p>

But apparently it was possible. She was here. She let out a breath she had been holding.

"Rose!" she heard the Doctor yell, running to her.

"Doctor?" she met him in the middle and hugged herself to him as tightly as possible. Odd thing was she didn't feel his mind at all. Usually there was that sense of something there. Damn flower.

"Rose, oh Rose why did you have to run off again?"

"I-I didn't. Someone brought me here, I have no idea how I even got here." he hugged her.

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry. I thought I only turned my back for a second. Wait, do...are those...do you have..." he sounded confused.

"What?"

"T-two hearts?" he stuttered.

"Well yeah?" She watched as he blinked a few times as if he was confused. "You knew that?"

"Yeah, it's only that, I-I don't know. I figured it was all some dream..."

"Is something wrong?" His arms dropped from around her and his faced looked hurt and...and...disgusted. Her heart squeezed. "Doctor?"

"I'm sorry I just...no. I'm the last of the Time Lords and I figured if I ever came across another for whatever reason..."

"What?"

"That they would be a bit more...well, more."

Rose felt her heart shattering slowly. Like it was being torn apart cell by cell. "But..."

She watched as he backed away. She knew it. Knew he didn't really want her to be a Time Lord. She knew that his people were so much more than she was. Or that she could ever be. But it killed her to watch him back away like she was some awful thing. She couldn't stop the tears that started filling her eyes.

"Rose." she heard a familiar voice call out. She turned around. Her jaw dropped slightly. John. "You need to open the watch." he said his hands in his blue suit he loved so much.

"Freeze. Do not be alarmed. Consider this your execution." she heard a mechanical voice say from somewhere. Then a beam of light flashed out and hit the Doctor. He crumpled to the ground.

"Doctor!" she ran towards him as fast as she could. Not caring he didn't want her, not caring John was there and watching, or that the man had some gun thing still pointed in the Doctor's direction.

"One move and we shoot."

Rose dove towards the Doctor, he was still breathing. "Come on, regenerate. Regenerate!"

"Rose?" the Doctor said shakily.

"Doctor, tell me what to do!" she cried.

"Save this planet, leave me. You must. Get away." he huffed out, his breathing getting worse.

"No. No!" Rose yelled as she felt herself losing control and the Bad Wolf take over.

* * *

><p>Jack opened his eyes and jumped up. As soon as his eyes adjusted he looked around. Trees, grass, he was back outside the old man's house.<p>

"Rose! Doctor! Ponds!" he yelled.

He heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. He smiled and ran towards it.

As soon as he broke through the trees he saw the last glimpse of the light disappearing. They had left.

"Doctor! Rose!" he yelled in vain. He fell to his knees. They had left him. They had gone off. Without him. They were gone. He blinked furiously.

No, Rose wouldn't have done that. Never. No Rose loved him, not like she did the Doctor but still, they were family. She was his best friend. Like a sister. She was the most important person in his life. She wouldn't have left. She couldn't have left.

The Doctor might have. He had before. He covered his face with his hands and tugged his hair. No, no this wasn't real. This couldn't be real. The Doctor was family too. He can't have left him here. Alone.

He was alone.

Jack collapsed but he didn't care. Then he felt himself black out.

* * *

><p>"We know. We will." Amy said with tears in her eyes.<p>

"Are you both very sure you will be able to?" Cyril asked calmly.

"Yes." Rory said holding Amy as tightly as possible.

"Good. I am so very sorry. It must be done none the less."

"We know! Just let us out. Now." Rory said with anger and hate and maybe even some pain in his voice. "You've had your test." he started to sound like the centurion he used to be.

"Do not mistake this for my enjoyment. I take no happiness in this. But I play my part as we all must. And as you have agreed to. Go. You will find your friends soon."

A door opened and light filled the room. It was an old hospital by the looks of it, with an odd gas masks lying on a bed. Rory and Amy didn't waste time questioning it they left as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Jack opened his eyes and he was still outside. He closed his eyes again. He was still alone. Here. In a forest. On a distant planet.<p>

He rose to his feet slowly. When he opened his eyes he rubbed them. No good feeling sorry for himself. Though he couldn't help the pain he felt.

"Jack!" he heard Amy yell. He turned around on his heel and ran as fast as he could and swept both her and Rory in a massive hug.

"Oh god, Amy, Rory. You have no idea how happy I am to see you two!"

Amy laughed and hugged him back. "Me too Jack. Are you ok? What happened to you?"

Jack pulled back. "The TARDIS, it...left."

Amy's face fell. "What?" she asked in a whisper.

"No that's not right. The Doctor wouldn't leave us. Rose would never even let him think about it." Rory said.

"The TARDIS dematerialized. I saw it. They left."

Amy's hand shook despite herself. "No."

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times. She was in the grass again. But it didn't smell like apples. What the hell was going on? She sat up and looked around. The forest. She was back. She saw a figure in a vest running and she broke out in a smile.<p>

"Rory!" she tried to yell but her voice came out shaky, and her eyes were still damp from crying. She wiped them and stood.

Almost as soon as she was on her feet she was tackled in a massive hug. By Jack.

As soon as Jack had heard her small voice call out, he bolted. He wrapped her in the tightest hug he could manage. He smiled into her hair and laughed with, what he would never actually admit to being, tears in his eyes. She was here. She hadn't left. She hadn't left him.

"Jack." Rose said smiling and she hugged him back just as tightly. She noticed he was crying slightly and she pulled her head back to look at him. His eyes were wet. She frowned and wiggled her arm free to wipe his eyes. "Oh Jack."

"You're here. You're here Rosie."

"Of course I am! Jack what happened? What's wrong?"

Jack just smiled and hugged her, holding a hand in her hair. "Doesn't matter. You're here. You didn't leave."

She pulled back more and frowned. "Jack I would never leave. Tell me what happened. Please?" she asked and put a hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"I don't know. I saw the TARDIS leaving. I...I don't know. I thought..."

"Stop right there. I would never leave you alone. Never. Don't you dare think for a second I would leave you alone on some bloody planet. Or that I would even let the Doctor try to. No matter what."

"I know that. I do. I just...I was..." he sighed.

"Scared."

"Who, me? Never." he grinned and she smiled and hugged him.

"I'm serious."

"I know. Love you Rosie."

"Love you too, you big idiot."

"Doctor!" Amy yelled as she saw him walk into the clearing they were in. Rose froze. Jack let her go and looked to where Amy ran to.

Amy threw her arms around the Doctor. "Hello Pond!" he said.

"Jack thought you left us."

"Oh I'd never leave you all here alone on some rainforest planet. Maybe on a chocolate one, or custard." he said and she giggled.

The Doctor looked up and saw Rose looking at him. She looked scared, confused, and happy all at once. Then he felt her emotions. He started towards her and she ran the rest of the way. The flower must have worn off.

Rose threw her hands around him and closed her eyes, buried her face in his shoulder. He hugged her back tightly, although confused to why she was so scared and...was that pain?

"Rose?" she pulled back and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. His widened and he frowned. "Rose what happened?"

She just smiled and kissed him. No one interrupted this time. But when she broke for air she beamed at him. He smiled back and put a hand in her cheek.

"Rose, tell me. What happened?"

"Later ya? Can we just, get off this planet?"

"Seconded." Jack said.

"Yeah I'm with them." Rory added.

"I agree, it's a bit to forest-y isn't it?" he grinned like nothing had actually happened, when it was obvious everyone had been through something.

Rose looked back as she took the Doctor's hand. She saw an old man. Cyril.

_Rose Tyler. Still as beautiful as I remember. Goodbye my Rosie._


	25. Chapter 25

-Chapter 25-

Rose sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hands. The Doctor had really needed to fix something on the TARDIS and who knows what Amy and Rory were doing, Rose thought almost laughing to herself.

She couldn't get what Cyril had said to her in her head. He had called her Rosie. Only one person had ever called we that. She did laugh then. It was insane. It couldn't possibly be him. Cyril was old and completely mad. He did know a lot though...and the mad part was believable...she shook her head. Nah, too weird. It couldn't be him.

"Hey Rosie." Jack said walking in. He had that worn look on his face. She had hardly ever seen that look. Only a very few times.

"Hey Jack. How are you?" she asked as he sat beside her.

"Better."

"Were you really worried I left Jack?" she asked putting a hand on his.

He stated at their hands. "It felt too real. Everything about it. For a second..."

Rose squeezed his hand. "I know. But I will never leave you like that. Not ever. You know that Jack."

"I do, thank you Rose."

"Is that what you were scared of? Cyril talked about fears." He looked at her and he didn't have to answer. His eyes gave him away, they always did with Rose.

"What did he do to you? I can't have been the only one, or maybe I'm just special." he joked. Rose smiled and nodded.

"I guess...it was a vision or dream or something. It felt so real too. Like you said..."

Jack turned to face her better. "Come on Rose, I told you."

"Yeah. It just..." she was interrupted by the Doctor walking in. He noticed they stopped talking when he walked in and frowned.

"Well don't stop on my account then." he said confused.

Jack just smiled and kissed Rose on her forehead. "I'm going to hit the sack; it's been a hell of a day, huh? Night Rosie, night Doc." he said standing and putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Goodnight Jack." the Doctor said. He turned back to Rose with a still confused expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Today. Not exactly the best of trips."

"Not the worst either. Remember when I had my face taken off? That was worse." Rose said shuddering slightly.

"Or when I got stuck in that picture. Took you long enough to get me out that time." he joked.

"Oh you got to run the Olympic Torch, that wasn't that bad."

"Don't forget the edible ball bearings." he said grinning. She laughed and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Rose what happened, really?"

"Just...I don't know really. This vision Cyril gave me...it felt so real but I know it wasn't. Still..."

He pulled back to look at her. "What was it?"

She shut her eyes and sighed. "Can we...can we talk about it tomorrow? Right now I'm just happy we're home and safe, and we don't have to stand fifty feet from each other." she said, giving him a small smile.

"Very true." he said. He leant over slightly to kiss her.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up after only about three hours sleep with Rose still sleeping soundly, her head still on his chest. He smiled. He wanted to wake her. He wanted to know why she had looked so sad earlier, and why yesterday her eyes were red from crying. Also what she was possibly hiding from him.<p>

"Too early..." Rose mumbled, shifting her arm so it fell over his stomach.

"Sorry Rose." he whispered. He grinned. She must have felt him worrying. He smiled wider. She could feel what he did now. Well that wasn't completely true, she could barely feel the strongest emotions but when they were actually bonded she would feel it all.

He still couldn't get over the fact. He could be with her. Truly and fully. Well once they were able to actually bond. He hadn't exaggerated; it actually was a very complicated process.

Suddenly He felt Rose shift up and kiss his cheek. He grinned and turned his head. "Hello." he said.

"Hello." she said, still a bit groggy from sleep. "It's only been three hours Doctor. Why are you up?"

"Oh I don't sleep often, you know that."

"Well I do, and aren't I Time Lord now?"

"Yes but you're Rose. You sleep quite a lot. While you may not technically need as much anymore, your body will probably still want to."

"Oh, good to know. So Doctor why were you worrying then? You were weren't you? I thought it was worry." she said resting her chin on his chest and looking at him.

He forgot what she was saying for a moment. Or more what he was suppose to say. "Uh, oh. Just...yesterday. You did say you would tell me tomorrow, yesterday."

Rose sat up more and looked at the ceiling. She had said that hadn't she? "Yeah." she agreed quietly.

"Rose, what's wrong? I can't help of I don't know what is wrong in the first place. And when it comes to you I can't stand not being able to help."

"Um. Well what do you mean by yesterday? A lot did happen..."

"Why did Rory think you were hiding something?" he asked. She looked at him and didn't need the connection to his mind to see the hurt in her eyes. Another thing Cyril was right about then.

"Cause...cause I am." she said quietly and looked back up at the ceiling. How was she supposed to even begin to explain it?

"Oh." the Doctor said quietly too and looked at the end of the bed. Quite a nice end of a bed. Good structure. Nice color. Good design qualities. Mahogany. Some varnish. Standard end of a bed really.

"Doctor..." Rose started, then she looked over and saw him fixating on the bed. Now she had gone and made it worse. She moved to face him completely but he didn't move. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Not because I wanted to keep anything from you. Nothing like that." she said honestly. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Then why?"

"I'm scared. Nearly terrified actually." she admitted. She bit her lip and his hurt left his eyes. He turned towards her and hugged her to him.

"More a reason to tell me Rose." he said. She took a deep breath and nodded into him.

"I know, I do. It's just...I don't even understand it and that scares me too." he pulled back and kept his hands at her shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Its...it's um...well this." she turned and took a box off the table beside the bed. She had noticed the TARDIS putting some of her things in his room last night and stuck it in there again.

She sat it in her lap and just looked at it for a moment. "The box I got you on Raxacorikafalapatorius?" he asked confused. She grinned slightly but shook her head.

With another breath she opened it and took out the watch. She closed her hand over it and set the box aside. "It's this." she handed the watch to him.

His eyes widened as she dropped it in his hand. He brought it closer to his face and turned it around. It was warm. And not just the warm metal got from being held for awhile. Its core was warm. And the markings on the outside were unmistakable.

"Rose...where did you get this?" he asked slowly.

"Oh well, in the other world. It was a...um, a gift. I suppose." she said.

"A gift? Rose, someone wouldn't just give this away. Who gave it to you?" he asked confused. No sane person would just give it over without a very, very important reason. And probably not a happy one.

"John. John gave it to me."

He lowered the fob watch. Well that explained who gave it to her. But he didn't understand. John was the past him. He trusted Rose completely. If this was what he thought it was, it was still impossible for John to have done anything to make it warm. John had been human, completely human. A human wouldn't have been able to do anything with it but tell time. "Rose, this is important, do you remember why?"

"Well yes, actually I do." she looked at him wondering if he would actually make her say it. He just looked at her waiting. She closed her eyes. "Sort of. He knew he was sick. He knew he wasn't gonna live too much longer. So he gave it to me."

"Oh. Right. But Rose it doesn't make sense. John was human."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you looked at the engravings closely? Since you've been back?"

"No." he handed it to her. She looked and for a second didn't see anything. Then she did. She understood the markings. 'my love. my heart. my mind. my soul.'

"What...Doctor is this Galifrayan?"

"Yes. It can be used as a bit of a last resort. It doesn't have to be a watch, but well mine was and so were a lot of them. It allowed a Time Lord to put his or her memories, and well whole part that was Time Lord, inside. While the body and whatever fake life they chose was completely human. Or at least if that's what they chose. Could just as easily be another species. Well not easy, it's an extremely painful process."

"Wait, so if John was human he couldn't work it?"

"Right, that and I'm positive he didn't even begin to have the proper technology to do what it's used for."

"I think I'm supposed to open it." she said nervously and bit her lip.

The Doctor tried to open it and couldn't. "Hm. I think...there's a DNA lock on it. Only opens for the hand that matches the signature imputed."

"What could he...put in there? What would make it warm?"

Well the consciousness of a Time Lord, but that wasn't it. No other Time Lords. "I don't know." he said finally.

"That can't be a good sign then."

He felt her worry and nerves and set the watch down. "You don't have to open it Rose."

"I know. I just...I have this feeling that I should. That and the TARDIS told me to."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Rose was there something else? I doubt this watch would make you cry. Was it Cyril? Did he hurt you?"

"No...no not, directly I guess. I-I had this vision I guess. Like Jack did when he thought he saw the TARDIS leaving him alone." she but her lip again and didn't look him in the eye. What if when she told him he realized it was true. And what if he left her somewhere on earth. What of he avoided her? That would be worse.

The Doctor felt some of her emotions and frowned. "Rose, what was it? What was so terrible?" she looked up and searched his eyes for something, not sure what.

"You."

"Me? I was terrible?" now he was even more confused.

"No. No, that's not what I meant. The vision, it was of you."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Um you...you hated me. You were...so disgusted I could see it in your eyes. Then, well then bloody John popped up. And you were killed. And you didn't regenerate. You died." she said and didn't look him in the eye.

The Doctor just looked at her. That was what she fears? "Rose..." she just but her lip and continued to stare at the duvet. "Rose that is the most impossible thing I have ever heard."

She looked up confused. "What?"

"That I could ever hate you. Or be disgusted with you. Is impossible, completely." she looked up and he saw that little sliver of her that thought for some mad reason she wasn't good enough. "Rose. I love you. With my entire being. There is possible no way I will ever, in my entire life, not love you. I love that you're Time Lord. I love I am able to have a telepathic connection with you. But even if you weren't, even if you were still my little pink and yellow human, I would still love you just as much as I do now. No matter what you are, you will always be that one thing."

Rose grinned. "What's that?"

"Mine." he said before he crushed his lips to hers.


	26. Chapter 26

-Chapter 26-

Amy opened her eyes and saw Rory still asleep. She smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"Mmhm?" he mumbled.

"When do you think we'll have to?" Amy asked softly.

"Have to what?"

"Do what he said. Cyril." Rory opened his eyes completely and sat up. Amy did too and he hugged her close.

"I don't know. Whatever happens, Amy I promise you, you can do it. You are the strongest and bravest person I have ever met. I love you. That's what matters. We can get through it."

"I love you too, stupid. But what about-"

"Amy." Rory cut her off. He never cut her off. Well he had but not like this. "We have to. We can't think about the 'buts'. Cyril was a complete git but he wasn't wrong."

Amy closed her eyes tightly. "I know. I do."

* * *

><p>"Rose." Jack said as she walked out of the bathroom.<p>

"Hello Jack." Rose said smiling.

"Rose feel like going shopping?" he asked.

"Shopping?" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah for your dress. Ya know, big white thing, comes with a veil."

"Oh, um yeah actually. I think the sooner the better on that."

Jack laughed. "Let me guess, bit hard to hold back with that one?"

"You can say that again."

He smirked. "Do we need to separate you two?"

"No!" she said a bit too loudly and Jack laughed again.

"Kidding, like I would dare upset the designated driver. Epically when that person is also a big old Time Lord."

"Good." she said and grinned too.

"So...think we can get away without him following?"

"Yeah I bet Rory can keep him at bay. Or at least the TARDIS could lock the doors behind us."

"What was that about me?" Rory asked coming up behind them.

"Oh Rosie needs a dress." Jack winked.

"As in wedding dress? Or bonding dress, but that sounds weird."

Rose giggled. "Yeah, nothing massive. The Doctor said he wanted it as traditional as possible though."

"Woah, wait does that mean he's getting a stag party?"

Jack laughed. "Well I don't know how much I can really get away with."

"Uh yeah, that's just...a stag party. The Doctor. It's just...weird." Rory said.

"Why am I weird now Rory?" the Doctor said coming behind them and lacing a hand around Rose's waist. She unconsciously leaned into him and he grinned to himself.

"You're going out on a stag party? With us?"

"Oh! I am? So does that mean..." he looked to Rose and she grinned and shrugged.

"If you want, I just thought the sooner the better."

"Yes. Exactly. As soon as possible. But wait do we need to get you a dress?"

"Not you Doc, Amy and I are taking her, you and Rory can go and hang out somewhere. And will we need a cake? Best part of a wedding. Well besides the dancing anyway." he said grinning at Rose and wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed and the Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Why can't I go?" he asked linking at Rose.

"You can't see it before the day silly. Need I remind you, you were the one who wanted tradition? I suppose that means that I won't see you until tomorrow then." she realized frowning.

His eyes widened and he looked terrified. "What? Who made that up? That's awful."

"It's tradition, remember?" Rose teased. He pulled her closer to him and tightened his grip.

"It's my duty as a member of the human race. To uphold our traditions." Jack said pulling Rose away from him.

The Doctor pouted. "I'm sure not all humans practiced that one."

"Tomato, to_mato_, Doc. You can see her at the...wait where will you see her? The doors?"

"Well yes, the vortex needs to be visible."

"Ok, so say goodbye cause I'm going to make absolute certain that you won't see Rosie till the moment of. You can handle a day without her Doc."

The Doctor scowled at him and Rose smirked. He pulled Rose away from Jack and Jack turned down the hall.

"It's only a day Doctor." Rose reminded him.

"Are you saying you won't miss me?" the Doctor said, taking it as a challenge. He started kissing her neck and jaw line.

"W-well course I will. But Doctor that's really counterproductive." he stopped and grinned.

"Should I stop then?" he asked, his eyes looked darker. Rose rolled her eyes and kissed him. He grinned into her and pulled her as close as possible. Something in Rose clicked and she realized she wouldn't get to do this for an entire day and night. She ran her hand threw his hair and he shivered. Subconsciously he knew Time Lords didn't shiver, but well, Time Lords didn't meet Rose.

They heard someone clear their throat but ignored it. "Sorry love birds, time to break for air. Rose we gotta go." Jack said smiling. The Doctor pulled back but Rose caught him again. "Rose." Jack said sounding like a parent.

"Fine." Rose whispered. She pulled away but he didn't let go if her hand.

"Only a day." the Doctor said.

"Then we get Bonded." Rose said smiling.

"I love you Rose."

"My god, you act like you're never gonna see her again Doc! It's only one day! Rose come on." Jack said, lacing his arm around hers.

"Quite right too." Rose said and grinned. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I have apologized for that!" the Doctor called after her. He closed his eyes and ran a hand threw his hair. It was going to e a very long day.

* * *

><p>What Jack forgot was that the Doctor had to actually pilot the TARDIS from the console room. That meant he and Rose would be in the same room again. He sighed, oh well, he'd get his fun later.<p>

Rose held the Doctor's free hand as he slowly sent the TARDIS to London. He wanted to go with her, if not for his previous insisting that they go with tradition, he might have. When he threw the last lever he held onto Rose. It's wasn't really necessary but still.

When it stilled he kissed her quickly. Not exactly as he wanted to but he wanted to get the being appart over with.

"Just one day and night. Then in the morning we can get the bloody bond yeah?"

"Don't sound so happy Rose."

"I am! I can't wait to have you all to myself for literally ever. Nothin else can get in our way then." she said smiling.

"Oh Rose, how often do we have to say that before we realize we jinx it?" he joked. She rolled her eyes.

"I love you."

_I love you more._ he said in her head. She blinked and her eyes widened_. Shh, don't tell Jack. I can talk to you somewhat. You can't, at least not until we're bonded. Not quite trained just yet._

Rose grinned and Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Ok Doc, enough with the sappy. I'll see you later and we can go have some fun! At least as fun as you can have."

"Hey! I'm fun!"

"Not when you mope over Rose, Doctor." Rory added.

"Oh, he's got you there. See you later Doctor!" Amy said leading Jack and Rose out.

"Till tomorrow Pond." he said grinning.

As soon as Rose left his smile faltered. A whole day and night...

"Alright Doctor, no moping for you, it's basically your wedding night. So what do you do for fun? When everyone's asleep or something?"

"Wait for Rose or sleep."

"Oh Doctor, wow. Ok, what did you do before Rose then? I know you did stuff when Amy and I were asleep. So why did you do?"

"Oh a little trip here and there. Nothing big or I would have woken you."

"Right, don't doubt that. So, mini trip then?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." Rose said as they walked into a dress shop. "So much...white."<p>

Amy giggled. "Yeah it's a wedding shop. Trust me, I loved this bit. All the dresses, the consultants were annoying though."

"Come on Rosie, time to try on some stuff."

* * *

><p>The first dress a woman brought out and Rose tried on was...different. To say the least. The skirt puffed out in every direction and there were weird puffs were down her sleeves.<p>

Jack tried to cover his laugh but it ended up sounding like a snort.

Amy bit her lip and Rose started laughing. "I know! Not this one."

"Yeah. Hold on one sec Rosie." Jack said jumping up and rushing behind another rack.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"Like a deformed balloon." Rose said laughing.

"Yeah, look like one too a bit. Not what I meant though."

"Excited, but nervous. A hundred things goin threw my head and I feel everything so much...more I guess. It's like everything's been kicked up, sometimes it's a bit overwhelming. Explains his bit of ADD. How did you feel?"

"Same as you. Not the heightened emotions bit, but excited and a bit overwhelmed."

Jack came in and held a dress behind his back. "Ok, I want the lovely bride to get the full effect, so no peeking."

"How will I get the thing on if I can't see?" Rose said putting her hands on her hips, a bit difficult in the dress she was in.

"Oh Amy can handle that. Don't think Doc would like it if I did." he said winking. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I trust you. If it's hideous and this is a joke, I will kill you."

He grinned. "No Rose. I have a good feeling about this one."

* * *

><p>The Doctor pulled himself up off the floor. The TARDIS was pitch black. He ran around the console hitting buttons.<p>

"Oh no no no no. No no no."

Rory mumbled and sat up. "Why's it dark?"

"Good question."

"You don't know?" Rory said jumping up and rushing to the Doctor who was pushing more buttons. He smacked the monitor suddenly.

"No!" he closed his eyes. "This isn't good. The back up's on, that's the only reason there's that small light from the core." he let out a short breath. "Try the doors."

Rory ran down to the doors and tried to open it. It didn't move. He pulled harder. "Doctor!"

The Doctor turned back to the console and tried pulling levers. Rory came back over to him. "Doctor, what's happened?"

"I don't know. This can't happen. It's impossible."

"Might I mention I came back from the dead. Not just dead, I didn't exist. Maybe impossible isn't so impossible."

"I know that. Something like this happened before, but that's when we went through the universes. Even then the doors opened. Something's wrong. Very wrong." then it dawned on him. "Rose." he whispered.

"Oh god, Amy. They're all back in London."

The Doctor ran down under the TARDIS. Maybe it was a small problem. A small problem that caused the entire TARDIS to malfunction. It was seeming less likely.

"Doctor what does this mean? Did someone do this?"

"No, not possible."

"What about the dream lord? He was able to do all that, do you think he could be back?"

"No. He was me, and we haven't gone anywhere for there to be physic pollen in anything. No it's something...else." the Doctor said. Everything was in perfect order. It was like it was just...off. That wasn't possible either. It shouldn't be. Suddenly the lights came back on and the rotor started humming again.

"How did you do that?"

"I didn't. Odd."

"Odd? The TARDIS was dead." Rory said.

"Let's get back to Rose and Amy." he said.

"Woah, Amy will kill us if we go anywhere near them until their done."

"Rory I think we have a good exception." the Doctor said rushing back up to the console.

"No, you know Amy. We can't. And don't think I don't know you just want to go back to Rose."

"What? No, my TARDIS was off. Completely. We should go tell them."

"Doctor. I'm not an idiot. You may be a big Time lord alien, but you're in love. That means I do get it for once. I know you miss her, but too bad. It's your wedding night. Well bonding night but same thing."

"Actually no a wedding is a Earth rearm that-"

"Doctor. Think about Amy. You know Amy. She will never let you near Rose tonight. And neither will Jack I imagine."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Wonderful."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "You do know Jack was messing with you right? All that stuff with Rose? Well some of it anyway. The dancing and such. Really Doctor he was trying to get you jealous."

The Doctor froze and spun around on his heel. "What?"

"It was his idea so you'd stop being an idiot with Rose."

"Idiot? I'm not an idiot, quite the contrary. And why did he take it upon himself to make me jealous? And who says I was jealous?"

Rory laughed. "You were. And he loves you two. You can't have missed that."

The Doctor raised his chin a bit. He knew Jack loved Rose like family, even himself. And games were Jacks specialty. It made sense. How did he miss that? He had to admit, Jack did a good job of making him jealous.

"Well yes. Still."

"Doctor, just a question but, are we supposed to do anything for the ceremony? Rose said you had to do stuff?"

"Oh! Oh yes, right. I do. Come on Rory, time to get back to work!"

* * *

><p>Rose stepped out and Amy took her hand off Rose's eyes. Rose still had them shut as she was lead to the small platform in front of mirrors.<p>

Jack was beaming. He didn't even bother trying to cover it up. "Rose. You look beautiful."

She opened her eyes and her hand flew up to her mouth. Amy smiled wider and but her lip. "Oh my god. Jack...how did you..."

The dress was perfect. Absolutely. It wasn't super extravagant, or big. It had straps that became thicher around her shoulder. The waist was fitted like it was made for her. The fabric was pulled and it looked like it flowed down her. The skirt wasn't nearly as puffy but it did fan out slightly the lower it went.

"Oh Rose, it's perfect!" Amy said.

"It is." Rose said trailing a hand down the side of it.

"Rosie, this is the one. I'm a genius." he said trying to make it lighter but the look in his eyes was so sincere she couldn't help but hug him.

"You are."

"Hey now, don't wanna wrinkle it before the big day. Well if it even is day. I suppose the night will be so much better anyway, so mess it up all you want."

She hit his shoulder lightly and grinned. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Rosie. Now let's get you outta this thing so you and Amy can go and have your night off." he said and she kissed his cheek and followed Amy into the changing room again.

"He's gonna love that dress." Amy said grinning. "Well he'd love you in a paper bag too so maybe he's not the best judge."

"Yeah." Rose said softly.

"Something wrong?" Amy said, worried now.

"No, it's just...it just hit me." Rose turned around. "I can be with him. After all this time, I get him. Forever." Rose said smiling.

Amy smiled and hugged Rose. "I know. I felt the same. Well maybe not the exact same, but I realized when I put in that dress that the only thing that mattered was me and Rory, and we would be together forever. It's big, hopefully it's normal to feel that way. The way we live I wouldn't be suprised if it isn't."

Rose smiled. "Yeah."

_Hello_, came the happy call in her head. She grinned.

"Amy I'll just be a moment."

"Sure thing, call if you need anything."

_Rose?_

"Yeah?" she whispered. How was this supposed to work?

_I think you can get small thoughts out of you concentrate. Not sure though. Bit bored trying to get things ready without you here_

She smiled. _Doctor?_ She tried her best to push the thought to him but she wasn't even sure she was doing it properly.

_Good! I heard that_ she felt his happiness and remembered he had lived without any other presence in his head for so long.

_I love you._ That would be the easiest to send, hopefully. She tried to push all her love towards him.

"Rosie?"

"Comin!" she said picking up her jacket and smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the Doctor felt a massive wave of love wash over him. Rose. He smiled to himself. It made it hard to concentrate but he wouldn't give up that feeling for the world.<p>

And tomorrow he could show her exactly how much he loved her. Come to think of it he could do that now. But that would be cruel. Torturous. He grinned. Maybe just a bit as payback for her awful teasing.

* * *

><p>Rose Amy and Jack were stopped a block away from the TARDIS.<p>

"This is stupid, why can't I go in?" Rose complained.

Jack just grinned. "Watching you two squirm isn't as good as what the look on both your faces will be tomorrow. It's called suspense Rosie. I live for it." Jack teased. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'll just take the dress and put it in your room."

Rose hugged Jack tightly. "Thank you for everythin Jack, really. You're the best friend I coulda asked for."

Jack hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Hey, don't go all soft on me now Rosie. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow and I'll call when he starts to crack. That I'm excited for." he said smirking. She hit his arm.

"Jack, please be nice."

"Go Jack before the Doctor comes running out and takes her." Amy said grinning.

"Oh he wouldn't do that." Both Jack and Amy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "He wouldn't!" Rose insisted.

"Oh yes, yes he would Rose. Trust me. He may be alien, but he's a male. And he loves you. That combination makes for a very unstable Time Lord." Jack said and Amy nodded and took her arm.

"Now let's go, we both could use some time off from the men. Then in the morning you get to get ma-bonded, sorry keep forgetin." Amy said and Jack blew them a kiss and turned towards the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home!" Jack said stepping in to the TARDIS and beaming at Rory and the Doctor, who was underneath the console and tinkering again.<p>

The Doctor ran back up and Jack pulled the dress behind his back. "What's that?"

Jack just smirked and inched the other way, hiding the dress from the Doctors view. "Nothing. Certainly not a white dress." he teased.

The Doctor tried to see behind him back Jack kept away and spun the other way. "Why can't I see?"

"Tradition. Sorry Doc, no can do. Don't worry though; I made sure Amy already took her far away from here too."

"Wonderful."

"Yep. I'll just drop off this little breath taker and be right back." Jack said grinning and sauntered out taking his time to annoy him.

Rory just but the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Where to Doctor? Any where you want."

"Wh-" the lights shut off and the Doctor grained. They heard something fall and Jack curse from far away. The Doctor smirked.

"Doctor! What was that?" Jack asked running back in.

"No clue. Happened before too. The lights came on soon enough." the Doctor said.

"What do we do?"

"Well the TARDIS seems fine...nothing broken."

"Something has to be wrong Doc. It's never done this before has it?"

Suddenly the lights came back on again. And the TARDIS hummed like nothing had happened.

"Odd."

"Yeah...that's one word. Doc, good or bad?"

"Neutral. It could just be some interference...or the rift, never know with things like that. Anyway, I don't think we should leave. In case something happens and Rose and Amy get stranded here. I have been known for a bit of unpredictable landing."

* * *

><p>"Rose can I ask you something?" Amy asked suddenly.<p>

"Yeah course." they were at a spa and sitting in massive chairs with their feet in little foot massaging tubs.

"How long do most people stay? With the Doctor."

Rose opened her eyes and turned to Amy. "What do you mean? Are you leaving?"

"No! It's just, he was alone when I met him. And some of the pictures have other people in them. Not many pictures, but there are some."

Rose sighed. "He's had lots. I don't think he'd admit it too often but he needs people with him. And he does grow to love them, every single one. But humans grow old. He can't stand to watch them die slowly in front of him while he stays the same. So some leave on their own, some by his doing, and then some by no one's choosing at all. They all break his hearts, that's what he says. No one stays for long enough that they grow old."

Amy nodded slightly. She leaned back in her chair. "Yeah."

"Do you want to leave?" Rose asked.

"No! No I don't. Not quite yet at least."

"Good. I love having you around, and Rory too." Rose said smiling.

Amy smiled back but for some reason Rose saw worry in her eyes. "Amy, is something wrong?"

She wanted to tell Rose everything. All that Cyril had told them. What she and Rory had to do, but she couldn't. "Nah, I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm on Spring break so here's another one! I'm going to be in Nashville until Wednesday so I'll update again Thursday and Friday!<strong>

**I'm a few chapters ahead in my writing and ohhhhh my god. Just saying. It's coming along well i think:) **

**Hope you are enjoying this and thank you for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's another one, even though this one is a bit short. Just because I know I have been awful at updating recently. Then that's it. At least until Wednesday...**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 27-<p>

The Doctor was walking around the console room. It had been almost six hours since he had talked to her last. Six boring hours.

Jack was sitting in the chair and grinning. Doc was cracking. "You ok, Doc?"

"Yes, fine."

"No you're not."

"Well that's your doing."

"Nope, it's tradition Doctor. Can't blame anyone but yourself."

"Right."

"What's on your mind Doctor?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Right, what about her?"

"Just worried."

"More like you can't wait for tomorrow night." Jack said seriously.

"That too." Jack smirked.

"You realize she and Amy are going to a random room in the TARDIS tonight. Not Rose's. So you can't just sneak off. If that's what you were planning."

"I wasn't. I was thinking about the blackout." he said quietly. "None of the scans show anything wrong, the TARDIS is completely fine. At least it should be."

"Are we in danger Doc?"

"Possibly. Probably not. Maybe. I can't tell, it's not making sense." he hit the screen. He closed his eyes.

_Rose?_ He thought. He didn't have to push nearly as hard as she did to talk. _Doctor?_ he grinned. She was getting better. Still she wouldn't be able to really talk until they were bonded. Suddenly he felt a wave of comfort. She must have felt some of his confusion and anger. _Thank you Rose._

"Doc?" Jack said. He just watched the Doctor go from angry to calm with a smile. Maybe he was finally losing it.

"Yes Jack?" he said turning around.

"What was that? Some Time Lord cool down thing?"

"Sure." the Doctor said turning back. It was better than telling him he was communicating with Rose.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rose were in the massage room waiting. Amy watched Rose smile then she looked like she was concentrating hard in something. Then smiled again.<p>

"Rose? What are you doing?"

"Sorry? Oh yeah, nothing." Why was he stressed now? He wouldn't have gotten that frustrated just because she wasn't there. Something must have been wrong. But he would have told her if it was really bad. "I think we should go back to the TARDIS."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Don't lie."

"He's...worried. I think something happened."

Amy stood and adjusted her robe. She smiled sympathetically. "Rose I understand, I do. You miss him. But it's only for the night, and then you get him for good. I know, we'll see a movie. To get your mind off it for a bit."

Rose smiled. "Whatever you say ma'am." Rose said doing a mock salute. Amy rolled her eyes. Maybe she was just missing him. Maybe nothing was wrong. Yeah, it was all in her head. She grinned and followed Amy out.

Jack came back in with a big grin. "Doc! Get your jacket back on."

"For?"

"Well we can't stay in here all night! We can go out. Amy and Rose are off someplace specific and they'll be there for a few good hours. No danger of jinxing the big day."

"Where are we off to?" Rory asked.

Jack grinned. "There's a little carnival not too far from here. We'll have to take a cab but not a problem."

The Doctor grinned. He hadn't been to a carnival yet this time around. He had even liked them when he first met Rose and he had been a bit grumpy back then. "Hate to admit it but good idea Jack."

Jack smirked. "Warms my heart to hear such a compliment from you, Doctor."

* * *

><p>Four hours later and Amy and Rose walked out of the theater laughing. They had seen two movies, one horror and one comedy. They had needed a good laugh after that first one.<p>

"That was brilliant!" Amy said.

"It was! I haven't seen a movie in a long time. I forgot how much fun it was!"

"Yeah travlelin' with the Doctor, you don't see many films. Well besides Disney." Amy said shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, he did love those. He made you watch 'em too?"

"Yeah, I think I've seen the Lion King about a hundred times now." Amy laughed.

Rose laughed with her. "Oh yeah, same here. He still likes them?"

"Well he did. We watched them all the time before Rory came on, and even after. Then not so much when everything really started going mad."

Rose nodded. "Ya know, he seems so happy. But times like when River showed up and he breaks. I mean he did that a few times before but...I dunno. How bad did it get exactly?"

"I noticed after a while. How he always pushed to try to keep things light. The bow ties and the custard and laughing and smiling. Even after bad days. He sent us away before. Bought us a house and Rory a car. Like he thought we would be better off. And I get why. He feels like everything's his fault. But I chose to come. Even if he did promise to show me the stars I chose it. I wanted to go with him. I saw it was bad sometimes and I still stayed. I loved it. I do love it. He felt responsible for River. And then she loved him. So I suppose he felt even more responsible. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Coupled with the fact he only thinks about the future and how we're all gonna die because we're human. But he's better now. So much better. He's my best friend, and I know we've had good times and I made his life happier, but it's different. He has you. It doesn't matter how bad it was then, Rose. He's healing, he doesn't feel so alone."

Rose smiled softly. "I know. And I know Jack thinks we need some separation but I don't think that's good. Amy, he talked to me." She confessed.

"How?"

"Telepathically I suppose. I felt him. He was stressed, and angry. I know something made him that way. It wasn't nothing. It's made me nervous now too. What if something did happen?"

Amy bit her lip. "Well we can call Jack then. Not the Doctor."

Rose nodded. "I just need to know they're fine."

* * *

><p>Jack felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stepped to the side and answered it. "Amy?"<p>

"Hey Jack..."

"What's wrong?"

"Rose want to talk to you." Amy said, he grinned.

"Did she snap already?"

He heard Amy laugh shortly and hand the phone to Rose. "Jack?"

"What is it Rosie?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

There was a pause. "He talked to me and seemed a bit frustrated." she said quickly.

"Rose Tyler. It was only one day, and you couldn't even last that long. Does he have a phone on him then?"

"No! Well at least I don't think so. He talked to me in my head, I didn't exactly talk back. He felt off, did something happen?" now Jack paused. "Jack, what was it?"

He sighed. "The lights went out for awhile. Twice. But we're not even in the TARDIS now. Everyone's fine, he was mad because he didn't understand. He's fine Rosie. So am I. So is Rory."

Rose sighed. "Ok, good then."

Jack smiled. "You hoping something did happen?"

"Maybe a bit."

Jack laughed. "It's late, head back and call where you're inside so we can go back too."

"Where are you?"

"Strip club." he said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Rose frowned and looked at the phone. "What's up?" Amy asked.<p>

Rose grinned and shook her head. "Jack said they were at a strip club."

Amy laughed. "He expects you to believe that? Rory wouldn't, much less the Doctor!"

Rose laughed too. "I know! Of all the lies."

* * *

><p>Rose and Amy sat down in the theater room of the TARDIS. Rose felt the weight of the watch in her pocket. She bit her lip.<p>

"Amy..."

"What's up?"

"I...I think I should open it. The watch."

"What? Rose shouldn't you wait for the Doctor, just in case it's something you don't know?"

"But that's just it. I don't want to have anything else on my mind tomorrow."

"Ok." Amy smiled and sat down next to Rose in the couch.

Rose took it out and held it in her hand. She turned it over and took a deep breath. Maybe it was nothing. Then again, when was it ever nothing? She held it carefully and put her finger on the latch.

Amy bit her lip. Rose closed her eyes and opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! :)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

-Chapter 28-

_Rose closed her eyes and opened it._

She flipped the top open and opened her eyes. It was...nothing. Just the inside of a watch. An old but still normal watch. "What?" she whispered. That was it? But it had been warm, she knew it was. Suddenly a golden light flowed out of it. It went past her head and into the wall behind them. Then more light came out and a small figure appeared in it.

John. He smiled. "Is that...?" Amy asked.

"Hello. If you're seeing this, then you're back in your proper world." then the figure disappeared and a different man appeared. He just smiled. But it was...wrong. It looked manic, psychotic. "Thank you my dear. Be seeing you." he winked and laughed. Then the image faded out and the light was gone.

It felt wrong. She didn't know why, something in the back of her mind said it was wrong.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"No idea. I don't feel different though. I thought I would...I dunno, change?"

Amy shrugged. "Maybe it's a good thing. Nothing bad happened. Whatever it was its gone now."

"Right yeah, but Bad Wolf said that I would…no, she also said someone was coming. What if-"

"Rose." Amy smiled. "You need some sleep. Big day tomorrow. We can worry about the creepy bloke after." Amy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Rose agreed. Still, whoever that man was, he gave her a bad feeling. And that laugh…like she had heard it before. But she hadn't. She had never seen him before in her life.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. Right now it showed non-specific constellations. He drummed his fingers. Bored. Which happened to be extremely annoying. It had been an hour past since Jack and Rory had gone off to bed. Amy and Rose were off somewhere too. He could find her if he needed but Jack told him that that would be breaking tradition. With everything that had gone wrong and out of order and so utterly untraditional in their lives, he wanted her to have one time where it was.<p>

One day where everything was as close to tradition as an alien bonding ceremony could be. He wanted to give her everything, everything he possibly could. What made it a bit hard was when she tried to give him everything too. He smiled to himself. She would tomorrow, they both would. Him. Bonded. It was absurd. Or it should be.

When Rose was involved nothing was too absurd. At least things like that. Domestics. If someone had told him years ago that he would be bonding with a hybrid Time Lord and was so incredibly in love with her, he would have laughed. Him, 'last' of the Time Lords. Settling down, well at least somewhat.

Traveling with Rose. For the rest of his long life. Now if someone had told him _that_ six years ago, he might not have believed them. Five, only in his most secret dreams. Four, he would have given anything. Three? His greatest wish. Two, he would have brushed them off, or possibly get very angry. One? One year ago he would have already lost that tiny ounce of hope. Now? His life was so different.

He had been told he was different around her. He knew that. It was like he physically changed. Somehow he gravitated towards her like she was the sun and him the earth. He frowned, that was bad, that was awful, that was an insult to poetry everywhere. But then he had been happy with Martha. Even more happy with Donna. And Amy and Rory too. They were his best friends now. That was still true. He still loved them; they would always be his family. But now he was...was there a word? More than happy? Jack said before it was weird how much he moped and sulked when she wasn't around. But she was Rose. So long without her had only made him love her more, not that he knew that. He only knew when he saw her. Sitting on that bench, talking to a grave.

He might need her a bit much, be a bit clingy using Rory's words. Possessive, to use Jack's. Time Lords felt everything so much stronger than humans. Hate, pain, happiness, love; all so much more. The pain he felt when his companions left seemed to get only worse the older her got. But Rose, she stopped being a companion well before she looked into the heart of the TARDIS. It was the worst it had ever been when she was taken from him. Right after she stayed and chosen to leave her own family. Then she was taken yet again and his, for lack of a better word, clone went with her.

The Doctor closed his eyes. He had Rose. Well he had always had her according to her, but he had been woefully unaware of that for so long. Now he knew. And so very soon they would be linked. He would never be alone in his mind again. He had felt her emotions strongly even before they had bonded, he wouldn't lose that ever. She was his, and he was hers. That was how it was going to be. For longer than forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes that was short, shorter than short, I know.<strong> **I'm sorry but it's a little trasnsition-y thing and yeah sorry. I'll update again tomorrow though! And Friday! And Saturday! Then I'm going to do every other day cuz I still gotta write! **

**Heads up: This first chapter in the two part (but more likely three, I haven't worked out all the kinks quite yet)** **in my series of the 11th Doctor and Rose is coming to an end soon! But like I said there will be so much more and there's still awhile to go yet in this one! And a three part series is probably what is going to happen!**

**Thank you all so much for reading I know I have been awful at updating recently and I promise I will do my best to fix that! Enjoy!  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

-Chapter 29-

"Ro-osie! Hope you're decent, I'm coming in!" Jack said stepping into the wardrobe room of the TARDIS.

"Jack! Really, what now?" Amy asked.

"Beautiful as ever Amy." he said smiling. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." Amy had on a simple gold dress that went right below her ankles. "How is he?"

Jack laughed. "Doc? Annoyed and frustrated. What did you expect? He's been away from her for almost twelve hours; I think his limit was two and a half."

"Wonderful. So he cracked?"

"Oh yeah, big time. And Rose?"

"Oi! I'm right over here, no need to ask Amy." Rose said from behind a curtain.

Jack smirked. "Sorry Rosie. How ya doin?"

"Fantastic. Just give me a hand would ya? The zipper's being a right pain."

"Sure thing." Jack said. He pulled the curtain back and zipped it quickly, and turned her around.

"Coulda just asked me to turn!" Rose laughed. Jack smiled her favorite smile, the one where he let his guard down and really showed himself. "So?" she asked smirking.

"Stunning. You just might incapacitate him." Jack said. Rose rolled her eyes. "Really. Rose you are beautiful. _You_ make the dress look good."

Rose smiled and hugged him. "Love ya Jack." he hugged her back tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Love you Rose. All grown up huh?"

"I've been grown up for a long time Jack."

"Yeah not as long as me, never forget that kid." he teased and hugged her again. "By the way, I expect details when you get back. I've always wondered you know." he winked. Rose laughed and hit his shoulder.

"You're terrible."

"And you're about to be bonded. Off the market for good. Shame." he teased. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Hey you two, get a move on." Amy called.

Jack held out his arm and Rose laced her arm threw it. "Mind if I walk you out?" Jack asked smiling softly.

"I'd love it."

Amy beamed at her. "I still can't believe he's getting hitched. You look so amazing Rose. He's gonna lose a life when he sees you."

Rose smiled. "Hope not."

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"All too."

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood passing around the console room. "Doctor, really you should calm down." Rory said.<p>

"Don't think so."

"Doctor, don't worry. I was the same before Amy walked down the aisle. You're just nervous. There's really no point in being nervous though."

"I'm not nervous!" the Doctor said too quickly and Rory chuckled.

Amy came rushing in and smiled at them. "Look at you. Thought you didn't do weddings?"

"I don't, this is a bonding ceremony."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Same difference. Oh let me fix your bow tie." she said and straightened it. "My boys." she stepped back to look at them.

"He wanted to wear his normal jacket." Rory said.

"Couse I did, it's great. Best jacket in the universe."

Any raised her eyebrow. "Oh not the tweed. Doctor you wanted tradition, no one wears tweed at these types of things."

"They should then." he sniffed. Amy smiled.

"Jack's bringing her out by the way."

"Like he's giving her away?" Rory asked.

"What? No, he's not giving Rose away. What does that even mean? Giving Rose away, he doesn't own Rose." the Doctor protested.

Amy laughed. "No stupid, in a wedding the father walks the bride down the aisle and hands her to the groom. Not really a wedding so he's just walking with her. Not literally."

"Oh, right. Good then. So when?"

"Has he been like this the whole time?" Amy asked Rory.

"Yep."

"Been like what?" the Doctor asked fiddling with his bow tie.

"Bouncing on your toes and jittery. I'd hate to see you on coffee." Rory added.

"Coffee is disgusting." the Doctor stated and started messing with the controls.

"Is everything ready?" Amy asked.

"Should be, yes."

"How does this even work?" she asked calmly leaning on the console beside him.

"Well Rose and I hold hands and the TARDIS does its work and the vortex links us. Simple really."

"Do you say anything?" Rory asked.

"Like vows? Don't have to." he said but Amy saw the edges of his ears grow slightly pinker.

"Oh! You still have them don't you? Doctor, that is so unlike you!" Amy said grinning.

"Bad way?" he asked nervous now.

"No! In a very good way. Doctor really, you'll be fine."

"You'll probably forget about us completely when you see her anyway." Rory added. Amy smiled and held his hand.

* * *

><p>Jack stood with Rose in the wardrobe room after Amy walked out. He turned to Rose and looked at her very seriously.<p>

"Oh no, please no bad news." Rose said.

He grinned softly. "No Rose, not bad news." she looked at him confused and he smiled. "Rosie, are you ready?" he asked.

Rose smiled at him. "Yeah. I am." he smiled genuinely at her and took her arm.

"Let's get you hitched." Rose laughed and let him lead her out and down the hall.

* * *

><p>Jack cleared his throat when they reached the arch leading to the console room. Amy smiled and stood off to the side with Rory. Amy had to nudge the Doctor to get him to stand where e was supposed to.<p>

He couldn't quite see her yet, but he felt her flood of emotions. He was certain his matched hers and he didn't hold them back like he normally would.

Rose took in a breath when she felt his emotions. He didn't often let them go like that. Just a few times before. As they walked down to the doors she looked up. She almost fell over when she saw that look in his eyes. She could definitely feel what he was thinking now. _Mine._

She looked up at Jack and he squeezed her arm before stepping back too. The doors opened and she stepped forward.

He saw Rose standing in front of him. Dressed in white. The dress didn't matter; neither did her makeup or hair. Just her. And that smile she was giving him then. He had been technically with someone before but never bonded and he hadn't loved her like he did Rose. He had been with her because the Council told him to. But standing there with Rose, next to the vortex, about to be bonded to her, he had never been happier. Not once in his life, his very long life. Nothing else mattered. Then he was ready to forget his past. To be with Rose, it was worth living with those memories that weren't as powerful as they were while she was gone.

Rose saw it in his eyes and felt him lose some of his pain. She had no idea what he was actually thinking but she beamed at him. Living in that paralleled world, leaving her family, it didn't matter. This was where she was meant to be, where she needed to be. She almost didn't notice when a faint light started to wrap around their arms.

"Rose Marion Tyler." he started. He had known what he wanted to tell her earlier but now he had forgotten it all. "I lost hope. I lost hope that I would ever be back to you again. I had given up. But I have never known how much I love you more than I do right now. I...you are the most important thing to me. I will never lose you again."

"Doctor I love you. I have always loved you. That hasn't changed. And it never will. And no matter what I say I don't think it's going to come close to how I feel."

The light grew brighter and he leaned over to kiss her. When he did her eyes flew open. It felt like her mind was opened and for a moment it felt empty. Then she felt him so much stronger than she had before.

He felt her mind join with his as soon as their lips touched. His mind that had been so alone and cold for so long felt warm again. He brought her closer into his arms and held her tightly.

Amy was smiling widely and squeezing Rory's hand. She never knew that the Doctor had this side to him, one that had him saying that vow to Rose. Jack was grinning. His two best friends were finally together. And it only took sixty some years.

When the Doctor finally pulled back slightly do she could breathe he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Hello." this time she pushed the thought to him. She saw his eyes open and he beamed at her.

He heard it very clearly in his head. He couldn't help but beam at her. He hadn't felt that feeling since his people were around, well and when they were on good terms with him. "Hello." he saw her grin and he pulled her closer. He whispered his name to her softly. His true name, in Gallifraian. Her eyes widened and she repeated it in his head.

He blinked a few times. Even though he had said it, he hadn't heard it spoken by another person since before the end of the war. Hearing Rose say it was another matter entirely and sent a shiver up his spine. She felt what he did and smiled. She held onto his arms a little stronger and that look in his eyes made her happier than anything else ever could. He was happy, more than happy.

Suddenly the temperature in the TARDIS dropped and the doors slammed shut. Rose almost stumbled back but the Doctor held onto her.

"Doctor, is that supposed to happen?" Rory asked slowly.

"No. Not really, no." he said confused. The lights dimmed.

A strange laugh echoed through the room and the Doctor froze. So did Jack. That wasn't right. That was entirely impossible actually. That laugh. The one he knew all too well. He had heard it every day for an entire year. Even though that year never really happened.

"Doctor..." Jack started.

"No. It can't be."

Rose looked up at him confused. She felt his fear and confusion. Then she felt pain as he remembered that year that never was. She heard a name echo through his head.

"Hello there!" the voice said. "Did you miss me? I certainly missed you, and look, brand new toys too. Oh it's Christmas!"

The Doctor moved in front of Rose and grabbed her hand. "No." he said quietly. His voice hard. "Who is this? Show yourself!" he nearly shouted.

"Oh is that any way to treat an old friend, Doctor? And you didn't even invite me to your little illegal bonding ceremony! I'm shocked. Of course my invite must have gotten lost in the mail, hadn't it?"

"You're not possible."

"Oh really? I believe I beg to differ."

"Doctor...who or what is that?" Amy asked.

"Oh you didn't mention little old me? I'm offended, Doctor." the Doctor didn't say anything and Rose tightened her grip on his hand. The voice laughed again.

"I'm the Master, darling."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it so far! And yes, he's back! I just had to, I love him so much, especially how John Simm plays him! He wont be the only familiar face popping back up...<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

-Chapter 30-

~~Ten years ago~~

"Rose." John mumbled in a weak voice.

Rose wiped a tear from her eye. "Hello. I'm here. Right here." she held his hand as tight as she could without causing him any more pain. He was sick, and dying. And they both knew it.

"Good." he said.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't talk if it hurts." she tried to keep herself calm, but it wasn't working.

"No. I need to say this." he turned to look at her. He was so old now, and he looked it. While she didn't. He looked at her with that look that she sometimes loved, and sometimes it killed her. "I want to say how sorry I am."

"No. Don't you dare. Don't you feel sorry for me at all."

"Rose, I do. But I also want to say how very thankful I am. To you."

"You shouldn't thank me. It's me who needs to thank you. You've done so much for me, stayed with me this whole time and been the very best friend I could ever asked for. You are so amazing John. So fantastic, and brilliant, and wonderful."

He smiled. "Rose, you were the only reason I stayed. You are why I was happy to get up every day. To be with you every day is the best I could have ever hoped for."

"Even after..." she couldn't believe he still was thanking her after she never was able love him like he wanted, now she would have given everything to be what he wanted her to. To go back and really make him happy. He seemed to read her mind.

"That doesn't matter, my Rose. I have always loved you, and I always will, even after I go. I am so sorry for the burden I will leave you with. I have memories of so very long ago, even though my old body hasn't lived as long." Rose wiped her eyes again.

"I wish you didn't have to go." she whispered because she didn't trust her voice. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know. I know my Rose Tyler. But you are strong and you are so very brave, and I have something to give you."

Rose smiled and let out a short half laugh-half sob. "You don't have to."

"I do." he reached over to the side table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a black satin bag and held it for a moment. "I know you don't understand, and neither do I really, but I hope you one day will. I know that you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't the foggiest. But I do know that you will be able to open it when you are ready. And only then. My brave Rose." he looked at her and grinned a tired grin. He handed her the bag and she went to take out what was inside. He stopped her. "No, not here."

"Ok. Rest please. Save your energy. You might be able to get better. Maybe if the doctors can come up with a cure soon enough..."

He shook his head. "You and I both know that won't happen. But Rose, will you do one thing for me?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Anything."

"Live. Don't give up and hide yourself away. Live your life and be happy. For me."

"I'll do my best."

"Then I know you will." he took a deep breath.

"Please." she whispered. He gave her the brightest smile she had seen from him in a long time.

"You were the very best. I loved you most."

"I love you too." she said holding back a sob.

"Allons-y!" he said clearly and happily. Then his head rested on its side and his eyes closed. She felt his grip on her hand loosen completely.

"Good bye." she muttered.

Rose broke down and cried. She couldn't stop the flood of tears and she didn't want to. She held onto his hand and cried.

When Mickey came in that was how he found her. He sat and wiped his eyes as his hand rested on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm the Master, darling." the voice said.<em>

Jack Moved to the Doctor and Rose. "Doc?"

"I don't know." the Doctor said still holding Rose close to him. "That is impossible." he said slowly.

"That's what he said too. I was just there by the way. In that strange universe..." the voice trailed off.

Now Rose froze. Could he...was this Master bloke talking about...John? The Doctor felt her stiffen and her emotions were all over the place.

"Oh I seem to have struck a nerve there! We'll all have plenty of time to catch up soon, I promise. And I can get to know the new little companions, too! Quite the gang this time old friend. Well, best be off, so very much to do!" he laughed and the coldness disappeared.

The Doctor ran to the monitor leaving Rose with Jack. He started scanning the TARDIS and running multiple checks on the speaker systems.

Amy looked to Rose and saw her staring off at nothing. She turned to Rory. "No. It can't be now. It's too soon."

Rory put a finger on his lips. "Amy, please. I know. I-I don't know what to do either. Just...it'll be ok. Don't worry."

Jack looked at Rose carefully. "Rose?"

Rose looked up. She had been playing that last time with John over in her head. She hated doing it but if he had talked with this new psychopath before he died, he might have told her something important or hinted at something.

"Rosie, hey, you alright?" Jack asked.

She turned to him. "Yeah."

"Liar."

"I'm fine. What about you? Do you know this guy?"

Jack put and arm around her and turned to the Doctor. "Doctor. What was that?"

The Doctor stared at the monitor. He seemed lost in whatever was on the screen. Rose could feel some of what he was feeling but she could also feel his walls were back up and blocking her out. She shouldn't have been offended but she was. She held on to Jack a bit tighter and Jack looked at her confused. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"Doctor? Who is the Master?" Amy asked.

He closed his eyes and took a breath. "The Master is a Time Lord."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Time Lord." the Doctor repeated.

Rose looked at him with wide eyes but his were still fixed on the monitor. Why was he shutting her out? They had just got bloody bonded for Christ's sake! Not ten minutes ago. And now he was back to the way he used to be before she ever went to that parallel world. It was like he had shut her off too; did he even feel her emotions now? Jack looked at her and squeezed her shoulder.

When Rose looked up she saw concern in his eyes. He saw that bit of anger in hers. "Doc, tell us what's going on." Jack said.

"I don't know." was all he said.

Amy came to stand by Rose. Rose turned her head towards her and Amy immediately knew something else was wrong. The Doctor had done something again without showing it. Amy walked up to the console and stood by her best friend.

He didn't acknowledge her presence. Symbols and figures were moving all over the monitor and he was focused on whatever it was. She turned to lean on the console and crossed her arms over her chest.

He still didn't look at her. "Doctor." she said softly. His eyes flickered but he didn't turn to her.

"Amy not now."

"Yes now. What are you doing?"

"Scanning. Running tests."

"Right, that's all well and good and probably necessary."

"It is." he interrupted.

"Hey. I know this guy must mean something to you and it probably means more trouble too. But you have to remember Doctor, you're not alone anymore and you need to let people in. Especially certain people you happen to have just bonded with. Cause I think you may have shut that person out and if you have, I don't think that person would be too happy..." she said quietly. That got his attention. He looked at her to see if she only said that to get him to listen. She looked serious and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"Are you just saying that?"

Amy groaned. "Oh the fact you have to ask is proof enough that you have in fact shut her out already. Shouldn't you be able to tell?" she watched as his eyes widened. "Yes. Now go you idiot."

"Oh."

"Go!" Amy almost laughed, he was so clueless sometimes.

The Doctor realized what he had done. He had shut her out. Not on purpose, it was a reflex, he did it automatically. Not that she knew that. Oh he was an idiot. He looked to her and she wasn't looking at him, she was whispering to Jack. But he saw her eyes and no, definitely not happy.

* * *

><p>"Rose, he's an idiot. He'll realize what he did soon and he probably didn't even know he'd done it. It's the Doctor we're talking about.<p>

"I know. I shouldn't be offended, but I am. I'm just being stupid again."

"No you're not. It's huge thing to be connected like that, if you weren't offended I'd be worried." Jack said giving her a small smile.

She nodded. "Yeah. Doesn't make me feel better knowing it's good that I feel like this. Still feel like this."

Jack chuckled. "I know."

The Doctor came running down to her and she turned towards him. He almost hit himself. How stupid was he? How did he not think of her?

"Rose?" he asked worried.

He still hadn't opened up and she was even more confused and a little mad. "Yeah?" it showed.

He mentally kicked himself. He still hadn't had he? He closed his eyes and let his walls fall. He felt out for her mind and smiled when he felt her again. Then he didn't smile. Amy was correct. She wasn't happy. Very not happy. She was confused and angry and upset. He hadn't realized how much it would bother her. He hadn't thought at all actually.

"Rose?"

She felt his mind again and sighed. He was sorry, really sorry. So much so that was all he kept saying in her head. She couldn't help but chuckle.

He looked even more confused and she started laughing. She looked back to him. _It's ok._ she smiled. He smiled back and she kissed him. He hadn't been expecting that but he kissed her back happily. She wasn't mad anymore, that was good.

She broke it and grinned. "I forgive you for being stupid."

He grinned and wrapped his hands a wound her waist. "I'm afraid you might have to do that a lot."

She laughed. "Oh, I know I will. So, care to explain?"

He nodded and broke their embrace but held onto her hand. Jack followed them smiling and do did Rory.

"How are they gonna cope?" Rory joked.

Jack laughed. "That's what we're for Rory." he joked.

Rory sighed. "Yeah." he frowned slightly and stood by Amy. She didn't have to ask. She just grabbed his hand.

"So! Right. Jack, what do you remember about that year?"

"Funny joke Doc, everything." Jack said with his arm crossed. The Doctor nodded. "Is he back?"

"I...yes I think so. I have no idea how he was able to speak into the TARDIS without actually being here, but he did." he started pushing buttons.

"Yeah ok, but who is he?" Amy asked.

"Someone from my past. And Jacks too actually. You two wouldn't remember but he was in control of everything, he was prime minister. His massive ship was right over London. But we sorted it out and basically erased the year."

"So we don't remember an entire year?"

The Doctors face darkened. "You wouldn't want to."

"So, he's a bad Time Lord?" Rory asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Sure if you want to call it that Rory. He is the last remaining one that isn't me or Rose. He is...well mad. Psychotic, crazy, egotistical, I mean really he's full of himself."

"So... he's you?" Rory said.

Jack and Amy laughed but Rose knew that the Master was a touchy subject.

"Nah. He doesn't care about anything. His own wife shot him. He's evil. He had me tortured constantly for an entire year because I can't die, and made the Doc look as old as he actually is."

"Yes. And that wasn't the last time."

Jack looked at the Doctor confused. "Excuse me?"

"He came back."

"When?"

"Oh a few years ago." the Doctor said turning.

"What happened?"

"Well Wilfred and I stopped him."

"Wilfred? Donna's Wilfred?" Rose asked.

"The very same." he said simply. Rose could tell something else happened too.

"And?"

"Well I heard a sort of prophecy that after four knocks I would die. Well good old Wilf got stuck in a radiation booth. I had to save him. He knocked four times."

Jacky's eyes widened. "And you knew? You knew you were about to die and you didn't tell anyone? Doc, I could have gone in the booth and saved him."

"Because I knew. I didn't...I didn't want my closest friends to see. I had it in my head I was meant to be alone."

"Wait. The beginning of that year I first met you, I...I met you before that. You...looked sick, and you said I would have a great year. Oh my god, was that after...?"

"Yes."

Rose looked at him. "I thought time lines couldn't be crossed.

"I made an exception, I was dying. And you had quite recently left for the second time." he looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Doctor, if you dare even think, that for a moment if you know you're going to die and don't plan to tell us anything, I will kill you before it even has a chance to happen."

"Well he did invite us to a picnic for his death." Rory mumbled.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Never mind."

"Alright, all that aside, what are we going to do? Is this guy dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Well yes. If I know him, and I do, he'll be planning something if he hasn't already started it." the Doctor said.

"Doc...how did he come back in the first place?"

"I have no idea, there shouldn't be any way he could, then again that is what I thought last time."

"Wait..." Rose started. "He said something like 'he said the same thing' when you said it was impossible. That and something about a strange universe." She said looking at the Doctor.

"Yes, but we have no idea who that is."

"Doc, maybe we do." Jack said looking at Rose. Amy looked between them. The Master was comparing the Doctor to someone but who could he possibly...oh, now she understood.

"Oh." Amy said quietly.

"Oh? What oh? What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.

"I'm with Rory for once, what is it that I don't get?" the Doctor said.

Rose looked at him. "Who could he compare you to? No one. Except yourself."

"Ah. Oh. Right. John."

"But...wasn't he in the parallel world?" Rory asked.

"Yeah he was, but...so was I. If the Doctor could get through what's to say the Master couldn't?"

"Lack of a TARDIS?" Jack suggested.

"He's always found his way around things like that though. He finds some tiny possibility and makes it reality. That's how he works."

"How do we even begin to figure out his plan, he could be anywhere." Rory asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know how he managed to come back."

"Well do you know what he wants?" Amy asked.

"Revenge on me for one. Other than that he just likes to toy with people, destroys things and makes them his, he thinks it's all a game. A game he plans to win."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this so far! I am pretty happy with how this is going too. And thank you for the absolutely wonderful reviews! They're amazing. And also thank you to everyone who is still reading! I love every single one of you:)<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

-Chapter 31-

The Doctor stood at the console while Rose and Jack sat on the captain's chair. Amy and Rory were leaning on a rail on the other side.

"How bad was it?" Rose asked Jack.

"Worst year of my life for the most part. Bad doesn't cover it." Jack said looking at his hands.

"Well he's gonna have to answer to me now." Rose said and Jack looked up at her and smiled sadly, laughing.

"Rose I hope you never have to meet him. Although that's becoming less and less likely. How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the happiest day of your life did get a bit messy."

Rose laughed. "If it hadn't I'd be worried something worse was coming. When do things ever go the way we plan?"

"True. Still, it's a beautiful dress. Shame you haven't gotten the chance to dance in it." he said quietly enough that the Doctor didn't hear.

Rose laughed. "I'd love to if you're offering."

* * *

><p>"Rory..."<p>

"Amy, we don't know yet."

"Oh but we do. It's gonna happen soon and we can't do a bloody thing."

"Exactly. We can't. Amy you know we can't. That's what has to happen."

"I know, I know. I bloody know. But it's killing me, it's worse than when we thought we knew when he was gonna die."

"I know too. Amy just stay strong for a little longer. Please. They need you to. She needs you to."

* * *

><p>Jack stood up and grinned. The Doctor was do distracted by whatever he was doing to notice so that made it easier, at least for awhile.<p>

Jack spun her around and they twirled in circles. Rose started laughing. Jack took it as a good sign and spun them faster.

Rory took Amy and copied them, making Amy laugh too and soon they ran into each other. The Doctor stood there confused as his friends were all bending over laughing. Rose was the first to calm herself down enough to actually speak and turned to Rory.

"Rory, care to dance?" she said poking out her tongue. He grinned and held out his hand.

"I'd be honored."

"Why Amy, I do believe that leaves you and me. May I have this dance?" he said in his best version of a posh accent.

Amy giggled. "Why but of course." she said grinning.

Rory and Amy were twirling around and Amy and Jack were going in the opposite direction. It was messy and crazy and absolutely no order to it whatsoever, but it was fantastic and Rose loved every second of it.

Amy spun out of Jack's hands and grabbed the Doctor. "Hello you. No more fancy scans. Happiest day of your life thus far yeah? Enjoy it."

He rolled his eyes but he grinned and spun them faster like he was challenging her. She raised an eyebrow and tried to go faster still and they bumped into Rory and Rose. Amy started laughing and Rose and Rory were already laughing. The Doctor couldn't help but join in and Jack took the opportunity to turn on some music.

The Doctor looked at Rose and she grinned at him. She walked over to him. "Yes?"

"May I have this dance?"

"Hmm, I suppose." she mocked and took his hand.

Almost as soon as he pulled her closer another alarm bell sounded. Out of instinct he pulled Rose behind him. "Oi, it's a bell, I don't think putting me behind you is gonna help anything, Doctor." she teased.

"Sorry. Habit."

"Since when?" she asked smiling as he turned quickly to the monitor.

"Eh, now." he said quickly and she grinned wider.

"Interesting." she said.

"Yeah, so Doc what's going on, what was that?" Jack asked coming to stand on the other side of him.

The Doctor frowned and his eyebrows pulled together. He ran to the other side of the TARDIS and pressed buttons and a slip of paper came out of a slot. He ripped it out and brought it close to his face. "That can't be right. It's..."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"We've landed." he said confused.

"But...we didn't leave the vortex. I mean we didn't shake and no one piloted it did they?" Rose asked.

"No. It's like it was...the TARDIS moved us herself. What's up with that old girl? What called you?" he mumbled. "Something called her here." He said more to the rest.

"Well where are we?" Rory asked.

"Only one way to find out for sure." Rose said shrugging.

"But you're in a white dress. And I'm all dressed up too. Give us a mo' so we don't get too many odd looks." Amy said as Rose followed her down the hall.

* * *

><p>When they came back Jack rolled his eyes. "Five people are going to be walking out of a tiny blue box, and you thought the weird looks would come from how you dress?"<p>

"Of course." Amy said simply and Rose grinned.

"Right! Now, out we go. Time to see what made the old girl come here." The Doctor said taking Roses hand.

Rose took a step out and laughed. "Go figure." she said.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused again.

"It's London. Downtown. Doesn't look too different from when I was nineteen actually."

Amy bent over and picked up a stray newspaper. "Well says here its 2006."

"Oh so more around twenty, not too far off." Rose said. The Doctor turned around quickly looking.

"But...why? Twenty first century London, early twenty first at that. Not much happens. Really nothing at all. What is so important that she took us here?" the Doctor said mostly to himself.

"I gotta side with you Doc. Maybe she malfunctioned and this is her default?"

"No her default is long gone, if you can call it that. No, she had to have some reason."

"The Master?" Amy asked.

"No, different alarms would have sounded if she were pulled here or transported somehow. No she landed on purpose. I don't think it was the Master this time."

Rose froze and her breath caught in her throat. She blinked a few times but couldn't find her voice. The Doctor noticed her change and looked at her. He followed her gaze and groaned.

Amy looked between them and followed their gaze but she didn't see anything. Just some bloke. "What? What are you seeing that we can't?"

Jack looked too. "Oh." he said and almost laughed. But the expression on Rose's face made him control it. "Well."

"You too? What is it?" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"That guy." Jack said nudging her.

"Yeah? Who is he?"

"Is he warring nurse's shoes?" Rory asked.

"Hey, they're converse." the Doctor said, offended, and Rory raised an eyebrow but he shook his head. "Doesn't matter we're leaving."

Rose continued to stare at the man walking slowly down the road. He walked unusually slowly actually. He was looking down and his hands in his pockets. He looked…sad. Her eyebrows pulled together. That couldn't be. The TARDIS wouldn't bring them here. It prevented things like this. Why hadn't it prevented this? All the same, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Oh not now!" the Doctor complained. "Of all the times this could have happened, it had to be now."

"What is it Doc?"

The Doctor tried to open the doors of the TARDIS but he couldn't. He shook them and pulled, even tried pushing, but it didn't work. They were stuck. Or more shut and the TARDIS wouldn't open them.

"The TARDIS locked us out?" Rory asked.

"Yes Rory, she did."

Rose didn't even look back; she was still fixed on the man. He sat on a bench and put his head in his hands. He just stayed like that. Bent over with his elbows on his knees. She jumped slightly when Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rose." he said almost warningly.

"It's him." she said confused and quiet.

"Yeah, and the TARDIS locked us out for some reason."

"No Jack look. It's…he's…"

Jack frowned. He knew exactly why this man was hunched over with his head in his hands, and why he had walked slowly with hands in pockets. "I know."

Behind the Doctor groaned. "Oh come on, what have I done to deserve this? What's wrong, eh?" but he got nothing.

"Doctor, who's the bloke Rose and Jack are watching?" Amy asked.

The Doctor turned and looked at Rose. Her back was to him, and Jack's hand on her shoulder. He sighed. He could feel Rose was confused and a bit sad but mostly confused. He didn't blame her. They shouldn't be here. They weren't supposed to be. It really wasn't a good idea.

Jack turned to Rose. And she looked up at Jim with her eyebrows still pulled together. "What's he doing?"

"Sulking most likely. Or moping, take your pick."

"But..."

"Rosie, by the looks of it this was very close to after that day. Don't tell me you were all chipper and happy."

"Doctor really, who is it?" Rory asked.

"Me." The Doctor said seriously.

"What?" Amy asked even more confused now. "He doesn't look like you."

"Well me before my last regeneration. But yes, that is me."


	32. Chapter 32

-Chapter 32-

"You? Are...you're...he's...a..." Rory tried to form a sentence with all the contradicting thoughts running around his head.

"Yes. Exactly. I'm him and he's me but he's a past me. The TARDIS usually prevents things like this and I have no clue how this is even happening. Which is not good."

"I thought you love not knowing?" Amy challenged.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Not this time. Definitely not this time." he said.

Any made an 'o' with her mouth. "So that's the time after you first lost her?" she said quietly.

"Expect so. Just after I meet Donna for the first time actually."

"Who's Donna?" Rory asked still completely lost.

"A friend. Anyway, back to the point. I came here and just wandered around for a long time. I was a bit useless that day. Nothing happened. I just sat there thinking. Not the best thing for me to do really."

* * *

><p>"Jack..." Rose started quietly.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked skeptically. It didn't sound like she was going to ask him something entirely fun.

"I know I can't. Trust me I know. But..."

Jack knew what she was going to ask and nothing good was going to come out of it. At all. "No Rose, there aren't any buts. There is no way you can let him see you. Are you crazy? He just lost you, he's a mess. You throw in, well you, and you have even more of a crazy mess. That won't help anything."

"I know! That's not what I meant. I mean...I'm not the only one here. The Doctor and the Ponds can't, for obvious reasons, so..."

"Me?" he finished.

"Yeah. Just...talk to him. Say hi. I know he knows you're not dead. Just...he shouldn't be alone. Not like that. And it's before he met Martha right? So...just please? For me?" she asked.

When Jack looked at her he crumbled. He groaned slightly. "Ohh, this is...ok fine. Yeah just stop with that sad face Rosie. I'll go talk to him. I know this isn't gonna end well. I can feel it in my gut."

Rose gave him a smile. "Thank you Jack. Really."

"No Rosie, don't thank me yet. I know how he felt. I knew how I did when I thought you were dead and after what you told me about that unfinished sentence at the beach...he has to be in a really bad place. And I don't know how well this is going to go."

"Still. Love you Jack."

"Tell me that again after we don't get into trouble." he said grinning, and she kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>The Doctor saw Jack walking away. In a very not good direction. He quickly walked up to Rose. "What is he doing?"<p>

"A favor." she said simply.

"But what?" he asked and she didn't look at him.

"He's...having a chat." she said innocently, she knew he wasn't going to like what she asked Jack to do so she'd tell him after Jack had already gone up to him.

"What? No, no, no, that's not a good idea, the opposite of good. Bad. What is he thinking?" Jack was right in front or the younger Doctor now.

"Well...I may have asked him too."

"Rose." he almost whined.

"Well I couldn't! I know that. And neither could you, never mind two people he hasn't met yet. It was the only option left."

"But Rose I don't remember it, at all. And I should have started to by now. It's still all a blank. I was alone on that bench."

"Is it fixed?" Rose asked simply.

"Well..."

"Exactly. It's not. So that means time can change. It nearly always can."

"No Rose by well, I mean I don't know. I can't feel it. I can always feel it. Always. And now I don't. Something is wrong."

"Yeah, what if that's why she brought us here? What if she wanted to help you?"

The Doctor looked in her eyes. She wasn't going to budge on this. She was so sure and had already made up her mind. He wasn't getting anywhere. "Fine. But I don't like it."

"I know, we can leave soon though." she said taking his hand. He couldn't help but smile. Then he had an idea. But he kept it secret. Bad thing was she could feel his emotions.

She felt his emotions lighten. Then he had this big flow of anticipation. She raised an eyebrow. "What was that then?"

"A surprise."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see." He teased her and she squeezed his hand. Hopefully this wasn't going to take long and the TARDIS would open up so he could get on with the setting up. He grinned wider to himself. This one was a tradition he liked.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know I know! I'm soooooooo sorry that too so dang long! Soccer is really taking up a lot of my time but I'll try and update more often. And yes I know I've said that before but I will try!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

-Chapter 33-

"Care to share that surprise of yours?" Rose said after a moment.

"Later. But it's a surprise so you won't know what it is until it's happened." he said grinning like someone with a plan. Which he apparently had.

"Oh that's cruel."

"So are you." he said resting his hands on her hips. She poked her tongue out.

He wanted to play games? She could play games. She moved in closer to him and put her hands on his lapels, moving her face closer to his. She brought her lips to his ear. "You want to play it that way then?" for one she felt his pulse speed up rapidly and his hearts beat faster, and two, his emotions were off the charts. She grinned wickedly. "Just know you started it." she murmured in a low voice. She pressed her lips to his jaw. If his hearts could beat any faster they might just rip out of his chest. He thought she was cruel before? He had no idea, she thought smirking smugly.

The Doctor thought his hearts were about to jump out of him. What had he done? He was stupid. So very, very stupid. Playing games with Rose never ended well for him. Especially since she was so very good at it. Unfortunately for him. Now he knew she wasn't quite as calm as she pretended to be but her emotions were nowhere near his at that moment. "Rose." he whispered a bit huskily. He cursed himself in his head.

She poked her tongue out. It was almost too easy. Well not that it didn't affect her too, it was nearly killing her, but she had the advantage now. "Yes Doctor?"

"Cruel."

She went closer to his ear again. "And with no lack of a bond...there aren't any...restrictions are there?" she pulled back and grinned, stepping away from him.

Oh she was SO cruel. How would he compete with that? He needed to find a way. Or it would be a very long day. A very, very long day. 'Rose.' he said in her head. She grinned and gave him her most innocent face.

'Yes?' she wanted to use his real name but then he just might break altogether and jump her. That would be her last resort.

"Really?" he asked. He barley hid the beg that bubbled below his words.

"I have no idea what you mean." She said turning around with her back to him. She grinned. When would he learn he would never win this game?

* * *

><p>Jack walked over to the hunched over man on the bench. One of his best friends, and this was just after he first lost the love of his life. He couldn't have been there when it happened in his own timeline, but seeing the Doctor now...maybe Rose was right. Maybe he did need someone. Not that he would admit that to Rose.<p>

He slowed even more as he got closer to the Doctor. When big ears had though he lost Rose, he had been enraged, almost terrifying, actually if he hadn't been on the Doctors side then, he would have ran as fast as he could. Not this Doctor. No, now he looked broken and defeated. Yeah. He needed someone. Weather the Doctor was going to admit it or not.

Jack stopped when he was not five feet from him. Not that the Doctor noticed. Jack sighed quietly and say next to him. Now the Doctor noticed somewhat and turned his head slightly like a nod, not really seeing who it was. Jack rested his elbows on his knees. And sighed.

"Rough day?" he asked casually.

"Hm. Bit of an understatement there." the Doctor mumbled still not looking up.

"Yeah, I know how that is. Rough day for me too. Well, rough century." that caught the Doctor's attention, as he knew it would.

"Jack?" he said somewhat shocked. But his eyes looked...older. More worn and tired. Somewhat red from rubbing, but still shocked.

"Hey there Doc." he said and grinned halfheartedly.

The Doctor looked almost sadder, and he leaned back. "I'm so sorry." he said looking at him, honestly. Jack hadn't expected that. The Doctor hadn't ever admired that to him like that. Ever. Not quite like that. Blatant honesty wasn't the Doc's strong point.

Jack laughed sadly and shook his head. "Way in the past Doc. Well for me anyway. You know time travel. I'm a bit further ahead now, there's a younger me out there looking for you and he hasn't quite gotten over it." Jack said grinning. "Enough about the future. Too much knowledge is bad, eh?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Wouldn't mind it."

"I know." Jack said softer.

"Do you?" the Doctor said a bit colder, but not harsh. He didn't look like he had the energy to be harsh right now.

"Yeah. I do." Jack said leaning back.

The Doctor looked up to the sky. "Then you know it's all my fault. And she's stuck there. Forever. So is Jackie. And that's my fault."

"That's not what this is about Doctor and we both know that. It's not your fault, and she is safe. Don't give me that old crap about blaming yourself. That not what's got you this way. It's the way she was taken from you. And it wasn't fair. Rosie trying to save the world again, when is she ever gonna learn..."

The Doctor looked at him very seriously and he looked like he was about to deny it. Then he closed his eyes. "I could have...I could have done something, anything. If I had been quicker, if I-"

"No. Doctor, you couldn't have. And you know it. She had to grab that clamp. She couldn't let the void close too early. They all had to go, the cybermen and Daleks, all of them."

"Then she should have stayed with her family in the first place and not..." he almost yelled, angrily.

"Not what? Chosen you? Showed you she was willing to do anything to stay with you? No Doctor. You're wrong on this one, just this once. Cuz that's not what hurts. That's what you tell yourself hurts, that she was stupid enough to stay. No what hurts is worse. It's deep and it burns. You know it. Now you know it for absolute certain and that's what burns. That's why you're sitting here alone, on a bench in London. It's why Donna Noble was afraid. That burning in your heart. And that's why you are so angry at me now. Because I'm right. And you have to admit it to yourself now."

The Doctor took in his words. Jack could see him accepting it. Not that it helped the pain. It probably made it worse, most likely. But it needed to be said. "Doc I know how it burns. I've lived a long time and I've felt what you have. I've spent a longer time that you away from her."

The Doctor looked at him with the most defeated expression he had ever seen on his face. "You"re right. You know you are, you don't need me to tell you that."

"Yeah but Doc, you do."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Doctor. This is going to sound like the biggest load of crap but it's true. It's not the end. It does get better."

"So you think it dulls?" the Doctor said sarcastically.

"No. No, it feels even worse sometimes."

"Comforting." the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"No it's not. I'm sorry Doctor. I'm so sorry. And I'm here for you. At least for awhile. I'm not sure how long actually."

"Have somewhere to be?"

Jack gave him a small smile. "Well, impending doom and all."

"Of course." the Doctor closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath.

"Doc, I've lived a long time. And I've seen a lot of everything out there. Some stuff I never thought I'd see and a lot of it pretty recent for me. But I know one thing definitely. And by the way, if you ever repeat any of this I will be very not happy. I know that you happen to be the best man I have ever met in my life. And that I know I ever will. This world needs you, and you need it. Awful as it may sound you need to take that British mantra up. Keep calm and carry on. Because there are bigger things out there. Never forget her, never forget our Rosie, and don't you dare forget how this feels. Because that is what sets you apart from all the others. You feel. And it sucks. But without it you're just another self righteous warlord, imposing his judgment on everything around you just because you can. It's that pesky humanity, keep us good. Or whatever it is we are."

The Doctor looked at Jack a with a mixture of respect and confusion. "When did you become this...wise?"

Jack grinned. "We both know I can't tell you that. But I think you know way back in that stubborn Time Lord head of yours."

"Don't tell me you've become respectful."

Jack actually laughed. "Not by a long shot. But recently someone's taught me some stuff. Two someone's but that's besides the point." Jack stood.

"You're leaving?"

"Don't sound so sad Doc." Jack said sarcastically. "I'll be joining you not too soon. But I can't say when, timelines and all. Plus I kinda make you look a little less impressive don't you think?" he winked.

"I'm plenty impressive! I'm incredibly impressive! I'm a Time lord, and you're a...whatever it is you are now." he said standing, offended.

Jack smirked. "There's the Doctor I know. It was good to see you so...young Doc."

"Young? What does that mean?" but Jack waved and turned the other way. "Jack!" he heard Jack laugh and continued walking. "Do I look older your time? Jack!"

* * *

><p>Rose and Amy were sitting on a bench near the TARDIS. "Rose, that's...brilliant." Amy laughed. "He completely deserves it. I fully support you." Amy said after Rose filled her in.<p>

"I mean, it's not going to be exactly easy but he just looked so sure of himself and a bit too proud, and well I couldn't resist." she laughed.

"Oh I've done it to Rory when he was being a block head. Don't worry, besides, won't that make the honeymoon that much better?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, hadn't thought of that. I completely forgot. Oh!" she said, laughing and finally realizing.

"What?"

"We're stuck in London and it's supposed to be our honeymoon."

Amy laughed. "I'm sure the TARDIS will open back up soon enough." Amy said rolling her eyes. Then she tilted her head. There was another bloke, he looked...off. Like he was out of place. A clean dark suit, seemed to stand out more than anything else.

"Amy?"

"That man, the blonde one by the phone box over there. Doesn't he look like the figure from the watch?" she said slowly.

Rose's eyes widened. It was. It was exactly the bloke from the watch. The little light that made a figure, was of him. She was sure of it. "Oh my god." she whispered.

"It is."

"Hello ladies! What are we talking about." Jack said coming to sit next to them and slung an arm over Rose.

"Jack does that blonde bloke look familiar?" Rose asked slowly. "By the phone box." Jack squinted and looked where she pointed. Rose felt his hand tighten around her shoulder. His eyes widened and it almost looked like, for a second, his face hardened. As quickly as he sat down, he was standing and pulled Rose and Amy with him. "What is it?" she asked, worried again.

"Stay quiet. Don't move too quickly. Keep your head down." he said quietly as he pulled them towards the TARDIS.

"Why?" Amy whispered.

The Doctor turned around when he heard them and smiled. Then he frowned when he saw the warning in Jack's eyes. He took Rose's hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Phone box, eight o'clock. Don't look to obviously."

Rose felt the Doctor stiffen. Who was this guy, and why were they so...worried about him? "Rose I'm going to block you out, only for a moment." he said quickly still gripping her hand tightly. Suddenly she lost contact with his mind. At least this time she knew it was going to happen.

"What are we doing now?" Rory whispered.

"Sh." Jack hushed quietly.

Soon Rose felt his mind again but it was slightly guarded. "Doctor?"

"We need to get inside the TARDIS." he mumbled to himself. His sonic was useless and they were stuck outside still. "We need to go somewhere more secure."

"Sharieen." Rise said suddenly.

"Who?"

"My old mate, she has a flat not too far from here and she ran off with some bloke so she wouldn't be there." Rose remembered.

"Good. Now hurry and don't draw attention." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside the flat and the Doctor had soniced the room so it was soundproof , then Amy spoke. "Ok, what was that about?"<p>

"The guy." Jack said checking the place out. It was very...pink. Almost everything was some shade of it.

"Who was he Doctor?" Rory asked.

"That...was the Master."

Rose's eyes widened and she locked eyes with Amy. Amy's were just as wide. "Doctor...he's a Time Lord?" Rose asked slowly. A knot was forming in her stomach.

"Yes, technically, although I don't know what he is if he's back again. But as I've said, he's as bad as it gets. And of he's here its not good. That and the fact I can't get into the TARDIS means she senses danger and she won't let anything in as a safeguard." the knot rose felt only grew. Why was he in the watch?

"So what do we do?" Amy asked. "If we can't run."

"We need to find out why he's here." Rose said simply.

"What?" Rory asked. "How do we do that without getting captured, or whatever else he does to people?"

"We split up." Rose said. She gave Amy a worried look and Amy shook her head. She knew what Rose was thinking, and it wasn't her fault. They didn't even know if the watch was the cause yet.

"Rose. You're not going alone. Everything aside, I'm not letting you out of my sight." the Doctor said with such determination and resolve in his eyes she didn't even want to test him. Not that she was going to suggest that she go off without him anyway.

"I know. I'm not leaving you. Not a chance. But if Jack goes with the Ponds we have a better chance of finding something without getting noticed. Big groups can't do that." she said standing and walking up to him.

He smiled. She was good. Well she was Rose of course she was good. "This puts a damper on that surprise then I suppose."

She grinned. "You'll just have to make it up to me."

"I intend to." he said moving closer to her.

"Hey now, save it for the honeymoon love birds." Jack said. "So, regular check-ins every half hour. If they're more than a minute late picking up, there's a problem. Three minutes with no call and there's a problem."

"Should we have like, warning words?"Rory asked.

"Yea. 'it's getting a bit late out' say that and your with him. Now what are we looking for Doc?"

"Talk to people. Be inconspicuous, blend in. Look for his picture, last time he was prime minister. Knowing him he won't do the same thing twice, but he does love his flare." the Doctor said.

"Actually, I think I should go alone. Three is too many, a couple is easy enough to pull off but three gets noticed." Jack said.

"I don't know..." Rose said apprehensively.

He smiled and put a finger under her chin. "Don't worry. I did this sort of thing for a living back at Torchwood. And besides, I still owe you three words don't I? Once we're out of trouble I can repay that and everything will be good with the world." he kissed her forehead quickly. "I'll be fine. And your worth fighting for remember? I'm only going to talk to people." he grinned.

"Fine. Don't be stupid."

"I'm hurt, Rosie." he said grinning and walked out quickly.

"Alright, ready Rose?" the Doctor asked.

"As ever."

* * *

><p>When the Doctor and Rose left Amy bit her lip. Rory sighed and stood up.<p>

"It's time isn't it?" Amy asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, no putting it off now. We...well we don't have a choice."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Jack was walking down a busy sidewalk, looking for someone who was resting or at least not rushing around. Not an easy thing with it being right around the lunch break time.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose started walking around in the opposite direction Jack had. The street they were on was filled with people all rushing somewhere.<p>

"Where do we even start? Not like anyone will talk to us. Two odd people roaming London, talking to strangers." Rose said.

"We have to know if he's planning something. Or if he's already started."

"Can he...read me like you can?"

"No, we've bonded so really no one can. But even besides that, I've blocked him out from mine, and with the connection, yours. You're fine."

"Oh, ok then."

He looked at her. "This isn't how I pictured the day after we bonded going." he said lightly. She smirked.

"Yeah, me neither. Guess its just something to look forward to then." she teased.

"Rose..." he started. He definitely didn't want to play games. Mostly because he would be losing them.

"Yes Doctor?"

"I still have that surprise of yours." he said nonchalantly. Oh well. He knew she hated not knowing things like that and surprises really got under her skin.

"Oh?" he wanted to play dirty? Ok. She could play dirty. She walked up close to him. "I think we've checked around here enough. No Master." she said fixing his bow tie.

He sniffed. "Yep. Suppose you're right." his voice was a bit too high and she noticed.

"What should we do now then? Check in with Jack or...?" she asked innocently. He unconsciously moved his hands to her waist and rested them there. She tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Che-check in with Jack?" he cleared his throat.

"Ok." She pulled away quickly and took out her phone.

He let out a breath. Why did he have to go and push her? Obviously she knew she was going to win, but obviously she didn't care either.

"Jack? Hey where are you?" Rose asked when he picked up.

"Uh...I'm fine. Just asking around and I am actually talking right now so gotta let you go." he said sounding distracted.

"Oh ok. You sure? I'm sure you'd love to hear what we've been doing."

He laughed. "Yeah Amy told me about that. I've taught you well. I really have to go, I'll fill you in later. Bye Ro-...bye."

"Bye." she frowned at the phone. That was weird.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"I think Jack's in some kind of trouble...I mean he's not with the Master but still. Something's off. We should go see of he's ok."

The Doctor nodded. "Ok. We'll just go down the way he did and look around for him."

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" the tenth Doctor asked.<p>

Jack pocketed his phone. "Not important. Well that's not true but you don't need to know. You need to get out Doctor. Get out of this city. Fast."

"Why, what's going on?"

"I don't know how much you can actually know. Doctor, you're just going to have to trust me. There's something going on but you can't be involved."

"Jack don't play games. What is going on that I for know about?"

"Ok Doc, listen. I'm from your future, and I don't have a vortex manipulator on me at the moment. Put it together."

The Doctor's eyebrows pulled together. "Oh. You're with the future me. Hence you can't tell me what's going on and that's why I should leave."

"Exactly."

"But what's wrong with the TARDIS?"

"What do you mean?"

"The TARDIS prevents this sort of thing all the time. What's wrong with her that she didn't?"

"Oh, we don't know. We think maybe she brought us here for some reason. But now there's a problem and we have to..."

"Jack!" he heard Rose yell from down the street. He cursed under his breath.

"Doctor, go in that alley now. Don't as questions just go. Now. And don't listen in. Trust me. You don't want to. Please go. Now." he said quickly and the Doctor actually listened. Apparently there was something about his future that made him see sense.

"Jack?" Rose said coming up to him. She had run ahead and the present Doctor was just behind him.

"You cant be here, Rosie." he said quietly so maybe the other Doctor wouldn't hear.

"Why, Jack what's going on?" she said not too quietly.

"He's right over there." Jack said motioning with his head.

"Who is?" she said getting slightly annoyed.

"The Doctor. But the other one." Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Jack, why didn't you say so? She can't be anywhere near where he might see her. Are you insane?" the Doctor said.

"I didn't expect her to come looking for me!" Jack defended. "I had no idea he was even still around here either."

"You sounded like you were in trouble." Rose whispered harshly.

"Sorry Rosie. You too need to go now though. Hurry before he comes back out." Jack said.

"Why am I still here anyway?" the Doctor asked about his younger self.

"I don't know, he knows there's trouble. What else makes you want to stay? Look, he has horrible patience, Rose you need to go before he sees you. I'm sorry." he said quickly and kissed her forehead. "Go."

"Alright. Meet us back at Sharieen's." Rose said and took the Doctor's hand as he led her quickly away and around a corner.

Jack sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Right. Doctor?" he called.

The tenth Doctor came back around with his hands in his pockets. "All set?"

"Yeah, now you need to go. I mean really go."

"I understand. Goodbye Jack." he said starting to walk backwards.

"You'll see me again soon Doc. And I can understand more that you want to believe. Just remember that." Jack said grinning, he gave the Doctor a salute and turned back around.


	34. Chapter 34

**I know this so doesn't make up for my terrible updating as it's not all that long, but I hope it helps some and I think I can update tomorrow too! Fingers crossed!**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 34-<p>

The Doctor and Rose walked into the flat. Rose sighed and flopped down on a couch. He sat beside her and watched as she ran a hand through her hair. When she looked up her eyebrows pulled together in the most adorable way, he smiled.

"Doctor..." she started.

"Yes?" he kicked himself for how hopeful his voice sounded. It had no business doing that.

"That letter is addressed to you." she said looking at a folded paper on the end table with 'Doctor' written on it.

He narrowed his eyes too and picked it up. "Odd. Must be from Amy. But why wouldn't she just call you?" he wondered aloud.

He unfolded it and she scooted closer to read over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Doctor,<p>

Hello. Or Goodbye I suppose. Please don't worry. Rory and I are fine, but we have to leave. At least for awhile. Don't come looking for us. I promise on fish fingers and custard that we are perfectly safe and not being forced to write this as you probably guessed because you are incredibly pessimistic. Rory and I will call...later. I don't know when. Know that we love you, so much. And I'm going to miss you, both of you, so will Rory. Give Jack our love too. Please, please don't come for us. We can't see you. Any of you.

And just to Rose this time, I want to hear everything when I see you next. I'm so sorry I had to say goodbye like this.

Goodbye and good luck,

Amy

* * *

><p>When the Doctor finished he frowned. Rose looked at him, confused.<p>

"Is that...a goodbye note? Did she just write us a goodbye note? What is she...what was she...and Rory! How...what..." Rose couldn't form a proper sentence. Her best girlfriend and her newest close friend had written her a letter saying they were leaving 'for awhile'. What did that even mean?

"I don't know." he said blinking. Amy, his best friend, who had refused to leave him or give up on him the entire time he had known her, from the very day he met her, had just told him goodbye with a note. Like, 'oh don't worry just on a private vacation with no way for you to reach us and were in a wrong time period with a mad Time Lord on the rampage. And we don't want to see you at all. But don't worry, we're perfectly fine, but don't come looking'.

"What was she thinking? Did she think we'd just be okay with something like this?" Rose asked.

"Something has to have happened. It seems...different. But it doesn't seem forced. And she didn't use the phrase Jack came up with." the Doctor reasoned quietly. He didn't want to admit his actual fear for the reason she left...

"I know. And she loves you like family, Doctor. I don't see her doing something like this on her own. She never talked about leaving before, not once. Or Rory."

"We can't go after them." he said a bit quietly. Rose's eyes widened.

"What? Are you insane? Of course we have to. Or at least call. You can't say this doesn't seem too weird for her. You said it yourself! Something has to have happened."

He turned to Rose. "Rose, we know them. If something personal happened and they need a bit of time to themselves we can't do anything about it. That's their decision." he could tell she wasn't happy about it but she had accepted it, at least for now. She slumped back against the couch. The Doctor stared at the note, still in his hands. Somehow that little fear of his kept creeping back up. Every time. That stupid little fear hadn't left since...oh how long was it now? So many years. Really since his first companions left and he met his new one. That fear that they would all too soon leave and break his heart all over again. Always too soon. He had even left people before but that was always out of fear too. Even if he came up with another reason for it. That fear never left. And Amy was his best friend. She had been with him for such a long time. He had thought that maybe, just this once, things wouldn't end so terribly this time. Just this once. Because he loved her, not like he did Rose but his love for her, and even Rory too, was so much stronger than he ever hoped it would. And this note tore him up more than it should have done.

"Ok." she said quietly.

Jack walked in grinning but stopped when he saw Rose. He raised an eyebrow. "Everything ok?" Rose sighed. The Doctor handed him the note and sat back, like he was forcing himself too. Jack sat down on the chair across from them.

As he was reading it, he frowned. He sat up straight and looked at Rose, confused. "You just found this here? That was it?"

"Yep. They were already gone." Rose said.

"Oh. That's...not like them is it?" Jack asked, still confused.

"No, but we can't do anything Jack. It's their choice. And they did say it would only be for awhile. They will call when they can." the Doctor said a little louder.

"Yeah. I get it. It just seems wrong. Like something big happened to make them leave but why wouldn't Amy have told Rose? Or you for that matter?"

"We don't know." the Doctor said simply. That was the truth. He was left clueless.

"Wait, but someone had been with them the whole time. Except for night but then we were in the TARDIS. So when could something have happened?" Rose said.

"No, that's not completely true. Cyril." Jack said.

Now the Doctor was listening. "Right. And he talked with all of us separately except for them. They were together."

"Well he gave me and Rose some sort of vision, what did he do to you Doc?" Jack asked.

Rose realized he hadn't actually told her what happened when he was with Cyril either. "He just talked." the Doctor said simply. Rose could tell there was more but she didn't say anything. She could ask later when things were more settled. And Amy was back.

"Talking can be just as bad, depending in what's said. What if he told them something, and that's what made them leave?" Jack suggested. He could see the Doctor working it out in his head.

"I think...Jack I think you're right."

"Don't sound so surprised Doc, you wound me."

"Still, we can't go after them. Not if they want to be left alone." the Doctor said regretfully.

Rose looked at him, she couldn't tell what he was thinking by his expression, he had that emotionless mask on again. She felt out for his emotions. He was...oh. He was hurt, more than she thought. She knew he had always felt this way when his companions left but she hadn't know it was quite like this, and those others weren't Amy. She was his best friend for such a long time and for her to leave like this, it hurt him. She moved closer to him and held his hand.

He smiled slightly. Rose knew. He felt her trying to comfort him threw their connection. Jack noticed too and nodded at Rose.

"Yeah. I you're right Doc. I'm just going to head off to bed in the end room. Night you too." he said and kissed the top of Rose's head. She squeezed Jacks hand and smiled at him.

As soon as Jack closed his door, she turned the Doctor to face her. "She didn't do this to hurt you. I can promise you that. I know Amy, and Rory too, and neither of them would ever do something like this to purposely hurt you. She has to have a reason and when she calls, she's going to have to explain and she knows it. Doctor," she said putting a hand on his cheek "trust me. Amy loves you. She waited so long for you and is still with you after all this time. She would never leave for good without a proper goodbye. Ever."

He put his hand over hers. "I do trust you Rose, course I do. But it's her timing too. When we need them most, just when the Master returns, she disappears."

"And it hurts. I know. But Jack and I are still here. And we need you too. We need you to be strong and figure out what the hell this Master is doing back. We can't do it without you." he grinned slightly and pulled her close to hug her. He held her close and rested his lips on her hair as she rested her he's on his shoulder.

"I love you Rose Tyler."

_I love you too, _and she used his real name. His old name that no one knew of. And he was happy for that moment. He had his Rose and they were safe, at least for that moment.

* * *

><p>When Jack walked out of his room the next morning, he expected the happy couple to be all disgruntled and walking out of the opposite room. But of course they weren't. They were curled up on the couch sleeping. He rolled his eyes and laughed quietly. Well, not that this was the best place for a honeymoon, so he couldn't totally blame them but still.<p>

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw Jack laughing quietly. He raised an eyebrow and Jack shook his head. Rose yawned and stretched her arms, as she sat up. She smiled at Jack.

"Mornin."

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Jack teased and she made a face at him. "Doc, seeing how yesterday didn't go so well with the search, what's the plan now?"

"We can't really do much else besides look around and try to find something. Normally I could scan, but the TARDIS has locked herself up."

"Ok, whatever you say. Rosie's with you then. I'll go north, you guys go east."

"Why east?" Rose asked.

"What's wrong with east?" Jack retorted.

"Nothin, it's just that why not south?"

"East is closer. Easier for us to reach each other. Just go with it Rose. Trust me."

"Course, I always do. Try not to flirt with the wrong people." she teased. He grinned and winked at her.

"And Jack, stay away from the past me. Never a good idea to mess too much with timelines," the Doctor reminded him.

"I know Doc, you don't need to remind me. Besides you were a bit mopey back then. We'll meet back up around noon. Try to stay on task you two." he teased and Rose rolled her eyes.

They walked out together and Jack waved them off as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Jack swiftly took a newspaper off a stand as he walked down a busy street. This psychopath had a certain flare for dramatics, if he did anything it would probably be all over the papers.<p>

"You know I was on my way out when, as I was about to leave in my TARDIS, it didn't open. Thought it was odd so I soniced it, still didn't open. Care to explain?" the other Doctor said from behind him. Jack groaned. He turned back.

"You too? Perfect, wonderful. We're all stuck now."

"Yes, now Jack what is going on that has both TARDIS's locked up, from even me?"

"I have no idea, honestly. That's why we're out here, we're looking for something out of the ordinary. Not too easy especially when we have two Doctor's in the same city."

"Ginger?" he asked casually.

Jack actually laughed. "Nah sorry Doc. Still just sorta brown." Jack flipped open the newspaper and started skimming it. "You haven't seen anything have—oh." Jack stopped and his face lost its casual appearance. It became hard and cold.

"What?" the other Doctor asked and took the paper. There was a picture of two random men shaking hands. Nothing terrible, no obituaries or disasters. "What's the problem? Jack?" he asked slightly worried about that expression on his old friends face.

Jack said nothing and pulled out his phone. His expression didn't waver as someone answered. "Hey. We've got problems. Head back." he said and hung up. He looked back to the past Doctor and nodded at him. "Sorry. Don't investigate. Technically you already are anyway. Just stay hidden for awhile. Leave London, actually that's better, get out." Jack didn't give him time to answer he just bolted back down the street.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! So I was able to get this one up today! Yay for that! Still, I have practice all week so the next one wont be up until Saturday again but I think I'm doing slightly better...maybe. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! They are so inspiring!**

**Heads up, there are some slightly confusing sentences, and I apologize for that. Double Doctor problems.**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 35-<p>

Jack made it to the corner before he saw the three police cars parked outside the building. He pulled out his phone and prayed that Rose and the Doctor weren't already there.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Rose answered.

"Three cop cars outside. I don't know why, but I don't think it's a good idea to meet there."

"I know, we were around the Powell Estate and there were two of them there too."

Jack groaned and turned around. "Ok. Well I found a picture in the paper of the Master shaking hands with some guy. That, plus cops around your old place, and the place we were staying in can't be good."

Rose was quiet then he heard the phone being passed. "Jack are you very sure it was the Master?" the Doctor said in a low voice.

"Of course I wouldn't call if I wasn't. Now Doc, we need to go some place he wouldn't expect. Just some random place so we can figure out what the hell is going on."

"I agree. Rose knows this city better than both of us. I'll call you when we find a place. Until then...stay under the radar."

"Got it. If I don't get a call in at least thirty minutes I'm coming looking for you." Jack said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Twenty two minutes later, Jack was wandering around a park. Staying under the radar wasn't hard, it was just boring. Rose hadn't called yet and he was getting anxious.<p>

"Jack?" came a voice from further to his left. Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Not a good time Doc. Really not a good time."

"No, I know that." he said sticking his hands in his pockets and lifting his chin. "My TARDIS cloaked herself. That doesn't happen often without me actually doing it. Jack, tell me what's going on."

"Doc. I can't and you know it."

The tenth Doctor walked right up to him and gave him that look that sent some people running for the hills. Too bad Jack knew him too well for it to work as it normally did. "Something is going on and I can't just stand by and watch it happen. The future me's TARDIS brought him here. Even though I was here. That is not an accident. I don't believe in accidents like that. The TARDIS doesn't have accidents. Now tell me what is happening."

Jack saw right threw him. "Doctor. I know why you're doing this and it isn't out of concern. Well maybe some bit but not mostly. Don't try and bring it around that it was the TARDIS that made this happen, so it has to be a good reason." he softened his expression and lowered his voice. "It hasn't been that long Doctor. That feeling's not supposed to go away so soon, that would be too easy. Throwing yourself into danger won't make it go away. But hey, maybe it distracts you and that's ok, that's normal. But not this time. There are things you can't see. Even though you want to see how stable he is and if he made it. To know if you have a chance. But Doctor, you can't. You know you can't. It's your future and that has to stay in the future. You'll find out soon enough. Well not soon, and honestly you are going to be completely oblivious to so much it's painful to watch and hear about. But you have to keep going because some other place needs you now." Jack said staring him down.

"How old are you?" the Doctor asked quietly. In that voice he got when he gave up trying to put on that happy facade.

Jack laughed. "Old. Not nine hundred, but I've been around...a lot. I'm old enough to know you Doc, better than I think you appreciate. But that's enough of that."

"You're-" he started.

"Jack! God what have you been doing? I've been calling you for ages, we were worried that you had been..." Rose said slowing her run to a stop when she saw who he was with.

Jack cursed under his breath and bit his lip. "So close." he muttered. "So damn close."

* * *

><p>The Doctor had never met anyone like her. No living thing had ever come close. He had never known what it was to feel the way this little human made him feel. In his darkest times she was there and she didn't once leave. Every time he made her leave, she only came running back. Just to save him. He was a killer of his own planet. He had so much darkness and pain in him and still she saw something that he didn't and came back.<p>

She had been with him only two years. Two short years. They were the very best years of his very long life. And then she was taken. Ripped away from him in an instant. That feeling that he had. When he stood on that beach. And he watched her cry. And he watched her say she loved him. It ripped his hearts because that moment he couldn't comfort her. He couldn't hold her. He couldn't wipe her tears. He was the cause of them. The one thing he should have said so many times, he couldn't even finish before he was cut off. He had always thought she knew. But the look in her crying eyes told him she didn't. And now she would never. And that ripped him further. He was alone. Completely alone. And there was no one to be the light for him because his light was a whole universe away and there was no way to get to her.

He didn't care anymore. The one thing that made him really care, possibly more than he ever had, was gone. When he faced the Raccnos, he didn't care. If it hadn't been for Donna who was still in there, he might not have left that building. And there he was. Back in London. Alone with the memories of what he had lost.

Then Jack showed up out of nowhere. Jack who had loved Rose nearly, if not just as much as he did. He hadn't planned on seeing Jack. Everything about him brought back memories of her. But there he sat. Apparently a future Jack who was with a future him. And this Jack seemed to look right threw him. He knew what was going on. This Jack was much older. And he had warned that a younger Jack was confused and alone too. But something was wrong. Wrong enough that both TARDIS's locked and cloaked themselves.

And then he heard her. The voice seemed to tear at his heart. That voice he knew he would never hear. But he did. And his hearts seemed to skip a beat and seize up. And his whole body froze in place. And his whole being told him that that voice was a lie. That that voice wasn't what his hearts were still beating for.

"So close. So damn close." Jack muttered and brought him back to the moment. Jack gave him a tortured look. But he didn't move. He felt like his whole body had locked in place and it refused to move. "Go." Jack said shortly, but not to him.

"No..." the Doctor said in a broken voice.

"Doc..."

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. She could feel his heavenly guarded mind. She could see the bottom of that long coat he always loved. And those Converse he almost never took off. It was him. Right after she had been ripped away from him. She knew the massive hole that was left after he was gone from her, and Time Lords felt everything so much stronger. It was cruel for her to be so near and she didn't even know if she could say or do anything. She was stupid. So, so stupid. He had heard her. She knew it. He had heard and now she had caused him so much more pain.<p>

"No..." she heard him say, like he was refusing to believe it.

She bit her lip and tried to hold back her emotions. But she was awful at it.

Jack turned swiftly but suddenly the younger Doctor stepped to the side to see her. And her hearts broke for him. His eyes gave away everything all at once.

"Hello! Oh look, the gangs back together! But wait, is that...a younger version?_ Ohh_, oh this is rich. Oh this is so, _so_ much better than anything I could have ever planned. Oh he's _so_ young! He's younger than when he found me for certain." the Master said grinning. Jack turned around and pulled his gun, pointing it at the Master. "Oh that's not nice. I just want to talk. How about we have a little fun? I think my friends can be rather persuasive." he said and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly a group of men dressed in black with guns and helmets surrounded them. Not once did the Doctor look away from her. He saw a few tears start to fall and he turned on the man trying to hold him.

"Who are you?" he roared.

The man just smiled sadistically. "Oh you don't know? Can't you tell old _friend_? I quite like this body, I was rather pleased to see I had it back. Much better than the beard don't you think?" the Master winked.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

"No, no I don't think so. This isn't the first time I've been back, but _you_ haven't had that little adventure have you? Interesting. So our dear Rose is a rather big surprise isn't she? I like her, I think I'll keep her. Even if she did used to be human I suppose she's the only one left to restart a new Gallifray..."

"What?" the Doctor said confused.

"Oh we can talk later. Night night." he said waving and the three of them were knocked out.

* * *

><p>The Doctor hadn't heard from Rose in a good while. Or Jack. He was starting to get antsy. Rose was supposed to call about ten minutes ago. When he tried calling he got no answer.<p>

After nearly twelve more minutes he called again.

"Hello! Rose Tyler's phone." the Doctor froze. He knew that voice.

"Where is she?" he asked coldly.

"Oh feisty! I was wondering when I'd hear from you. It's a party over here, why don't you come join us?"

"What have you done?"

"Oh we're just talking. Did you know you're here too? I don't think you're very happy with me at the moment. Is there any reason you look so...confused? Maybe it's just me. Or...is it the blonde? You _know_ I've always had a thing for blondes."

"You won't touch her." he all but growled.

"Oh! Well _Mr. Bow Tie_, what are you going to do?" he said maliciously and hung up.

The Doctor flung open the door and started to run out. He wasn't five feet before the butt of a gun hit him square in the forehead.

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes. She was in a large open room that looked oddly like the Powell Mansion. She blinked and looked around. She saw Jack slumped against a wall that he was chained to.<p>

She tried to get up, but she was cuffed to the couch too by her hands and feet. What the hell was going on?

"Jack. Jack!" she whispered.

He stirred and blinked a few times. He tried to stand but his chains were tighter than hers and he had one around his waist too.

"Rose. Are you ok?" he whispered back.

"Yeah m'fine. Where the hell are we?"

Jack looked around but it just looked like an old sitting room with dark wood paneled walls with bookshelves and some leather furniture. "I have no idea. Rose...have you seen anyone?"

"No, just you. I think the Doctor's close by. _Our_ Doctor. But I think he's unconscious too, I can't feel him properly." she said.

"Damn. Ok so rescue's out."

"No, Amy and Rory."

"Rose we don't know where they are, they didn't leave an address. Besides how would we call them?"

Rose but her lip. "Right. Can you move at all?"

He struggled but he didn't move. "No. You?"

"Not an inch."

Then they heard footsteps from outside the door. The door swung open and the Master walked in smiling. "Well I just had a rather nice chat. I've picked up another guest too, and my, my, he is ever so...what word describes all that? The tweed, the bow tie...suspenders. Great hair. Only bad thing about this body, not much of it but I do look good." the Master said wiggling his eyebrows. Rose sat still and expressionless.

The Master sat on the edge next to her. "So, we have so much to catch up on! I've seen some of your life but I must say there are some gaps. And you have no idea about me do you? Wonderful." he said smirking. "Oh I know! Let's kick things off with the exciting stuff, eh? Like that little issue of the younger one. Now that's good drama. That sort never happened when my planet was around, not that I'm bitter. No, I really must say I feel quite free. Anyway! You and that one, when was that? After you ran off to make babies with his hand abomination, or before?"

Rose jerked the chain. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He just smiled. "Oh, just a little fun. Now, I think the best way to see reactions and get the real good truth is by observing! Well, that and torture but these carpets are new. I'll be right back dear and don't think I forgot you in the corner, Harkness." he said winking before he left out the only doors.

Rose turned back to Jack. "What am I supposed to do Jack? I mean I can't...but I can't not...how...I..."

"Rosie, stay calm. This ass just wants a reaction, and you're giving it to him. The Master can't touch what you and the Doctor have and he knows it. And I don't know what to say either. He's still the Doctor. You know how he is. You just have to not lose it." Rose nodded and wanted more than anything to be able to hug him and have someone to just hold onto.

"Jack..."

"I know Rosie. You're gonna be fine. And so is he. Both of them." Jack said smiling.

"I don't care about me, it you I'm worried about." she said and Jack shook his head smiling.

"That is-"

"I'm back! And I've brought friends!" The Master said bounding back into the room. He had a massive guard who was carrying a man over his shoulder. Brown pinstripes. She looked back to Jack. "Oh that won't do." the Master said, noticing. "Gag that one, would you?" he asked the guard and he slumped the Doctor on the couch facing Rose. Then he went over to Jack and taped over his mouth.

Jack tried to get at the man but the chains held him back, and all he could do was glare. They were going to pay. Putting Rose in a situation like this. That Doctor had just lost her, and now was forced to face her. It wouldn't be bad except she was too far in his future. And she couldn't not say anything, but what was she supposed to say to him? How was this even happening without some reapers popping up? He had seen her, and that certainly would change his future, make him try a whole lot harder and he might even focus less on things that had to happen like meeting Martha or seeing Donna again. The Master was going to pay.

"Now that's all settled! How are we? Comfortable? Now as I see it, he lost you, yes? In that other place where his little abomination lived? And that must be recent but what I can't understand is, why? Why does he care so much about you that has him depressed? I mean he's always been moody and self hating but this is...different. You're not special...but oh, that's not true is it?" the Master grinned. "You've got the heart of the TARDIS still in you and now you're some...hybrid. That is fascinating, really and truly. And by the looks of our little fixed point in the corner, you did something with that power. Now then I could see why he likes you. All that dormant power...but alright! Time to get to the fun part. We're watching just so you know, cameras all around." he said grinning. Then he left with that guard.

Rose looked at the unconscious Doctor. This wasn't good. She was his future. He wasn't supposed to know there was a way to get her back yet. He was surprised when she came back with her dimension cannon the first time. He didn't know. He couldn't have known. But now he did. And what was she supposed to say to him? She looked back at Jack. "Jack...he'll come. I know he will. He just has to wake up."

The Doctor's eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times. Then a few more when he saw Rose turned away from him talking to Jack. Her voice. She was sitting not five feet away from him. He had given up. But now...she was sitting there. Completely the same. Well her hair was a bit different but she probably just touched it up, her roots were blonde now. Her hair...he had never told her how much he loved her hair and how much it made him smile to see it all mussed in the morning when she came into the kitchen for her morning tea. He felt the kick to his heart thinking about those times with her on the TARDIS. Those little times he secretly loved so much more than he ever let her know. In the kitchen for mornings, and watch movies with her, reading in the Library, playing games on off days where they didn't run. That one time he caught some kind of virus and she took care of him the whole day and that had been a very hard day to keep everything from her. Thinking of that day really yanked at his heart and he closed his eyes tightly for a moment. Then she turned around.

He was awake. And looking at her. "Hello." she said stupidly. Why did she say that? Oh that sounded awful. She was terrible at this.

He chuckled in an odd way, like he was relieved and nervous at the same time. "Hello." he said.

"Oh that was bad wasn't it, 'hello'." she said biting her lip and smiling slightly.

"Oh no. Hello's a great word. Much better than anything I would have come up with." he said and it almost felt like old times except that feeling was still punching him. She was sitting right there. "You're real?" he asked quietly.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah."

"How...how long?" he asked, for the first time in what felt like ages, he was nervous. The good kind of nervous a person got when they were around_ that_ person. Rose was most certainly _that_ person.

"I don't...I don't know if...for you? I don't know."

He just smiled. "Oh. Well you look...almost exactly as..." he couldn't finish that sentence. All he wanted was to hold her. To wrap his arms around his Rose again and never let go. But that wouldn't happen. Even though the more he sat, staring at her, the more he wished it would.

"Oh yeah I suppose. Bit older. But I don't...know how much I can actually..."

"Tell me? Yeah I figured as much." he said trying his best to keep his voice light but she knew him and she could tell.

"I'm so sorry." she said trying to keep it together but she wasn't doing the best job of it.

"Don't be. Rose never be." his voice wavered on her name. Saying it now...

"I..." she started but she didn't know what to say.

"Do you know?" he asked simply and quietly.

She didn't have to asked what. She felt her eyes threatening to water and she smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do. I really do. And you do too."

He nodded and smiled oddly. He tried to stay calm. Tried to hold back everything but his walls were wavering and holding it together wasn't looking very easy. His walls fell only slightly but that was when he felt it. Not the Master's mind. Another. Another Time Lord. And one who was terrible at keeping their emotions to themselves. He could just feel their sadness. The only other person who was that sad like that in this room besides him was Rose. His eyes widened.

She felt his walls slip and she felt his mess of sadness and happiness before it was quickly gone and his eyes widened. Oh god. Did he feel her? That was very not good. He wasn't supposed to know that.

"Alright! Times up! Well at least for the two of you alone. It was getting a bit...hm, shall I say boring? Yes. So I thought I'd break it up. It's a bit late so why don't we have the boys in one and the beauty in another? Just so there's no silly _emotions_ mucking about. We always have tomorrow and that's when I think I'm going to make it a little more interesting. You people are so sappy. Where's the _anger_ and the _passion_?" he said emphasizing them. "Ah well, what did I expect from you, Doctor? Never been one for that. Well, when it suits you. I think you'll just get along _wonderfully_ with yourself. And by that I mean not at all because he has her and _you_ don't." he laughed. "Magnificent." he said grinning and motioned for the guard to take Rose.

The Doctor yanked at his chains. "You won't touch her." he growled.

"My, you do like to say that don't you? No matter what form you are. I guess I'll have to prove all three of you wrong." he said maliciously. The Doctor yanked at them again.

"Don't. You're too important. Doctor, trust me, I can handle myself. And you know too. You know and it's still very true. It's always been true. And you need to trust me. Just trust me. Just do that. Please." she said as the guard guided her out forcefully. She looked at him pointy and with as much love as she could possibly have.

It almost stopped his hears when she looked at him like that. She had never before looked at him quite like that. But that didn't mean he would just sit by. No, he did trust her but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight for her to be safe.

* * *

><p>"You do know I <em>am<em> capable of walking without being pushed?" Rose said to the guard. He didn't acknowledge her.

"This is your warning. Because he won't win. And you're backing the wrong side. Leave. Get out. You don't get a second." she heard the Doctor say from down the hall. Then she saw him and he looked up. He looked like he could kill the man holding her arm. "Rose!" he called.

"I'm fine. You're in there and so is Jack. I don't know what he's planning." she said as they got closer.

"Stay out of trouble." he said.

"Not a chance. Oh my god he hit you?" she said as she noticed the red mark still on his forehead and the guard tried to push her along.

"Oh it's not bad. Old Jeffery here was just filling orders. A good little soldier."

"I haven't heard anything about them." she whispered as they passed each other.

"He doesn't know." the Doctor whispered quickly before they went too far in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Jack sat watching the younger Doctor stare at the door. Saying this was a mess, was a massive understatement. It was a disaster. How the hell were they supposed to clean this up? This Doctor sure as hell wouldn't let anything hurt Rose now and neither would the one he was traveling with.<p>

The only problem was the two of them. He'd seen his Doctor get jealous and he could bet this one was worse after just losing her. That would be a problem. Especially for Rose.

Suddenly the door flung open and his Doctor came in with his cuffed hands held by another big guard guy.

"Hello there Jack, oh wish I thought of that, tape. Would have been useful the past few days." the Doctor teased. Jack rolled his eyes. "Could you take the tape off of my friend? I believe you did that because he was talking to Rose? She does love him... Well she's gone now so it safe."

The guard ripped the tape off. "The Master wishes you a good night and to have fun."

"Oh thank him for me." Jack said sarcastically, and rubbing his mouth. As soon as the guard was out the chains came unlocked and fell off.

"Oh how nice." the older Doctor said to himself. He walked over to Jack and held out a hand to help Jack up. Jack took it and grinned.

"Good to see you not unconscious Doc."

"Likewise Jack."

"So, plan?"

"Cameras all around Jack, of course I don't have a plan." he said grinning.

Jack laughed. "Did you see Rose on your way in?"

The Doctor looked more serious. "Yes she's just down the hall. No mention of them?" the Doctor asked making sure at least two of his friends were safe.

"Nope. I don't know if that's good or bad though. But she's smart. And he can protect her if she gets any ideas."

"Exactly. Right." he said clapping his hands together and turning. "Oh. Right." he said less enthusiastically seeing himself.

"Bow tie?" the younger one asked.

He frowned and straightened it. "Yes. Why do people keep saying that? Everywhere I go. Bow ties are cool. Much better than previous if you remember."

"And still not ginger." the younger one complained.

"I know! Never ginger. Mostly just brown recently. Really what is it with brown?" Jack laughed. "What?" they both asked.

"Nah, never mind." _Rose_ liked brown. "So Doc, how is the world not like exploding? Two of you in the same place?"

"Oh that's happened before Jack, a few times." the tenth said.

"Once quite recently actually." the Doctor said, remembering when he met his fifth self.

"Point is, it's fine. I'm a time traveler, it's bound to happen." the younger summarized, and tried not to wonder what he meant by quite recently.

"Alright. What about reapers? I mean not even talking about you two, doesn't this change the future?" he didn't want to actually say it, that this would mean the younger Doctor wouldn't give up.

"Actually I'm trying to figure that out as well. You're right Jack. And there are fixed points..."

"How does this change anything?" the younger asked.

"I don't look for Rose." the Doctor said simply. "And I don't remember this at all which I should do and that can't be a good sign."

"Well yes that is a problem." the tenth agreed.

Jack looked between them and shook his head. "This is weird right? I mean two Doctors...the mind wanders but it's weird."

"Yes I suppose it is Jack but I believe we have more pressing matters at hand. And never ever, bring whatever you are thinking up again."

"Yeah ok. First off, Doc, can you...talk to her? Or how ever that works, she didn't explain it too well." Jack asked his current Doctor.

"I've been trying, but there's something off."

Jack's expression hardened. "Is she in danger?"

"No, I don't think so. That's not how he operates. It's too soon. I think he has some sort of device that is tampering with our...that thing." he said realizing that his younger version was next to him with no idea he and Rose had bonded.

The tenth Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What thing?"

"Future."

The tenth laughed harshly. "I think that that argument is pointless considering. I've seen much more than I was supposed to in the first place."

"Not that you haven't."

"How about, had she always been able to do that? Because I felt her. And I know she felt me and that doesn't happen. Ever. It can't. And yet it did."

The Doctor groaned. "It's still you're future and you can't know that."

"She is in the other room and I felt her presence and that is impossible because she is human." he said raising his voice and stepping closer to his future self.

"Yes she is and so can I, and you have no right to know what you aren't suppose to ever know until you're me." the Doctor said raising his voice too.

"I have_ every_ right!" he roared.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and pushed the both of them away from each other. "Calm down! Both of you! You act like Rose isn't down the hall, possibly with that psychopath. Now she needs you two to put them away and help her! Because it's not just about the two of you and your pissing contest. It's Rose. That's what you two are fighting about and if she were here she'd slap the both of you. You." he said looking at his Doctor. "Need to shut it, with the whole 'I'm superior and older and blah blah she's mine'. And you." he said turning to the younger one. "Need to put your feelings aside for now because you can help her by figuring out how to get out and stop the Master. Yes you lost her. And yes, you want to go to her and know that she is safe and alive and happy but you can't. Not now. But you will be able to if we get the hell out of here."

"She loves the both of you and there is no way that she'd love any one more because you're the same damn person. And if you can't even work with yourself, who the hell can? Now figure out a way to get out because you two in the same room might not make the world explode but it sure will make me." Jack finished. And let out a frustrated breath.

The Doctors blinked. "Right." the younger one said.

* * *

><p>Rose sat in the big bedroom down the hall from the room they were first in. she couldn't get a read on the Doctor and that made her even more nervous. She had heard some kind of yelling but she wasn't sure. She felt useless sitting in this room alone.<p>

She stood and walked over to the desk in the corner. All the drawers were empty. There was a trim around it with uniform rectangles lining it. Except for one. It was turned the opposite way. That was something. She knelt down and touched it. Maybe if she turned it...she heard a click when she did. She grinned. A small hatch opened underneath the desk. A small envelope was tucked inside. That was definitely cool.

Rose sat back on the bed and turned over the letter. It had 'Rose' written on the front of it. That was weird. Wouldn't be the first time something odd popped up though. She opened the envelope and found a folded letter.

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

Good job finding this, I knew you would. If you find this at the right time then you're locked up by the Master. But you're clever, I know you are. Because he always says you are. You don't know me but you're about to meet me. I don't know what you look like but a part of me hopes you're blond like me. It's ok if you're confused I know I'm terrible at this. I'm a friend. I don't know really what I am exactly to the Doctor because we didn't get very long together before I was killed. He didn't see me but I woke up after he left. Apparently I take after him that way. I've been traveling a long way to find him and I'm a bit late but now's as good as ever. I've met Jack and he says that I take after the Doctor that way too. He's the one that says you're clever. But now you really need to be. The Master is planning to remake the Earth. I've overheard things and he's talked about some planet he wants to remake here and create a new order in the universe. He's insane, even I know that. And he has you and the others in his control. But we're about to fix that.

With Love,

Jenny

P.S. - I'm the maid.

* * *

><p><strong>Muah ha ha! I did say there would be familiar faces... ;)<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

-Chapter 36-

Jenny? He had never talked about a Jenny before. Apparently she took after him. What did that mean? She reread the letter and bit her lip. Ok. So this Jenny was coming and she was dressed as a maid. Ok.

What really worried her was the whole new order thing the Master was planning. That didn't sound good. And remake the Earth? Definitely not good.

There was a knock on the door. "Miss? The Master has sent you dinner." a female voice came from behind the door.

She folded back up the letter and stuffed it in her pocket. "Yeah alright."

A maid came in with a tray of food. She closed the door behind her and set the tray on the desk. Then she turned and grinned. "You found it."

"Jenny?" Rose asked.

She grinned wider and nodded. "Yeah that's me! And you are blonde! That's wonderful."

Rose couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah I suppose, but who are you?"

"Oh right! Jack said he doesn't talk about his past often so you probably wouldn't know me. I'm Jenny. I'm the Doctor's daughter."

Rose coughed a bit and blinked. "Who?"

"The Doctor's daughter. Well not that he admitted that until I was dying, but yep. His DNA created me."

Rose blinked again. "So he...had a...other girlfriend?" she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Wait nope, yes she did. She didn't like it.

Jenny's eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that literally just his DNA created me. It was a sort of...kind of like a clone I suppose but into an entirely different person. Way in the future for you but you know him and that TARDIS. Makes him a bit hard to track, I'm glad I found Jack. He had a vortex manipulator and took me to a time where he would probably be."

"Oh. So are you...Time Lord?"

"I think so. I mean I've probably got some human in me because it was a human machine but I have two hearts. That's Time Lord."

Rose smiled. "Oh now that's wonderful."

Jenny's smile faltered. "He didn't think so. At least not at first. I heard some of what he said as my body was trying to heal itself. He said I was like him. And that he wanted to take me to see the stars and we would travel and that we had only just begun. But he thought I was dead. He didn't know I still had regeneration energy in me as Jack explained."

"Oh my god, then...wait, Jenny how old are you?"

"Well only about thirty if you count by the time I was alive, but I came out looking like this and I haven't changed a bit. Jack said that was a Time Lord thing too. But he doesn't change either."

"Yeah Jack ages much more slowly, and he can't die. But he's not Time Lord."

"Are you?" Jenny asked. "Jack never said much. He just said you were beautiful and clever, and if anyone could make it back it twice it would be you." Jenny said sitting down by Rose.

Rose smiled. "Yeah Jack's my best friend."

"Is my dad like…your boyfriend? I mean Jack said you were in love but everything got so complicated with his…hand...?" Jenny asked confused.

Rose laughed. "Yeah it did. But now I suppose he's more like a...husband. We actually only bonded yesterday. Oh, bonding is basically marriage for Time Lord."

Jenny smiled. "That's so cool! So does that make you my...step mum?"

Rose laughed again. "I have no idea but if you want me to be, sure."

Jenny grinned. "Fantastic! Oh but now we've got to stop the Master."

"And save the universe? Yeah welcome to the family. That's just another day for us." Rose said grinning. Jenny smiled and hugged Rose. Rose just smiled and hugged her back.

Jenny pulled back and smirked. "Now let's go and save the Doctor and Jack."

"Oh, Jenny there's another problem. You see the Doctor changes his face and body when he dies. And um well as we travel in time sometimes he runs into...well himself. So there's another him, but younger. And he doesn't know you at all. But he looks like the Doctor you met. The one that looks different is the one who met you. It's confusing but really you get used to it after awhile. And you can't...well he'll probably figure it out because he's brilliant, but don't run up and hug him yeah?"

"How old is the younger one?"

"Well just a couple years before he met you I'd imagine. Oh and if he looks off or something...it's just after I was taken from him the first time."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah I know about that. He was even still a bit sad when I met him. Jack says he thinks that I'm blonde because he was still thinking of you then."

Rose smiled sadly. "He's happier now. Much. He's going to be surprised but I know he'll be happy to see you. What are you planning to do by the way?"

"Oh! Yeah I've worked it all out. When I bring dinner, I'll leave them a note too. Jack and dad will recognize me so hopefully they'll open it quickly."

"Good. But don't talk to them. There are cameras everywhere in there, but none in here so don't worry. Make some excuse to come back to me after."

Jenny faked innocence. "But of course I have to come back, I have to pick up your tray."

Rose smiled. "Perfect. Now hurry. Thank you so much Jenny. Oh! Hold on can I write something on it?"

* * *

><p>The Doctors were talking in a corner about ways to disable the device from far away when the door opened again. A blonde girl in a French maid's outfit came in with a massive tray. Everyone looked up and stood.<p>

Jack grinned widely and she winked. "Hello sirs, the Master asked me to bring you dinner."

The Doctor started and blinked. That was impossible. It was...Jenny. Jenny who died in his arms. The Jenny he had left cold on a table. The dead Jenny.

"I'll be back to take your tray later sirs." she curtsied and grinned at the Doctor.

"Thank you Miss, and may I say you look lovely." Jack told her.

"Thank you sir, that's very kind." she said smirking before walking out.

Jack burst out laughing and the Doctor stared at him. "Oh she's good. She's really good."

"You know her?" the younger Doctor asked confused.

"Sure! She stayed with me for awhile when she was looking for you Doc."

The Doctor was staring at the door. "She was looking for me?"

"Well yeah, isn't that what lost kids do? Look for their parents."

"Parent?" the younger said shocked. "Excuse me?"

"She was dead..."

"No, she still had regeneration energy or do you not remember? She's Time Lord Doc. And she was just born. So she had plenty left." Jack said, his face a bit colder. He had spent a long time with Jenny, trying to help her as much as he could. Some of that included picking up the pieces that came with the birthday she had had. But he understood too, the Doc had major issues with family, and back then he wasn't the most eager to have anyone too close to him.

The Doctor grinned. "Of course she did! Oh she's brilliant."

"Daughter?"

"Oh she's not Rose's if that's what you're thinking. Just mine. In your near future actually."

"She left a note too. Oh I knew I liked her." Jack said handing it to the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Dear Jack and Doctor,<p>

Hello! Jack, I missed hanging out with you and your team over this past month and a half. You helped me figure out who I was and I can never thank you enough. I'm so sorry that we have to meet again with you locked up by the Master. And hello dad! I'm excited to finally see you again after all this time searching for you. It's a bit hard without a time machine and I've gotten close before but it was the wrong time because you were with some dark skinned woman and not Donna, who I miss too. But I did find you so that's good. If you're confused that's ok I was too. I heard most of what you said as my body was trying to heal itself and I'm proud to be your daughter even if you'd rather not have one. But I have a plan and I'm here to rescue you. I'm going to Rose first. Yes I know Rose, Jack told me all about her and I'm really excited to meet her! Stay put for now, I've got a plan. And I know what he's planning at least somewhat. It's big, as in, remaking the Earth big. I'll explain more later.

With Love,

Jenny

Doctor thank you so much for telling me you had a daughter. She says that Jack expected I wouldn't know her. But she's brilliant. She's a lot like you and I've only just met her. I'm safe here and we're working on a way to get you out. I'm guessing that there's a reason I can't feel you? Anyway I heard shouting, I don't have to ask. But Doctor please. You're the same person. You know how you felt. If Jack doesn't slap the two of you I will. Stop fighting, it's pointless. Jenny hasn't heard anything about Amy or Rory either. Talk soon. Jack, thank you. Love you both. —Rose

* * *

><p>Jack laughed. "Told you. She doesn't seem too happy with you Doc. Leaving out a daughter is a pretty big thing."<p>

"I didn't know she was alive. I thought she was dead. All this time she was alive?" the Doctor asked, rereading the parts where she was talking to him.

"Almost thirty years. I found her after around twenty five years on her own. She lived with us for about three. She's a great kid Doc, really she's fantastic. She's a lot like Rose too. And you. I swear she so much like you I thought for a moment you had regenerated. She's tough Doc."

"Thirty? And she hadn't aged?"

"She's Time Lord Doc." Jack reminded him folding his arms.

"Then she's in danger. The Master will take her."

"She trained with us because she wanted to know how to take care of herself. Like I said she's tough. I taught her myself."

"That's not enough." The Doctor insisted.

"She's our only hope. You two can't figure out any way out and Rose is alone and there's no way to talk to her. You should have made sure she was dead if you were so worried about her. Don't deny it Doc. I know her. She can handle this. She's good. All she has to do is work with Rose and get us out. You saying Rose can't handle this too? The two of them together, we have a chance."

The Doctor looked like he wanted to argue but he didn't. "Fine."

"What is going on?" the younger one said completely lost now.

"Doctor, she's your daughter from the future. Pretty close to now."

"A daughter..." he said slowly and looking at his future self.

"I know. But I didn't choose it. They took my DNA and made her. Within seconds. I didn't have a choice. And I had the same reaction you do and that you will and I didn't want her. I think...I may have hurt her."

"May have? Doctor from what she told me, yeah you did. You said she wasn't yours. And you didn't want her. She may have had the knowledge and looks of a twenty year old but she was just born. And her father tells her to take a flying leap." Jack said, not smiling anymore.

"I...I was blind. By my past and I didn't think. I know now." the Doctor admitted.

* * *

><p>When Jenny walked back in she grinned. "I think they opened it."<p>

"Good. That's brilliant. How'd it go?" Rose asked.

"Easy. I mean I was a bit taken back but it was ok."

"He looked at you like he didn't know you?" Rose asked talking about the younger Doctor.

"Yeah. It was weird but the other one, it was like I could tell. Like I had this feeling and I knew. He looked like he saw a ghost though." she said grinning.

"And Jack?"

"Flirted of course. He had the biggest grin though."

Rose smiled. "Yeah that's Jack alright. He'll be flirting till the day he dies. Whenever that happens that is."

"He taught me too. Trained me at Torchwood."

"He did? You were an agent?"

"Well not officially, no. But I helped out some! Jack was just amazing at teaching me how things work, and what not to say to the wrong people."

"Yeah. Jack's the best." Rose agreed.

"I have a plan. It's going to need some, distraction though."

"I'm your girl for that. What's the plan?"

"Well he's going to have you all in the same room, to watch you and the two Doctors. I thought he was going to make you choose between Jack and the Doctor but now I think he's changed it. I have no idea what he's planning."

"He came to John, the sort of clone that came out of the Doctor's severed hand, and...he must have given him the watch. And I opened the watch. Oh my god, I set him free." Rose realized.

Jenny put an hand on Roses arm. "It's ok. Of course you opened it. Anyone would have. I think this had to happen for some reason."

"But the Doctor doesn't remember any of this. That's not supposed to happen. He should remember by now. So maybe it wasn't..."

"You can't think about that now. We've got a job to do. You're going to have to...talk with the other Doctor. But enough so that the Master watches and I can get the key from the room with the monitors. That's how he watches everything. I don't think it's just this house either. I've passed by before and there's tons of screens."

"Yeah ok. First priority is to get out. So get the key and stay low until night. You've done amazing Jenny. None of this could have happened without you."

"Thanks. Nice to feel appreciated." she said grinning.

"You should go though Jenny, before you stay too long and they get suspicious."

* * *

><p>The Younger Doctor sat quietly as Jack slept and the future him did the same. Neither wanted to talk to each other. One had Rose. The other was only able to watch.<p>

"Is she happy?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. She's very happy." the peel resent Doctor said simply. This wasn't something he really wanted to discuss.

"Are we?"

"Yes. So much more that I have been in such a long time. She's worth it. Every second of the pain you feel, and will feel, is worth this."

"I know. I can see it in her eyes. The way she looked at me. She hadn't looked at me like that...well ever."

The other laughed. "She has. We just didn't see it. We were so focused on denying it that we never really saw. Apparently, it's been like that almost as long for her as it was for us. But I still think we were just a little ahead."

"Is the Rose in my time line happy?"

The other looked down. "No. Not really. But she has Mickey, and a brother who will make it better, Tony."

"Does she..."

"No. Not one." the Doctor answered not needing him to finish. He knew what he would want to know if it was him. And well it was.

"Ah."

"Yes that's what I said. Then again neither did we."

"Well of course not. That's not even a question."

"I know. Our life isn't all bad you know. There are wonderful moments too, brilliant really, fantastic."

"If you say so."

"Oh yes. In fact...I have proof." he said reaching into his pockets. He pulled out and apple with a face on it.

"An apple?" the tenth Doctor asked.

"Yes. It's my first in my body. And the little girl who carved the face grew up to be my best friend. She is brilliant. And she is fantastic. And she is proof. And there is so much more. You can't know of course, but you will meet some of them soon. I think you've already meet one."

"Donna? Donna Noble?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. Possibly. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Well I'm glad I at least didn't run into one of my past regenerations. I don't think they'd get along with me too well."

"Oh imagine if I had come across us when we first met Rose. If he saw me with her, he just might rip my limbs off."

The tenth Doctor laughed. "Oh you'd be lucky to get away with your head. We were rather...temperamental back then."

"You talking about big ears? Temperamental is an understatement." Jack said waking up.

"Big ears?" the younger Doctor said offended.

"Oh come on you can't deny that. He's bow tie, and you're baby face, well that or sexy hair, Rose and I haven't decided."

"Baby face?" he said. "Don't objectify me Harkness."

"Sure, whatever you say Doc."

"Did you say you and Rose decided?" The Doctor asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Well Rosie doesn't agree with big ears, but she agrees with bow tie. And the hair, obviously Doc. That hair has a mind of its own." he said to the younger Doctor.

The Doctors shrugged. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Excuse me sirs, I've come to clear the tray." came Jenny's voice.

Jack grinned and motioned at the Doctor. "Right. Come in!" he called. Jenny came in grinning.

"Hello sir, enjoy the meal?" she asked the Doctor.

"Yes thank you." the Doctor said grinning at her.

"The Master has left the building on business for the rest of the night." she said in the same fake voice. Then she giggled. "Hello! So you read the letter?"

The Doctor smiled and hugged her. She was surprised but hugged him back. The Doctor pulled back and almost looked sad. "I'm so sorry."

"No! Don't be, you couldn't have known."

"Still. I am so proud of you Jenny."

She beamed at him and Jack crossed his arms smiling. She looked over and Jack gave her a wink. "We don't have time. Tomorrow is...going to be bad." She said rolling her eyes.

"Bad how?" Jack asked.

"You have to distract him, the Master. And um...Rose is going to be here. She said to tell Jack she loves him though."

"What, not me?" the Doctor asked offended.

"No she's a bit upset with you. But that's not a problem because it'll probably get much worse tomorrow." she said and Jack just stood there smirking cheekily.

"Told you she likes me better some of the time." he said to Jenny.

She grinned and hugged him too. "Missed you Jack."

"Me too kiddo. About the distraction, do you mean what I think you do?"

"Most likely. And Rose knows too. She's... nervous."

"Yeah. You?"

"Not a bit. I'm excited. I missed this! Being a maid is so boring I thought I'd die of boredom."

Jack laughed. "I bet. You pick the uniform?"

"No he did, bit creepy but he doesn't suspect a thing. Probably because I'm a woman. But I need to go, plotting to do and all. Bye Jack, bye...Doctor." she said and Jack gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and took out the tray.

"That's...she's our Daughter?" The tenth Doctor asked.

"Yes. She is a bit like me. Hm."

"You can thank me for breaking her of calling you dad. She had a bit of trouble with that but I told her you're just weird about that."

"Oh." the Doctor said. Well he would have been thankful for that before, but it didn't matter anymore and well, she was his daughter. And she was alive, which was what mattered more.


	37. Chapter 37

-Chapter 37-

Rose woke up to a knocking at her door. She yanked back the covers and tried to straighten out her hair. It worked somewhat. "Yeah?" she said.

"Morning my dear! Hope you slept well!" the Master said stepping in the room.

"Oh yeah. Great." She said and gave him a fake smile.

"Good. Now, I thought we'd have a little chat before the day gets interesting. Take a seat." he said motioning to the bed. She sat down and he sat next to her. "I bet you've heard just the worst of me. I'm not all bad as some portray me. Actually anything I am I blame completely on the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Rose asked confused, but more skeptical.

"Oh he didn't mention that little part, did he? Well did he explain about the void? And what Time Lords used it for?"

"A bit." she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Well yes I wouldn't expect him to talk much about our time there. Did he mention we were friends? We were. Me and him, ready to look into the void and really become Time Lords. We were...oh children. And we had to look into the void. Ever see the raw void?"

"Yes." she said simply.

"Oh, and you're not mad. That's a change. Anyway. Some see it and are, oh I don't know, empowered to be the bestest Time Lord ever. Some see the endless void and go mad. And some see it and run. Guess which your Doctor chose? I, on the other hand, didn't run. But he did. And he left me alone. I suppose I should have chosen better friends. But that's when he chose his name. It's ironic isn't it? The great Doctor, running around helping people all over the universe. All except me, he destroyed me. Every non pleasant thing I have ever done is a byproduct of his action. I suppose I am a bit bitter about that part. Even if being mad is ever so liberating. It was always me and him. Even when there were other Time Lords around. The rebels. Not that we were on the same side, no we fought all across time. The perfect warriors for a Time War. Oh yes I was a part of that too. Except I ran that time. I saw it and ran."

"I saw the emperor and the trillions of Daleks and came running right to them. I killed them all. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Rose said evenly.

He grinned wickedly. "I know. To save him. Poetic. All that power. And you didn't even know you were doing something that would mark you for the rest of your life. Let's talk about that shall we? I believe my information is a bit out of date here. Two hearts? And you don't age? And of course there's the fact you changed your basic genetic structure. Oh and the lovely bit where you are now telepathic too. That is so very interesting. Because you should have burned as soon as you looked into the TARDIS. Seconds after maybe. But you lasted quite some time after, didn't you? Why is that? That's the big question? Why aren't you a pile of dust?"

"I don't know." she said honestly. Would he ever shut up?

"I can tell you." at that she stiffened. He knew? What did he know? How did he know?

"How?"

"Because I was in on their little secret."

"Secret?"

"Oh, now I've got your attention. Yes. Of course there's a secret. No random human could have lived. And a not so random human doesn't go unnoticed by the Time Lords."

* * *

><p>The Doctor pulled on his tie to loosen it. He walked around the room. The future version of him was sitting on the couch fiddling with his screwdriver. He went to Jack and sat down.<p>

"Jack?"

"Yeah Doc?"

"You know her better than anyone. Well except her mother and myself. Point is, on the beach...that day...did she know what I was going to say?"

Jack turned to him and gave him a sympathetic look. "She wasn't sure then. There was always that seed of doubt, 'what if he was going to say...' And she had that for a long time. A long, long time. But he fixed it." Jack said nodding towards his Doctor. "Whatever she was unsure of about you, she knows now. And if she didn't, she'd just ask. She's persuasive enough on her own but now it's different. It's kinda creepy how much you and her are meant for each other. In any regeneration. Well I say creepy, but I've seen him without her when he could, and it's just sad. Like when she's not in the room he immediately misses her and has to go find her. Not that she minds. She's the same. And in case you're wondering, she doesn't love him anymore than she loves you. She's Rose and all she sees is the Doctor. Not the tenth or the eleventh. Just the Doctor. Well, I always think she has a softer spot for you when you were all leather and crew cut but that's just me."

The Doctor smiled slightly and nodded. "That's good. That she knows now. At least she knows."

"Trust me, she knows." Jack laughed. "You still get jealous. Even of me. It's hilarious."

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the bed listening to the Master. He knew what she had been wondering her entire life since that day at the game station.<p>

"The Time Lords tend to take a special interest in people like you. Seeing how there was only one other. That makes you their only favorite human. They watched you. Your entire life. They just didn't expect to all die before they actually did anything. But that is soo them. Not doing anything and just watching everything. Can't blame them too much, all that power in a little blonde human. But you have no idea."

"So tell me then."

He just grinned. "I think it's time to go say hello to your Doctors. I know they miss you. Wonder how that will work? Which one will you run to when you walk in? Either way you're going hurt one of them. It's better that what I had planned. So much better. Don't you love when Time works for your side?"

* * *

><p>"Oh I need to get rid of those." the younger Doctor said, talking about the pictures of his past Jack had apparently seen.<p>

"No! The one guy was pretty good. Well except for the celery part. Oh and the one where you happened to have an accident with a bowl and scissors?

"Oi that was early! I was only just starting!"

"No excuse, that hair was an insult to society. But honestly what's the deal with you getting younger every time? Will we have a teen Doctor next time? Because I don't think that's going to look good with Rose..."

"No! It's mostly what is around me and what I feel at the moment when I regenerate. After the war, when you met me, I was born of war and hate. The next time...well I don't need to say."

"Rose?"

"Obviously. Youngest I've ever been to fit her better. Can't say I've ever complained with this body."

"What about the tactile-ness and the licking thing?"

"No idea." that was a lie. This body was so sensitive because Rose was the first to ever make him feel the way he did. That translated into his body becoming so much more sensitive too.

There was a sharp knock on the door. "Is everyone awake? I've brought you all a friend!" the Master called. They all three stood.

As the door opened they saw Rose with the Master holding her hand. He was grinning and she just rolled her eyes. Jack smirked and winked. She looked to him with an almost pleading stare. Oh, the double Doctor problem.

"Here we are, gang's all back together. With the MVP here too. I think I'll just leave you to it."

He released Rose and walked out. When he did she ran into Jack's arms. That was the best way. Then neither could say she chose the other because she chose Jack. And she had missed Jack too.

"Hey there Rosie. You ok?" he said still hugging her.

"Not really. I've got news." she said quietly close to his ear. "Yeah I'm fine." she said louder and she smiled. Jack pulled back enough to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"That's good. Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah fine. How are you?" she asked honestly concerned.

"I'm great. I saw the maid by the way." he said with a happy glint in his eyes.

She grinned. "Yeah, so did I. She's a sweet girl, did you talk?"

"Not really, she only took out the tray but she's beautiful."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You and your flirting."

"Yeah but that's why I'm so charming Rosie." he joked winking and she laughed.

Both the Doctors stood back confused. She went to Jack? The present Doctor stood even more confused and a little worried. Was she that mad at him? He couldn't tell. Why didn't she come over to him? She couldn't possibly be that mad. Then again he had been wrong about things like that before.

The younger knew she wasn't going to run to him. He knew it. It still hurt a bit because she was Rose. And no matter how old she happened to be, or what time line, he loved her.

Rose pulled away from Jack and walked straight to the younger Doctor. She stopped in front of him and smiled. Then she hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Looking at him...she couldn't do anything else. He had looked like someone ripped out his heart. Well, they had.

He was surprised, more than surprised. But he hugged her back just as tightly. He held onto her a tight as he possible could. She smelt the exact same. He had memorized that smell, and the feel of her hand in his. Her hair brushing against his face. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder. She was Rose. And he was holding her again. He never once thought he would be able to do that again. He had hoped, but he never thought it would happen. But he was. And he never wanted to let go.

"She's fighting for you." Rose whispered quietly to him and he held on tighter.

"So am I."

Rose pulled back only very slightly but not pulling out of his hold on her. It broke her hearts to see him like this. She put her hand on the side of his face and blinked back tears. "Are you ok?"

He laughed. "I'm fine Rose. You shouldn't worry about me."

"I always worry about you, don't be silly." she said and he smiled and shook his head.

"Rose..." he just laughed again.

"What's so funny?" she asked smiling.

"You. You're here and you're happy and that's more than I ever could have hoped to see."

"You'll catch up soon enough. Just might take a bit."

He grinned and hugged her close. "Then I can't wait. I'm just glad."

"Glad about what?"

"That you're happy. I told myself that no matter what the next time I saw you, I would be happy if you were. Even if that meant you were with some other person. I must say it's much better knowing that it's me."

She smiled too and he kissed her forehead. "Me too." she said and he pulled back to let her go. Not that he moved all that far away from her.

Jack was smiling almost sadly. This was not anything he would ever think to happen. It was so far from it. And the fact the Master had some huge other thing coming made it worse. His two best friends had only just gotten each other back. And now the one he had known before, it was like he was being teased. He now knew that he would have Rose, but he couldn't have her yet. And he had to watch. That must be hell.

Rose hugged her present Doctor so tightly she was afraid she might choke him. But he didn't seem to care and hugged her back just as tightly, if not even more. "I missed you." Rose said quietly.

"Oh you have no idea." he said. He had only just become not alone in his mind and to have it taken away again so quickly was terrible.

"We have a plan. And we know some of his plan too." she mumbled, hoping the cameras wound pick that up.

He pulled back and crushed his lips to hers. He really didn't remember why he shouldn't, and at that moment he didn't care. He hadn't quite realized how much he had missed her. She kissed him back until Jack cleared his throat.

Jack saw that and almost winced. He cleared his throat rather loudly. And looked to the younger Doctor who was pointedly not looking. Of all the times for the Doctor to actually do something.

Rose blushed and for a moment he wasn't sure why. Then he remembered that his younger self was right next to them. And he had just lost her. And he was still in love with her. Oh he was so much worse than an idiot. "Sorry." he mouthed. Rose shook her head and took a step back.

That wasn't good. Well it was, and as much as she wanted to continue, his younger self was right there and she had completely forgotten. She felt a knot in her stomach tighten. Time Lords felt everything so much stronger, and he certainly would have just seen that. Oh she was stupid.

"Right. So Rosie, what did you want to tell me?" Jack said a bit loudly.

"Yeah, um it was just that-" she started but he was interrupted.

"Right! This is boring, and a bit awkward. Can't have that can we? Let's make it a little more fun shall we?" the Master said bursting in. "Though I must say, that kiss sure stirred things up didn't it? The happy couple, how sweet. But isn't it you that love her too? And there she is. Alive and well. Kissing some other man. And he may be technically you but then again, he isn't. He gets all that and you get the pain of watching her wrap her arms around him. Just after she first got stuck in that rather strange world. And she's there with that Mickey now. Ooh. You don't get much do you? Just the little hope that one day you get that. But not now when it's killing you. Hm. Pity." he said to the younger Doctor.

"Master, what are you playing at?"

"Oh I always do love it when you use my name. But well I can't tell you can I? Then you'll get it in your pretty head that you can stop me. That's why your all here where you can't get into any trouble." he said and grinned. "Now then. Little Rose Tyler is all grown up. I remember stories of you missy. Girl who took in the heart of the TARDIS and lived much longer than she should. I bet its just eating away at you as to why."

The older Doctor frowned and put a hand in front of Rose. "Master, I know you. Much better than you like I suppose. And I know this isn't going right, not how you want. Because there is one thing you know that you can't bend to your will."

The Master scoffed and waved a hand in the air. "Oh really, if it's _love_ I could really care less. Love can't stop me old friend. Love makes you _weak_ and that is why you lose. You couldn't kill me because you feel." the Master said stepping close to the Doctor so that they were almost nose to nose. "And that, Doctor. Is exactly why this will never end. No matter what either of us do. Countless will die for one reason. Your love. So stew over that."

The room went silent. Even the guards shifted uneasily from the tension in the room. Then the Doctor smiled. A tiny, smug grin. The younger was a little more than confused at this. Plus the Master was there and he could just feel his mind and that feeling was quite possibly what he had missed the most since the Time War. Not the actual people, just their presence in his mind. Even if it wasn't open, he could always feel. And the other thing that had been bothering him, he could feel a third mind.

"No one is going to die." the older Doctor said firmly.

At that the Master flashed a wicked grin. "Oh but they have."

The Doctor let go of the smug look. But he didn't replace it with fear or worry. He looked like the Oncoming Storm that the Daleks had once called him. Jack had only ever seen that look way back before he couldn't die, on the Gamestation.

"Not one other person will die. Not one. And I won't lose. Because you neglected to look after one very, very important detail."

"Oh yes and why would that be exactly dear Doctor?"

"The power has been off for almost thirty minutes."

The Master frowned slightly and became serious, losing that evil grin. "The lights are on Doctor, or have you gone senile already?"

"Yes, in this room. You should really do a better job of screaming the members of your staff."

"Staff?" the Master asked shortly, losing patience and becoming slight worried about the expression of confidence that had grown on the Doctor's face.

"And you really should not have all members including yourself equipped with alien technology."

Rose could feel the Doctors mind again and she relaxed more. He had explained everything. Jack and the younger Doctor were just as confused at the Master still.

"And why is that?" the Master almost spat with anger.

"Because. With the power running on backup, and systems rebooting, they reset. Or at least now they're programmed to."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, bye bye!" the Doctor said waving. The Master was just about to yell something when he and the two guards disappeared in a flash of light.

Rose blinked a few times and regained focus. Jack stood there confused for a moment but soon snapped out of it. "What was that? I can't be the only one a bit lost here."

"No, no Jack I can say I am much more lost at this point." the younger Doctor said.

"No time here, we need to get out, and with luck Jenny has already done that."

"The Doctor explained it to me, don't worry. We have about what, ten minutes to get out before they come back?" Rose guessed. The Doctor grinned at her.

"Exactly, now you're getting the hang of it, let's go!" the Doctor said and took her hand.

"Can I just say you're little psychic talk thing is a bit weird? Useful sure, but weird." Jack said following them out running.

"Psychic?" the younger Doctor said now more lost that ever.

* * *

><p>"It's happening. At least in London. And we're here, in Scotland."<p>

"Amy. Please. We saw what happens if we don't stay away. That can't happen. Ever." Rory said as they sat outside a little restaurant in the Scottish countryside, almost in the middle of nowhere.

"I know! But we're here, perfectly safe and sipping tea and god knows what's happining to them! He'll hate us. He hated River. When she couldn't come. He hated her then. He was so angry. And that's how he'll look at me."

"No." Rory said taking her hand. "He won't."

"But he will. Because we left him. When he thinks he needs us most. We left and all we gave him was a bloody note! A note! He could be being tortured like Jack had been and we just left! He can't have known what we saw. He won't know why."

"We can tell him as much as possible when we go back. It doesn't matter how he feels now. What e saw can't happen, Amy."

"When is that? When something terrible happens? After someone gets hurt? Then he really will hate me."

"Amy…what we saw…" Rory started and Amy covered his hand with hers and closed her eyes.

"That won't happen. N-not ever. No. That's why we're doing this. So it won't happen. I know. I-I…I won't ever get that image out of my head."

* * *

><p>The four of them walked down an alleyway a fast as they could without getting noticed too much. It looked almost like a normal day. Except there were less than a quarter of the people that should be walking around. Maybe five on a street at once. When there should be massive mobs of people walking downtown on a Saturday. But it was so quiet.<p>

"Care to explain Doc?" Jack asked as the rounded a corner.

"Later. Not safe."

"Where's Jenny?" Rose muttered mostly to herself.

"Rose!" came Jenny's voice from behind them. Rose turned around and dropped the Doctor's hand to hug Jenny.

"Oh thank god you got out." Rose said.

The younger Doctor was still trying to wrap his head aground the fact he somehow had a daughter. He never expected he would have either, ever. And he didn't really know if he wanted one.

"Hey there Jenny. Did it go alright?" Jack asked.

"Well yeah I'm just glad Da- the Doctor figured it out in time." Jenny said still nervous about calling him dad. Especially with the younger version of her father was there who had no idea who she was.

"You were brilliant." Rose said grinning.

"And that's not all." Jenny said it smiling as much. "I don't know his exact plan but people have gone missing. A lot of people. It's causing a panic. People have fled London."

"Is that all you know?"

"That and he wants to rebuild Gallifrey."

"What? I know he was a bit extreme but that..." the young Doctor said. "That is beyond him. Way, way beyond him."

"Maybe before, but he tried to do this before too. Now he's just going at it another way."

"He's the energy man." Jack said picking up a newspaper that was thrown in the trash. "That's what it says on the front page."

"That's what people call him. In charge of all matters on energy and power for great Britain." Jenny added.

"Right. And we don't know how long he's been working and traveling around. No way of telling." the Doctor said walking in circles and tapping his head. "But what am I missing? What is he going to do? No massive ship this time. Nuclear weapons aren't his style either...he's much more...well the Master."

"What about his job? Energy? Is there any way he can use that? I mean it can't be for nothing that he chose that job, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Oh! Oh yes there is!" the younger said hitting his head and his eyes went wide with excitement of the moment

The Doctor seemed to get it too and clapped. "Yes! That has to be it. Or something like it." the two Doctors looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation and Rose was starting to get lost with the rate his mind was racing.

"Care to share Doctors?" Jack asked.

"Energy. If that's what it is. He'd need energy, power, lots of it. Tons." the younger said, talking fast like he did when something important was going on.

"But why?"Jack asked.

"People have gone missing. He's managed to get enough raw energy to block telepathic signals. You'd need quite a lot for that. And a very specific type." the older added.

"What, people as energy?" Rose asked.

"Exactly. Humans. Great source and if you're trapped on earth the best way is raw energy. Nothing more raw than people." the younger said more darkly.

"Doctor, it's getting dark..." Rose pointed out.

"Right. Well we can't just go back to the place we were before."

"Obviously Doc. But where else can we go?"

"What about Martha's place?" Jenny asked.

"Who?" the younger said at the same time the Doctor said, "What?"

"Martha?" Rose asked confused.

"Martha. No, he knows about her. There is another person..."

"No. Jack that is way out of the question." the Doctor said already knowing who he was going to suggest.

"Well Doc, you don't have all that many friends."

"Bridager! The Bridager. He still lives around here doesn't he?" Rose asked.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "How do you know him?"

"Well I didn't exactly make it straight back to you with the dimension cannon. I missed a couple of times, well a lot. I met him twice. He's a great man I'm sure he be happy to help too."

"The Bridager? I haven't seen him for years..." the younger said.

"Neither have I."

"Doc, he seems to be the only one left around here that you haven't actually, well I and say this in the nicest way possible, screwed up."

"Jack!" Rose said and she wasn't joking this time.

"No he's right Rose. Alright. Not for long I don't want him to be too involved."

Rose laughed. "He was still a major person for UNIT when I met him last. And I think that was only a little while before now."

"Yes, well." the Doctor said shifting uneasily. She took his hand.

"Doctor. He is fine. You made his life better. Trust me, he still thinks of you as a friend."

"That's not what he's, I'm, worried about." the younger Doctor said.

"What?"

"I could find out too much, or see something else I shouldn't. But that shouldn't matter because I am the only other one that is as smart as you, because I am you. We are still different and I can think in different ways than you can."

"I know that, I was you. Fine. Let's just go quickly."

"Ah, ah, ah." came a voice from a loud speaker. "I don't think so Doctor. Oh you were so close weren't you? I have ears everywhere. All around the city. Time to come home dears." he said harshly.

They started running as fast as they could for the street but guards started running down the alley. Jack fell back and tried to hold them off but they just shot through him. Even he couldn't just walk away from being shot, he still fell. "Stop. The Master requires you in his office."

The Doctor stood in front of Rose and so did the younger Doctor. "Well that seems like a brilliant offer but I'm afraid we will have to pass." the younger said.

"You do not have a choice." then they rolled out a canister that started to smoke. Before they could cover their mouths they were unconscious on the ground.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up chained to the floor of a white room. "Rose!" he called out.<p>

"Here, shhh. I'm fine, I'm behind you." she said.

He turned as much as he could to see if she was alright. The Masters machine was working again and he couldn't feel her mind as much as he should. "Everyone else?"

"Doc, I'm offended I don't get my own name out of that." Jack said still a bit weak from being shot ten times in the chest. He coughed. He was across from Rose against a wall.

"Jack, are you...stupid question." Rose said. Jack laughed weakly.

"I'm fine, just takes a bit to heal back up from ten bullets."

"Ten?" Rose asked even as far as he was away, Jack saw her eyes flash gold.

"Rose, calm down. Stay in control. I'm fine. See? Healing." The Master couldn't find out that she had that little control problem with the Bad Wolf. No doubt he'd try to use that somehow.

She nodded and looked around. She hadn't even seen the other Doctor slumped next to her. "Doctor. Doctor!" Rose whispered. He blinked and sat up quickly.

"Rose." out of unconscious habit he reached for her hand and she took it. A little shock ran up his arm at the familiar contact. "Are you alright?"

She laughed shortly. "Not bad. Jenny?" she called out, still not letting go of his hand.

"Yeah I'm just back here!" she called from the other side of the room.

Suddenly the big metal door slid open. "Hello! Everyone's awake now, good. I thought I'd let you see the grand finale. I know you'll just love it." the Master said grinning. He snapped his fingers and a massive machine came from under the floor. "So you know what this is don't you Doctor? Course you do. Shall we share with the rest of the gang?"

"High power energy converter." the Doctor said pulling at his chains.

"Yes! Very good. And I know you all worked out what I'm doing so I thought I'd let you see it in action! Isn't that nice of me? Oh and I have a little surprise for you too!" he said walking over to Rose.

"You already know what it is. You already worked it out in that pretty little Time Lord head of yours." Rose felt the Doctor tense when he called her Time Lord. "It will change everything. And you know that. Your entire past and future will change. All because of you."

"Get away from her." Jack growled sitting up straighter.

The Master turned around and shook his head. "Now I can't have you interrupting me. So how's about…we start off at two hundred thousand." He said and nodded at the camera in the corner.

"What-" Jack started but suddenly ten volts of electricity shocked through him. His body convulsed and he did his best to not scream. When it stopped his body shook and relaxed. He took in deep breaths and grinned and started laughing. He was breathing hard but he looked the Master in the eye and winked. "Oh keep it coming, psychopath." He said in between breaths.

Rose looked like she could kill the master. She saw Jack and his jaw was clenched. He was in pain, more than he was going to let on. "Oh I will don't worry about that. I think we should do what our special guest asked, give him some more." The Master said.

Jack tried to brace himself but this time it was much worse. His body shook even more made he let out a groan as his body hit the floor and the shock stopped. He was sweating terribly and he had yanked his wrists when it happened, causing the cuffs to scrape against his skin and they were now bleeding. He let out a shaky breath and spat on the floor. He grinned and laughed. "That all you got?"

"Oh not by far boy. ten? NO, I know, just below death rate? Wouldn't want you to die of course."

Jack didn't have time to even blink before the electricity rocked through his body. Rose saw him thrash against the chains and his nose started to bleed along with his eye. Every time he would jerk his hands they scraped again the already raw skin. "Stop!"Rose screamed. She yanked against her chains and the Master just turned towards her and smiled. "Do that one more time and you will pay."

"Rose." The Doctor warned. If she lost control and the bad wolf took over, the energy converter could lock on and use it to either instantly explode and destroy all of Europe and most of Asia and Africa and also about half of the Americas, or also it could do exactly as the Master wanted and he'd have enough energy to create his new world. And that was only a guess. He had no idea exactly how much power she held.

"I'd listen to your Doctor girl. All of you are hooked up with the stuff that he is and none of you can heal like he can." The Master grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>My numbers are most likely very wrong, please excuse that! My apologies.<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Oh my dear god. I am soo so very sorry. It has been like a lifetime (like of a bug but way longer than a fly's, so really a lot of lifetimes) since I've updated! As most of you probably know, the end of the school year for I think most of America (don't quote me on that, I'm probably wrong, actually most likely wrong) is looming. At least for my school, we have had so many soccer tournaments lately and end of year projects that I have had no time. Plus finals are very very close so I wont update again till probably next weekend...**

**Good news is, summer is almost here too! That means more updates! And also the next segment! Muah haha!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Chapter 38-<p>

"_So_! How about this? The blonde maid...how did you know a thing about...all this then?" the Master asked gesturing all around the room. Jenny didn't say a word, she just stared him down. "Oh, aren't we grumpy? Who is she?" he asked a guard.

"Her name is Jenny Smith sir. That's all we know."

"And how did she get past you then if she's just a girl?"

"We don't know sir."

"Well I had a little look at my little cameras and saw a quite the interesting scenario. It was one big _hug_ fest wasn't it? Now, do you greet all strangers like that Doctor? No, I don't think so."

"She's not important." Rose said evenly. "We met her a while back. Just surprised to see her. She's a nice girl." Rose looked over at Jack and he took a deep breath, the first since he had been unconscious, so that was a good sign.

The Master just laughed. "Oh how cute, mama bear protecting her cubs. I'm not blind Tyler. I can sense her. Bit of a hybrid but enough so that I can tell. Is she yours? She does have that uncanny look about her. _Oh_, you two have been busy then. Is_ that_ why you had to bond? Or did this happen after and I'm just a bit behind?"

No one said anything. "Of course then again, that would be impossible. I called you here right after you tied the knot and the birth of even a mutt like that would take at_ least_ eleven months. So, have you been naughty Doctor? No that's not you, moral high ground and all. Hmm. Oh, don't tell me you used an old _Loom_, please. That would be soo boring." the Master said stepping towards Jenny. "She doesn't look like we did though. No you didn't use a loom, what was it? I can't think of what you could have done to make her."

"Genetics. Sample of mine was taken and put into a machine. She was dead. But then she wasn't. She's one of us, Master." The Doctor said.

"Oh, like that stopped _you_ from blowing our home! '_One of us_'! Don't try that with me. I could care less about a mutt. Even if she is yours. No I'd rather like to know how she broke into my home and disabled the power."

"It was easy, your guards are a bit slow by the way. _Sir_." Jenny said.

The Master grinned. "Oh you're like _that_ one aren't you?" the Master said, pointing to the younger Doctor. "So this Doctor isn't your father then. _That_ one? Hm, seems like it, but he didn't jump to your rescue like this one tried to. Ohh, the young one is a bit behind in everything isn't he? Shame that. Like father like daughter I suppose. But why the protective Tyler?"

"Leave her out of this." Rose said in a lower voice.

He just grinned. "Oh I don't think so. I think you'll want to see it happen right before your eyes. What you cause. Tragic really. But ever so much fun!" Suddenly Jenny took in a gasp of air and her hand flew to her stomach. "Oh it's starting isn't it? Watch now Rose." he said stepping back with his hands behind his back.

Jenny looked up at the Doctor. The look in her eyes made him yank at his chains again. She was scared, more than scared, terrified. If he was using his energy converter on her, there wouldn't be second chances. No options. No possible way to regenerate. She would be pulled apart at the molecular level. Jenny was terrified and looking at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't do a thing. Not for Jenny. Not for Jack. Not for himself. Certainly not for the Ponds. And worse still, he couldn't do anything for Rose. He couldn't even try to comfort her. He was too far and the machine blocked their bond from working properly. He was useless, utterly. And he would have to watch Jenny suffer. Again.

Rose tightened her grip on the younger Doctors hand. She didn't care that that wasn't a good idea, and she really should have no contact whatsoever with him, period, because it was her fault. The Master was right. This was all her fault. If she had never gone looking for Jack, never called out to him without checking first...this would have never happened. Then the Doctor would have never seen her. And now Jenny was suffering too. She didn't need to hear Jenny to know something was wrong, not with that look in her eyes. She was scared.

Jack managed to sit up more and he spit out a bit of blood. He had mostly healed up, still his body was extremely sore and his eye was most likely still pretty ugly, along with his wrists. He looked at Rose first. He could see little streaks of tears on her face. He knew how useless she felt. Then he followed her gaze and saw Jenny. Jack pulled harder and harder on his chains, despite the pain it caused against already raw skin. He had to get out. Jenny was basically family. She was like a niece to him. Something was wrong. And the Master was smiling which didn't mean anything good.

Jenny looked down at her hand and it shimmered. Then her arm flashed like it was disappearing, like it was a glitch on a computer screen. She looked up at the Doctor, the one who knew her, and took in a deep breath. She didn't look away from him for one second. She would be fine. Of course she would. Her dad would fix it. Because he was her dad and he was the Doctor and that was what he did. But the look in his eyes made her nervous. He was sad. Anyone could see that. "I'm sorry." she mouthed.

His eyebrows pulled together. "No. I'm proud of you Jenny. So proud. You're going to be fine, I promise you." the Doctor said firmly. He wasn't going to lose her, not again. He knew what this was. And it wasn't from the machine. It could be fixed. He just had to figure out how.

"Bye dad. Doctor. See you soon then." Jenny said correcting herself but her voice shook.

"You'll be fine." the Doctor said. Saying that made his heart clench up. How many times had he said that to people now? And how many times was it a lie? He hadn't been a dad in so long. He hadn't even really wanted to be when Jenny was created, but he was. If he had only owned up to that sooner maybe she wouldn't be here now.

She smiled and didn't even cry. She held herself together, even as she faded completely. Rose bit her lip. She couldn't let the Master win. They would get Jenny back. They had to. She stopped being sad, she was well past sad, she was furious and he was going to pay. Time Lord or not. Now he had hurt two of her family.

"Touching. But, I still don't think we're quite done are we? Because that is just the _beginning_. We still have the main event! The energy conversion." the Master said grinning, his eyes almost shone with sick excitement.

"So much will be destroyed. All those people, all those lives." the younger Doctor said.

"Again, that didn't seem to bother you when you destroyed our home did it? Why should it bother me at all? I'll make a new Gallifray, Doctor. Just think. Our home can be rebuilt and we can make a _new_ race of Time Lords. Lucky for us you already have a female at the ready." the Master said winking.

"You won't touch her." the Doctor said struggling against his chains.

"Oh but that isn't for you to decide is it? This might be a bit painful but I'm sure you can get over it can't you, Doctor?"

The Master walked over to Rose and squared down to kiss her. She held her lips together tightly but he pried them open. She bit his tongue and he stumbled back spitting. Instead of yelling, he laughed. "_Feisty_. No matter, I don't need your consent to acquire simple DNA. We can just do it the hard way." And he nodded at the camera again.

"No!" both Doctors yelled as a massive shock ran up her spine and out over her entire body. She screamed and her body shook. When it was over she slumped over slightly and breathed heavily.

"That was your mistake because now there is no power on this Earth that will ever stop me. Not even when I defeat you. Not even if you try to run because I will find you." The Doctor said pulling at his chain.

"Doc, Rose is alright." Jack said coldly and Rose sat up. She wasn't shaking anymore and her eyes were determined, and very much pissed off. Jack would have smiled if things were different.

"I'm fine. And _you_ are an arse." she spat, the last part to the Master.

"Oh you're better than I thought. High pain threshold?" he asked.

"Higher than yours will be."

Jack looked at Rose and then to the younger Doctor next to her. He had figured out at least what had happened to Jenny somewhat. She had faded because she didn't exist anymore. Somehow this day changed that, the Doctor, and he never went to the planet where Jenny was created. So she didn't exist.

Rose kept her face calm again. But it was a completely different story inside her head. She had to think. She had to. This had to stop. But they were all chained with no way to get up. Plus all hooked up with whatever the hell had shocked her and Jack. And Jenny had faded. Then something clicked. What if she hadn't? What if she could get back? If the future was fixed. But her Doctor didn't even remember this so how was it even possible?

She turned to look at him while the Master had his back towards them as he started the machine. The Doctor looked at her evenly. Well he tried to, but she could see the panic in his eyes, panic and fear. "Memory." he whispered. "He has to block it out. All of it."

Rose's eyes widened. That would erase whatever this did to stop Jenny from existing? That was something. She turned to the younger Doctor and confusion was written all over his face. He looked like he was checking her over to see if she was as hurt as Jack. "I'm fine. Better. The pain's mostly gone, just a tingle now." she reassured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice as dark as it was when she had been in danger before. She nodded. "He will pay for this Rose. I promise you. He will never get away with this as long as I live."

"There's a way. To fix some of this. I messed this all up by seeing you. It wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to see me."

"But I _did_. I did Rose. And that's better. Because I had given up. I wasn't going to try to get to you. Now I know there's a way I won't stop until I do. We can fix this."

"That's the problem! You can't. You did give up. But I never did. Not for one moment."

"I know. I never thought you would do anything else, but I never thought you could actually do it either. But you made it back. And I won't give up on you again. Not ever." He was breaking her hearts. He had to give up on her but here he was, trying to fight for her, with her. The love in his eyes was nothing like she had ever seen when he was in that body. And it killed her because he had to give up on her,at least for awhile.

"We need Jenny. Things will stop happening how they should and people will forget things that happened and things that need to happen won't and everything will be destroyed. Everyone you saved, all those people you helped, entire civilizations. You have to block this out. All of this. All of me."

"I don't want to forget seeing you Rose. Not ever. I don't think that's possible. Seeing you, even when I can't do what I want to, is more than I ever hoped for. More than I dreamed. And forgetting this...I'll have given up again."

Rose took his head in her hands. "Doctor, _my_ Doctor, I love you. Just because you don't know there's a way, doesn't mean I won't fight to make one. And it doesn't mean you won't still love me the way that I know you do. It'll just mean you have a bit more of a wait. But you have to forget. The entire world is counting on that."

"I seem to recall you saying 'so?' when I told you about the universes collapsing if we were together again."

Rose laughed but she was fighting tears,and losing. "I know. But I'm here aren't I? And you will find me. I'll just have to find you first. If you don't block it out we won't get that chance." He was silent and he searched her eyes for something, but he didn't know what. "Doctor, please. The times with you are the best of my life and I don't one day of them messed up. Not one second. Not those days."

"I know." he said in a low voice.

Rose brought him as close as the chains would allow and she kissed him. She kissed him for all she was worth and tried to pour everything they would have into it. And he kissed her back. He had wanted to ever since she…well he didn't remember when he first admitted it to himself that he wanted to kiss her. But no, he was and it was the single best moment of this life. When he had to break it she leaned in again and whispered his true name in his ear softly.

He froze. His entire body went rigid and his eyes locked in hers. "Not one second, yeah?" she repeated.

"How..." he asked, even more confused.

"Few days ago. Bit new for me too. But _that_ is what you have to fight for. Us. But this day that should have never happened."

"I...I love you Rose." he said regaining his composure. She could see in his eyes, he had accepted it.

"Quite right too." she said and he chuckled quietly. Jokes on the brink of danger, that was them. That's what he was going to fight for.

"Have I apologized for that?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and pressed his forehead to hers closing his eyes tightly.

"Hey now kiddies, no touching." the Master said happily. "The shows about to... What's he doing now?" the Master asked as the younger Doctor slumped against the wall.

Rose just looked up and grinned wickedly. "Loophole."

He frowned. "What?"

Jack laughed and he was tazered by a guard but he shook it off laughing shakily. "Thing about Rose is, she doesn't do well with being told she lost."

"It's too late for whatever he's done to himself now. Watch as your continent is torn apart and converted into energy and as your world burns piece by piece." he said happily as the machine started to glow and hum.

"Oh I don't think my dad would want that for a wedding present, but thanks for offering." Jenny said materializing behind him.

"What?" the Master said turning.

Jenny looked to the Doctor. "Thank you. So much. I love you dad. And love her will you? Cuz you were right, I am fine. I can fix everything so you can be fine too." Jenny said quickly.

"What? Jenny!" the Doctor exclaimed as she rammed into the Master, knocking him into the machine.

"Jenny!" Jack yelled. The machine glowed brighter and the Master screamed. They saw him being pulled apart and turned into little pieces of light that went into the machines center. But so did Jenny.

The machine shook violently and sparked. The lights in the room flickered and burst. The guards stumbled and ran out of the room as it started to shake too.

"The machine! Two Time Lords are more than it can take at once, it's going to explode." The Doctor yelled to Jack across the room.

Suddenly the chains unlocked and the Doctor jumped up. He ran over to the machine and as soon as he touched it burnt his hand.

"Ah! No, that won't work. Think, think, you stupid brain, think!" he said hitting his head and pulling at his hair.

"Can you save her?" Jack asked as calmly as possible. The Doctor looked at him for a moment with sad eyes.

"She's gone." he said and the room shook again, bringing the both of them back to the moment at hand.

"Jack, help me with him!" Rose called tugging on the younger Doctor who was still unconscious.

Jack ran over and they picked him up under his shoulders, slinging his arms over both their shoulders. "Doc this place isn't going to hold up much longer! We need to get out!" Jack yelled trying to be heard over all the noise.

"It could blow up the entire city! I have to stop it before it-" the Doctor said as it sparked in his face. "Ah! Not nice!" he yelled at the machine. "Get Rose and me out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Rose yelled back.

"Rosie we have get out, come on!" Jack said.

"_Jack_!" Rose argued.

"I know, but we don't have a choice! Doc, come on! We can still get to the TARDIS!"

"Can the rest of London? Just get her out!" the Doctor said running around the machine frantically looking for a way to stop it.

A ceiling tile fell and Jack pulled them forward, ignoring Rose's arguments. She could be pissed at him later when she was alive. Even if she didn't want to admit it, they had to get the younger Doctor out, and Jack couldn't carry him all the way by himself.

Rose looked back at the Doctor when they reached the door. He was still pulling at his hair trying to find some way to shut it down. Before she had a chance to say anything, more of the ceiling fell and Jack pulled them forward.

* * *

><p>They made it down to the entrance but the stairs had started to crumble, along with parts of the walls and second floor, where the Doctor was still with the ruddy machine. The Doctor wouldn't have an easy way out if he didn't hurry.<p>

As soon as they had made it out of the house and across the street, rose let go of the Doctor and bolted back toward the mansion.

"Rose!" Jack yelled after her.

"Sorry!" she yelled, not even looking back for a second.

She made it back into the main hall. The roof had started to cave in and the debris from that blocked most of the stairs that hadn't crumbled. There was a tiny part left that she could get up and she didn't waste any more time.

Rose wasn't even halfway up before Jack plowed into her and yanked her back. He lifted her up and started going back out.

"Let me go Jack!" Rose said kicking at him and trying everything she had to get back to the Doctor.

"Not a chance. This place is going down Rose." he said.

"He's still up there!" she screamed.

"I know! If anyone can find a way out, he can. He'll be fine. I know he will. He has to stop that machine, and you in danger isn't going to help anything." Jack said as they were already back out on the street.

She struggled in vain and he just held into her and took everything she was trying to do to get out. "I can't leave him." she said quieter and she stopped fighting back when she realized she couldn't get out of Jack's hold.

"I know Rosie. I know. He's going to be fine. He's always fine. But you can't go back in there. I'm not going to let you."

"What use am I if I can't save him?"

"Knowing that you're safe is enough Rose. You're everything to him. If you were in there, he wouldn't be able to focus on anything but getting you safe and you know it."

"What about the bloody Bad Wolf? Where are you? You saved the bloody alien, why can't you save _him_?" Rose screamed at nothing. She didn't feel the heat she had when the Bad Wolf was trying to take over, she didn't feel her eyes changing either. Nothing.

Jack just held her and let her try to fight. She could hate him. She could despise his very being, and never want to see him again. As long as she was safe. As long as she was alive to hate him, he didn't care.

Suddenly the rumbling in the building stopped and everything went dead silent. Rose held her breath but started to smile. Jack grinned and laughed. Rose laughed too and smiled wider. He was fine. He was safe and she had nothing to worry about. Of course he was fine she had been acting stupidly.

The building exploded in a massive bang of fire and smoke and sent bricks and glass and enormous amounts of fire shooting out in every direction. Jack turned and shielded Rose from the worst of it, but they were still blown back a bit and landed onto the grass.

People everywhere started screaming and from somewhere sirens started blaring. Rose pushed out of Jacks grip to look around but the whole street was covered on smoke and her ears started ringing, blocking out all other sound. She saw people running and on their phones. She stood up as fast as she was able and stumbled a bit. She blinked rapidly and looked for any movement in the smoke coming from the rubble of the destroyed mansion. The ringing silence wouldn't go away and she had to blink a few more times to clear her eyes.

She held her breath and started walking into the smoke before she broke out into a run. There was a strong heat that became even hotter when she went closer to where the building used to be. Rose started screaming for the Doctor as loud as she could and she started coughing. She thought she heard something call out to her but the ringing blocked most of it, so it was only muffled.

She ran around looking for anything, any sign that he was ok. That he was alive. She thought she saw him but when she ran over it was only a beam of wood from the house. She saw water being blown out at the fire that still covered most of the wreckage.

No. No no no no no. No. He wasn't in there. He wasn't. He wasn't still in the building. He couldn't have been. A man came running up to her with a mask and he covered her face with it. She tore it off. "He's in there! He was...he was around there! The Doctor..." she yelled frantically.

"Miss, calm down. Come with me. Who was in there?" he repeated as her hearing came back some.

"My...my, my husband. He was...he was still..." she stumbled over her words still looking around for something, anything that would give her a sing the Doctor was still ok.

"There was a man in there!" the guy yelled to his team and more men ran out into the fire as more water was sprayed too, trying to clear some of the fire and smoke. "Miss, you're alright, calm down and come with me."

She shook her head and bolted back into the smoke. No. No, no, no. She refused to believe he was inside the mansion still. He had to have gotten out. He had to. He must have.

The ringing in her ears lessened more as she ran around the rubble and debris. She tripped a few times over god knew what, but she kept running.

The she saw something. A body. Lying on the road. "Rose!" Jack called, his arm covering his mouth.

"Jack! There!" she called and ran over to it. The body wasn't moving. Not even slightly. She ran faster and Jack called after her, right on her tail.

That was when she noticed it. His clothes. They were covered in black soot, and somewhat singed but she could still make out the jacket. Tweed.

Rose fell to her knees and Jack ran around to the other side of him. "It's him." Rose choked out. They gently rolled him over. His eyes were closed and his face was scuffed and covered in the black dust. She brushed away his hair and tried to feel for heartbeats. She couldn't even find one. She pressed her ear to his chest...nothing.

"Doctor! Doctor it's me." Rose said quickly.

Jack looked up and around. "Rose we have to get him out of here. We can't let them find him. They'll check for a heartbeat, and do scans. Two hearts definitely isn't normal and they _will_ call in specialists. We can't risk that. Come on."

Rose blinked and nodded. She helped him lift the Doctor up and they hurried to carry him over and out of the way. They made it around the corner and behind a building before they set him down, and laid him on the ground. "What about the—the younger Doctor." Rose asked.

"He woke up and I told him to run. He got away."

Rose sniffed and brushed back the Doctors hair again. "Doctor, wake up. We don't have time. Please." she said rubbing some of the stuff off his face. He wasn't moving. "Doctor." she said a bit louder. " Jack, how far are we from the TARDIS?"

"About half a mile. I'll go get some water, stay right here." Jack said and stood. It didn't look good. The only way he could see was if the Doctor had enough time to regenerate soon enough.

Rose moved and lifted his head to her knees. "You're going to be fine. I promise. You just need I wake up. You need to. You have to. For me." she said brushing back his hair. She wasn't going to break down again. Not now. He would be fine. He would wake up and they oils leave. But he still wasn't moving.

"Regenerate. Regenerate you idiot. Please. You have to. Just regenerate. I can't lose you. I won't lose you. Not now. Not like this. Come on. Regenerate. Please." she said and a tear escaped. "I love you. So much. And we only just started. Not even a honeymoon yet." she said with a shaky laugh. Come on. For me. Just regenerate. Just this once. Come on. I need you too much to lose you like this." she tried to reach out for their bond but he wasn't responding. "I love you." she said and lent down to whisper his name in his ear. "Please regenerate." she said and looked up to the sky, then closed her eyes. It felt like hours before she wiped her eyes again.

"Not happy with this face then?" he said suddenly, but weakly and coughed. She looked down and beamed at him.

She laughed shakily. "Oh my god." she said happily and kissed his forehead. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. You hear me?"

"Scared myself a bit too there." he said and coughed again as he tried to sit up.

"Shh, don't move. You were just blown out of a building, that isn't something you just shake off." she said, still a bit shakily.

He looked at her and blinked. She was crying. "Rose...I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're not. Don't be stupid."

"I heard you by the way." he said, he sounded like he was struggling to speak. "I'm not leaving you that easily Rose."

She laughed shakily and smiled. "Good. Here, try to sit up now." she said and helped him lean against the wall of the building.

He took her hand and looked at her seriously. "You don't have to worry."

"Too late for that I think. Don't you ever send me out like that again. I don't care what's happening."

"I'm safe Rose." he said.

"You look like hell. Jack's coming with water." she said still a bit shakily.

He squeezed her hand and she turned back to him. "Rose I'm so sorry. But I'm fine now, look-oh." he said and dropped her hand to cover his side. Now that the adrenalin and drowsiness had started wearing off, he started feeling every one of his very numerous injuries.

"Oh my god you're bleeding. Stay still. Let me see." he moved his hand slightly and winced. There was a huge gash along his side and it was bleeding horribly. She covered her mouth.

"Bad?" he asked lightly, trying to mask the searing pain he was feeling.

It didn't fool her. Not with the bond now strong without the machine blocking it. "Don't you dare."

"I'll be fine. Time Lords heal fast." he said and winced.

"Not that fast. And stop moving, you're making it worse. The TARDIS is well over half a mile away..." she said trying to think of a better way than carrying him all that way. "Can Jack fly the TARDIS?"

"No!" he said quickly and winced again.

"Doctor, it's really not the time for the macho act. Is he able to?"

"...not alone, no."

"What about with me?"

The Doctor thought about it. "Unlikely." he said and tried to shift, causing it to hurt much more.

"Stop moving!" Rose said firmly. "We can't carry you over half a mile and you're certainly not walking it." He closed his eyes tightly. And his fist clenched from the pain. Rose noticed and held onto his hand tighter.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory were in a car driving through London. "Amy, how do you know it's the right time?"<p>

"It's been days! It has to be time already." she said tightening her grip on the wheel. They had had to 'borrow' a car from a bloke at the inn they had been staying at. Of course they would give it back. He would just have to...find it. In London.

"Woah, stop!" Rory said and Amy jammed on the breaks.

"What?"

"There!" Rory said pointing to a massive smoking pile of rubble. There were so many police cars, and fire trucks, and ambulances driving around and sounding their sirens.

"Oh my god...you don't think..." Amy said slowly.

"One way to find out." he muttered and they got out of the car. Amy ran over to the nearest fireman and Rory was right behind her.

"Excuse me sir, what's going in here?" she asked overly politely.

"An explosion. Massive one at that. No idea what cause it yet, probably just some gas leak."

"Were there any people in there?" Rory asked quickly.

"A blonde woman was running around looking for some doctor bloke. We haven't found any other people in there yet."

Amy paled. "Where did the blonde go exactly?"

"Don't know, she just ran off someplace. If you see her, tell her she should see one of the medics around here, soon."

"Thank you." Rory said and followed Amy down the street.

"Do you think Rose found him?" Amy asked.

"She would still be here if she hadn't, so yeah I'd say so." Rory said scanning around the street.

"Where would they go? Not all the way back to the TARDIS?"

"Maybe. Get back in the car, we can try that street down there. If the Doctor was hurt the first place I would think to take him would be out of the way, like an alley."

Amy froze and covered her mouth. "Oh my God, Rory look." Amy said pointing to a spot in the ground.

"Oh god, Amy...that's blood." Rory said. "But...it still doesn't mean that it's one of them."

Amy bent down. "But this does." Amy said quietly picking up some red piece of clothing. It was smudged up with black and a bit of what she guessed was more blood. It was singed, but still extremely recognizable. "Stupid bow tie."


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello again! Sooo two new updates...dose this kinda help? And I mean, the last chapter was over 6,000 words so I mean...kinda right? A bit? Yeah? Thanks.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Chapter 39-<p>

Amy stood and tried her best not to panic but that wasn't working. "Rory it's his. I know it is."

"Just...just because there's a red bow tie doesn't mean anything Amy." Rory said but he sounded too unconfident.

"Oh and normally bow tie wearing people are involved in massive explosions?"

"Who knows!"

"We do! Who else would it be? There is no other person on the planet who would wear this and still manage to get blown up!" Amy said, panicking more.

"Alright. So maybe it's him. But the blood could be someone else's."

"He never takes this thing off if he doesn't have to! He probably sleeps with the thing on!"

"Amy, please we need to think."

"Think? Think? We should have thought before even considering leaving them in the first place! Rory there's blood on this too. Even if it's not his, it's Rose's or Jack's or maybe the other him's! And we weren't there. We were in bloody Scotland and they were here with some bomb! We left them and now someone's hurt. We left and we knew something was going to happen because we saw it. And we didn't say anything."

"We couldn't. There's no way he could know what would happen in his future, we already saw that before."

"We're his friends! It shouldn't matter if we know he or Rose or Jack is in danger because if it was the other way around and he knew River was in danger he would tell us something, anything! And we didn't even mention it!"

"How do you know that Amy? He's a Time Lord, time is important to him!"

"Because I just know! Rory he's my best friend and I left him." she said, sounding like she had lost already, and ran a hand threw her hair. "But I had to leave him...but what if we left for nothing? What if most of it still happened?"

"Ok, ok. We'll find him. All of them. I promise."

Amy let Rory drive and they followed the road down before turning into a back alley.

"If he is hurt, there's no way Jack would let those firemen near him. Or Rose for that matter. So they had to have come down here some way..." Rory said.

"There! Oh my god, there!" Amy said and Rory had to jam on the breaks because Amy had already opened the door. He managed to stop before she got out.

They could see Rose facing a slumped over figure but it was too dark to see who it was properly. For some reason Amy couldn't move. Rory came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy? You ok?"

"No." she said and shook off her fear of them being angry. Of course they would be. They should be. If positions were reversed, she'd be well past angry by now. She started towards Rose, and Rose turned toward them.

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes. Trust me, Jack will be here soon." Rose said quietly to the Doctor. She had already taken her jacket and pressed it to the wound to stop the bleeding as best she could. There was no way she could carry him anywhere by herself and he sure wasn't about to walk either. So they had to wait for Jack.<p>

"Not the best honeymoon I suppose." he said.

She would have laughed if he wasn't looking so awful. Rose just smiled. "You can make it up to me later then."

"Maybe Trendor, beautiful sunsets there."

She smiled and held his hand tighter. "Sounds great. Now you really shouldn't talk too much."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Doctor Rose." he said, and she laughed softly.

Then she heard footsteps. "Don't move." she whispered.

"Not planning on it." he whispered back and she rolled her eyes. The footsteps stopped and she heard whispers. Two people. Then they started up again and try sounded like they were coming closer.

Rose turned her head and froze. The Doctor opened an eye to see what make her so shocked. Hopefully it wasn't him, that was the last thing they needed now.

It wasn't. Rose didn't know what to say. She didn't know which emotion was stronger either. She was happy and relieved, but also not very happy and irritated all at once. It was Amy. Amy and Rory. She opened her mouth to say something but the actual words didn't form.

"Oh god, Rory get the car." Amy said walking close enough to actually see the Doctor now. He was slumped up against the wall and Rose was holding a jacket against his side.

The Doctor accidentally tried to sit up and that made his side much worse, causing him to wince again. He hated that. Wincing. And he hated that Rose had to see him like this. But that didn't matter at the moment. No, the voice was a bit more important. It had told a Rory to do something and the only person that sounded like that and ordered a Rory around while still doing it lovingly like that, was Amy. Amy who had left and now suddenly shown up with a car.

"Stop that." Rose said quietly.

"Apologies." he said, not very sorry at all.

A car pulled up in front of them and Rory opened the doors. Amy didn't ask questions and pulled a first-aid kit from the trunk. Rory looked at Rose for a moment, his eyes looked sad almost. Then he bent down net to the Doctor.

"Right. Rose lift that very gently, slowly now." He said calmly even though he was anything but at the moment.

"Rory?" the Doctor asked confused. Maybe he was seeing things now, hallucinating from the pain.

"Yeah, don't talk that's just pumping more blood. Wow. Ok yeah, a lot of blood there." Rory said pulling back the Doctor's jacket as gently as possible. Amy handed him the kit and he took out a roll of gauze. "Lucky that bloke was prepared." he mumbled.

"Amy?" Jack said running up to them with a shopping bag.

"Jack, where have you been? He's bleeding pretty bad. How didn't we notice that?" Rose asked and Jack bent down too and took out a bottle of water

"Sorry, I didn't think I was gone that long. Here." he said and handed the water to Rory.

"Thanks. Um I don't know if this will hurt, but it hurts humans so it probably will. Sorry." Rory said and poured a bit on the wound. The Doctor groaned and held his mouth shut as tight as he could. Yes that had hurt. Quite a lot.

Rory dropped a bit of antibacterial stuff on it too, that hurt much much more. "Sorry again." he mumbled and wrapped the wound as best he could for now. "Right. Jack can you help me get him in the car? He shouldn't walk."

"Course. Bite your tongue Doc, this is going to sting." he said and took him under one shoulder and Rory took the other side. The Doctor grinned slightly but only out of pain. It hurt a bit more than a sting, to be honest.

Once they had gotten him into the car the Doctor let out a breath that he had been holding. "That was fun."

"Yeah loads. Getting a bit heavy there too, by the way. Might want to lay off the fish and custard." Jack teased.

The Doctor scoffed. "You humans and your diets. It doesn't matter what I eat Jack, Time Lords don't gain weight."

"What, seriously?" Rose asked and Jack laughed for real.

"Think you just made her day, Doc." Jack said grinning as he joined Rory and the Doctor in the back seat.

Amy got behind the wheel and Rose slumped into the passenger seat, rolling her eyes. "Just good to know." she said defending herself.

It felt all too normal, what with everything going on. But there was a tension in the air and Amy knew exactly who it was directed at. Her and Rory. It was better than she had expected, but she knew it would only get worse once they were back in the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Once they were all in the med bay and the Doctor was lying down on a bed, Jack was in his element. They had much better medicine here than they did in the twenty first. Medicine in the twenty first century was so primitive, really almost barbaric. Even the methods were horrifying.<p>

"Bottom left drawer. Right cabinet." the Doctor said.

"Aspirin?" Rory asked.

"No, that's deadly for me actually." the Doctor said as if he weren't in an enormous amount of pain, and it was just correcting Rory like usual.

"Right." Rory said and shut up. This stuff was so far beyond his abilities. He knew medicine had advanced over the years, obviously, but some of the stuff Jack was looking through were terrifying.

Jack pulled out some sort of tube. "Ha ha! Here we go."

"What is that?" Rose asked, just as confused as Rory.

"This? This is nothing. I mean it's a bit slow but it'll get him all sealed up. Doc this is really going to hurt." Jack said trying not to smile as he pressed the device to the gash.

The Doctor bit down on his lip. "Oh, got to love you humans and your need to feel pain to know you're healing." he said through clenched teeth.

"Woah, Jack your back looks really bad." Rory pointed out, worriedly.

"What? Jack why didn't you say anything?" Rose asked moving to see what Rory was talking about. There were tares in his shirt and a bit of blood around the cuts but nothing looked more than skin deep.

"Oh yeah, not a problem. I think the Doctors got it a bit worse than me. Getting blown out of a building has a way of not being all that safe. Rory grab the sonic screwdriver and give it to Rose."

"What do I do with it?" Rose asked when Rory handed it to her.

"Well I don't know about you Doc, but burns are a bit uncomfortable for me. There a setting for those?"

"Oh, yes. 51B."

Rose took care of the ones she could see on his arms and neck, and one that went through his pant leg to his leg. "There. That all of them?"

"Yeah..." the Doctor said feeling a bit drowsy. "I think...I think the medication iss..." he started but he fell asleep before he could finish.

"Wow, he lasted a long time. Usually people pass out within ten seconds of the procedure." Jack noted.

"Oh..." Rose said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Rosie, don't worry. Seriously, this stuff works like magic. He'll be up and ready to go in about two hours."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course. Medicine isn't like it used to be. Of course, I used stuff from the fifty first because that's what I know but there's probably some stuff from the sixty first that would heal it much faster. It's just that I have no idea what that would be."

"Oh. Now you come over here and sit." Rose pointing to the extra bed. Jack held up his hands in surrender and sat where she told him to.

"Should we...?" Rory whispered to Amy.

"Yeah. We'll be right back." Amy said to Rose.

Right back like you were before? Rose thought but hook that thought out of her head. "Yeah, we'll call you when he wakes up then."

"Thanks." Amy said and left awkwardly.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Rose. Her jaw was slightly clenched like it was when she was anointed at something. "Rosie?"

"Yeah?" she asked, standing back up and getting a clean rag and water.

"What was that about?"

"What was wha' about?" she asked. Rose sat down behind him. "Take off your shirt. You may have a fancy tool from the fifty first century, but washing works just a well for this." she said.

Jack chuckled and obliged. Actually there were things here that could heal him much better, but he didn't tell her that. "So, you gonna tell Amy why you're still angry at her?"

How did he know that? Of course he knew that, he was Jack. She got the rag wet and started gently rubbing away the dirt and traces of blood. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on Rosie. You tellin' me that them running off and leaving when we needed them the most was just fine with you? That you were happy about that?" Jack asked.

"Well...no. But...I'm sure they had a...reason."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make the feeling go away."

"No."

"So I'm right?" he grinned.

"Course you're right Jack." she said a bit quieter.

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked in a lower voice, more serious.

"I...no, probably not."

"Rose, why not? She did leave. And as much as the big guy would like to hide it, I could tell it really messed him up for awhile. Like that night when you found the note and I walked in on you two."

"Yeah."

"Even if you didn't like her, you'd feel something after seeing how the Doctor reacted. But you do, and she's family now. Don't try and tell me that means you're all ok with it."

"No, I'm not ok with it. Of course I'm not ok with it! But they had to have left for a reason. Not just to hurt him. And yes, Jack, it did hurt me when they left. Of course it did." she said and she accidentally wiped to hard and he winced. "Oh sorry!"

He chuckled. "It's fine Rosie, really it is. I just mean that, you and I both know that the Doctor takes things a little personally sometimes. He was fine in the car, but I saw him looking at Amy like she was a ghost. He didn't think she'd come back Rose. Because people have always left him. Well except you and me." he said winking over his shoulder.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so. You're right. But they'll explain everything."

"Ok Rosie. Am I all cleaned up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah you're good."

"Are we going to talk about the other one?" Jack asked turning around.

He always knew what was going threw her mind like he could read it. She glanced over at her Doctor, still asleep. "Later. Not here." she said sighing.

Jack put his arm around her. "Maybe someday things will go exactly how they should." he said and Rose laughed.

"Or we could just plan out a disaster and maybe things will go nicely."

Jack laughed. "What's the next thing then? Oh that's right, honeymoon." Rose grinned. "Come on, where's he taking you? Please not Earth, that's so obvious."

"He talked about one planet, um... I forget the name actually. But he said it's nice with sunsets and everythin." she joked and he grinned.

"Well nice for him could mean anything. You could end up on a planet of custard. Try having a honeymoon there. I don't think it'll go over too well."

Rose laughed. "Shut up!"

The Doctor blinked a few times. The searing pain in his side was gone, that was good, that had been a tad bit annoying. He tried to sit up, oh hello, there was the soreness. He looked around and saw Jack with his arm around Rose on the extra bed and they were laughing.

Only a hint of jealousy this time. He raised an eyebrow. 'Rose?' he pushed the thought to her to see if it would work.

Rose was laughing at Jack but suddenly she felt confusion, but not hers. 'Rose?' Doctor. She immediately got up and rushed over to him.

"That is creepy, the little mind thing." Jack said, motioning around his head and he hopped off the bed too.

"Nice to see you too Jack." the Doctor grinned.

"How d'you feel?" Rose asked. The Doctor took in a deep breath and swung his legs off the end. He stood and swooped Rose up into a hug. He held her as tight as possible and was very thankful she minded the sore spot. He buried his face in her hair and smiled. "Take that as an 'all better'?"

"Better than better!" He said and pulled back. "Where are the Ponds and why aren't they here, worrying over my bedside? In fact why weren't you?" he teased.

She just rolled her eyes and grinned. "Oh shut up, I was right over there. I worried enough for the three of us." she said.

"Really? Rose I'm fine, really." he told her, worried that she had actually been worried.

"I know that. Still, if you were me, you'd be a wreck. And angry at me for exploding out of a building." she said raising her eyebrow.

"You're still angry?" he asked, worried.

"Yep. Mind telling me why you did that exactly?"

"I managed to reduce the explosion by...well a lot. But not enough so that the building could be saved."

"And I had to be sent away 'cause...?"

"I...I wanted you safe." he said nervously. Why was she still mad about that? He could always use the 'I'm painfully wounded' thing if she got really upset.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Let's go tell Amy and Rory you're up then. And they can do some explaining."

The Doctor tensed up when she mentioned that. Right. They would have to explain why they left. He didn't want to admit it but when Amy left...it felt a bit like she had actually left. And that always hurt. Every time.

* * *

><p>Amy was walking in a circle in their room in the TARDIS. "Amy..." Rory tried but she wasn't paying much attention.<p>

"He hates me, hates the both us."

"Amy would you-"

"Did you see the way he looked at me? Or they way he looked at you? Or even the way Rose did? We never should have left. Never. Whatever happened...he was bleeding Rory. A lot. And we were just gone. I've never seen him look at me like that. I've seen him look at River like that, but not me and you. It's different. We hurt him. Oh god Rory what does he think of us?" she said finally sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him.

Rory sighed. "Amy, we can't change what we did. And we wouldn't even if we could. If we had been there, things would be so much worse. For everybody. And if that mean's he isn't happy with us now, then that's how it has to be. We can tell him everything, and I think he'll understand some."

Amy turned to him. "It's not even that. It's the look in his eyes. Like we...like we betrayed him. And we did. We left without explaining. And anyone can understand something, but it doesn't mean that they'll just be ok with it and their feelings go all happy again."

He wrapped an arm around her. "No. It doesn't. But what Cyril showed us? How would he be feeling now if that had actually happened? All because we were there. He might not be feeling betrayed but he'd be feeling so much worse. At least this way everyone is alive and safe."

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Jack and Rose were in the library waiting. The Doctor and Rose were sitting on one of the couches while Jack was on the chair next to them.<p>

"Sure your side's ok Doc?" Jack asked.

"Tip top shape." he said. He wasn't really focusing on what Jack was saying though. He was staring at the door.

Rose looked up at him. "They have an explanation. They'll tell us everything." she said seriously, and also a bit to herself too.

"Course they will, I wasn't worried they wouldn't."

"Doc, I don't need a fancy bond to know that that was a complete lie." Jack pointed out. The Doctor rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. "I'm worried too Doc." Jack added.

Rose tightened her grip on his hand and the door opened. Amy stepped in carefully, like someone was asleep. "Hi." she said. Her and Rory sat on the opposite couch.

"Ok, who's story goes first?" Jack asked, clapping his hands together, trying to break the tension.

"I will." Amy said. "Well, we can." she corrected herself. Rory nodded.

"Um, so the beginning was I guess with Cyril." Rory started awkwardly. This was almost painfully awkward. It was never this bad with the Doctor. Ever. But now it was.

"He sort of gave us...a vision. Like, I don't know how to explain it. And he gave us a choice first. To do the easy thing or...or what we did." Amy added.

"We don't know if we can exactly tell you what the vision...thing, was but I'm going to anyway." Rory started. Amy looked nervous but he nodded. "He showed all of us plus the other Doctor and a blonde man and a blonde girl in this white tiled room with a massive machine in the middle." Rose's eyes widened. And the Doctor stayed completely focused. That was the room. "We didn't recognize them but I'm assuming the Master was the blonde man. Anyway, he had us all chained down with shock collars and if someone said something he didn't like..."

"I said a lot. So did Rose and Jack and the blonde girl. But the Doctors didn't have them on." Amy added.

"Skipping over some...rather...bad...parts, Amy, the blonde girl, me, and Rose...we died. Jack was unconscious at the end. And the Doctor stopped the machine but...It was just him and Jack left. River...she came at the end too and tried to kill the Master...but she didn't have time to regenerate after the guards snuck up on her." Rory said and Amy wiped her eyes remembering seeing River and her best friends dead on the floor.

"Cyril said, that because we were there, things went differently. And that the Doctor and Rose acted differently and because of that the Master acted differently. And River ended up wanting revenge. And the Master was still here and he would have destroyed eighty percent of the Earth before you would have stopped him again. If we weren't there...things wouldn't be like that. And that many people wouldn't have died, and Earth would be fine. He also said one was a fixed death, that we couldn't change. But that was the choice. All or one."

"It wasn't a choice at all. Our friends, our daughter, and the planet, the future potential...or hurt feelings. We knew what would happen either way. And I'm sorry. I am. I'm so sorry we left without saying, but we couldn't risk anything happening differently. I'm so sorry that we hurt you." Amy said holding back tears. She couldn't stop thinking of that vision now, of her friends and child dead.

Rose stood up and hugged Amy close. Amy held on tight and buried her head in Rose's shoulder. "No, don't be sorry. Don't be sorry at all. That wasn't even a decision. Eighty percent of the earth is safe because of that. And me. Don't you dare be sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't think what you could have seen that would make you do that." she said hugging her tighter.

Amy took in a deep breath and smiled slightly. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? That's insane! Amy why on earth would I ever be mad that you saved me, Rory, your daughter and eighty percent of the world? Never. I'm happy." she said smiling encouragingly. And she was. Whatever Amy had seen...she couldn't imagine that.

"Good. I was worried you still would be."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say, Amelia Pond." Rose said, pushing a piece of Amy's hair out of her face, smiling reassuringly.

"Told you, Amy." Rory said.

"And you! Rose said wrapping her arms around Rory then too. "You are brilliant. Fantastic. And I only doubted you for a moment." she teased.

Rory laughed and hugged her back. "Missed you too Rose." She laughed with him.

"Oh, come here Ponds, I can't resist!" Jack said picking Amy up and swinging her around. Then he hugged Rory too and Rose laughed.

The Doctor stood up and watched his friends laughing and hugging. And a bit of watery eyes mixed in. He smiled. But he had seen that look in Amy's eyes. When Rory told them about the vision. And he felt terrible. His best friend had to watch her friends and her husband and her daughter and even herself die! And he had been hurt that they had left for a few days. He couldn't imagine a life without Rose. And they had protected her. He owed them everything. He grinned wildly when Amy looked over at him.

Both of them rushed up to hug each other. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be silly Pond. You saved everyone. I'm the sorry one." he siad, putting a hand on the back of her head.

She sighed and pulled away slightly. "Is the Doctor admitting he is sorry?"

He rolled his eyes but grinned. "Yes, he is. My brave Amelia Pond." he said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Amy were sitting on the edge of the TARDIS with their legs hanging off the edge. They were floating through space among the stars. Like they had in that first day when she came on board the TARDIS.<p>

"I know what it's like. Seeing your child like that." he said quietly.

She didn't look at him but she was surprised. "Yeah?" she asked just as quietly.

"Mmhmm. And I know it's not easy walking away with that image."

"But she's ok. I mean she's out there, traveling the universe. Being River."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah and you probably don't want to know exactly what that means." he joked and Amy laughed. "Are you alright?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah. Sure I am. Everyone's safe and sound. Happy. I'm great." she said. He didn't fully believe her but he nodded anyway. "Doctor, who was the girl? The other one?"

"Jenny. Her name was Jenny. And...and she was my daughter."

Now Amy turned to him with her eyes wide. "Daughter? She was around all this time and you never said!"

"I thought she was dead. I thought she died in my arms." he said looking out.

Amy reached for his hand and he took it. "What was she like?" Amy asked quietly.

He laughed. "Like me. Too much like me for her own good actually. Both times she died, it was to save me and everyone else. She was clever too, like me. She was so clever." he said smiling.

Amy smiled with him. "Funny too yeah, like her dad?"

"Oh, of course! She figured out a way to get us all out and it so nearly worked too. She even managed to become his maid."

"She sounds amazing."

"She was, she was brilliant."

Amy smiled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright Pond. Of course I am."

"So not really at all, but soon?" she said.

He laughed. "Exactly."

"Me too. We can be alright together then."

He grinned. "What would I do without you?"

"Well you'd have Rose mad at you more often for one, and completely lost." she said smiling.

"Oh that's definitely true."

"By the way, did you ever get your honeymoon?"

"Oh! Oh I completely forgot!" he said hitting his forehead.

Amy laughed. "Don't worry, she's already off with Jack and Rory. Not like it had to be tonight. Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Oh...a planet with the most amazing sunset you've ever seen. And the water is always warm."

"She'll love it."

"Yeah. Think you can handle Jack for a few days?"

Amy laughed. "I can try. It'll be harder to keep him away from you two, he'd _so_ be all over that if he could."

The Doctor frowned, and looked like he smelled something awful. "I know. Good luck with that."

Amy laughed again and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Doctor." she said and stood. He smiled up at her.

"Goodnight Pond."


	40. Chapter 40

**Ohh my god. Two weeks without working wifi was harder than I thought it would be. I apologize for sort of disappearing so randomly but yeah, stupid life getting in the way of more important things again. Like the Doctor and Rose. But, on a happy note, its summer! So yay!**

**This chapter is relatively short, but bear with me. You all know what the next chapter is going to be centered around, so just be patient. And if you didn't, you will after this chapter;)  
><strong>

**Enjoy:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Chapter 40-<p>

Rose was sitting in the kitchen with a cup if yea in her hands. With everything that had been going on, she had forgotten. Jenny. Rose sighed. Oh poor Jenny. She was so brave...and she was so like the Doctor, Rose thought smiling.

Rory walked in and hesitated a moment when he saw Rose before walking in anyway. Rose smiled. "I'm not going to attack you or anything." Rose teased.

"I know, it's not that. It's that girl. I never figured out who she was." Rory said sitting across from Rose.

Rose smiled sadly. "She was Jenny."

"Was?"

"She died saving us all actually. She was the Doctor's daughter. Not mine, she was created from this kind of…machine I guess, that takes a sample of DNA from one parent to make a person."

"Oh. Did you get to know her?" Rory asked.

"Yeah a bit. She was so much like him." Rose said smiling. "All ready to go, and eager. And funny too. But mostly she was brave. She was so brave. And...and yeah."

"What?" Rory asked, seeing the look that was plainly in Rose's eyes. She wanted to say something, but didn't. "Rose, trust me. If there's at least one thing I understand is confusion with kids. My daughter is older than me." He joked and she grinned.

Rose laughed quietly. "It's nothing like that. It's just...I'm worried." she admitted.

"Oh. _Oh_, the Doctor." Rory said understanding better now.

"Yeah. It's just...I know he had kids before the Time War, and he lost them. And now he's lost Jenny for the second time...just when everythin's going right, huh?"

Rory looked at her comfortingly. "Rose. I think I know what you're getting at. And I get that. More than most guys I suppose. A blind man could see he would do anything for you. Just give him time. Not sure how much but I know he'll want that someday. With you he'd want everything. That's how I was with Amy. Truth be told, I was ready before she was." he admitted.

Rose laughed and stood to hug him. "Yeah. Missed you Rory. Wasn't the same without you two around."

"Yeah I missed you all too. I just wish we could have, ya know, told you sooner."

Rose smiled. "Don't worry about that. What you saw...I can't even imagine. Well I sort of can. But that's not the point. I've seen the Doctor die, but seeing everyone die...plus my own daughter, you are incredibly strong, d'you know that? Tougher than you look Pond." she said teased, grinning.

"Thanks Rose. Not so bad yourself. I should head off and find Amy before she locks me out of the room again."

"Seriously?" Rose laughed.

"Well she did it before on accident. And I think another time on purpose too. Good night Rose."

"Night Rory." she said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Jack plopped down next to the Doctor who was still sitting with his legs dangling out of the TARDIS.<p>

"So I couldn't help but over hear the last bit of that conversation..." Jack started innocently.

"Of course."

"Honeymoon soon, huh?" Jack asked grinning.

"Jack that's none of your business." the Doctor tried.

Jack just laughed. "Nice try. It is my business. My two best friends and one of them happens to be a bit...shall I say, slow, at planning things like this. No offense Doc, you're not too good at the whole...romantic planning thing."

"Hey, I came up with the proposal thing and you said that was good!" the Doctor said, defending himself.

"Yeah after I suggested someplace under the stars, but in a place that would mean something to you. Face it Doc, you need me." the Doctor just grumbled. "Exactly! So, what have you got so far?"

Rory found Amy waiting in their room. He smiled at her when he walked in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back tightly.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Rory asked.

"Nah, better than I thought." Amy said quietly.

Rory pulled back slightly. "Are you still worried?" he asked confused.

She looked like she was about to break and he pulled her closer again. "It just...talking about it...what we saw..."

"I know. It brought it all back up. I know." he said rubbing her back.

"I miss her. We haven't seen her since she left after seeing Rose. And that stupid vision..." she took a deep breath.

"Amy, she's our daughter. If you weren't still upset about watching her die, I'd be worried. I miss her too. I miss having a child at all actually."

Amy laughed slightly. "Wasn't the most normal parenthood was it? We did know her our whole lives though. And she grew up amazingly."

"Yeah. We missed all the times we could have messed her up in our own way though. You know, like our parents did. Without the psychotic eye patch woman."

Amy pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Are you thinking...?"

"Huh? Well uh...I um...if-if you are. I mean...if you think that-" she cut him off by kissing him and when she broke it she laughed.

"Yes stupid face. Of course I would like that. I'd love it. Why wouldn't I? And why did you have to ask?"

"I don't know! Now that I do know though..." he said and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Rose saw Jack walking with his hands behind his head and grinning. She raised an eyebrow. "What have you done?"<p>

"Ohhh nothing. Nothing at all." he said grinning wider.

"Liar! What was it?" Rose accused smiling.

"Oh that's a secret Rosie. My lips are sealed." he said and smirked.

"That is so not fair! You can't do that, walk around grinning like the cat who got the canary."

"Too bad Rosie." he teased.

"Please?" she said pulling the puppy dog eyes.

He shook his head and grinned. "Nope. Not gonna work. I value my face too much to spill it. Shouldn't you be off to bed soon?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Jack. And yeah I suppose so. Where's the Doctor?"

"Oh he's busy." he said.

"Busy?"

"Yep."

"And with what?"

"Nothing. Now go to bed. Something tells me he won't be coming with you anytime soon." Jack said smirking.

"And what does that mean?"

"Like I said, he's busy. And I'm supposed to make sure you don't go sneaking up on him and ruining the surprise." Jack said winking.

"Surprise? What surprise? Jack knock it off, what do you mean?" Rose said impatiently.

"Can't say. Now scoot missy. Go to bed. He'll probably be there when you wake up anyway."

"And why can't I see him?"

"Because of very important reasons that I can't tell you. Now move along." he said happily. Rose looked like she was about to argue. "Don't even try. If you interrupt he'll just have to work longer. It won't be that long and I'm sure he's going to tell you anyway."

"So just tell me now!"

"Nuh uh. Not gonna work. Like I said I value my face. If I have to I will carry you, Rose Tyler."

Rose stared at him apprehensively. "You wouldn't." He shrugged and tackled her suddenly, lifting her over his shoulder. "Jack! Put me down!" she said laughing.

"It didn't have to come to this, but you brought it on yourself." he said smugly and he carried her all the way down the hall to her room.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the bed in her and the Doctor's room. Jack had left and the TARDIS wasn't on her side this time, leaving her locked in the room. She flopped back on the bed. First night back, safe, and she was alone in their room. Of course she was. She sighed and lifted her hand to stare at the ring.<p>

It was amazing. She was finally bonded to the Doctor. All she had even wanted was happening, and he was busy. Working. Of course he was. That was almost predictable. Whatever it was it had better be something good because she was certainly going to give him a piece of her mind when he came back.

Jack walked into the console room laughing. The Doctor looked up from the monitor and raised an eyebrow.

"You've got an unhappy wife locked in your room, Doc. Usually it's the opposite for me." he joked.

"What did you do?" he asked worried.

"You said keep her away, so she's in the room. She was about to come in here and that would ruin everything. So locking her up was the only way short of tying her up."

The Doctor ran a hand over his face and groaned. Right. He had asked that. But now Rose was going to be very not happy with him. Oh she was definitely going to have something to say to him later. "Oh. Well I...she is going to be mad Jack. Why is that a better choice?"

"I've explained this Doc, surprises are better. She won't be expecting all of this. And I am the last person to tell you to wait, but this is different. This is the most important planning you will ever do. Tomorrow will be the most important day of your life. Much more than the ceremony. And it's going to be perfect. I will make sure of that. Trust me. No alien threat, no invasion, no rebellion, no disasters, no explosions. Just the two of you."

"I still have a hard time comprehending you saying all of that, Jack. I didn't know you were so..."

"Romantic?" Jack finished grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm offended Doc, romance is my thing."

* * *

><p>The Doctor crept into the room after almost three hours of setting things in order. It hadn't been the most fun thing to do, but she was worth it. As he closed the door behind him he saw her curled up under the covers asleep. He grinned. She was beautiful. Gorgeous.<p>

He took off his shoes carefully and he set his bowtie and jacket on the table next to the bed. She didn't even stir, she was out cold. He had meant to ask her if she was really ok after she had been shocked like that. Jack too. But he hadn't. He should have. There were more than a few things she should have said actually, but he didn't. He pulled back the covers and climbed in with Rose.

He just laid there like that for a long while. Then he sighed and closed his eyes, hoping he was going to be able to sleep, but he wasn't. Rose suddenly rolled over and her head bumped against his shoulder, but she didn't still wake up. He smiled and she moved her arm over him.

"Nice of you to join." she mumbled sleepily.

He chuckled and held her closer. "Better late than never."

"You can say that again." she said and yawned.

He laughed quietly again. "Go to sleep Rose."

"Surprise later?"

"Oh yes. Now sleep."

"Was plannin' on it. Love you." she mumbled before falling asleep.

He smiled to himself. "I love you too my Rose Tyler."

* * *

><p>Jack ran into Rory the next morning in the hall. "Woah, hey there hot stuff."<p>

"Yeah...sorry Jack." Rory said. He still had that hint of a lazy grin on his face and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Something you wanna share?"

"Not even in the slightest, good morning Jack." Rory said grinning and walking down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Rose blinked a few times and yawned. She opened her eyes again and saw the Doctor watching her with the biggest grin on his face.<p>

"Oh, do I have something on my face?" she asked still a bit sleepy.

"Nope." he said happily. She had taken forever with sleeping.

"Oh that's good. How early is it?"

"Not early at all, perfect time. Wake up." he said and kissed her nose.

She smiled. "You bored then?"

"Very." he admitted and jumped out of bed. "Now wake up and change, I have to go put something somewhere."

"Why didn't you just do that while I was asleep?" she asked grinning.

"Well I had to wait for you to wake up." he said like it was obvious.

"What, the whole time?" she asked and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yes I believe so." he said putting back on his bow tie.

She laughed. "You didn't have to, no wonder you're bored."

He walked back over to her and leaned over the bed to kiss her. It lasted a bit longer that me had planned, and when he pulled back, he had to jump back before Rose could grab him again. "I always wait Rose." He did before rushing out.

She sat there breathless and flopped back down on the bed laughing. It was amazing how he could go from kissing her and taking her breath away, to running out of the room. She ran a hand threw her hair as she sat up and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Jack was leaning against the console grinning when the Doctor hopped up the stairs.<p>

"Jack?" the Doctor asked slightly worried about that grin.

"It's nothing, Doc. I packed her bag already so you wouldn't have to. Although watching you pack her lingerie would be hilarious." he teased.

"Her what? You packed what?" the Doctor said a bit flustered.

Jack laughed. "Oh, I so wish I could see that. And yeah, I assumed she'd appreciate that since it is your first honeymoon and all. Don't worry I didn't pack one for you, I didn't think you'd like it as much."

"Right. Remind me to lock you out of the wardrobe room. And why did you pack her bags?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Like you would? Doc, I can't see you doing that, and doing it right."

"I-I could do just fine thank you." the Doctor said but he was secretly thankful he wouldn't have to be blamed if she didn't like something he packed. Which would have happened.

"You're welcome. Now is she up yet? The Ponds won't be for a while I don't think." Jack said smirking.

"Why not?"

"No reason. You really don't see much do you?" Jack asked crossing his arms and grinning. He, yet again, knew something that the Doctor didn't. Go figure.

"What?" the Doctor asked again, confused. What was he missing that Jack thought was obvious?

"Forget it. I'm going to see Rosie before she goes, good luck Doctor." Jack said and winked.

The Doctor stood there with his mouth slightly open, and still confused.

* * *

><p>Rose was standing in from if the dresser in their room. What was she supposed to change into? If she knew what the surprise was she could figure that out...<p>

Jack opened her door without knocking and she jumped slightly. "God Jack, knock please."

Jack just laughed. "Sorry Rosie. So having trouble?" he teased.

"Yes! Help?"

He grinned, happy he won. "No problem. So, what do you have here..." he said looking through the drawers and closet.

"Where are we going that I would need a dress?" she asked as he pulled out a long blue one.

"Oh no, I was just looking. You should wear this one more often." he teased putting it back. Rose rolled her eyes but grinned. "Here." he said.

"Shorts and a simple top? I could have done that!" she said as he handed her some jean shorts and a white lose fitting top.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't get to say goodbye." he said.

Her face fell. "You're leaving?" she asked quietly.

His eyes widened. "No! No, no. Not if you don't want me to."

She let out a breath. "Course not! You had me scared Jack." she scolded.

"Sorry Rosie. Really, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant goodbye for a few days. Three or four I'm guessing."

"Where are you going?"

"Me? Nowhere. You? Can't say." he said grinning. She raised her eyebrow. "Dot even ask. You'll see soon enough. What I mean is I'm saying bye now so you get more time."

"Time for what?"

Jack smirked and shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Have fun Rose. And don't go and get yourself arrested." he said hugging her.

Rose laughed. "I'll try not to? Can I call you or is that not allowed?"

Jack just laughed. "You can, don't think you'll want to, but sure. But I think you'll be pretty busy Rosie." he winked again.

"Doing what?" she asked, even more confused.

Jack just laughed and kissed her forehead. "Bye Rosie. See you soon."

* * *

><p>Rose changed and walked up to her door when Amy came rushing in and almost knocking her over. "Sorry!" Amy said quickly.<p>

"S'alright. What's wrong?" Rose asked laughing.

Amy just smiled and hugged her. "Nothing at all. I just wanted to say goodbye and all. Rory is still sleeping I think or else he'd be here too."

"Thanks. By any chance do you know what's actually going on?" Rose asked. Amy just laughed.

"I do. Not the exact location but I know some, more than you I'm guessing. He hasn't told you anything?"

"Not a bit."

"Oh, well then I can't! But you are going to have an amazing time, trust me. And you'll have to tell me everything when you get back! Except not _everything_." she said and smirked but Rose was still confused. "Don't worry, you'll put it together soon."

"I'll call you later then after I'm wherever I'm going…"

Amy laughed again. "You won't. Bye Rose, have fun." she said and winked as she pushed Rose out of her own room.

"Bye." Rose said laughing, still very confused.

* * *

><p>Rose walked up to the console and saw the Doctor grinning like mad. She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What's goin' on?" she asked slowly.<p>

"Oh nothing! It's just your surprise." he said grinning wider and meeting her on the other side.

"That everyone knows about except me." she countered.

"Exactly. Well I'm not entirely sure about Rory." he said and put his hands on her hips. She kept her eyebrow raised.

"Can I know now?"

"Hmmm. No I don't think so." he said and moved even closer to her and she straightened his bow tie.

"Why not?"

"Because. That would defeat the purpose of a surprise."

"Oh really? Well what if I act surprised later?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself." he said grinning.

"So maybe you should...let go so you can pilot the TARDIS?"

He grinned wider. "Already done that." he said cheekily. "Close your eyes!" he said and he smiled at her excitedly.

Rose laughed. "Alright! Where are we then? And why is everyone off in their rooms?" she asked.

"Oh well...they wanted a rest. Nothing wrong with a rest." suddenly he was very, very nervous. Why did she care where they were? Did she not want to be alone with him? She must have sensed his change in mood because she took her hand off her eyes and looked worried.

"What's wrong? Why are you so...?" she couldn't figure out what he was exactly, his mood felt all over the place.

"Oh um yes, well. I was just...I mean you seemed to...and I was...and you aren't..." he stumbled over his words.

She took his hand and looked at him expectantly. "Doctor? Just say it."

"Well do you not want...to have it just be...you and me?" he asked nervous. Really, he didn't think he had ever been so unreasonably nervous in his life! She looked at him for a moment and blinked. Then she started laughing. Laughing. Why was she laughing? What was funny? Did she think he was joking? He hadn't been joking.

Rose saw the look on his confused and nervous face and she stopped laughing slowly. She shook her head and kissed him. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled his head closer. He could really be incredibly stupid at times.

She was kissing him now! Good, no, better than good. Great. But he was still incredibly confused. He pulled her closer anyway. When he broke it she looked at him with wild eyes. That was a bit new. A good new.

"Doctor. Does that answer that stupid question?"

"Yes. Very much so. Thank you." he said quickly and she laughed again.

"Doctor, honestly. When will you accept the fact that yes, I do want to be with you, all of you, all the time? And that most definitely includes being alone."

He smirked. "Now. Can't promise I won't forget, Rose."

She smirked too. "Then I'll just have to keep reminding you." she said, poking her young out. He really couldn't help it when she did that and crushed his lips to hers again.

"I'll be counting in that." he murmured and then he jumped behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed and laughed.

"Just making sure you don't peek! Walk forward."

"Don't run me into anything..." she mumbled and he just laughed, "you wouldn't think it was so funny if I was the one blinding you!"

"I would! Most likely. Now stay still while I open the door." he said and maneuvered around her to open it. He had been out before to set everything up that needed setting and it looked brilliant if he said so himself. Which he of course did.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked as she stepped out and felt soft ground under her shoes.

"Hm. Yes. Open!" he said enthusiastically.

Rose peeked her eyes open and quickly glanced around. Then she opened her eyes and her mouth dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>I also may have added a whole new story...and by may have I of course mean that I did. It's a work in progress, but also has 11Rose, and completely unrelated story lines.** **No shame in advertizing right? **

**Hope you liked this chapter! More on the way very soon now that I have proper internet access! :)  
><strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm just saying this now, I don't write the actual sex. I'm sorry if you were like hoping for that but...yeah.**

**I hope you like it anyway! And...this one doesn't end on that big of a cliffhanger! I mean, a little bit because this isn't the last chapter...yet, but still.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they're fantastic!  
><strong>

**Enjoy:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Chapter 41-<p>

Rose bit her lip, peeked her eyes open and quickly glanced around. Then she really opened her eyes and her mouth dropped.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I-I...I can't." she mumbled in shock. The Doctor froze up. What. She didn't like it? Oh for the love of all that was good in the universe, she didn't like it! He was an idiot, utterly. How thick could he possibly be? "It's so amazing! Oh my god!" she said after a moment. She beamed at him and laughed. "Did you do this?" she asked.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. "Y-you like it?" he asked confused.

"Like it? I love it! This is perfect!" she said and turned back to the island in front of her. They were on a white sand beach with water as far as she could see. The sunset reflected off it making it look almost red. There were palm trees covered in white lights and a big beach house with massive windows at the front, overlooking the water. There was table and chairs out front too, with more white lights.

He beamed back at her. "Really? You love it?" he asked a bit smugly, but only a bit.

She turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful. I can't believe you did this." she said smiling.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It was nothing Rose."

"No it isn't. This must have taken ages!"

"Well, the trees did take a while..." he said smirking. She laughed and kissed him, but quickly. He did his best not to kiss her again when she pulled back much too soon.

"Let's go for a swim! Bet I can beat you." she said poking her tongue out.

"Oh I wouldn't bet that Tyler!" he said and chased after her to the water. "Wait, the clothes are all still back in the TARDIS." he pointed out.

She just laughed and kept running. "Guess you should go get them!" He stopped and laughed, turning back to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>He came back already changed and he brought her suitcase with him. When he reached the water he saw her already in the water. He raised an eyebrow. "Rose I wasn't that long!" he called.<p>

"You were!" she teased and bobbed in the water.

Then he noticed her shirt and jeans on the ground next to him. Both his eyebrows went up. Was she...she wouldn't be...would she? It was warm water... "Rose..." he called.

"Yeah?" she answered innocently.

"Are you...did you...?" he started.

"I can't hear you, guess you'll just have to come find out!" she teased.

He knew he was blushing now. If not, his ears were most certainly red. He dropped her bag on his foot and yelped. He was hopping in one foot and holding the other.

Rose saw him bouncing around and started laughing. "That wasn't too smart then!" she teased. He stood up again and frowned.

"Rude, Rose!" he accused but she stuck out her tongue. That was it. He grinned and dove into the water. Rose stopped smiling when she lost sight of him under water. She knew he was much faster at swimming. She started swimming in the other direction but she felt something grab her foot and she screamed a bit. It pulled her down only for a second and when she came back up, the Doctor was smirking. She splashed him, and he started laughing and splashed back.

"That was unfair!" she accused.

"How so?" he asked.

"You're faster in the water!"

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes!" she said smiling.

"Well you we're unfair laughing and teasing with lies."

"What lies?" she asked confused.

"Your clothes." he stated, but she caught his ears tint red.

"Yeah what about them?"

"You left them on the beach when you told me to go get your bag." he said simply.

She smirked. "I still have some on Doctor."

"Oh." he said in a rather high voice.

Her mouth fell open. "You thought I left them all on the beach!"

"Well...I um..." he mumbled nervously.

She laughed and moved closer to him. "I don't think it's quite that warm."

"Oh well it is warm." he said and mentally kicked himself.

"Is it?"

"Yes...maybe." he said but she just grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"I must say I'm surprised you didn't try to bring in the bow tie." she teased.

He mocked offense. "Rose Tyler, why would I do that? Then it would get wet and I only packed one." he said holding her waist and still treading water.

She laughed. "Of course. Doctor? One more question."

"Anything Rose." he said doing his very best to let her finish what she was saying. The way the water still clung around her lashes was very distracting.

"Is this our honeymoon? Since the other didn't work out so well."

"Oh very much so." he said and crushed his lips to her and really kissed her this time, but as her fingers ran up to his hair, they started to sink. Rose broke it and coughed a bit when he pulled them back up as quickly as he could. Then she started laughing. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"Oh never say sorry about that." she said wrapping her arms around him again.

He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should go back. For dinner." he said adding the last part quickly.

"Great idea." she said grinning and broke off from him again, swimming back to shore. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. She was making this a bit more difficult than he had thought. A good difficult, but difficult.

* * *

><p>Rose wrapped a towel around herself and shook her hair out. She grinned as the Doctor ran up to her, looking slightly disappointed, and rubbed his face with the other towel. He was grinning when he slung it over his shoulders. That was when she really noticed he was in swim trunks. Somehow that had escaped her mind before.<p>

He noticed her staring and smiled smugly. Good that he wasn't the only one then. "Dinner Rose?" he teased.

She grinned up at him. "Yeah. I'm just gonna put dry clothes on."

"No!" he said accidentally.

"Why not?" she asked raising an eyebrow and trying not to grin.

"Um I-I didn't mean to say that...I meant, let's just eat?" he said uncertainly.

"Doctor, I'm in my underwear. And I'm soaked." She pointed out. He just shrugged. Oh well, he had already said it .

"I-I know that. Just...aren't you hungry?" he tried but knew it sounded horrible.

"I won't be that long!" she said smirking.

"Oh fine, go on." he real eyed quickly. She took a step closer and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. He weighed the pros and cons in his head, and yep, he didn't care.

"Yes there is because putting on more clothes should be a crime." he said finally and kissed her again. He pulled her as close as possible and she knotted her fingers in his hair.

"I agree." she mumbled when she took a breath. He kissed her neck and lifted her up.

"Skip dinner?" he asked.

"Need a diet anyway." she said and kissed his jaw as he carried her up the steps to the house.

"No you most certainly do not." He mumbled and she knew she was about to argue back something, but for the life of her she had no idea what that was. That was probably due to the way his mouth was moving along her neck. She also decided that he should not be able to walk this properly, so she moved her head and started kissing up his jaw. Which did make him almost drop her but it was worth it for the little moan she heard.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up to the Doctor kissing her neck. She grinned and rolled over. "Hello." he mumbled happily.<p>

"Hello. How long was I out?" she said and wound her arm around him.

"Only about an hour. A very long hour." he said, pouting.

"I'm so very sorry." she said and kissed him as he knotted his fingers back in her hair.

"Your hair is dry now." he point out and she laughed.

"So's yours."

"Rose you are so beautiful." he said pulling back. She looked at him and brushed back his hair that had fallen in his face.

"You are so much more my Doctor." she said and she saw that happy glint in his eyes.

"No Rose, I mean it."

"I know you do." she reminded him tapping her head and he beamed at her.

"That you do. My Rose." he said and he couldn't seem to stop beaming at her. "You are so incredible."

She smiled and kissed his neck. "And you are so fantastic Doctor. Did you get up while I was out?"

"Not for a second. Wouldn't want to miss anything."

She laughed. "What would you have missed?"

"You waking up. And kissing you good morning. And watching you smile. All very important things."

"Oh is that so?" she asked rolling over closer to him, and now she was basically unto of him. Not that he minded in the slightest.

"Very much so. By the way, are you awake now?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I have been waiting a very long time for that." he said and pulled her fully on top of him to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes and turned over, expecting the Doctor to be watching again, but he was gone. She frowned in confusion and sat up. "Doctor?" she called<p>

"Coming!" he answered quickly and she heard him walking quickly. He came in with a very large tray of food.

"What is all that?" she laughed.

"A very late breakfast." he said and sat it in front of her.

"What time is it?"

"Well it's about five but seeing as every time you woke up again...well." he said rather smugly. "You needed breakfast some time." he said smirking.

"Five?" she asked laughing.

"Yep. And chocolate. And custard." he admitted.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Mrs. Doctor." he said but shook his head. "That doesn't sound right."

She laughed again. "Not really. But I love it." she said and kissed him again as he sat down. He broke it a bit unwillingly. He loved kissing Rose, almost as much as he loved doing other things with Rose, almost. With their connection, he knew exactly what she was feeling and that made it very hard to concentrate on anything else for long periods of time.

"You really should eat Rose."

"I can think of better things to do."

"Well if you're putting it that way..." he said and pulled her back down, glad she was thinking the exact thing he was.

* * *

><p>Rose and the Doctor were eating chocolate and watching the end of the Lion King. "Disney was brilliant." the Doctor said as the credits rolled.<p>

Rose smiled. "You and your Disney. Have you ever met him?"

He paused. "Actually...no. I haven't! I always meant to do that..." he said trailing off.

Rose laughed. "Doctor, what else is there to do on this island?"

"Are you saying I'm boring Rose Tyler?" he accused and raised an eyebrow. Was that a challenge?

"No, it's just we've been in bed all day, and I didn't want you to get bored."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "How could I possibly be bored, when I can do this?" he said and kissed her before she was prepared, knocking her back on the bed. He laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And what that would be assaulting me?" she teased.

He was propped up over her, careful to not put all of his weight on her. "Is that a challenge? Because I believe I can keep you rather occupied."

"Hmm? Prove it." she said and poked her tongue out.

He grinned and started kissing her neck. "Oh I plan on that."

* * *

><p>Rose didn't fall back asleep and she just stared at the Doctor who was fiddling with her hair.<p>

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"You." she said simply. He smiled wider.

"And what about me?"

"You don't stop smiling." she pointed out.

He laughed. "Well why should I? I have the most beautiful woman in the universe sharing a bed with me. I'm the happiest I have ever been Rose. You make me the happiest person in the universe." he said quietly but seriously and never took his eyes off hers.

Rose couldn't think of anything to say so she kissed him. He friend into her and she laughed. "Why haven't you slept at all? It has been an entire day."

"Well yes but I don't sleep as often as you, Rose."

"No, but you do also need some sleep once in a while." she almost protested, poking his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What's the matter? What did I do?" he asked.

"It's just...not fair." she said quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"What isn't fair?"

"You get to watch me sleep but I never see you." The Doctor blinked and then laughed. Rose hit his arm. "It's not funny!" she insisted smiling a bit.

"No it's not, sorry." he said still grinning. "Rose, that is...you are brilliant. Were you aware of that?"

"I've been told." she said rolling her eyes.

"Would it even things for you if I did?" He asked.

"No! I don't want you to go to sleep."

"Then why is it unfair?"

"I...I don't know." she admitted and tested her head on his chest. "I love you." she said after a moment.

No matter how much she said it, it still made him have that weird feeling that wasn't so weird anymore. "I love you too, my Rose."

"Doctor…this," she said motioning in between them, "this is happiest day of my entire life. I don't know if you know properly how much I mean that."

"Rose, I do. Every time I look at you I feel that. And this? This is not just my happiest moment Rose. It's my happiest life. Out of every single one of them. None of them even compare to the one I get to have with you." The way she was looking at him now, he would remember for the rest of his lives.

She whispered his name in his ear. "I love you more." she said and she could have sworn his eyes got darker.

"Rose Tyler." he said and kissed her, rolling the both of them over and so he was on top of her but not suffocating her. "I love you most. And I intend to prove that."

"You better." she teased and kissed him before he could surprise her.

* * *

><p>When Rose did wake up, the sun was rising from the window. She smiled and rolled over to see the Doctor asleep. He mumbled something and rolled his arm over her. She grinned, sometimes he was so...human.<p>

The Doctor had woken up when he felt her breathing under his arm. He tried his best to suppress his grin. But she could feel his mind and kissed his neck, right by his shoulder so he couldn't exactly concentrate on keeping still when she did that. His eyes opened and she was grinning.

"Morning." she said and he blinked and looked over her shoulder. It was morning. Then he frowned. "What is it?" she asked worried, he hadn't looked like that the whole time they had been here.

"I told Jack two days." he said and she made an 'o' with her mouth. "Yes. This would be day two."

"Guess we'll just have to make the most of it. We never did go exploring around the island yet." she said and he beamed at her.

"No we didn't! And I know the perfect place to go!"

* * *

><p>They had ended up walking around the island for a long time and by the time they reached the house again, it was almost sunset.<p>

"Oh! Cover your eyes!" the Doctor said and ran in front of her.

"Why?" she asked after she had her hand over them.

"Another surprise. Really I meant in for the first night we were here but...well we had better things to do." he said and couldn't help the grin.

Rose smirked. "What is it?"

"You'll see! Just keep forward..." he said leading her. They had only walked a little but when he stopped her suddenly. "Now open." he said and when she did, they were back at the house by the table and chairs with white lights surrounding them. Somehow there were food and drinks set out with a candle.

Rose beamed at him. "When did you do this?"

"Oh well...I didn't, but the people who own this place did! They owed me a favor."

Rose laughed shortly and shook her head. "Of course. Well it's lovely."

He grinned and pulled out her chair. She raised an eyebrow. "If I remember, you don't do domestics..."

"Well I make exceptions."

"Like this?"

"Like for you, Rose." he corrected and sat in front of her.

She blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you."

"I know that I...I can't...give you..." he tried to say, he really wasn't planning in saying this now, but it should be said.

"Doctor, what do you mean?"

"I know that I can't give you a house like this, walls and doors and windows and structured rooms and gardens..."

"Doctor." she said stopping him. "You don't have to. I already had a 'normal' boring house like that. And I don't need one, or want one. The TARDIS has doors and walls and windows too. And there's a garden in there somewhere too. Who wants structure? It's bigger in the inside! And even if we didn't have that, I'd still have you and that's all I need. I promise."

His mouth was still open slightly but then he smiled. "Really? You don't miss a normal house?"

"Not even a little. Who needs a mortgage?" she said and he just beamed at her like she had told him the secret to the universe.

"You Rose Tyler, are fantastic." he said and leaned over the table to kiss her. When he broke it, he paused.

"We have to leave don't we?" she said picking up on his mood.

"Well...yes. I mean... I did tell Jack..."

She just smiled. "We can come back. Didn't destroy anything too important."

He smiled at her. "Exactly. First time that's happened."

"We were a bit preoccupied." Rose pointed out.

"Jack will have more than a few things to say..." the Doctor said realizing they would have to go back to that...

"Yeah but we probably should go home. The TARDIS probably needs some more repairs after the break you gave her."

They stood and Rose put her hand in his. "I think she's fine." he said and when she looked up at him...somehow the look in his eyes managed to take her breath away.

The Doctor still couldn't wrap his head around everything that had happened the past day. Rose Tyler. His Rose Tyler. Every time he looked at her, he remembered. And every time he looked at her he thought he might have fallen just a bit more for her. The very best part was knowing how her emotions were reacting. He could tell that for some reason, she was just as in love with him as he was with her. And now...he smiled at her.

"Doctor...how do you do that?" Rose asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Do what Rose?" every time she said 'Doctor' he could feel she was really saying his true name. And that managed to make his hearts do a little dance.

"That look, it's really unfair you know."

He laughed. "Rose...you have no comprehension of unfair. You're torturous teasing is unfair. I can only use what I have. Though you should know, the next time you try your teasing, I will be forced to kiss you. And then find the closest bedroom." he said and she laughed too. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm serious Rose. No point in holding back now is there? And I fully intend to get that sound from you again." he said teasing, but his eyes were dark. There went her breath.

"Oh you're on Doctor. Cause I fully intend to do the same. Every chance I get." she said and he just grinned as she kissed him, standing on her tip toes. "Can we really come back here one day?"

"Oh you have no idea how much I want to come back here Rose." he said and kissed her cheek as he pushed her back slightly to look at her. "We really should get back, her light is blinking which means Jack is signaling."

Rose laughed and held his hand. "I'm surprised Amy managed to keep him in there so long, maybe it's her signaling."

The Doctor laughed. "Jack isn't going to make this easy is he?" the Doctor mumbled.

"Then he wouldn't be Jack would he?"

"Well, no. Care to do the honors Mrs. Doctor?" he said grinning as they reached the TARDIS doors. It sounded extremely...bad, 'Mrs. Doctor'. But the look in her eyes when he called her that made him want to never stop.

Rose poked her tongue out. "Five says he's right at the door."

"Ten, and he's at the console." the Doctor countered.

"You're on."


	42. Chapter 42

**I haven't forgotten this! I just got a bit distracted...**

**I don't know how often the updates will be but I do know that this story is coming to a close soon.  
><strong>

**If you all don't hate me after the end of this, and you want the sequel, I will do that...I might already have a plan for that too :) But don't tell me if you want another just yet, please wait till the actual end!  
><strong>

**Bit of a short chap...I know, I'm sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Chapter 42-<p>

Rose used the key she still wore around her neck and opened the doors. Unexpectedly, no one was at the door. Or in the entire console room for that matter. Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "Guess we both lost then."

"That's odd, not like Jack. And he would have had to use the console to signal us." he said and Rose saw that look in his eyes that he got whenever he wanted to check something on the TARDIS. She rolled her eyes.

"Go on then." she said and he grinned and hopped up to the console.

"Well...actually...no one signaled." He said pressing buttons and looking at the monitor. "The monitor doesn't show any sign of anyone touching the console for the past two days actually. Odd. Must have been...the TARDIS? _You_ signaled us? What did you do that for old girl?" the Doctor asked staring intently at the monitor still.

"I'll go and look for Jack, and you figure out what's going on. Maybe you need to change the bulb."

"It never goes out, it can't, that's impossible, literally. And what?" he said giving her a slightly worried look.

"What, what?" Rose asked confused. He looked almost panicked.

"You're going to find Jack while I'm in here?"

"Yes?" she said slowly.

"Oh. Right. Yes." he said and turned back to the screen quickly, hoping his pink ears didn't give him away.

Rose sighed but couldn't help the small smile creeping across her face. "Doctor, I won't be far, really. Why are you so anxious about me just leaving the room?"

"I...I don't know actually. It's probably just how I got used to you always being around..."

"I did leave the room to use the loo, didn't I?"

"That was different." he said almost sheepishly. Her mouth fell open slightly, and then she smirked.

"Are you...Doctor, are you honestly worried something's going to happen here? On the TARDIS? Where not even a horde of angry Mongols can get through?" she asked, quoting him.

"No. Just that I'm not with you and that is bothersome. You are my wife." he said and suddenly pulled her closer to wrap his arms around her loosely. Rose smiled and laughed slightly.

"Oh really? I had no idea. That must mean you're my husband." She said and the way she said husband made a very pleasant feeling go all the way down to his toes. He pulled her closer and smiled. "Doctor, what are you gonna do when we're runnin' for our lives?"

"Carry you, obviously."

"And if we're trapped?"

"I'll be trapped with you."

"Gender segregated planet?"

"You can have a mask, or a veil, your choice." he said ginning.

Rose laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This new thing of yours just might get us in some very deep trouble."

He shrugged. "Possibly. But where's the fun if you're not there?" he said and kissed her briefly. "Plus the running while carrying you could be quite interesting." He said smirking and Rose started laughing. He continued to kiss around her neck and she had to lift his head up and hold it to keep him focused.

"I'm going to go find Jack." she said softly, and let his head go.

"_Now_?" he asked kissing her jaw in an attempt to distract her, which was working.

"Yes...now." she said, reluctantly. "_Doctor_...he's probably bored out of his mind."

"Yes, but are you?" he mumbled, his eyes giving off that look that made her toes curl.

"No...definitely not..." she said and had to push him away gently again. "I'll be right back, promise." she said and stood on her toes to kiss his forehead quickly.

"You better." he grumbled and flipped back to the console. He took in a deep breath. He wanted Rose all the time, every time. Distance, even such a little one, was...annoying, as simple of a word as that was. He didn't like it. And other people were going to get in the way; he knew that for a fact. They always did.

With his luck they would get in the way much too often at that.

* * *

><p>Rose walked down the hall, trailing her hand on the walls. She had missed the TARDIS, more than she actually realized, due to her being rather busy the past two days. She smiled to herself. She honestly hadn't expected a honeymoon. It had been...the best. The very best two days of her life.<p>

It was odd Jack hadn't come out from somewhere yet, though. Suddenly a nagging feeling hit, did he leave the TARDIS and was still back on the island? He wouldn't have...then again it was Jack...

Rose kept walking a bit more quickly until she reached his room. She paused for a moment. Not really sure of quite why, there was still some sort of...odd feeling there. It was really starting to annoy her. She shook it off and knocked on the door. She heard a thud and some stumbling before the door swung open and Jack beamed at her.

"Rosie!" he said and swept her up in a massive hug. Rose grinned and hugged him just as tightly as he lifted her slightly off the ground.

"Hi Jack!" she laughed and he put her down.

"Rose, that must have been one hell of a honeymoon, you were gone a long time."

"Just two days?" Rose asked and couldn't help but smile at the smile still all over Jacks face.

"Felt more like four. Maybe that's just the TARDIS though. Still, missed you Rosie." he said and she smiled wider.

"Missed you too Jack."

"Bet you didn't miss me too much? Come on Rose, you have to tell me, you know you do." he said and she laughed.

"Ladies don't kiss and tell." Rose pointed out in a fake posh accent.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Sure they do, it's called reality TV. Now come on! Start with the boring stuff, what did he do when you got off the TARDIS?" he asked and dragged her into his room.

* * *

><p>While Rose was telling Jack very nearly everything, starting right when the Doctor opened the doors leading out, his face remained serious. That was until she mentioned the bit about the clothes.<p>

Jack started laughing. "Oh, I've taught you well Rosie. What did he do? Freak out? I bet he did his ramble-about-absolutely-nothing thing, right?"

Rose laughed too. "Well he did panic a bit I think. He definitely wasn't prepared for that one."

"Ok, save the awkward Doctor part, trust me I've seen way enough of that. Was he soppy? Did he ask permission? Oh I could see him asking permission. He's weird like that." Jack said, teasing a bit.

"Well...not overly and no."

"Go Doctor." Jack said raising his eyebrows but grinning. "So what did you do the other day? Disney movies?"

"No! What d'ya think we did?" Rose said raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Jack looked confused for a second then surprised, then he laughed and Rose hit his arm. "Sorry, it's just...yeah hard to imagine the Doctor and any kind of situation like that. ALL day."

"Somehow I think you'll manage." Rose teased and Jack rolled his eyes but shrugged.

"Anyway, so tell me more, come on Rosie, you owe me."

"For what?" Rose laughed.

"For helping things along. Without me you might either be writhing on the floor in pain, or not even engaged yet."

"Jack I'm not discussing...the _other_ stuff."

"Not asking you to! What I want to know is better."

"Like what?"

"I'm just asking, don't get all offended."

"Asking what Jack?"

"Rose, are you pregnant?" Rose just stared at him blankly, then shocked. Not the good shocked or the shocked most people got when Jack asked personal questions. Nope, the scared kind of stock that came when someone brought up something she actually hadn't even considered. In the slightest. At all. "That doesn't look like a good face..."

"No...I...I uh...didn't even...oh my god. Oh. My. God." Rose said slowly.

"Please tell me you were at least semi-careful..." Jack said slowly too. He would love it if she was, that was why he asked, he would get to be the fun Uncle. But with the look on her face, he wasn't sure if _she_ wanted to be.

"Um...I-I...well we...no."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh! Why didn't I think! Oh my god, what if I am!? Jack, why didn't I think of this!" she asked, getting more and more nervous. Not that she never wanted kids, it was just that not exactly _now_. She hadn't planned on it and she had had quite enough of unexpected things happening lately. Not to even mention the Doctor! He just lost Jenny for the second time...kids were not exactly on the to-do list.

"Rosie, stop. Breathe. Calm down." he said slowly holding her shoulders. Her breathing slowed a bit. "Good. Alright, let's just take this one step at a time. You might not be, so don't jump to conclusions. You don't even know if he can have kids...well with you like that anyway. I'm sure the TARDIS has some sort of pregnancy test, or if not, has one now that we need one. Yeah? Ok. I'm just going to check the bathroom, you stay calm. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry Jack. Thanks." Rose said, still very much freaking out. Jack nodded and rushed out the door. Rose flopped back on her back.

Jack was right. Who knew if she was or not? There was no reason to flip out. None. Except for the fact she could very well be pregnant. No! Stop thinking like that, she told herself...repeatedly.

Jack came back in with a little box. "Got 'em. Thank you, TARDIS." he said handing the box to Rose. She just stared at the little white cardboard box.

"Jack...what if..." she started.

"No Rosie. Just take the test first. Then worry about what if's later. Alright?"

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory sat on their bed. Two days. Amy would have been lying if she said she hadn't missed Rose and the Doctor just a little. But she had been a bit occupied, she thought to herself with a grin.<p>

"What's that face for?" Rory asked, nudging her.

"Oh nothing. Just my gorgeous husband."

"Yeah, my wife is pretty spectacular too." he teased and she grabbed his hand. "Is it about Rose and the Doctor?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I did smile because of you, stupid. But I was thinking about them a bit too."

Rory smiled and shook his head. "Knew it. They should be back soon anyway. You know they'll come and get us when they do."

"I know...it's just it's been two whole days and it feels weird without the Doctor on the TARDIS."

"Something tells me the Doctor wants to make up for nine hundred odd years, we should be glad they're only going for two days." Rory joked and Amy laughed.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. I still can't really wrap my head around it. He's married! Basically. Our little Doctor, all grown up. Well sort of."

"Amy...he's never growing up. He's the Doctor."

"Have you not seen him with Rose? I can't wait to see him after he's had a honeymoon!"

"Oh I think I could do without that...please." he mumbled closing his eyes tight and Amy just laughed.

"Hello? Are you descent? Yes? Well I'm coming in anyway." the Doctor said, walking in with his hands securely over his eyes. "Please be clothed."

Amy laughed and ran up to hug him. He grinned and uncovered his eyes, and hugged her back. "Took you long enough!"

"Hello Pond." he said, and pulled back to smile at her.

"Hello Doctor."

"And hello Rory." Rory said standing too. The Doctor grinned and hugged Rory too.

"Good to see you Rory!"

"Yeah you too...you can let go now." Rory said and the Doctor dropped his arms and patted Rory on the back.

"How did it go? Tell us everything!" Amy said a bit excitedly.

"No, no please not everything." Rory corrected quickly.

The Doctor just smiled. "So good?" Amy pressed.

"Well yes, of course."

"Oh Doctor I'm so happy for you! Did she like the beach?"

"Amelia Pond, it's a beach, everybody likes beaches." he said and Amy just rolled her eyes but kept smiling.

"Still, it's wonderful."

"Have you seen Jack?" Rory asked.

"No, I think Rose is with him. Why?"

Amy covered a laugh. "Be glad Rose got to him before you did. He really wanted to know how things went. As in details."

"Yes that sounds like Jack, I expected that actually." he was only a bit worried that Rose would actually tell him everything. Although he wasn't worried about what it was she would say, but how Jack would never let any of it go.

"Oh! Doctor, we have a surprise for you! Well you and Rose. From me and Rory and Jack too, but he also has a separate one." Amy said, just remembering.

"Oh presents! Love presents! What is it?"

"You're gonna have to wait and find out!"

"Oh that's no fair!"

"How is it not fair? It's a gift; you're supposed to be surprised." Rory pointed out.

"Because Rory, it is. Keep up." the Doctor said, only saying it to tease Rory, he hadn't gotten to do that in a while.

"You missed that didn't you?" Rory realized.

"Yep! Now come on, you've had too much time not running." the Doctor said, pulling Amy along.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the edge of the bath tub and Jack came in. "So?" he asked calmly, but that was for her sake. She had her hands in her hair and her elbows on her knees. The test was just sitting in the counter.<p>

"Don't know. How long do these things take?"

"No idea, never been pregnant myself. Let's see...should be just another minute." he said looking at the box.

Rose held the stupid little test and stared at it like it would tell her the secret to life. She...she would of course be happy. If she was. But if she wasn't, she'd be ok too. Being pregnant, so soon at least, wasn't exactly on the top of her list of things to do. Maybe someday. Well if this test was positive it would be a close someday.

Jack put a hand on her back when he noticed she was panicking slightly. "Rosie. It's ok. No matter what. Let me see." he said, taking the side of the test she hadn't, well used.

Rose stared at his face and bit her lip. She waited about thirty seconds. Thirty very long seconds that seemed like minutes. "What does it say?"

He kept his face calm, and he looked down at the test.


	43. Chapter 43

**Yeah, oops. I maybe lost track of this story, but I finally know what I'm going to finish this one with! This is not the end but it _will_ be relatively soon...**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 43-<p>

"Rose...it's negative." he said slowly. Rose let go of the breath she had been holding. "How do you feel about that Rosie?"

"Well...I mean if I had been pregnant, I mean it would have been really soon. We only just had a honeymoon, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but how do you feel Rose? Even thinking you might be pregnant is kinda big." he asked, tossing out the test and turning back to her.

"Fine. Good. Not pregnant. That's good. I mean not that it would have been a bad thing, but really really unexpected. Dunno if I'd even be ready." she admitted and Jack gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's good then, Rose. Are you going to tell the Doctor? That you tested? Or even talk about it in general, I mean I think it'd be good to know if it's even possible."

"Well..."

"Rose."

"Well I don't think I need to. I mean he doesn't need to get all worried and worked up over nothing. Cause it's nothing. And...you know him. And you knew Jenny. I just..." she didn't want to put him through something he didn't want. He had already lost so much in his life.

"I did. Rose, you're gonna have to talk to him someday."

"I know that, I do. Doesn't mean I have to...right now." she said.

Jack raised an eyebrow but let it go. "Ok."He said, then he grinned. "Almost forgot! The Ponds and I all made something for you two. Like a wedding gift."

She grinned. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise." he teased, standing back up.

She hopped up with him. "You know I hate that."

"That I do. Care to join me Mrs. Doctor?" he asked, holding out his arm and smirking. "Actually never calling you that again. Hmm...The Doctor Tyler? No, that's just weird. Takes away from the whole mystery of it. Just good old Rosie and the Doctor then."

"I'd be delighted." She said grinning and laughing, and took his arm.

* * *

><p>When Amy heard Jack's laugh mixed with Rose's, she smiled. She had missed having another girl around, especially Rose. What was more, she wanted to talk to Rose about...well things. And those things she'd never talk to Jack or the Doctor about. Even with Rory, it was better to be able to just talk to a girl.<p>

Rory chuckled when he saw Amy's face brighten. "Is hanging around me really all that bad?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. I just missed talking to a girl...about stuff." she said, and Rory didn't have to ask what she was talking about. Even though she really didn't have to be so secretive, Jack obviously knew and the Doctor was completely oblivious as always.

Rose walked in with Jack's arm around her shoulder, still laughing. The she saw Amy and grinned wider. "Hello!" she said happily and Amy got up to hug her.

"Oh I missed you, Rose!" she said but then whispered, "I really need to talk to you later."

"Oh believe me, so do I." Rose whispered back and smiled. "Missed you too, Amy!" she said.

"We really weren't gone all that long, was Jack that horrible?" the Doctor joked but Jack just grinned and hugged the Doctor.

"Nah, I was a model roommate. But anyway, back to the reason we're all in the kitchen..." Jack said, quickly leaving the room with Rory.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

Amy just grinned. "Well, seeing how your little ceremony got cut short, we thought you'd like a gift."

"Da da-da!" Jack sang and then Rose saw it. A white two tiered cake with blue accents, and...were those little chopstick people? Rose laughed and the Doctor grinned. "It's a cake!" Jack said and that made Rose laugh again.

"Yep, I baked it of course but Jack did a lot of the decoration. Well except the stick people." Amy said, trying not to laugh.

"All me. Your welcome. That took a tremendous amount of time, too." Rory joked and Rose hugged him anyway.

"It's brilliant, really, all if it." she said.

"And...here." Jack said, handing her a long tube sock.

"A sock?" the Doctor asked.

"For the door." Jack said grinning and Rose hit him with it.

"You are terrible!" she said but she was smiling too much for him to take her seriously.

"Is this the same stuff you used for your wedding? That was gorgeous." the Doctor said and Amy laughed.

"Oh you mean the cake that you nearly ate half of? Yeah actually it is. Only stuff the TARDIS had though, so you should thank her."

"Thank you!" he said to the celling and Rory looked at him a bit oddly. "But first..." he took his finger and dipped it in the icing, then wiped it on Rose's nose.

"Oh no you don't." Rose said and did the same to him. Amy and Jack laughed.

"Ok, before you two go and get all romantic about cake, let's eat it." Jack said.

"I completely agree with you Jack." Rory said.

"Rory agreeing with Jack...must be the end of the world." Rose joked. It was good to have everyone back and happy.

* * *

><p>After Amy finished, she pulled Rose aside, and the two girls went off to talk in the library.<p>

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Nothing! Actually things are great. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Rory and I are...well we're...we talked about it and.."

Rose's face fell. "You're leaving."

"No! Not anytime soon. I mean...well. We're trying to have a baby."

Rose beamed at her. "Oh my god! That's brilliant! Amy, I'm so happy for you!" Rose said and hugged her.

Amy laughed. "Yeah seeing how our first child didn't exactly go as planned."

Rose grinned. "That's wonderful, Amy, really."

"Yeah, I mean I'm not pregnant yet, and I...I mean I don't want to leave until..."

"You're as big as a boat?" Rose joked and Amy nodded.

"Yeah."

"Amy...just so long as you know full well that when you do have a kid, I'm spoiling it rotten. And visiting as often as possible."

Amy laughed. "You'd better!"

"Are you going to tell the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Not...not until I'm actually pregnant." Amy said slowly. One, it was a bit of an awkward subject. But also...he was her best friend. She knew that it was hard on him when people left...even if it wasn't under bad circumstances.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. Um...Amy there was something I wanted to tell you too. It was nothing really, and mostly I was just being stupid and over thinking things to early..."

Amy's eyebrows pulled together. "Rose are you sick or something?"

"Well...no. I mean I suppose I thought I was, but not sick really. More...well I kind of thought I was pregnant. For a few minutes." she admitted.

Amy's eyes widened. "Thought? So you're not?"

"No. We did the test and it said it was negative."

"Can that even happen? It takes a while to even be pregnant though. I mean I know you're not exactly fully human, but still. Can he even have kids?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know."

Amy paused and frowned slightly. "Rose...does the Doctor know?" Rose bit her lip. "Rose..." Amy started but before she could the TARDIS shook and sent both girls tumbling to the floor.

"Oof! Blimey...what was that?" Rose mumbled, standing up and helping Amy.

"Dunno...let's go see what your husband did this time." Amy teased and Rose laughed as they ran back to the console room.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was running around the console, looking confused. That was never a good sign.<p>

"Doctor, what was that?" Amy asked.

When he didn't answer right away Jack rolled his eyes. "Doc here has no idea. We weren't even in here when the TARDIS shook. All of a sudden lights started flashing on the console and he stopped talking." Jack said and gripped the railing tighter when the TARDIS rumbled again.

"Amy, are you alright?" Rory asked when she stumbled.

Amy rolled her eyes. She wasn't pregnant yet, there was no need for him to be so protective. "Of course, it's the TARDIS, Rory. It shakes."

"No, this is something else...we're moving." the Doctor said.

"Moving? How are we moving if you weren't even by the console?" Rose asked.

"I don't know...she won't tell me what she's doing." He mumbled, looking at the monitor trying to figure out what was happening. "But she is definitely doing this. _How_ are you doing it...? Why?!"

Suddenly they were all knocked to the ground as the TARDIS shook again, this time much harder.

"Right...had enough of that, thanks." Rose mumbled, slowly righting herself as the TARDIS hummed loudly.

"What _is_ it?! What are you trying to say?!" the Doctor shouted at the rotor.

Jack stood up and swung the monitor towards him as the Doctor ran to the other side of the console. "Doc...look at this."

"What?" the Doctor asked, running back. "Oh..."

"Oh what?" Amy asked a bit annoyed as Rory helped her up.

"Oh as in we've landed. On a street. Well, the side of the street anyway. Possibly a pavement."

"Rough landing." Rory commented.

"Well...only one thing to do now, really." the Doctor started and when he looked to where Rose had been, she was gone. "Rose?" he called.

"You coming or what?" Rose asked, grinning and already one foot out the door.

* * *

><p>"Where are we...?" Rory asked.<p>

"England." the Doctor said slowly. The street seemed so familiar. It seemed important...but it was just a street. Lined with houses and grass and gates. A completely normal street. Why had they come here? What was the TARDIS planning?

Rose took his hand unconsciously and looked around. "I know this place." she said softly, as if speaking loudly would disrupt the quiet community.

He grinned at their hands briefly and looked back up. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Doc...this isn't right. This place...it's too familiar. Something's up." Jack said. He didn't like the way that the three of them recognized this place, and more importantly, not knowing why they did.

"Not to me. Did you all come here before or something?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so. Really the only time we were in Rose's time together was in Cardiff. This definitely isn't Cardiff." Jack said.

Rose's face paled. "That's not true."

The Doctor frowned and looked at her. "When else did we visit England? This isn't London as far as I can tell...the ground is different. But I can't tell where it is and that is not good. I should be able to tell. I can always tell," he said quickly and let go of her hand to pick up a rock. He sniffed it and held it close to his face.

"Do _not_ eat that." Amy said.

He shook his head. "Why would I do that? Amy, really."

Rose looked at Jack and he raised an eyebrow at her now very nervous face. "What is it Rosie?"

"We've been here before. All three of us. Doctor...this is Chiswick."

The Doctor dropped the rock and froze. "Back in the TARDIS." he said nearly without any emotion, not looking at any of them. He tried not to look anywhere really. Chiswick. This was Chiswick. Of course it was, how hadn't he seen that before? Right, he had done his best to box that up and shove it out of his mind. Of course that was why.

Suddenly an elderly man came out of a house across the street and got in a car alongside another older woman with short blonde hair. Rose covered her mouth with her hand and hoped the Doctor wasn't looking.

He was. The Doctor's face froze in his perfect mask of no emotions. He couldn't take his eyes off that car as it drove away. He had seen him. He had seen Wilfred. All at once those memories and feelings came back and he turned on his heel back to the TARDIS without saying a word.

Rose heard the TARDIS door close and she closed her eyes. Damn. She had hoped today would be a good day.

Amy looked between the TARDIS and Rose. "What's going on? What's so important about Chiswick? Did he know those people?"

Rose cleared her throat and looked back at Amy, trying to put on a good face but failing as those memories of that...well day, came back. But not just that day, every day before and after too. Most of them not good ones.

"Wilfred Mott and his daughter Sylvia Noble. Wilfred...he was close to the Doctor. He was with him when the Master came back the second time. They were...good friends. Really good friends." Rose said, looking back over her shoulder at the house. She had done research about the Noble family, she could name any one of Donna's close relatives and friends along with a few distant cousins.

Amy frowned in confusion. "Bad terms I'm guessing?"

Rose shook her head and smiled sadly. "No...not from what he told me. But...there was more too it than just leaving a friend. Ya see, Wilfred had a granddaughter. Donna Noble." Rose smiled when she said her name. She liked Donna. They hadn't exactly gotten much time to talk, but she liked her. And she knew that Donna had meant so very much to the Doctor.

"She traveled with the Doctor and after a series of complicated events, he had to erase her memory. She was his best friend, they were about as close as you can get but not a romantic sort of relationship. The thing is, if she remembers him or anything about him she would die. I knew from the minute I saw her and the other two Doctors together. She...well. Her knowledge was killing her, let's put it that way." Jack filled in.

"She was brilliant. She meant...well she meant the world to him." Rose said looking back at the TARDIS.

Rory frowned. "So...the question still is, why are we here? If it's so hard for him, why would the TARDIS bring us here?"

Rose sighed. "Something must be happening. Something big if it's enough to bring him here. If it's really important...she won't let him leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Short? A bit. But that last review reminded me to update, so they do really motivate me :) Thank you all so much!<strong>

**P.S. - No, this will most likely not lead to where many of you are thinking. Or maybe it will...but probably not. Unless you're all psychic...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you all so so much for the reviews, they really do help to get me motivated to update!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 44-<p>

The Doctor ran up to the console and started pressing buttons, getting her ready to go. As soon as he did, the console sparked at him.

"No. No, no, no, no. We're leaving. We are leaving now. We are _not_ staying here," he said but the console just kept sparking every time he touched it. "No. Why?! Why are you doing this? Why did you being me here? Here?!" He shouted up at the rotor but the TARDIS didn't even hum.

He slammed his fist on the console in vain and shut his eyes. Wilfred looked...happy. That was good. Happy was good, he thought, trying to distract his own brain from going to a place that he hated.

It did anyway. Wilfred crying for him the last time he saw him...Wilfred trying to comfort him...Wilfred...just being stupid old Wilfred. That day...the day he died. He didn't blame Wilfred. No, Wilf was his friend. He cared about Wilfred and he willingly saved him. But those weren't the only memories. There were ones that house brought up that cut deeper. Much deeper. His best friend...Donna. Brilliant Donna Noble.

Rose went into the TARDIS alone. They had all agreed that it would be easier that way. Even though Amy had wanted to help, she knew that Rose was the obvious one to go.

When she walked up the steps, she saw the Doctor leaning hunched over the console. "She won't go. She refuses." he said simply, and a bit harshly. He didn't look at Rose, he couldn't. It took everything she had in her not to recoil from the pain and anger and sadness rolling off him in waves.

Instead she came up beside him and put her hand on his. "I know." she said quietly. "But there's got to be something here she wants us to fix."

He turned to Rose and glared but it wasn't out of anger at her, she knew that. "_Here?_ Here of all the places in the universe? There are plenty of place that we could fix that are not here. Why here?!" he said loudly, his voice filled with anger and everything he didn't want to say, but Rose didn't flinch. He was covering his pain with anger again. She knew enough about that from her first year with him.

"I don't know. But Doctor, we obviously aren't going anywhere anytime soon." she said gently.

He continued to glare at her more but suddenly it broke. The wall of anger he had thrown up fell and Rose felt his pain and sadness flooding back again. "I...I can't. I can't face them. I can't be here where she lives and works and has a family and...I _can't_." He looked down, not wanting Rose to see him like this even though she could feel it anyway with the connection.

Rose turned his shoulders toward her and hugged him tightly. He didn't have to tell her why he was upset. Donna was his companion. He loved every single one of his companions. And Donna was definitely a special one.

"I saw her look at me before, not knowing who I was, and I thought that might do me in. Now...I don't even look a thing like I did when she knew me. Wilfred won't know who I am, either. That's best of course but he'll know you. He'll see you and know I'm around somewhere. That'll get his hopes up again. Like they were before. She has a family now...I'm not part of it. We shouldn't be here." he said into her hair. Somehow just holding Rose made him feel better, and at the same time spill out everything he had been thinking. But not even Rose could take it all away. That was impossible.

"You made her life amazing. You know that. She was so happy. Some of that had to have transferred over, she wouldn't know why but she'd be happier. And Wilfred knows. He cares about you, you know that. We don't have to see him." she said honestly. "But Doctor...if someone here needs our help...we can't just ignore them. The TARDIS wouldn't let us." she joked slightly and he smiled ever so slightly.

"No, I don't suppose she will." he said quietly.

"It doesn't make it better, I know. But we'll do it together, yeah?"

He pulled back and kissed the top of her head. "That we will." he said, taking her hand. Rose was wrong about one thing; going out with her at his side did make it better. It always did. If it wasn't for her being there, he wouldn't have left the TARDIS until it finally took them away.

* * *

><p>The Doctor came out running and clapped his hands together when he stopped. "Right! Let's get this sorted quickly and we can go."<p>

"What're we even doing Doc?" Jack asked, glad the Doctor was under control but not stupid enough to believe he was all better.

"No idea! We should get on that, shouldn't we? So...if I were trouble, where would I be..." he said and Rory laughed. "What?"

"You _are_ trouble. Wait a while and it'll find you." Rory mumbled and Jack grinned.

The Doctor ignored that comment and started walking in no particular direction. Well no, there was one in mind, away from the Noble house.

"Oi, I'm sorry but you can't just stand around here waitin' for me to come out. I know you like my book and all but really, this is a bit much. Nice costume though." said a redheaded woman coming up to Jack. Amy didn't recognize her, but Rose and Jack apparently did.

"Uh..." Rose said, she didn't know what to say. Or what she _could_ say. Mostly what he was thinking was that it was bloody good the Doctor had started to walk off around the corner.

Jack beamed but then his face fell. What was she talking about? "Um...sorry?"

"Yeah, yeah alright, I'll give you autographs. Great costume actually, the old army coat looks exactly how I pictured it. Of course the cover artist never got it quite right, but you went above and beyond, you did! Must have really read my descriptions." Donna said and rummaged through her bag for a pad and pen.

Rose looked to Jack confused but he just shrugged. "Oh...thanks. My name's...John." Jack said, saying the first name that came to mind.

Donna smiled at him. "Well here you go John. And you?"

"Rose, Rose Tyler." Rose said automatically. She didn't realize her mistake until Donna's frowned in confusion.

"Really? Is it? That's so odd. The girl in my last book...I never said her last name. I kept that part out, but that was her name. Rose Marion Tyler." Donna said and something on Rose's face must have given her away because Donna's mouth fell open. "No way! Oh, that is just _wizard_ isn't it?"

Rose laughed nervously. "Yeah...really, really is. Small world I suppose. Someone was bound to have it too."

Donna still looked a bit in awe of Rose but she shook her head and she grinned. "I know, you two should come in for tea."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh I don't know about that."

"Oh come off it, I won't take no for an answer! Love to meet the fans; all of a sudden the books have just taken off! My mum's house is just up here, not very posh but it was home for a long time, you know how it is." Donna said already leading them away.

Rose looked at Jack and shook her head. Then she turned quickly to Amy. "Keep him away...we won't be long, we'll get away as soon as we can. Don't tell him a thing!" she said quickly.

"Ok? One question, who _is_ she?!" Amy asked.

"Later." Rose said going to catch up with Jack and...Donna. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"We see what she's talking about. This book thing...its sounds like things might have been leaking through. At least this way we can check on her without hurting her." Jack said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Amy! There you two are, really keep up. Wait, Rose. And Jack. Where are they?" the Doctor asked as Amy and Rory came running up to him.<p>

"Oh they're just off for a bit. Said they wanted to go take a look in the other direction." Amy said smoothly.

The Doctor frowned slightly. "Really? I thought that we would be...right. That covers more ground. Of course it does. Did Rose suggest that?" the Doctor asked.

"No, Jack did but Rose agreed and insisted." Rory said, happy that he could come up with something for once.

"Oh. Alright then. Suppose we should be off then, too. Come along Ponds!" the Doctor said already moving quickly. He could do this without Rose. Of course he could. Not that he liked it, or that it would be quite as pleasant, but he would.

Amy chuckled and shook her head. "He's disappointed. He's had her all to himself for two days and now he's upset she's not right here."

"Yeah well, that's understandable..." Rory said. It took him a minute to realize why Amy looked a bit shocked. "I just defended the Doctor didn't I?"

Amy laughed. "You definitely did. Finally found something you two can both agree on, being clingy."

Rory frowned. "Is that good or bad?"

"Well it just means you boys are both possessive nutters, doesn't it?" Amy teased and grabbed his arm.

* * *

><p>Jack and Rose sat on a small couch while Donna brought out tea. This wasn't the best situation. But this book...it didn't sound too good either. To make things worse, Rose's stomach was doing back flips.<p>

"So, I'm guessing you two liked the books then?" Donna asked handing them their tea and grinning.

"Well I actually haven't read them, but John here loves 'em. Would you mind sort of explaining them for me?" Rose asked smiling sweetly.

Donna smiled wide. "Oh of course! They're all about this mysterious man that travels through space and time, picking up gorgeous girls to take with him along the way of course. Four of the books out so far," she said proudly.

Rose choked on her tea. "Really?" she said in a bit of a high pitched voice.

"How did you come up with them? I've always wondered." Jack asked, keeping his composure much better than Rose.

"Just dreams if you can believe it. After a while I just started writing them down. My gramps was the one that really encouraged me to make them into a story. The words just seemed to flow after that."

Rose nodded. "That's...brilliant. Do you know where I can pick up a copy?"

Donna shook her head and waved her hand. "Don't bother, you're in luck. I happen to have a copy of the first one here, signed and all." she said, picking up a book lying on the end table.

Rose smiled. "Wow, thank you so much."

"Yeah, it's not every day we get to meet a celebrity as gorgeous as you." Jack said winking.

Donna laughed and blushed. "Bit like Jack yourself then?"

"You could say that. I guess I really connected with his character. He's my favorite, handsome and gallant and cunning...all the best qualities." Rose bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Oh I know, bit of a dream man of mine I suppose. I didn't write him in very much, what with the accident at the end of that book." Donna hinted, nodding at the book in Rose's hands.

Rose pretended to look curious but she had a good idea what the "accident" was. "Thank you so much Mrs. Noble, we really appreciate getting to meet you." Rose said standing.

"Oh, no, it's back to Miss Noble now, what with the divorce finalized." Donna said waving it off.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Rose said sympathetically.

"Don't be dear, it just wasn't working. Still great friends though." Donna said. She left out the part where he turned out to be gay...not one of her best memories.

Jack nodded and kissed her hand. "Thanks all the same. Goodbye, Donna." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Jack and Rose were back in the TARDIS. Jack was starting to pace in front of Rose as she sat on the captain's chair scanning through the book.<p>

"Oh my _god_..." Rose mumbled.

"What? What's in there?" Jack asked.

Rose shook her head slowly as she turned the page. "What isn't. I'm just scanning through but Jack...it's all here. My first year with the Doctor. She even describes him!" Rose looked back up at Jack wide eyed. "Jack, she never met the Doctor before he regenerated. And I don't think that the Doctor told her what I did in the morning before I met him. It even starts talking about Mickey, Jack."

Jack ran a hand over his mouth. "Ok. That's new. What the hell is going on?" Jack said and looked to the monitor. A pointless thing to do really, since it was still all in Galifrayan.

Rose had a bad feeling in her stomach. "This doesn't seem like a good sign. And if she has three more books like this out? Jack...what if they're from all the...I dunno, times I was gone? His other companions?"

Jack turned back and took the book, flipping to the back. "Let's just see here...it ends with...huh."

Rose frowned. "What? What is it?"

"You were scared? Well, guess I can't really blame you for that one. And then...oh that's nice." Jack said laughing a bit.

Rose stood up and looked from behind him. "What?"

Jack pointed to a sentence. "Right here, focuses more on the Doc but it mentions you not being sure if he was still the man you fell in love with."

Rose's mouth fell open and she snatched the book out of his hands. She turned and started reading again. "This has his thoughts too though...I would get it if she just guessed that bit since she's a woman...but there's no way that anyone could try and guess what was going on in his mind. Much less it be all about me...no way, he musta' been thinking about more than that. Then it just ends!"

Jack laughed. "When's the last time you read a good book? Of course it ends on a cliffhanger. If everything was settled, why would anyone buy the next one?"

Rose shrugged. "Yeah ok. But still. Jack this is huge. It's not just little bits leaking through...it's more than she knew before."

Jack nodded slowly. "I think it's time to go talk to her gramps."

Rose looked wary. "Jack...that doesn't sound like something that's going to end well. Remember the Doctor? Yeah he's not going to be happy if he sees us chatting up Wilfred."

"Rosie, we don't really have a choice on this one. If something's going on and Donna's in trouble, that could be why the TARDIS sent us here. Her being the most important woman in all of creation and all." Jack reminded her.

Rose bit her lip. She had been thinking the same thing since Donna mentioned the books. She put her hand on the console and looked at the rotor. The TARDIS hummed gently. That was as much of a sign as she was going to get. Rose sighed. "I know. Alright. But right now doing it in front of the Doctor isn't an option. It'll just make things worse."

"I completely agree, Rosie. We just have to find the old man first. Then go to a pub or something."

Rose nodded. "Pub? Right, fine. Let's get this over with."

She still couldn't shake the feeling something else was going on. Something bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>I am actually really quite happy with the next one...maybe even happy enough to get the update in sooner. Please review and tell me how you think it's going! I love you all so much.<strong>

**The next chapter is also a bit longer so please don't be mad about the shortness of these recent ones!**


	45. Chapter 45

**I seriously love each and every one of you who still stick with this story through my horrible updating... Even you silent readers, you guys are truly awesome :) **

**That being said, I definitely recognize people that have been reviewing for literally over a year...wow. You guys really are my perfect little muses that keep me going most times :) I feel like I should do something for you guys, but I don't know what?! Maybe I'll make a Tumblr and do some more with this fan fiction-y stuff...that is if you guys would even be interested in that. But I will definitely get writing ;) and updating as soon as it's finished this time...**

**Anyway, here you go lovelies :) **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 45-<p>

Wilfred Mott was much harder to track down than either of them had expected. For one, most of his friends were a tad bit senile so getting a reliable answer was difficult. The other thing was they had to try their best to avoid the Doctor. That was the part Rose hated.

"Rosie...I know. I get it. But getting him involved when it's something that hurts him like this, won't be much help. If we do see him...I won't make you lie to him. So that just means we try not to see him." Jack encouraged.

"I know...he's anxious though. I'm not good at communicating long distance so we can't know where he is for sure." Rose rubbed her arm, looking around.

Jack stopped walking suddenly, and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. "Yes we can." he mumbled and took out his phone, dialing Amy as fast as possible.

"Hello?" came Amy's voice over the phone.

"Hey Ames. We have a problem."

"Problem? What problem? Jack what happened?" she half whispered.

"First go off by yourself, we don't want the boys overhearing."

There was a pause then she was back. "Yeah alright, I'm alone for now. Tell me what's going on."

"There's a bit more trouble with Donna then we thought. We need to talk to Wilfred, the old man that you saw get in the car earlier."

"Oh well that's easy, we just saw him a little bit ago. The Doctor wasn't looking but Rory and I caught him getting back into his car. Drove off a while ago."

"Really? Great. Where was that? What direction was he headed?"

"Um...towards the shops? Guessing you want the Doctor kept away from him?"

"Yeah exactly. And make sure he doesn't go into any pubs. At all. Stay away from pubs. Any kind of bar at all, really."

"Shouldn't be a huge problem, since he doesn't even like the taste of alcohol." Amy said, and he could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Brilliant, thanks Amy. I owe you one. Maybe even a few." he said, flirting just a bit.

Amy just laughed. "Goodbye Jack." she said and hung up. Jack grinned and looked back to Rose.

"Well?" she asked.

"Amy's got it under control. She said she saw him headed towards the shops earlier, too."

Rose grinned. "Fantastic, I am completely done interrogating senior citizens," she said, only partially joking.

* * *

><p>Amy caught back up with the Doctor and Rory as they sat down at a table outside a restaurant, the Doctor with a newspaper, scanning it for anything that seemed a bit too off. Rory looked at her, questioning, but Amy shook her head.<p>

"Was that Rose?" the Doctor asked without looking up.

"Hm? Oh no, it was just Jack."

The Doctor looked at her over the paper and raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

"Oh just that...he and Rose hadn't found anything but they told me where they're headed so we would know not to go over there. Since we're supposed to be splitting up. To cover more ground of course."

"Yes well, splitting up is boring. Where are they? We'll surprise them."

"Nope. Jack's spending time with Rose, so you get us. Deal with it, mister."

The Doctor frowned. "He said that, did he?"

"He might as well have." Amy said shrugging.

"And Rose didn't ask to speak to me?"

"Nope. She's probably tired of you. You did have her to yourself for two whole days." Any teased but she immediately regretted it because of course when it came to Rose the Doctor worried far too much.

He hadn't had that particular doubt quite yet but, as soon as Amy said it, it made sense. Rose wanted a break. He could feel her emotions still through the connection. She was laughing, but she was a bit anxious. That didn't tell him much. If only she was able to communicate...but he was. Maybe he should try that. Ask her to come back. Nicely. Not beg, of course not. That would be silly. Maybe only a bit of begging then.

Amy caught that far off look in his eyes and sighed. "Doctor, I was kidding. Let them go off for a bit. Jack doesn't get her to himself too much does he? Not with you around." she teased.

The Doctor stuck out his tongue. "You hog Rory, too. I don't see a problem."

"Yeah and Rory doesn't mind."

"Neither does Rose!" the Doctor argued, his voice getting a bit higher, betraying him.

"Alright! Are you two really competing over this? Doctor, honestly. Rose isn't tired of you, stop thinking that. Amy was teasing. Which she shouldn't do when it's about Rose."

The Doctor frowned in confusion. "Why not?"

Amy held back a laugh. "Doctor, never mind. Let's go and look around some more, yeah?"

The Doctor relented and rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll go and not-" he started but suddenly he stopped talking altogether. He froze in place and sniffed the air.

"Doctor? You alright there?" Any asked slowly.

"Sh, Sh, shhhh." he said holding a finger over his lips.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "Why?"

"Because...can't you smell that?" he asked, looking around for the source of the smell.

"Smell what?" Rory asked.

"That. Blood. But a bit off...not exactly normal blood. A lot of it. But where...?" he said, still turning around and looking for it.

Amy's face fell. "You mean someone's hurt? Why aren't they screaming then?"

"Exactly...but no. Screaming has nothing to do with bleeding. There." he said and suddenly he took off running towards an alley.

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran as quickly as he could around the corner and saw a body huddled against the wall. But something wasn't right. He could feel the timelines and something was off. This person wasn't supposed to be there. He knelt down slowly.<p>

"Hello. Are you alright?" he asked gently. The body shrunk away from his voice and mumbled something. "No, no, it's alright, I'm the Doctor. I can help you."

"You cannot. Please. Leave me." the person said and the Doctor's eyebrows raised. That wasn't English the TARDIS was just translating. He couldn't quite place the language but he knew it wasn't from Earth.

"I think I can...you're bleeding. If you don't get that fixed up soon, you could die. Take your hood down, let me help you." Amy and Rory slowed to a stop behind him without saying a word.

The creature paused as if it were thinking about it. Then a gloved hand came up and lowered the hood. Amy bit her lip to keep from gasping. The creature had light blue skin that seemed to shimmer with piercing yellow eyes and long white hair. But the skin wasn't soft, it looked more plated, almost like scales.

"There you go. It's alright. Oh you are magnificent. You're safe now. Let me see the wound, we should wrap it up before you try and move." the Doctor said smiling widely. He did his best to stay under control and not get too excited.

The alien moved her long black coat and showed the gaping wound in her side. Suddenly Rory snapped back to reality and knelt down by the Doctor. "Hello, my name is Rory. I'm a nurse, I can help you too."

"Nurse?" the alien asked weakly.

"Oh no, Rory's very good. And so am I. Now just stay very still. I can take you back to my ship and fix that leg of yours."

"Ship? Are you...you are not of this planet?"

The Doctor grinned. "Nope. We have that in common. What's your name?" the Doctor asked, trying to distract her as Rory worked at wrapping the wound.

The alien winced slightly but otherwise kept still. "Alana. My name is Alana. But you will not win, alien. This race is pointless. The female will be taken by the Raxci. Stop. Get out before..."

"Before what?" The Doctor asked hurriedly.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Before they find her. You will not be spared because you have a ship. No one on this planet...safe..." she mumbled before her head drooped and her eyes seemed to fall out of focus.

"Alana? Doctor, I can't feel a pulse, if she even has one of those, her skin is too thick." Rory said frantically continuing to try and stop the bleeding in vain.

The Doctor ran the screwdriver over her quickly and flicked it up so he could see. Without a word he pocketed it and gently reached out to close her eyes. "She's gone. We were too late."

Amy covered her own mouth with her hand. "Oh god, the poor thing..."

Rory stood and wiped his hands on his jeans. "There wasn't anything we could do...it went too deep. Doctor it looked as if something blasted almost right through her. The skin around the edge is...well a bit darker. Like a burn."

The Doctor stood up stone faced and looked around. "You're right Rory. It's an advanced form of what you two would call a laser gun. Very advanced. Too advanced. Even for her species. Which most likely means it wasn't her species at all."

Amy frowned in confusion. "So what she was saying...about some race? And the..."

"The Raxci. It's a species...very, very far away from home if they're here."

"Wait what about the female? She mentioned a female." Rory pointed out.

The Doctor's face seemed to harden even more. "Stay right here. I'll get something from the TARDIS. She shouldn't be left out like this." And without another word he was walking quickly away.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Rose and Jack didn't find Wilfred. He found them.<p>

"It's you..." came a voice from behind Rose. She turned in her heel and saw him standing with his eyes wide. What was it with the Noble's and running into them, Rose thought.

Jack grinned. "We were just looking for you, Wilf."

"You...oh you're the man from...Torchwood. Isn't that right? On the computer screen way back when." Wilf said shocked.

"That's me. Is it alright if we talk to you Wilfred? Won't take too long, I promise." Jack said, laying on the charm with a smooth grin.

Wilf just looked at Rose, not fazed by Jack whatsoever. "You heard didn't you? That's what this is about."

Rose nodded but she smiled softly. "It's good to see you again, Wilfred." she said.

"Yeah...wish I could say the same." he admitted and Rose grinned. "Well, better stay away from that daughter of mine, she won't be happy about this."

* * *

><p>Wilfred was sitting across from Rose and Jack at a booth in the nearest pub.<p>

"How did you two hear about this, then?" Wilf asked. "I assume that's why you're here isn't it, about the books?

"Yeah, we found out on just a while ago. We showed up on your street and Donna thought I was an obsessed fan." Jack said.

Wilf laughed. "That's Donna, loves the fans she does. As soon as the books started to finally take off people wrote to her and everything. She was so proud."

Rose smiled. "Wilfred...how did it happen? She said it was dreams but...when it it start?"

"Oh three years ago. Right after she got back from her honeymoon. Scared the daylights out of that man though. He called us not knowing what to do. She had this terrible nightmare, screaming and mumbling and shouting all sorts in her sleep. She didn't remember it the first time. But it happened again. She thought it was just her dreamin' about nonsense at first. But I knew..." he trailed off and Rose twisted the ring on her finger. "How's he by the way? That other Doctor?" Wilf asked, noticing the ring.

"Oh um...he died. He passed away." Rose said.

"I'm so sorry, he was a good man. I had hoped there was at least one of him running around out there after...after the Doctor died."

Jack looked to Rose, not sure if they should tell Wilf. Rose shook her head. That would just complicate things further.

"Yeah. Me too. But...Wilfred we're just a bit worried. She shouldn't be able to remember a thing. Even in her dreams. It's...well it's not good. She could die if she thinks too much about it. It's a miracle that nothing's happened." Rose said.

Wilf rung his hands. "I know. Nothing I can do about it. But the books...they're not hurting her. They're helping her. I know they are. What if...what if she does remember. Remember that she did all those things that she put in to the book, and so much more."

"Wilfred, I'm sorry but that's what we're afraid of. She can't know. She can't scratch those walls that the Doctor put up. If she does, they will fall. And she will...she'll die. That's not what the Doctor would have wanted. He loved her. And she loved him too. Tell her to start another book. A different one. One that doesn't involve the Doctor. Wilfred you have to do everything you can to get her to focus on something else."

Wilfred looked down and then back at Rose. "I know. She is just so happy now. What with her divorce and things just falling apart all over again...she needs something good in her life. That's what those books are."

Jack nodded. "She's strong. She'll find something else. And someone else. She can't be happy if she's dead."

Wilf looked up at the ceiling. "Oh my poor Donna...alright. I'll do my best. I'll talk to her publishing man and...try to get him to get her on a new thing."

Rose smiled. "Thank you."

Wilf nodded. "The Doctor...did he...did he die alone? Do you know?"

Rose looked out the window and Jack took over. "We think so. He...well as far as I can tell he went on a farewell tour and said goodbye to everyone in different ways. I had a feeling when he showed up out of the blue that something was wrong." Jack said honestly. The Doctor had died alone; Wilfred just didn't need to know he had come back.

"He did the same for us. Came to see the end of Donna's wedding. Must have been hard on him. But he did it anyway. Great man he was."

Rose smiled and nodded. "The best. We should be going Wilfred. Here," she said taking out a piece of paper from her pocket. "This has my number on it. If Donna...if she ever remembers, call it. We'll come running and do our best to fix it. But that's only a failsafe. Don't let her remember."

They all stood and Wilf took the paper. "Thank you. It's nice of you to look after her like this. She had good friends, my Donna."

Rose smiled. "Yeah she did. Goodbye Wilfred."

Wilfred hugged Rose and shook Jack's hand. "Goodbye you two. Take care of yourselves."

"You too Wilf." Jack said as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were around the corner and well out of ear shot Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair.<p>

"Yeah. That about sums it up." Jack said.

"Jack...I'm worried. How isn't she...dead by now? She has all that information and yet she isn't dead. Something isn't right."

"What kind of a life do we have where something's wrong if our friend isn't dead?" Jack asked, only partially joking.

Rose laughed. "You can say that again."

After they had carefully put Alana's body into a cryo-chamber to keep her safe until they were able to get her back to her own home planet, Amy was sitting on the captain's chair with her elbows on her knees while Rory leaned against the railing. He had changed and washed up of course, but watching a person die would never get easy. Even when he didn't know them at all.

"Rory...do you think...the female she was talking about..." Amy said quietly after a while.

Rory shook his head. "Couldn't be. No. That wouldn't make sense, she was just a normal human, what would someone want with a simple average human from the twenty first century?"

"Yeah but it's also the Doctor we're talking about. Normal and simple doesn't really apply to his friends, does it?"

"No...no, I don't suppose so. Let's go find him, you know how he gets." Rory said and took Amy's hand as they left the room.

Jack and Rose finally got back to the TARDIS after making sure they beat Wilfred there.

"We just have to get the Doc to move the TARDIS and we're all good." He said, stopping inside the door.

"Well no, we have to get the TARDIS to let him move her first. But seeing how Donna is alright for now the old girl shouldn't mind moving further away from Wilf's house." Rose said and looked at the book she had left on the captain's chair and picked it up.

She opened the cover to look at the dedication. "'To my gramps, who always believed in me, no matter what. And to the Doctor, for giving me the adventure of a lifetime,'" Rose read. She smiled sadly and Jack sighed. "If only she knew."

"Yeah...are you going to tell the Doctor?" Jack asked. "Are we?"

Rose but her lip. "We can't keep something like this from him. Not something this big. He'd want to know."

"Good. You gonna read that?" he asks grinning.

"I dunno...I mean I've sorta lived a lot of it. It's weird. Having major parts of my life in a book."

Jack just laughed. "Well I think it's awesome. Mind if I borrow it?"

Rose laughed and handed it over. "Sure, Jack. Have at it."

"Great. We should call Amy; make sure nothing else is going on."

"Yeah here, give me your phone." Rose said and started dialing when he handed it to her. "Amy hi, it's Rose."

"Rose? Isn't this Jack's phone?" suddenly there was a noise on the other end. "No, Doctor, I'm talking to her. Doctor!" Rose heard then there was a pause and she heard a sort of shuffling sound.

"Hello Rose." came the Doctor's voice. It was odd, but Rose didn't think anything of it.

So she laughed. "Doctor, did you really steal her phone?"

"Possibly. Rose, where are you?" he asked and she felt another tiny wave of anxiety from him.

"Apparently close, we're in the TARDIS."

"Good. We'll be right there." He said simply.

"Alright, see you then-"

"No! Don't...don't hang up." He said quickly.

She grinned. "How far away are you?"

There was a pause. "Turn around." He said and she spun on her heel to see him right behind her.

She yelped and nearly dropped the phone. He grinned widely and she hit him on the arm. "Oi, what was that for?"

"What? Can't I enjoy the sound of my beautiful wife's voice?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't play cute; you know you just wanted to surprise me."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Well maybe just a bit." He said and kissed the side of her head, pulling away again.

"Miss me, did you?" she asked poking out her tongue.

He really wished she hadn't done that. Now all he could think about was wiping that cheeky grin off her face. And in present company, that wouldn't be the politest thing to do. "More than I should have I imagine." he admitted but she just smiled.

"Good." She said and took his hand before turning to Amy and seeing Rory's arm tight around Amy's shoulders. Her face fell. "What's happened?"

The Doctor looked back too, right. "Alana. A woman we met just briefly before she died."

"What?" Jack asked, tucking the book away swiftly.

"Yeah...we should talk about that. The Doctor was the one that found her," Rory said and he and Amy walked closer by them.

"She had been shot, but she mentioned things that don't make sense. Maybe she was a bit out of it?" Amy tried.

The Doctor shook his head and crossed his arms, lifting one to hold his hold his chin and slightly pushing against his bottom lip. "No. She was scared. She warned us. She talked about a race, and that we wouldn't win it, the Raxci would find the female first."

"Stop right there, Raxci? Doc are you sure?" Jack asked, looking completely serious and a bit worried now.

"Yes of course I am." he said, putting his again back down to cross his arms tightly.

"You know who they are, I know you do. The lot of them are dangerous. Extremely. I used to deal with them before I met you and Rosie. Most of the time I got cheated and if I ever cheated them I was lucky to get away with my life. They're not just con men, they're like pirates. They 're only looking for the highest bidder, not worried about anything else. And they never lose."

"Wait, what female?" Rose asked.

Amy shook her head. "We don't know. But it sounds like it's more than just these Raxci after her isn't it, Doctor?"

The Doctor simply nodded, obviously lost in thought. So Jack took over. "If this is a race and the Raxci are involved, this female must be worth a lot. Whoever else is trying to find her, the Raxci won't play clean."

"She said something else, something like we won't be spared because we have a ship, and no one on the planet is safe." Rory added.

Jack nodded. "If they do a scan the TARDIS will come up as major tech, they'll see us as a threat."

"How do we not be a threat?" Rory asked.

The Doctor perked up. "Exactly, good job Rory. Finally you're getting it!" He said and ran around the console pressing buttons and pulling random levers.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Making us not a threat. Or at least not look like one. Turn invisible so to speak, so their scans won't be able to read anything above..." He trailed off, and swung a final lever down. "A phone booth! Ha! Haven't gotten to do that in a while."

"So they won't be expecting us?" Rose said.

"Not a bit! And we'll just do a scan of our own, won't we? Get to them before they can even see us. But...it will take longer for the old girl since we've gone incognito...not exactly a fast multitasker, this one." He said and suddenly he yelped and tore his hand away from the console as it electrocuted him. "That was uncalled for!" He shouted at the ceiling, rubbing his hand.

Rose shook her head and chuckled. "No it wasn't, you insulted her." The Doctor just stuck out his tongue at her in response.

Amy rolled her eyes. "We'll then, I'm off to bed. If this is going to take a while I'd rather be in a bath after a confusing day like this." She said and started walking off. "Rory!" She called, still walking.

His face lit up. "Oh me too? Right. See you three later then," he said happily and ran off to catch up.

Jack laughed. "Lucky man."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Oh shut up."

"Well it has been a long day..." The Doctor started, hoping Rose would say they needed to go take a bath too. That sounded quite interesting.

"And…it's not over." Rose said. "We have to talk to you."

The Doctor frowned. "Who's we? About what?" he asked.

He saw Rose's face fall just slightly. "Me and Jack do. It's...important."

"Rose, when you talk like that my mind jumps to the worst possible conclusion."

She smiled softly and rested her hand in his cheek. "Don't worry. Nothing like that. Me and Jack aren't running off together."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good. Don't know if I'd let him anyway. Wait, I do know. I wouldn't."

She grinned wider. "I'm sorry you were on your own most of the day. How was it?"

"You should be sorry. Splitting up is a terrible idea. Unless it's us splitting up from them, then I'd accept it." he said and she couldn't tell if he was serious or not but the look in his eyes told her he was probably completely serious.

She moved her arms around his neck. "That's not very nice, is it?"

"Well, I never said it was. Besides, I went far too long without kissing you. That, should be a crime." he said leaning in and capturing her lips with his. She smiled into him and pulled him closer.

Jack crossed his arms and cleared his throat loudly, they always forgot about him. The Doctor was about to tell him to go away when Rose decided to ignore him and put her hands on his head to hold the Doctor in place. Not that he minded. He much preferred this response to Jack being annoying.

"Alright love birds, break it up. We have important business at hand and snogging the life out of each other doesn't equal talking."

Rose groaned and pulled back to glare at Jack. "Thank you ever so much."

Jack grinned. "Just keeping you two in check." he said, winking and walked off ahead of them towards the kitchen.

The Doctor pouted. "That just isn't fair. I am seriously considering cages for him when he's in the TARDIS." he grumbled.

Rose just laughed. "Just think, once this is all sorted, we have our own room that has a handy lock on the door."

The Doctor grinned and squeezed her hand. He leaned down by her ear, "don't forget the tube sock." he said teasing, and Rose laughed.

"I'm sure Jack will be very happy to hear you're eager to use his present."

* * *

><p>Once the Doctor and Rose made it to the kitchen Jack was waiting for them. Suddenly the Doctor noticed Rose becoming serious and he frowned. "What's going on?" he asked, worried all over again.<p>

Rose bit her lip so Jack spoke instead. "Doc...Rosie and I went on a little trip of our own."

The Doctor's frown deepened. "What happened?"

Rose sat him down and Jack pushed the book across the table. "Donna ran into us. She didn't recognize us, but she came up to us thinking I was a fan. Of her book series."

The Doctor looked at the cover. "_Across Space and Time_? By...Donna Noble. What is this? Rose, what did you say to her? Why did you even talk to her?" he said, he didn't have a reason to be upset that they spoke to Donna, but he was starting to be anyway.

"She wrote four books Doctor. All of them about you. And us. That first book, there? It's my very first year with you. Nearly everything is in there. Not every adventure or every moment, but a lot of it. The really important parts are," Rose filled in.

"I thought they were all important," he admitted softly, still staring at the book.

Rose smiled sadly. "Doctor, that's not what I meant. I meant important as in the really big moments that really made an impact. Like my dad. And meeting Jack. Mickey's in there too. And my thoughts, and some of yours too. Doctor, this is...how could she possibly know what you even looked like way back then? It's described in detail. Like she was staring right at you when she wrote it. She couldn't have known that."

The Doctor's eyebrows pulled together as he was reading. "I did not gape at you." he commented as her read the part just before their first adventure into the past. "I don't gape. Definitely not back then."

"Doc, you stared at her like a lost puppy half the time. Get over it. The point is obvious. How is this possible?"

"I...I don't know. She hasn't just remembered me, she knows more than I've ever told her. Oh. That does of course mean when the connection was made my memories transferred over. When he touched my hand... This is...this is not good. What else did you find out? I don't believe you spoke to her for a whole day." Rose heard the tone of his voice changing as he spoke, becoming more distant and cold.

"We hunted down Wilfred too. We had to find out when and how it started. He said it was dreams, nightmares at first. Started three years ago. Doc...that wall you put up in her head is cracked. Stuff is leaking through. You said she would die if she remembered..."

The Doctor's face lost emotion again as he stared down at the book. "She was. She was dying. Her human brain couldn't take all that power and knowledge. But this...I don't know what this is. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to make a good life for herself. She got married. She was happy. She should be happy, she's paid enough debt to the damn universe, she deserves to be happy," he said.

His tone now scared Rose more than anything. He wasn't yelling, he just...spoke. Slowly and calmly. That was worse than yelling because Rose knew how angry he was, she could feel it. Even without the connection she could see in the way his jaw was set and hands gripping the book so tightly his knuckles and fingers were turning white.

"Doctor, Wilfred said there's been no symptoms. She just writes."

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed strongly through his nose. "Yes. But we.../I/ have no way of knowing if it gets worse. It's just dreams now. Something she writes off as her imagination. But who's to say that's the end of it?"

"I gave Wilfred my number. He'll call if anything bad ever starts to happen. Doctor, it isn't like we can do much now. We can't just erase an entire series of books not to mention everyone's mind that's ever read them. Or hers," Rose said.

The Doctor flipped through the book. "She's changed a few names," he commented as if trying to seem perfectly at ease. It wasn't working.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment. He was deflecting again. Changing the subject and leaving it. "Would you rather we hadn't told you? Doctor, it's Donna. I know she was so, so important to you. Would it...is this really killing her? She doesn't seem like it. Maybe this is for the best. She doesn't know it's real, but she knows about it. That's more than before."

The Doctor ran his hands over his face. "Fine. If you hadn't told me...no. You are right. It's better this way. Better that I know. Thank you. Goodnight Jack, Rose," the Doctor said and suddenly he was out of the kitchen headed back towards the console room.

Rose paused in slight shock and then ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Well that was...he just left." That was all she could think say.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry Rose."

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. A possibly terrible but also possibly fantastic idea. "Jack...if there was another option. Hypothetically. If there was...and it was dangerous...would you take it?"

Jack frowned. He didn't know where she was going with this. "Rosie...what are you saying?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind. It was mad. Impossible." She suddenly stood up and smiled. "We should all get to bed. Goodnight Jack."

Jack still looked worried. "Yeah, goodnight Rosie," he said and stood to kiss the top of her head before he left.

* * *

><p>Rose started walking to the console room and saw he was on his little swing and deep in repairs. Silently, Rose moved to the captain's chair and sat down. He didn't want to talk now, but she would wait until he was ready. She would be there when he was. He wouldn't be alone, even if he wanted to be.<p>

She couldn't help but think about that mad idea that she suddenly couldn't get out of her head. But that's exactly what it was; mad. Too mad. Insane even. Although when were their lives ever sane?


	46. Chapter 46

-Chapter 46-

"You can go to bed. I don't need watching." The Doctor said shortly. He had been under the console for about an hour, and that was the first thing he had said the entire time.

"Hide it all you want, I know how you're really feeling. So yes, you do need looking after. And no, I won't go to bed until you do." Rose said softly, not accusing or annoyed in the least.

The Doctor put down his screwdriver and let out a breath, closing his eyes. "Rose. Just go."

She tried not to be hurt by that, really it was stupid to be, but hearing him say that to her didn't exactly make her feel warm and loved. "No." She said simply, not caring about what he said he thought he wanted because she knew him. And being alone was never good for him.

He looked up at her. "Whatever it is that you think you are accomplishing, I can assure you that you are not. The TARDIS needs work. I won't be done for a while; if she finishes her scan before I'm done I will call all of you."

Rose narrowed her eyes just slightly, "I'm going to grab a cuppa, want anything?"

"No, thank you." He said simply. He waited until he heard her footsteps fade out and down the corridor to let out a heavy sigh and run a hand through his hair.

She was trying so hard without even really trying, if that made any logical sense. Of course it didn't nothing about this day made any logical sense. Books...?

Now on a very, very long and thin stretch he could see Donna's subconscious leaking bits and pieces here and there. A familiar smell that shouldn't remind her of anything but somehow it did or an unusual color or sound that gave her a de ja vu feeling. But even then she should not have been able to get clear and complete details. What she had...they were more precise than they should be. What was more, that information should be killing her, if not causing deep, unbearable pain.

Even though none of that made any logical sense, it was more likely than the rest was. Not only did Donna write down years of his life before he even met her, she wrote exact thoughts and feelings that he had when those years were being lived!

Now, he reasoned, yes she had part of him in her, but that didn't account for her being able to contain all that information and knowledge. He couldn't understand it. Donna was strong...but she shouldn't be this strong. No human should. It was impossible. Completely. Yet it had happened and was happening right this very moment.

"Did you reason out what I did?" Rose asked, suddenly right behind him

The Doctor jumped and let go of the wrench in his hand, dropping it right on his foot, "ah! Oo ooh. Rose...please announce yourself much more clearly..." He said, staring at his throbbing foot.

Rose just smiled, holing her cup of hot tea with both hands. "Not exactly what I asked, was it?"

"What? Oh, reasoned out what?"

"That there's no way she should be alive, much less without any pain. So...her subconscious must be leaking things through when she sleeps. Which...to her must just be dreams. She doesn't take them as anything more than a silly story."

The Doctor's eyebrows came together. "So?" He wanted to see where she was going with this.

Rose rolled her eyes. "We'll that's just it, isn't it? I don't know much about all of this, but I know she's perfectly fine and healthy. So there has to be some sort of reason. Maybe, because she doesn't think about them as real and it's all made up to her that's influencing or tricking her brain. We do that all the time, trick ourselves into believing something there when it's not, or that nothing is there when it really is. That's not always physical objects, and I think that's part of what's happening with her."

The Doctor stood with his mouth partially open, not moving. Then he blinked. "Rose that's not possible," he said, crossing his arms and standing up straighter.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "why cause you didn't think of it first?"

"What!? No! It's-it's...it's complicated. It has to be more complicated than that, that's just a stupid human saying for when they just aren't observant enough."

"Even if that was true, which there is a possibility of it not being, we still need to reach out to her. We have to protect her and get close to her so that the others out to get her can't."

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Actually that's just what you stupid humans say to make yourselves feel better! The lot of you, mindless apes. Wouldn't know left from right if someone hadn't intervened for you! Always making excuses and conditions to make yourselves feel better about your own mistakes!" The Doctor said, yelling and throwing his hands in the air. "Getting close to her? Have you no comprehension of how dangerous that is? How her mind could break and explode with the simplest bit of a memory? You don't understand anything at all. She is important to me. She will not be touched. She's safer that way and I won't put her in more jeopardy that I already have! It's like you humans don't have the simplest idea of how things function."

"None of you, not one, has a bloody clue in the world of how things work! You piddle along, stumbling in the dark for a millennia just going around in circles. It's pathetic! Helping you day in and day out for the vast majority, nearly the entirety, of my life and nothing ever changes, not a thing. Not ever. You're all the same! Thinking yourselves smarter than you are, thinking you're just so clever when you don't know a thing! Primitive lot of apes letting your emotions rule your pointless little lives! Calling you apes is an insult to the actual bloody apes."

He was ranting and yelling so loudly and so much that he might have forgotten what the point of it was. All he knew was that he was angry. Angry at humans, angry at Earth and at the universe, angry at his own anger and feelings.

Rose stood, every word cutting at her like knives. She wasn't a human anymore, not completely, but she had been. The people she loved were humans. At heart, she was still human. And those were still her people.

He hadn't shouted at her like this since she was nineteen, and he was leather clad and rough around every edge possible. It hurt. She blinked back feelings and made her face a mask, just like he had.

"That's enough," she said finally. "I get it."

That statement made him even angrier. "You don't! You don't get it at all! I'm right, you're wrong. You don't understand a thing so just sod off and let me figure this out so maybe I can fix everything again and save another bloody stupid human from their own self!"

"Right. Well I'll just let the all mighty master get back to his ever so complicated and important business of ignoring any possibility other than what his own brilliant Time Lord head comes up with! Shouldn't let my stupid ape tendencies get in the way of such a superior being like yourself," she spat back sarcastically. Without giving him another chance to yell and scream at her and her species, she set the cup aside and stormed up the stairs and out of the console room.

"At last you take a hint!" He shouted back, slamming his fist on the nearby wall. He was breathing hard and thinking a million things at once. Still so angry, he hit the wall again and stormed off to his room.

* * *

><p>Amy opened her door when the shouting stopped and she heard footsteps running down the hall and into the one next to them, slamming a door. She frowned, that was Rose's old pink room. Not Rose and the Doctor's room.<p>

"Rory...I believe mummy and daddy had a little tiff..." She muttered, peeking out of her door.

"Little? Ames, you and I both heard that mad man shouting at the top of his Time Lord lungs. That wasn't a tiff, it was a full-out row," he said flipping the page of his magazine.

Amy shut the door and hoped up on the bed, kneeling on it beside him. "Oh you sound so casual, they never fight like that. I think it's this Donna woman, she's the reason behind it all."

Rory chuckled and shook his head. "What? You think it's the Doctor's other woman or something? Have you met him? He wouldn't know how to go about getting another woman, it's a shocker he's got a girl like Rose."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh people used to say that about you, didn't they?"

Rory cleared his throat and shifted, looking back at his magazine, "well..." he mumbled.

Amy just smiled. "What I'm saying is underneath all the pompousness and acting like a child, he has the same problems as you human men do. He doesn't get women and how to live with us. Yet you can't live without us of course, and quite literally too."

"So you're saying he's a normal bloke deep down? Amy, that mad man has more baggage than the entire northern hemisphere. And that's putting it extremely lightly. He's not normal. He's insane and completely...oh that's not a nice look," he said, trailing off as he realized the narrowing of Amy's eyes.

"Completely mad, yeah, and in love. And married. And struggling under the weight of his past, yet again. You're not being fair to him."

Rory put down the magazine and shifted to hold Amy's hands and sit in front of her. "Ames, I know. But you can't go about this like he's just some simple bloke. I know you care about him, hate to admit it but so do I. But all this going on? He's bound to lash out at times, if he did't he'd collapse in on himself."

"You don't lash out."

"I haven't done all he's done."

"You've lived longer. You've killed too. And you don't take anything out on me."

Rory touched her cheek and cupped it with his hand. "I did it for you. I knew through everything that when it was all over I'd still have my Amy. He didn't have that constant hope, did he? Every friend he either killed, died on their own, moved on, taken away from him, and sometimes he forced them to leave for their own good. In any case, they all left eventually."

Amy looked at him for a while, not saying anything. This Rory, the man she loved, had changed so much. Had seen and done and matured so much that he understood people so much more. He always was good with people, being a nurse after all, but this was different. "He's got Rose now. She's his new constant, and he's just shoving her away."

"Maybe he doesn't get how to let her in, Ames, not like he's experienced when it comes to this, is he?"

"No...but he's just so bloody dense." She said, exasperated.

Rory laughed and shook his head. "Yeah there's that too. Just calm down Amy, our little Doctor will be alright."

She grinned, "Ours? Acknowledging him as part of the family now?"

He shrugged and pulled an indifferent face. "Sure why not."

"I like the sound of that." Amy said, a new look on her face that Rory couldn't quite place.

"Sound of what?"

"_Our_ family, the family. That. I could get used to that sound."

Rory tried to hide it but his eyes widened a bit and he broke out in a partial smile that lit up his face. "Really?"

"Our family...yeah. I like it," she said slowly.

"Well it's a bit small at the moment," he tried.

"A bigger family...hmm...I think I like that too. Easy enough to make happen."

Rory smiled wide and rushed his lips to hers, tackling her so she fell sideways and he was hovering on top of her. "Do you mean that? Really? A bigger family?"

Amy giggled and nodded, "yeah I do."

He kissed her again and pulled back just slightly, "say it again," he mumbled, his voice gravely.

"I want us to have a family of our own. A bigger one."

"Amelia Pond...I can help with that. And god, do I adore you." He said holding her head with one hand and crushing his lips down to hers.

Amy pushed his chest away just a bit and giggled again when he groaned in annoyance. "Just one last thing. It's Amy Williams to you mister. Now kiss me before something else happens in this mad house of a spaceship."

He lowered himself back down. "With pleasure m'lady," he said in a lower voice and brought his lips back to hers, kissing her with everything he had.

They didn't care to notice, but the lights dimmed and the walls became much more sound proof just then.

* * *

><p>Rose let out an angry breath of air as she paced around the room.<p>

"Mindless ape am I, now?" She mumbled to herself. She let out a frustrated sound, one that if she wasn't so angry would remind her of a teenage girl.

How dare he call her an ape, if he kept up acting like this she'd show him just how "primitive" she could be...

Pointless lives? She'd saved more people than she could even keep track of, and without his help back in Pete's world. Her mother had bloody well supported her for her entire life, and all on her own without help from some arrogant prick from space. Her dad had made everyone around him happier while he was alive; no one could call that pointless.

Maybe humans were a bit slow at times but they were just starting to get up on their own two feet. They were just starting out on a planet that was so young. Maybe they needed some help at times to understand things and learn a thing or two, but who didn't? What species could claim they were perfect and always had been? Not the Time Lords, that's damn well sure.

He could shut her out all he wanted; ignore what's right in front of his face. Donna is one of the most valued beings in the universe, but the whole universe couldn't have known that. Someone tipped them off. Someone started this race to get the ginger human woman, and there was a good reason for that.

She was more than just smart, locked away in that red-head was information that could destroy worlds and create them at the same time, tear down civilizations and win wars instantly. That was too much power to be left unprotected, and now they knew that's exactly what she was. Powerful. She had been the most important woman in all of creation. And now she was yet again.

Donna was the key, and she needed protecting. The Doctor could deny all he wanted that she was in immediate danger but Rose sure as hell wouldn't. And she wouldn't stand for him treating her like a child.

She was hurt, angry, sad, frustrated, and annoyed all at once and for some reason she was feeling it all so much stronger than she thought she should have.

He thought he could tell at her like that and poke at her weak spots? Insult her race and her family? Demean her to some little insignificant spec? No. Maybe she had been too nice with him all these years. Too soft.

He was allowed to be sad, what he was not allowed to do was exactly what he had just done. What was worse he was putting Donna in more and more danger with each second that went by without action.

He could do his scans all he wanted, she wasn't going to stand around twiddling her thumbs and groveling at his feet.

She threw her hair up in a high pony tail and when she turned around her holiday bag was at the foot of old her pink bed. Silently thanking the TARDIS, she smiled briefly at the ceiling and sighed. At least someone was on her side today.

She quickly moved to the wardrobe and started pulling out clothes and tossing them into the bag. Grabbing her toothbrush and shoving it in there as well, she picked up the bag and left the room as quick as she could.

She managed to sneak past Jack's room and the Pond's without trouble, not stopping when she heard something hit the floor in the Doctor's room. That's probably what it was to him anyway, his room. He just let the brainless human sleep there so she could be a small use to him when he got a bit bored.

Just as she suspected after having heard that noise, no one was in the console room and she briefly paused with her hard on a lever. "Not leaving you, don't worry. I'd never leave you on your own with that one again," she whispered, and the responding hum she heard in her head made her smile. "See you soon."

* * *

><p>Jack woke up from a nap and walked out of his room, stretching and feeling incredibly refreshed. Something odd he noticed right away, however, was Rose's old pink bedroom door wide open. He frowned in confusion and walked inside, pushing the door out all the way.<p>

Inside drawers were sloppily open and some half closed with clothes hanging off the sides, the tall doors of the wardrobe looked as if they had been flung open and clothes ripped out, leaving hangers strung out all over the floor. The sheets were missed in one spot and a scuff mark was left on the edge of the bed.

His mouth hung open slightly as he looked for some sort of note, but there was nothing around but untouched objects from their past and pictures in slightly dusty frames. It looked as if a storm blew three in a very specific line, seeming to lead towards the door.

"Rosie...what did you do..." He muttered, rubbing his jaw. It wasn't like her to leave without warning, and no one could have kidnapped her as no one could even get into the TARDIS, much less as far as Rose's old room.

That left two options. She had a plan, or the Doctor had done something so incredibly stupid that resulted in her wanting to leave the TARDIS. His bet was on a mixture of both.

* * *

><p>"Ponds! Hey, stop your passionate love-making and get out here. Dressed or not, preferably not. Just get out here," Jack said loudly, knocking on their door. He heard a groan of annoyance, then hushed mumbling and a slight stumbling of feet. He smirked, the love-making thing was right then.<p>

The door flew open, Amy with her hand on her hip, seeming unfazed while Rory was in the background trying desperately to pull up his trousers and put on his sweater. "What is it Jack? We're a bit busy here," Amy said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Jack grinned and nodded. "Yeah I bet you were. But sadly there's another very pressing matter that isn't located in Rory's pants."

Rory coughed loudly. "Oi, shut it, yeah?

Amy just rolled her eyes, "so what is this very pressing matter? The Doctor said the scans wouldn't be done for a good while?"

"Oh, now that I have no clue about. What I'm conserved about is why Rose's room looks ransacked and there's quite a bit of clothes missing. And no Rose."

Amy looked confused then her face fell at the same time as her hand fell from the door. "Oh." She mumbled.

"Yeah. What did I miss exactly?" Jack said, crossing his arms.

Amy ran a hand threw her hair. "Oh Rose...Rory I told you I should go check on her!"

"Sorry! If I'd known she was that upset I'd have gone with you."

"Wait upset? Back up and explain."

Amy sighed. "We were in here, and from what we could hear there was lots of shouting and yelling, mostly from the idiot's end. I guess they had a row. But Rose stormed off to her room and slammed the door...then we suddenly because otherwise occupied. But only because Rory said we should let them work it out, I thought the Doctor would have gone to apologize so much sooner."

Jack let out a frustrated breath. "Dammit, Doc. Ok, well her phone is on her bed so she obviously doesn't care to talk to us. But if she took clothes with her..." He trailed off and put a finger to his mouth in thought.

"Wait Rose wouldn't just shove of at a time like this." Amy added.

"No...she wouldn't. So. What was she fighting with the Doc about?"

"Not a clue, but I know how we can find out," Amy said, already growing more and more agitated at the Doctor by the second.

* * *

><p><strong>What does Rose have planned? Where did she go? What will the Doctor's reaction be? And what is going on with Donna? <strong>

**All that and more to be answered soon!**

**You guys reviewing really make my day every day I see one :) Seriously, you are all so fantastic and brilliant and I thank you each so so so so, much :)**


End file.
